El horizonte
by Jolio
Summary: Spike reflexiona sobre su lugar en el mundo, su naturaleza y lo que cree correcto, puede que la única alternativa para amar realmente sea el abandonarlo todo, incluyendo su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**El horizonte.**

no soy dueño de ninguna marca registrada ni nada y esto es puramente por diversión.

La fría alcoba de palacio era inmune a los rayos del sol de Celestia, rodeado de tesoros y piedras preciosas que en verdad tenían poco valor para él un dragón observaba el horizonte amplio y la multitud de casas rodeando el castillo, allí, Spike meditaba en silencio, con su actual tamaño ya no le era posible ser el asistente de la princesa y la mayoría de los trabajos estaban lamentablemente también fuera de su alcance.

Con gran pesar el dragón se preguntó a sí mismo en que momento las cosas cambiaron tanto, en que instante sus diferencias con sus amigas llegaron a pesar con tal magnitud que el único lugar donde se sentía en paz era una alejada torre abandonada y carente de luz.

Dando media vuelta recorrió sus aposentos, montículos de piedras preciosas para mantener a raya su hambre e incontables libros para mantenerlo despierto por las noches.

Aun así, la calma no existía para él, porque siendo su naturaleza la de acumular tesoros ya había perdido lo que deseaba, al final no importaba que tanto creciera su horda, nada podía satisfacerlo ya, nada calmaba su creciente hambre.

Spike, muy a su pesar había vuelto a caer presa de la codicia, deseaba algo con toda su voluntad, con todos sus pensamientos, con todo su corazón, deseaba tanto que muchas noches estuvo a punto de quemar el castillo por conseguirlo, sin embargo esa barrera impuesta por las ponis, esa "magia de la amistad" afectaba sus instintos, corrompía sus sentidos, lo subyugaba a comportarse como un lacayo cualquiera y ahora que su utilidad era nula se veía confinado al olvido, quizás para dormir por miles de años o guardar silencio hasta que su nombre fuese borrado de la memoria de Equestria.

Sin embargo contemplando el cielo oscurecer no podía sino meditar en lo fácil que seria tomar aquello que deseaba.

Tan simple como encender y apagar una luz.

Solo necesitaba abrir sus fauces y entonces la endeble puerta caería, y luego, luego llegaría a la cámara real, la vería allí, en su trono ataviada de purpura y dorado, la sabia princesa, un prodigio de la magia que estaba seguro un día llegaría a ocupar el puesto de su mentora para gobernar Equestria, la pony que lo había criado, la que tenía toda su devoción y por la cual sus apetitos se habían tornado amargos y el amor infantil, una vez puro, ahora corrompido, retorcido en una poco sana fijación, una lujuria infinita, un amor terrible y desastroso que terminaría por destruirle.

Si, se vería obligado a eliminar a algunos guardias y a su marido, el príncipe tendría que sucumbir ante sus garras pero eso poco le importaba, la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que dolía, aquel apéndice, ese órgano maldito que en su especie solo cobijaba codicia estaba infestado por la bella ilusión de la princesa Sparkle y Spike sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, de uno u otro modo su ambición triunfaría y no seria capaz de detenerse hasta tener a la princesa como su tesoro personal, para adorarla lejos de los curiosos ojos de sus súbditos, la poseería de todas las formas en que había soñado.

- _¿y luego que Spike?, ¿que harás cuando Twilight se resista?, ¿que harás cuando intente liberarse?-_

Su consciencia lo hizo dudar, nuevamente estuvo sumergido en sus ensoñaciones más absurdas, ¿acaso había olvidado lo poderosa que era la princesa?, Spike no era un debilucho, aun sin ser un dragón adulto su tamaño lo ponía por sobre cualquier otro pony, su cuerpo aunque alargado estaba dotado de cientos de poderosos músculos y escamas capaces de contrarrestar una infinidad de hechizos y otros peligros de la naturaleza, sin embargo Twilight sabría como vencerlo, ella tenía el conocimiento de su parte.

-¿y eso que?, aun puedes vencerla- se dijo a si mismo lleno de convicción, -atacare de noche mientras duerme, iré a su recamara y esperare, nadie me vera si voy reptando, mucho menos si uso las paredes externas, luego podre tomarla y consumar mis deseos-

 _-no, eso no serviría-_ interrumpió su molesta consciencia _-deben haber hechizos protectores en su habitación, ella jamas seria tan descuidada de dejar un punto ciego en el castillo-_

Spike bufo molesto, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba discutiendo consigo mismo?, la noción de los días y noches se le hacia borrosa, con un milenio a su disposición el ciclo de las estaciones de repente se le hacia insignificante, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba esclarecer, quería a Twilight, necesitaba saciarse de ella, solo entonces estaría en paz.

-puedo destruir esa magia, mi fuego no es un fuego cualquiera, si lo deseo, si realmente lo deseo puedo derribar cualquier encantamiento, me bastara con cortar la garganta de Flash Sentry para ocupar su lecho-

 _-...-_

Sonriendo ante el silencio de sus dudas empezó a afilar sus garras, no odiaba a Sentry pero lamentablemente tenía algo que Spike deseaba por lo que le daría una muerte rápida a él y cualquiera que se interpusiese.

-mmm... podría funcionar, finalmente tendré a Twilight, finalmente sera miá, miá y de nadie más-

- _¿condenarías a Equestria solo por satisfacer tu enfermo deseo?, ¿que acaso no puedes pensar en nadie más que tú mismo?-_

-no me importa Equestria-

- _mientes y lo sabes, además, hay algo que_ _no has tomado en consideración-_

-al contrario, he pensado todos y cada uno de los detalles, ¿he pasado aquí cuanto?, ¿ocho, diez años?, no importa, hemos tenido esta misma charla por demasiado tiempo, es inevitable y ambos lo sabemos-

 _-y aun asi no te atreves a ejecutar tus planes, ¿no te das cuenta?, eres incapaz de hacerlo, no puedes privar a Twilght de su felicidad, y su felicidad no es con nosotros-_

Spike gruño, sus colmillos rechinaban negando las palabras de su consciencia.

-ella podría ser feliz con nosotros, conmigo, no envejeceré como Flash Sentry, puedo acompañarla por muchisimo más tiempo, además, no la merece como yo-

- _¿y acaso crees que es cuestión de merecer?-_ se burlo su consciencia _, -Twilight no te ama, nunca te ha amado, al menos no del modo en que tú quieres, no puedes obligarla-_

La verdad siempre era difícil de digerir, como una enfermedad de la que nunca podía librarse, cualquier intención de lucha parecía abandonar al dragón, antes triunfal, ahora sentado en el piso, viendo con ojos vacantes el vació y la noche, poco a poco el veneno de su corazón se tornaba en hielo y lo atravesaba, aquel fuego que consumía sus entrañas se extinguía y en lugar del hambre inicial un sordo eco resonaba en su cabeza.

-puedo hacerlo, hay hechizos, maldiciones, hay... hay opciones para hacerlo- suplico el dragón sabiéndose perdido.

 _-lo siento Spike, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, incluso si llegas a perder tu mente ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de lastimarla-_

-pero...-

- _lo se... es un destino cruel para nosotros, el estar aquí atrapados, no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro, sencillamente no hay lugar para algo tan... tan...-_

-no lo digas... ¿tienes idea de cuando vendrá Twilight?- el dragón sacudió su cabeza riendo- ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su ultima visita que a veces creo se ha olvidado de que seguimos viviendo aquí-

Sin que Spike lo supiese la princesa de la magia llevaba un buen rato escuchando su soliloquio, temblaba y apenas podía contener las lagrimas, ¿en que se había transformado su amigo?, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin hablar con él que no sabia en que punto Spike había dejado de ser el pequeño y dulce dragón al que amaba.

Quizás, razono, era su culpa que estuviese asi, encerrado día y noche en esa torre mientras la vida a su alrededor seguía, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, Spike era muy diferente y ella estaba muy ocupada con una infinidad de cosas de las que nadie más podía encargarse, tenía que ayudar a manejar el reino y realizar sus muchas investigaciones sin tomar en cuenta su familia.

De hecho...

-por Celestia...- suspiro Twilight aterrada -¿como se lo diré ahora?-

Dando media vuelta la princesa de la magia y la amistad huyo escaleras abajo pensando en mil y un maneras de decirle a Spike la feliz noticia.

De algún modo, ninguna parecía adecuada.

-necesito ir a la biblioteca- se dijo a si misma mientras interrumpía a los sirvientes a su paso.

Desde la torre, un solo ojo verde teñido momentáneamente de rojo la vio desaparecer.

-ella sabe- murmuró Spike lleno de pánico, -ella sabe...-


	2. Chapter 2

aplica la misma aclaración de la pagina anterior.

...

 _-_ tengo que huir, no hay otro camino, tengo que huir del castillo y de Equestria, lejos, donde jamas pueda encontrarme-

Spike caminaba de un extremo a otro de su habitación, sobre una enorme mesa extendido un mantel que serviría de morral, sobre el mismo joyas y tesoros, recuerdos de una vida que apenas había experimentado y de la que pronto se despediría, no tanto por miedo a la princesa, no, Twilight jamas lo lastimaría, al menos no conscientemente, pero él por otra parte...

- _¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea?, jamas has vivido por tú cuenta, no conoces el exterior-_

-¡calla!-le grito al vació, -necesito pensar, además, sabes lo que ocurrirá si me quedo, no creo que quieras eso-

- _pero es una decisión tan apresurada, insisto en que sera mejor que lo hables con ella, lo entenderá, después de todo es tu amiga-_

 _-_ ¿no lo entiendes verdad?- pregunto Spike, -soy un peligro... las cosas que quiero hacerle son... no, no puedo quedarme, no seria justo, ni para ella ni para su nueva familia-

 _-pero...-_

Spike se detuvo golpeando la mesa con sus garras, trozos de madera y clavos salieron desprendidos por el impacto, sus pupilas dilatadas reflejaban la angustia de su alma, lo que no podía expresar mediante palabras por el miedo irresistible de dejar libre a la bestia.

No podía permitírselo, la había soñado desde ese día, apenas le basto sentir su aroma para entrar en un estado de total excitación, se imaginaba a si mismo arrancando la puerta de sus aposentos para luego someterla, el adorable rostro de la pony a la que amaba a escasos centímetros de sus fauces, su boca hambrienta besando cada espacio de su cuerpo hasta hacerla gemir no el maldito nombre de su marido, sino el suyo y en cuanto Twilight gimiese y llorase de placer la haría rogar, la haría suplicar antes de penetrarla, ni siquiera le preocupaba saber que tan profundo podría llegar, le bastaría con saber que era suya, que ningún otro pony podría tomarla.

Y no se detenía allí, nunca podría detenerse, Spike sabía que de tener la más mínima oportunidad no se detendría hasta tener a Twilight encadenada a su lado, viviendo con el único propósito de saciar su lujuria.

Spike sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba, un día el remordimiento no llegaría a presentarse y libre de toda culpa, de todo control descendería a lo más profundo y jamas volvería.

-si me quedo sabes lo que ocurrirá, un día no podre contenerme más y tratare de reclamarla como miá-

- _eso no lo sabes, has resistido por años, aun no exploras todas las posibilidades-_

Spike rió amargamente, -ya no quedan posibilidades, si me quedo esto terminara mal de, o ella me elimina permanentemente en cuanto pierda el control o acaba siendo mi esclava por el resto de su larga, larga vida, créeme, me encanta la segunda opción pero sabemos que Twilight me odiaría por eso, solo me queda desaparecer-

- _eres un tonto Spike-_

-y tú eres yo, así que guarda silencio, saldré de aquí en la noche-

Spike acabo con su equipaje, algo sencillo de proteger y transportar, no tenía duda alguna de adonde ir, el bosque Everfree seguía siendo un lugar inhóspito al que ninguna criatura cuerda acudiría, pero Spike no estaba del todo cuerdo y mucho menos temía a los habitantes del bosque, a menos que se tratase de algo infinitamente más poderoso estaba seguro de que vivir allí seria pan comido y además, además no se creía capaz de vivir en ningún otro lugar, aunque fuese un intento patético de mantenerse cerca de ella solo por eso no cruzaría más fronteras.

-en cuanto se ponga el sol Spike, en cuanto se ponga el sol saldrás de aquí-

La brisa de la tarde atravesó la pequeña ventana, las paredes desnudas hicieron eco en la inmensa cámara de piedra y por el techo y en los rincones marcados por el fuego y las garras del dragón.

-cuando me vaya... ¿crees que me extrañe?, me gustaría creer que si, pero como sabe lo que tenía planeado no dudo que termine marcándome como a un criminal, y lo merezco, aquello que pensaba hacer es alta traición a la corona y a toda Equestria, y por sobretodo, a ella...-

- _¿recapacitaras?, estoy seguro de que nos dará otra oportunidad, además sabes tan bien como yo lo poderosa que es su magia, podría usar ese hechizo... ya sabes, lo que planeaba usar con Discord-_

-¿y convertirme en un títere viviente?- pregunto con sorna, -no gracias, prefiero el olvido a quedarme toda la eternidad a su lado sin poder tocarla, muriendo constantemente bajo sus cadenas, no soy un masoquista para someterme a algo así-

- _¿pero no te gustaría?, solo tengo tú bienestar en mente, como sabes, un día el príncipe Sentry morirá y entonces estarás tú, reconfortándola, imagina cuando la soledad y la desdicha se vuelvan inaguantables, imagina cuando se de cuenta de que los placeres de la carne con meros mortales traen más dolor que dicha-_

-dices palabras sin sentido, se supone que eres mi consciencia, ¿no acaso deberías rogarme por reflexionar y tratar de cambiar?, no, claro que no, digo tonterías y es por tú culpa, irme de aquí es la única opción-

La oscura risa retumbo en su cabeza, se burlaban de él, como siempre, una broma, todo era una maldita broma para esa amalgama de emociones y experiencias atada a Equestria y a las mane six, tan infantil y detestable como perverso era su autentico ser.

- _mi pobre, pobre Spike, dejame ilustrarte-_

Spike gruño, odiaba la condescendencia con la que le hablaba.

- _eso ya lo estas haciendo, y quizás tu consciencia es tan retorcida como tus poco naturales inclinaciones, oh príncipe Spike, !príncipe de la depravación¡-_

-guarda silencio, no digas una palabra más...- interrumpió Spike, sabiendo adonde iba todo.

Pero su consciencia no se detenía nunca, conocía justo donde y como golpearlo, la dosis exacta de veneno para hacerlo suplicar y mantenerlo a raya.

- _¿he mentido acaso?, solo te estoy premiando con la verdad, la verdad sobre ti mismo Spike, príncipe dragón de los ponis, encerrado en su torre mientras imagina a su mentora, a su amiga-_

 _-_ detente- rogó el dragón

- _a su hermana...-_ enfatizo la voz _-la princesa, su princesa gimiendo bajo sus garras, ¿es maravilloso no?, se lo que sueñas, se lo que deseas hacerle e incluso he visto cuando cambian de roles en tus sueños y es ella la que esta a cargo, no puedes engañarme Spike, no puedes engañarte a ti mismo y mucho menos a ella-_

-callate, callate, callate, ¡CALLATE!- grito Spike liberando un potente chorro de llamas mágicas, sus ojos enrojecidos buscaban los espejos ya rotos en otros ataques de ira, la madera ennegrecida por su rabia y frustración no hizo sino prenderse una vez más, el fuego mágico ardería con cualquier cosa, la princesa Celestia no recibiría, claro esta, mensaje alguno, esa función también la había perdido.

-no hablaras más, en cuanto salgamos de aquí no volveré a necesitarte, no seré presa de aquello que mi madre me ha obsequiado, esta... preocupación por una raza distinta a la miá-

- _no fue tu madre la que te regalo una consciencia Spike, fuiste tú mismo, tú y tu soledad-_

-pe... perdón?- pregunto una tímida voz desde afuera, Spike trato de recomponerse, ciertamente no podría presentarse luciendo menos que impecable y levantar aun más sospecha, por todo lo que sabía era posible que el mismísimo Flash Sentry estuviese afuera esperando para quitarle la vida y de ser cualquier otra ocasión Spike estaba seguro de estar listo para el desafió, pero no más, no asesinaría al bastardo, no mancharía aun más su corrupta alma.

-¿quien es?- pregunto a la vez que abría la puerta.

Afuera, una pequeña pony a la que no recordaba haber visto temblaba de cascos a crin, su pelaje marrón claro tenía una delgada capa de sudor y sus ojos, obviamente estaban llenos de miedo, Spike se aclaro la garganta haciendo que la pony retrocediese, no recordaba que sus interacciones con los otros ocupantes del castillo fueran tan difíciles, pero debía reconocer que tenía sentido, el príncipe dragón, por nulo que fuese su poder en la corte seguía siendo temible.

Él era temible...

-soy Magenta, señor Spike, Magenta Flash y le traigo un mensaje, vine... ¿vine en mal momento?, quizás sea mejor que me retire, yo... yo no quise molestarlo y bueno...-

Spike se compadeció de la Pony, no era fácil verle y con las noticias sobre su locura mucho menos hablarle, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse por que alguien enviaría a una pony desarmada a sus aposentos.

-¿quien te enviá y para que querida?- pregunto como todo un caballero, la pony pareció relajarse por un instante antes de entregarle un sobre sellado con el timbre real.

-la princesa, su majestad Sparkle quería que le entregase esto, es urgente, además...-

-¿si?-

-además... me dijo que si desea compañía puede pedirla, de quien sea y para lo que sea... señor Spike-

Spike rio, primero en voz baja y luego abiertamente, su cuerpo retorciéndose por las carcajadas, justo cuando esperaba una carta anunciando la fecha de su ejecución Twilight decide dejarlo vivir, y además, le enviá una adorable mensajera para hacerle compañía, no que Spike tuviese tantos deseos de tener compañía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar consigo mismo que no vio problema alguno con ello, recogiendo a la pony entre sus brazos la llevo lentamente junto a su ventana, la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos para mantener la privacidad.

-¿sabes por qué la princesa Sparkle te ha enviado?- pregunto Spike mientras limpiaba de la arruinada mesa los restos de astillas para acomodar a su huésped.

Magenta apenas podía respirar, mucho menos responder.

Su princesa no había especificado nada, limitándose a decir que el príncipe Spike necesitaba recibir algo de su parte y que le regalase unos minutos de su compañía, pero nunca se imagino realmente como sería, según las historias el héroe del reino de cristal era un perfecto caballero, a pesar de ser un dragón, y solo se hablaba maravillas de él, sin embargo no esperaba que viviese en un lugar tan... lúgubre.

-la verdad... no, solo me pidió entregar esa carta-

-mmm... pues veamos que dice-

Spike abrió la carta, sus garras a pesar del tamaño manejaban a la perfección el trozo de pergamino.

Y poco a poco, su rostro que hasta entonces estaba perfectamente calmo fue retorciéndose en una terrible mueca.

" _querido Spike._

 _No se como decirte esto, ayer escuche, te escuche y lo lamento, se que no debí quedarme a espiar pero en cuanto te escuche hablar contigo mismo, supe que algo andaba mal._

 _Y ahora no tengo idea de que hacer, no se que decir y no se si podamos vernos nuevamente, ¿es cierto que me amas como crees que me amas?, quizás estas confundido, después de todo has pasado tanto tiempo en soledad que es posible que tus sentimientos por mi no sean del todo ciertos, no quiero lastimarte, en verdad no quiero, pero si alguna vez te di una impresión equivocada me disculpo._

 _Sobre lo otro que dijiste, estoy dispuesta a pasarlo por alto pero a decir verdad, ya no me siento del todo segura contigo cerca, creo que lo mejor es que salgas del castillo, hablare con la princesa Celestia para que la visites en Canterlot, inclusive podrías viajar por todo el mundo, ¿no crees que seria emocionante?"_

y la carta seguía, y seguía, y seguía.

Sin saberlo Spike echaba humo por la nariz, sus reptilianos labios destilaban la brutal mezcla verdosa de fuego y magia con la que fácilmente consumió el resto del pergamino, no importaba, esas palabra estarían siempre en su memoria.

- _al menos no ha elegido matarme, es más de lo que merezco-_ se decía a si mismo, pero esas palabras de cortesía y sumisión estaban huecas, era el sirviente que habitaba en su interior quien lo hacia hablar de tal modo, Spike, el dragón no deseaba más que llenar los pasillos de fuego y muerte, ¿como se atrevía a tomar sus sentimientos como un mero capricho?, como si no fuese capaz de amarla, ¿acaso no podía verlo?, su auto-impuesto exilio en la torre era su método para mantenerse cerca, incluso si ya no era su asistente al menos estaba cerca, y si no era capaz de limpiar ni cocinar ni organizar o vigilar que durmiese o saliese con sus amigas era porque otros ponis habían tomado ese lugar, sin embargo allí estaba, listo para protegerla, siempre vigilante desde su torre...

Y ahora no le quedaba nada, esa petición, tan simple, tan sencilla cementaba todos y cada uno de sus miedos, su gran escape no era más que una farsa, ¿que escape podría tener cuando la misma pony que tenía su corazón declaraba en incontables lineas que no soportaría verlo?, en algún lugar de su mente su consciencia rasgaba las fibras más intimas de su personalidad para hacer lugar a esas nuevas heridas que se irían acumulando.

Renuncio al mundo externo por nada, absolutamente nada, Spike, Príncipe de Equestria, Príncipe Dragón, el Rey de los tontos.

-¿señor Spike?... po... por favor... no me lastime-

Poco a poco había arrinconado a la pequeña pony contra uno de los muchos estantes de su recamara cubriendo la crin dorada de ceniza fosforescente, el violento temblor de sus cascos llego a despertarlo, tenía una de sus garras levantadas, el filo brillando en la pálida luz que se filtraba por su única ventana, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer bajo los brazos, el fuego en sus fauces desapareció dejando a su paso humo estrellado, una nube verde y plateada que se acumulo en el techo y de seguro dejaría una nueva mancha.

Avergonzado por su falta de control intento consolar a Magenta, alcanzándola con delicadeza poso su garra sobre la pony.

Magenta se pego a la pared, sus piernas temblaron y antes de que pudiese detenerse el suelo de la habitación llego a tener un charco amarillento, la poni no pudo aguantarlo más y lloro, sus lagrimas derramándose libremente, el miedo de ver a un dragón enfurecido, armado con magia y la soledad que le permitía la torre fue suficiente para que perdiera el control de su cuerpo, era algo vergonzoso y humillante y por más que intentaba no podía detenerse, se desplomo sobre el piso de piedra desnuda sin siquiera poder rogar por piedad.

Spike bajo la cabeza avergonzado y sin otra palabra recogió en sus brazos a la pony, sirviéndose de su magia logro limpiarla, era aun difícil de manejar, no mucho se sabia de los dragones, sin un reino establecido y viviendo como nómades la antiquísima raza no compartía sus conocimientos y lo que conseguía en las bibliotecas estaba limitado a viejas crónicas de viajeros y cuestionables encuentros que era mejor no recordar.

Pero eso no le era un inconveniente, en la torre descubrió un talento del que se rumoreaba en los tomos que había investigado, no todos los dragones eran iguales y él de por si era una anomalía.

-lo siento señorita, no debí haber reaccionado asi-

Si lo escuchaba o no era imposible saberlo, el diminuto cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos y Spike nada podía hacer, resignándose, supo que tendría que abandonar la seguridad de su torre y buscar ayuda, se hacia tarde y si quería calmar a la mensajera era mejor dejarla en un lugar familiar, seguro, junto a los otros ponis que allí vivían.

Abriendo la puerta con su cola dio un ultimo vistazo, el morral seguía junto a la mesa destrozada, las pilas de libros polvorientos que había leído tantas veces parecían formar montes contra un contraste gris y quebradizo, un cielo construido con humo y joyería fina.

-supongo que no tengo más opción- murmuro cabizbajo.

Alcanzo a bajar una de las primeras escaleras cuando los soldados lo encontraron.

-¿crees que los rumores son ciertos?- pregunto un guardia pegaso.

-ni idea- respondió su compañero, un pony de tierra armado con una lanza, -aunque es posible, nadie lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, incluso los que le hacen llegar la comida dicen que ya no se atreven a entrar, que habla solo- mirando de un lado al otro el pony se inclino para hablar en voz baja, -incluso...-

-¿que?, ¿que es lo que dicen?- se agacho junto a su compañero para escuchar mejor.

-incluso dicen que ha estado jugando con magia negra, que es posible se convierta en una criatura maligna como el Rey Sombra-

-... ¿como pueden estar seguros?- pregunto el pegaso con algo de temor, dudando de si realmente quería conocer la respuesta.

El pony de tierra sujeto su lanza con fuerza, -nadie esta realmente seguro, pero en la cocina dicen que la princesa le ha pedido que se vaya y bueno, nos tienen aquí montando guardia, el mismísimo Flash Sentry nos tiene en alerta, eso debe ser por algo-

-pues Flash Sentry debe ser un tonto para creer que sus fuerzas serian suficientes para contenerme-

Spike había descendido la escalera y escuchado a los guardias que apenas percibieron su voz prepararon sus armas, la lanza se levanto apuntando al serpentino cuello de Spike mientras el pegaso preparo las cuchillas ocultas en su armadura.

Arrugando la nariz con desprecio el dragón se irguió completamente frente a los guardias.

-creo que esto es suyo- dijo con absoluta frialdad mientras depositaba a la pony en el suelo, con una pequeña sacudida esta abrió los ojos aun adormilada.

Pero apenas vio a quien la había estado cargando volvió a entrar en pánico y corrió para esconderse detrás de los guardias.

-!monstruo¡, ¿que le has hecho?- demando el pony de tierra sin bajar su lanza, su gran físico rivalizando con muchos otros de su especie pero ínfimo frente a Spike.

-¿estas bien querida?, ¿no te hizo daño- pregunto el pegaso tratando de escudar a la pony.

Magenta aun no podía hablar, la imagen de Spike cerniéndose sobre ella con sus garras acercándose y las fauces inundadas de llamas encantadas la perseguía, estaba segura que de haber podido el dragón la hubiese engullido por completo o aun peor, la hubiese mancillado de formas inconcebibles.

No, no estaba bien, ¿pero como había llegado abajo?, de un momento al otro paso de haber estado acurrucada en un rincón a sentir el cálido palpitar de algo, y si se concentraba, alguien, algo le hablaba y le prometía que todo estaría bien, que lo sentía y que no deseaba lastimarla.

- _de seguro son los guardias, !oh Celestia!, al parecer estoy a salvo- pensó_ mientras se sujetaba al pegaso.

-Flair, llevatela de aquí y busca ayuda, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos-

Flair cumplió de inmediato la orden de su camarada y recogiendo entre sus patas a la aterrada pony voló rumbo a las barracas pidiendo por ayuda.

-¿de verdad creen esos tontos rumores?, no estoy loco ni me he convertido en un hechicero maligno- bufo Spike desganado.

-lo siento señor, pero hasta que se aclaren las cosas sera mejor que no se mueva- ordeno Mace, el guardia de la lanza.

Spike gruño, no tenía la más mínima intención de perder su tiempo con nadie.

-no deseo pelear contigo soldado, ni con ningún otro- condeno Spike dándose media vuelta, -es más- añadió con malicia, -puedes decirle a la princesa que...-

El sonido de cascos interrumpió su discurso, y una voz a la que despreciaba lo hizo darse cuenta de que al parecer su plan tendría que apresurarse.

-Spike, veo que aun sigues aquí, al parecer la carta de Twilight no fue suficiente para hacerte reflexionar, ya no eres bienvenido en el castillo ni en ningún lugar de Ponyville, vete, antes de que yo y mis soldados nos veamos forzados a atacar-

Flash Sentry, con su armadura dorada y espada y un contingente de no menos de veinte soldados para respaldarlo bloqueaba la salida, de ser posible, su rostro era tan severo como el de Spike, no traicionaba nada, no dudaba, en ese momento era un soldado enfrentando al enemigo y cumpliendo sus votos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

-si tienes algo de respeto por Twilight te iras en silencio-

Spike flexiono sus garras, la viperina lengua deslizándose entre los afilados colmillos, capaces de destruir gemas como si fueran nada, la armadura resistiría los primeros golpes pero eventualmente sucumbiría al daño, sin embargo la espada era un problema, tan solo necesitaba arrancarle esa espada.

-¿que dices dragón?, !responde¡-

- _aquí tengo tu respuesta Sentry-_ pensó Spike listo para saltar sobre su presa, como un rayo se despego del suelo, sus miembros se sujetaron a los muros y rasgaron la piedra, ojos enrojecidos enfrentando al orgulloso nuevo príncipe que ordenando a sus soldados preparar los escudos y levantar las arma para empalar al príncipe dragón.

-!ALTO¡-

Spike se detuvo en seco, Flash no.

La espada llego a enterrarse entre las escamas del Spike, un punto ciego e indefendible, la falla compartida por toda su especie.

Y luego, el fuego verde y letal inundo el pasillo.

...

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus criticas, la verdad es originalmente se trataba de un cuento corto, pero como eso no funciono saldrán nuevos capítulos.

y si, ahora que lo veo si actuá como Gollum, agradezco a Gollum por inspirarme a... buscar lo precioso de la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

...  
aplica el mismo anuncio de la primera pagina.  
...

 **A** partir de ese momento Spike solo podía recordar fragmentos de lo ocurrido, la espada dorada de Flash Sentry acabo por enterrarse en su cuello antes de que pudiese retroceder, de un momento a otro un campo de fuerza protegía a los soldados, la voz ahogada de Twilight le pedía que se detuviese y el verde, el hermoso, el glorioso verde esmeralda cubrió los muros y el techo lacerando la piedra, devorando cuadros y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Luego, vio su puerta destrozada, la torre hecha añicos y la ventana crecer al doble de su tamaño, las llamadas de auxilio y los ruegos a Celestia, Spike no tenía idea de lo que ocurría pero a la distancia el bosque lo esperaba, las casas se convirtieron en manchas multicolor irreconocibles sobre las cuales saltaba y se deslizaba, siempre bajo las alas inmensas de una criatura celestial, una diosa en potencia que no se sentía capaz de ver, porque si la veía estaría preso nuevamente y la libertad se sentía...

Vaciá.

Estremecedora.

De su garganta el lamento de un alma herida, de una voluntad quebrada surgió entre emanaciones de fuego liquido y rabia.

¿Que clase de maldición lo aquejaba?, ¿que embrujo consumía su corazón?, Spike no quería pensar en ello, no cuando los benevolentes ojos de ella estarían allí, para obligarlo a recordar lo inadecuado que era y lo perverso de sus afectos.

Finalmente desapareció entre las ramas y después de un rato se fundió con el susurro de la noche, en la espesura eterna de Everfree.

Mientras, en el palacio los soldados trataban de reponerse de su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Sus escudos estaban derretidos en la primera capa al igual que las lanzas y espadas, incluso la espada de Flash había sido afectada por la llamarada verde, Twilight Sparkle aun no regresaba, la princesa sobrevolaba el bosque tratando de encontrar al dragón, pero al parecer todo estaba perdido y ya nada podía hacer.

-se ha ido, de verdad se ha ido- murmuraba para si misma, como si de algún modo el repetir esas palabras hiciera tangible algo que en su mente y corazón no podía ser cierto.

Spike, su primer amigo de verdad, el primero en aceptarla y quererla fuera de su familia ahora era un forajido, ¿como era eso posible?, si tan solo ayer... ayer...

Pero no, no podía decir que tan solo ayer el dragón era su pequeño y dulce asistente, Spike había dejado de ser un niño años atrás, perdió todo rastro de inocencia con la primera decepción a manos de Rarity y desde allí en adelante parte de lo que hacia especial a su asistente empezó a extinguirse, luego empezaron a separarse del resto, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie e incluso de Fluttershy, cada una con su vida, con el paso de los años Spike dejaba de ser parte de las cosas hasta que un día no fue parte de nada, y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-supongo que tendré que volver- suspiro cansada, el peso de la decepción entorpeciendo sus alas, -después de todo, aun tengo que pensar en mi familia y volar de noche no puede ser sano para mi bebe, le pediré ayuda a Celestia, Luna y Cadence, de seguro ellas podrán hacer más de lo que yo puedo-

Emprendiendo rumbo al castillo pensaba en como contactar a las otras princesas, no estaba segura de usar el hechizo de teletransportación pero por las circunstancias creía que era la mejor opción, aunque de todos modos pensaba ir al día siguiente, estaba exhausta después de escribir la carta que demoro días en entregar y sus nervios, ya sobrecargados con la responsabilidad de proteger un reino no la dejarían dormir en paz.

Flash Sentry la estaba esperando.

Su uniforme inmaculado no daba señales de la batalla que se libró y salvo algunas gotas carmesí los pisos y paredes estaban limpios, para esa hora, que era bastante tardía los soldados ya se habían retirado y salvo un par que harían rondas nadie más se quedaría hasta que pudiesen reparar todo, pues con su escape Spike destruyo parte del pasillo y la torre.

-¿no hay noticias del traidor?- pregunto Flash apenas la vio llegar.

Twilight se sintió herida, era cierto que Spike conspiraba pero ella sospechaba que había algo más en juego, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para transformarlo, llevarlo a esa situación.

-Flash, te agradecería que no lo trates así- le pidió a su marido, -y no, no hay pistas de Spike,he pensado en pedirle a las otras princesas ayuda para encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa-

Flash bufo incrédulo, -perdoname amor, pero no puedes estar hablando en serio, se trata de un criminal, aunque hayan sido amigos hace años pensaba traicionarnos, a ti, a mi y a nuestra familia-

-Flash...-

-como sea- sentencio molesto, -ya es tarde y dudo de que se atreva a regresar, vamos a la cama, mañana organizaremos una búsqueda profunda y llevaremos a tu "amiguito" frente a la princesa Celestia, quizás ella logre hacer entrar algo de sentido en su hueca cabeza-

Twilight bajo la cabeza apenada y siguió a su marido, sabiendo que seria una larga noche.

…

Celestia a esa hora dormía, del mismo modo que Cadence y Shinning Armor, sin embargo las criaturas nocturnas estaban más que despiertas.

-mmm... algo no esta bien-

-¿que podría ser mi querida Luna?, ¿acaso mi presencia ya no te complace?-

El dios del caos recorría con su serpentina forma el cuerpo de la yegua, a veces imposiblemente largo producto de su magia, como un nido de serpientes con voz y consciencia armado con una única cabeza enloquecida, sus penetrantes ojos eran estrellas dispares en la noche de Luna, que se encendían a intervalos irregulares contemplando cada detalle de la diosa.

-no es eso amor mio, dudo de que llegue a cansarme de ti, ¿pero no lo sientes?, algo terrible ha pasado-

Discord frunció el ceño preguntándose que podría estar molestando a su diosa, por lo que él veía todo era perfecto, su lecho era una amalgama iridiscente de luces nocturnas con la consistencia de nubes, sobre ellos, un firmamento animado representaba las constelaciones vivientes hechas de dulce de orozuz que el dios había obsequiado a Luna cuando al fin decidieron vivir juntos, inclusive los vitrales que vibraban con el suave viento creado por la convergencia de sus poderes se veían especialmente hermosos esa noche.

Si, todo era perfecto, no armónico, nunca en orden, pero perfecto a su manera, quería complacer a su diosa después lo ocurrido con Fluttershy, no se permitiría jamas perderla del mismo modo en que había perdido a su primera amiga.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse en que había errado.

-no amor, no es nada que tú hayas hecho- le aseguro Luna entre besos, -se trata de uno de nuestros amigos, alguien de quien no hemos sabido en muchísimo tiempo-

Discord correspondió a los besos, pero no podía dejar de pensar, ¿de quien hablaba Luna?, y por más que intentaba no podía concebir que ninguna de las mane six estuviera en peligro mortal, de otro modo él ya se hubiese enterado, se aseguraba de estar al tanto de las vidas de las ponis aun si solo se trataba del deseo de complacer a Fluttershy y a pesar de que sus vidas ya no estuvieran entrelazadas, no podía hacer menos que honrar ese compromiso, un tonto sentimentalismo, pero no por eso menos noble.

¿entonces quien?, ¿quien podría estar en peligro?

-¿Discord?-

-¿si mi vida?-

-es tarde, ¿podrías acompañarme?, quisiera revisar los sueños de nuestras amigas-

El Draconequus sonrió emocionado, mientras Luna se elevaba y las ventanas se abrían sintió su magia fundirse con la etérea presencia de su diosa, era algo indescriptible, el caos, vivo y hambriento de nuevas experiencias no podía saciarse de la intoxicante magia de Luna, tanta luz y oscuridad habitando en un solo ser inexpugnable, lleno de recovecos y rincones, su bondad solo era rivalizada por las sombras que teñían su pasado, sombras que le eran demasiado familiares a Discord.

-creo que nunca me cansare de esto Luna, ¿a quien visitaremos primero?-

Luna estaba indecisa, el cielo nocturno y las constelaciones parecían normales, pero algo había cambiado.

-vamos a Ponyville- le anuncio a Discord, -creo que es el mejor lugar para empezar-

Desvaneciéndose en las corrientes mercuriales ambos volaron al castillo de Twilight pensando que sería conveniente para empezar, era seguro que Twilight supiese exactamente que ocurría.

El muro derruido de la torre de Spike fue lo primero que notaron, un par de guardias apostados en la brecha se mantenían apenas despiertos, uno sujetando una chamuscada lanza e inspeccionando un colosal maso y el otro afilando hasta el cansancio un juego de diminutas dagas. Sobrevolando sobre ellos penetraron en la recamara de piedra, polvo y olvido y cientos de libros, algunas gemas repartidas en los rincones, las paredes desnudas salvo uno que otro estante o armario que apenas se sostenía, ni siquiera tenía puerta, esta había sido arrancada de golpe y arrojada al piso, la madera carbonizada aun ardía.

-¿que pudo haber pasado?- pregunto Luna imaginando lo peor.

Discord sujeto su pezuña con su pata de león, -descuida querida, estoy seguro de que Spike esta bien, quizás esta abajo durmiendo en otra habitación-

-¿estas seguro?, este lugar se ve terrible, se que Spike ha crecido y se ha vuelto más fuerte pero si algo le paso...-

-ven amor, ven, buscaremos a Twilight y ella nos lo dejara saber-

Reticente Luna se dejo guiar por Discord, sus alas plegándose mientras era envuelta por los brazos del draconequus, como una brisa pasaron entre los pasillos rumbo al cuarto de la pareja real, las enormes puertas ni siquiera sonaron cuando se abrieron, pero incluso con esas precauciones el cuarto no estaba en silencio y mientras Flash Sentry dormía sujetando su espada dorada Twilight se movía y retozaba presa de una pesadilla.

-hace años que no la he visto tener una pesadilla tan terrible, Discord, algo horrible ha pasado-

-mmm... supongo que es hora de entrar en sus sueños, Luna, me ocultare en tu sombra mientras hablas con ella y buscare cualquier detalle que puedan pasar por alto-

Luna asintió sonriendo de manera nerviosa, tras el halo de su arte la efigie caótica de un animal compuesto de múltiples partes le daba una sola señal, -"todo esta bien", escrito en diminutas nubes de algodón de azúcar .

- _gracias Discord, eso era justo lo que necesitaba- pensó_ la princesa de la Luna, dejando que la magia los guiase a ambos a la mente de Twilight.

… - _¿Twilight?...-_

Twilight Sparkle caminaba sola por el bosque cuando un eco distante la interrumpió, mirando de un lado a otro se pregunto que clase de criatura acechaba en las sombras, sabía bien que Everfree no era un lugar seguro para una pony, mucho menos una que llevaba otra vida en su interior, pero tenía un valioso motivo para estar allí, su pequeño asistente estaba perdido y necesitaba encontrarlo, Spike, su dulce, dulce Spike.

Era terrible lo que había ocurrido con Spike...

las copas de los arboles se movían con toda clase de sonidos, a veces risas, a veces lamentos y siempre, siempre murmurando, Twilight apuro el paso, sus cascos resonando sobre un antiquísimo camino empedrado rumbo a las entrañas del bosque, era pequeña, se sentía pequeña, pero supuso que eso era normal, alicornio o no su cuerpo seguía siendo del tamaño de una pony cualquiera, con su cuerno iluminando el camino avanzo hasta que las ramas se hicieron a un lado, por sobre el empedrado, bajo una luna glacial.

-¿Spike?, ¿donde estas Spike?-

Tenía tanto miedo, no solo por ella, sino también por el pequeño porque presentía que no llegaría a tiempo, ¿a tiempo de que?, eso no lo sabia, pero la angustia era casi insoportable, Spike, cosas terribles le ocurrían a Spike, su dulce Spike.

Amaba a Spike, era su asistente y amigo, su familia, su hermano.

A veces incluso amaba a Spike como algo más, algo que no se atrevería jamas a nombrar porque era tan incorrecto que nunca nadie lo permitiría, porque Spike era un niño y un dragón y su hermano y ella era casi, casi una madre y estaría en tantos problemas si alguien llegase a enterarse de lo que sentía.

Porque era erróneo sentirse asi, vergonzoso, pero Spike, Spike era...

cosas horrendas le ocurrían a Spike y ella no estaba allí para salvarlo.

El bosque desapareció tras sus pasos, y en una herida en la tierra, una grotesca cavidad de piedra húmeda y congelada su pequeño asistente yacía con los ojos abiertos mirando a un cielo brutalmente despojado, vejado de cualquier cosa salvo los nerviosos movimientos de insectos y alimañas, sus pequeñas garras extendidas, de un extremo a otro, incapaces de sostener el rayo, la centella dorada que invadía su pecho, tan diminuto, un cuerpo tan diminuto sosteniendo acero encantado, atascado en medio de dos escamas sueltas que en cualquier instante acabarían por desprenderse.

-n...no... no, no, no, no...-

Sus cascos no se movían con suficiente velocidad, sus labios apenas emitían sonido, las mismísimas puertas del Tártaro se abrían para recibir al pequeño dragón herido y muerto en batalla liberando a cambio el angustioso gemido de bestias milenarias, las mismas bestias que en los días previos a la luz pululaban un mundo primordial, caótico y ávido de nueva vida.

-Spike, despierta Spike te lo ruego, !Spike¡, !SPIKE¡-

Twilight gritaba, sus enrojecidos ojos llenos de lagrimas buscaban frenéticos la pequeña forma que seguía allí, congelada por siempre en un momento infinito de traición.

-¿Spike?-

-eso no funcionara, ya no despertara princesa, no tiene sentido levantar a los muertos-

Twilight se dio media vuelta y detrás de ella una cruel burla le esperaba, si el tiempo existía allí de manera diferente entonces esa ilusión, ese espejismo andante era lo que en muchos años seria Twilight, una absurda paradoja.

Ciertamente la altura le favorecía, no era tan alta como Celestia pero de seguro ya alcanzaba a Luna, su pelaje brillaba de manera especial dotado de poderes con los que otros ponis solo podían soñar, su crin estaba cubierto por una constelación purpura que se mecía suavemente, incluso sus cascos estaban bellamente decorados, todo en ella hablaba de realeza.

Pero las profundas ojeras, la mueca miserable y el lento caminar le decían que esos años viviendo la vida de una monarca habían sido de todo menos felices.

Twilight, o lo que parecía ser Twilight avanzo hasta el pequeño cadáver, una expresión solemne en su rostro, las orejas plegadas y la voz casi inaudible -al principio no lo supimos, de hecho, aun no lo entiendo del todo, es magia muy poderosa que debería estar prohibida, pero era tan inocente entonces...-

-¿que paso con Spike?- pregunto al espejismo temiendo la respuesta, pero incapaz de rehuir de ella.

-nosotros...- murmuro su copia, -no, no es algo que debas saber, ya no importa-

-Spike... ¿de verdad esta muerto?-

Twilight se rehusaba a creerlo, ahora caía en cuenta, eso, eso que veía era una pesadilla, Spike no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo porque si estaba muerto jamas sabría cuanto le importaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba y quería tener cerca.

-no hay verdad ni mentira en este lugar princesa, solo el triunfo constante de nuestras más profundas creencias, esa, es la esencia de la magia- declaro la otra Twilight caminando de vuelta al bosque.

Las ramas de los arboles cercanos se sacudieron, una criatura descomunal reptaba entre los fantasmales troncos revolviendo el follaje, la macabra presencia se abría paso en el nuevo paraje encendiendo el empedrado con llamas oscuras y sin duda alguna, de la aparente oscuridad una cola purpura y escamosa abrazo al espejismo, su toque delicado a pesar de un exacerbado salvajismo animal, un sirviente, un guardián, demasiado perdido en si mismo para preguntarse el como y el porque de las cosas.

Pero lleno de un incomprensible deseo que eludía a sus instintos y que guiaba cada una de sus acciones, porque a cada giro y vuelta de su truncado destino la buscaba a ella, y solamente a ella.

-y aun después de todo este tiempo...- sonrió la pony, -mi hermano... mi amigo... ¿puedes escucharme perdido en tus sueños?, hermano... debo decirte... necesito decirte... yo... yo...-

-Twilight-

la pony purpura parpadeo al escuchar la nueva voz y el escenario de sus sueños quedo vació, una sola luz, pálida y plateada brillaba sobre su cuerpo mientras la princesa de la noche surgía de la nada vistiendo la infame armadura de pesadillas.

-Twilight, lamento no haber venido antes, ¿como has estado?-

Luna mantenía una compostura perfecta, siglos presenciando la oscuridad en los corazones de sus súbditos la habían preparado para enfrentarse a lo peor que una mente podía ofrecer, no era menos sensible por eso, al contrario, lamentaba cada ocasión en que un pony se veía subyugado a los temores nocturnos, pero su labor requería cierto temple, mucha dedicación y la habilidad de ignorar ciertas cosas por dolorosas que fueran, todos tenían oscuridad en sus corazones, algunos más que otros y en el caso de la princesa Twilight...

Por un instante Twilight dejo de ser la alicornio que era y volvió a ser la pequeña yegua que apenas comprendía su propio poder, el cambio paso desapercibido por la princesa de la magia, pero Luna se dio cuenta, - _pobre Twilight, si tan solo me hubiese enterado antes...-_

-hola Luna, no muy bien, ¿te enteraste de la desaparición de Spike?- Twilight se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada -claro que no, no te lo he dicho...-

Simpatía era una de las emociones que pocas veces expresaba, pero era algo que Twilight tenía asegurado de su parte, Luna abrazo a la joven princesa, -descuida Twilight, estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-lo se... es solo que... es solo que no se que paso...- Twilight trataba de explicarse, pero sin saber como ni por que, algo estaba echando raíces en su corazón, una emoción que creía desterrada y que ahora se teñía de purpura y verde, bajo el recuerdo de la biblioteca antes de que sufriese su transformación y al compás de las viejas canciones que escuchaban juntos en el invierno, cuando la nieve era demasiado alta y estaba tan compactada que apenas podían abrir la puerta, acurrucados ambos en la misma cama contándose secretos que ningún otro escucharía.

-me lo contaras todo después- respondió la princesa de la noche, -no te atormentes más, lo importante es que estamos aquí para ayudarte-

-¿estamos?- cuestiono Twilight, -¿la princesa Celestia también se entero?-

Una risa socarrona se escucho en la lejanía.

Luna trago saliva, - _bien hecho Luna, poco más y te descubren-_ , aclarándose la garganta trato de emular la serena sonrisa de su hermana para ocultar su desliz, -me refería a que todas estaríamos dispuestas a ayudarte, después de todo Spike siempre ha sido un buen y leal amigo al igual que tú-

Twilight no estaba convencida del todo y creía que quizás Luna ocultaba algo, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni las energías para preguntar, solo le quedaba resignarse.

-bueno, supongo que tratare de volver a dormir, gracias por venir a ayudarme Luna, es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes-

Luna le sonrió a su amiga mientras la abrazaba, -puedes apostarlo Twilight Sparkle, siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte-

poco a poco el sueño fue desapareciendo y Twilight volvió a estar en su recamara, el frio aire nocturno acaricio su rostro, en la oscuridad pudo ver el rostro de su marido cambiar en una mueca de odio, la espada dorada, mellada y ennegrecida en la punta amenazaba con futuras promesas de venganza, la sangre de Spike manchaba esa arma, una herida que estuvo a punto de ser letal, ese era el mismo instrumento que le regalo a Flash el día de su boda, "para defender a mi princesa", había dicho, lleno de un orgullo que la derretía una y otra vez.

Nunca pensó lo mucho que la lastimarían esas palabras.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar y la luna se ocultaba, pronto Celestia surgiría a desterrar las sombras, en ese momento la contactaría, eso si Flash no enviaba antes un emisario.

Se sentía muy, muy cansada.

-descansare los ojos por un instante y mañana... mañana sera mejor...-

Bostezando se hundió en su cómoda cama, por algún instinto profundamente arraigado Flash Sentry dejo de lado su espada y busco a Twilight, una sonrisa congracio sus labios, ella seguía a su lado, justo como lo esperaba.

…...

Mientras Twilight volvía a dormir Luna se internaba en los aposentos de su hermana, Celestia roncaba suavemente, desvistiéndose envió la armadura de Nightmare Moon a su habitación, Discord seguiría durmiendo hasta tarde, Luna se preguntaba cuando podrían resumir sus actividades, era algo bastante atrevido, un juego arriesgado que podría traerles muchos problemas si eran descubiertos, después de todo el recuerdo de Nightmare Moon aun era difícil de rememorar para muchos de los que vivieron su breve reinado y no quería que su vida privada se volviese un escándalo porque el dios del caos encontraba cierto erotismo en su faceta oscura.

Twilight la había visto, pero no le preocupaba, la pobre aun estaba distraída por la desaparición de Spike, de hecho tanto ella como Discord estaban preocupados pero no actuarían de inmediato, ambos presentían que rastrear y cazar al joven dragón traería más problemas que soluciones y que si querían conocer toda la verdad lo mejor era darle espacio.

-ejem, hermana, ya es hora de que levantes el sol- anuncio Luna, Celestia se estiro contenta en su cama, una larga noche de sueños pacíficos era justo lo que necesitaba para empezar el día.

-¿Luna?, ¿pasa algo hermanita?- pregunto Celestia mientras se levantaba, su cabello enmarañado revuelto en todas direcciones, con un ultimo bostezo hizo sonar una campanilla, dentro de poco vendría una pony a ayudarle para preparar el resto del día.

-estoy bien, pero te aviso que ha ocurrido algo grave, Spike huyo del castillo-

Celestia se puso pálida, lo que era un logro considerando el tono de su pelaje.

-calmate, Twilight te contactara más tarde para contarnos lo que ocurrió pero por el momento Discord y yo creemos que es mejor darle espacio-

-¿Discord?- escupió Celestia con asco, -¿sigues saliendo con Discord?-

-si Tia, seguimos juntos, ahora si no te importa me gustaría ir a dormir y tú tienes que hacer, hasta luego hermanita-

Luna se marcho dando un portazo y dejando a una muy enojada princesa, Celestia aun no entendía como el draconequus había logrado conquistar el corazón de su hermana, en el fondo, sabia que el dios del caos no era culpable de nada, pero una pequeña parte de ella, una niña pequeña aun le guardaba resentimiento al monstruo que había conquistado su reino.

- _de haber sabido que no se quedaría con Fluttershy jamas le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad-_ pensó la princesa del sol, recordando como en un día, hace incontables años las pequeñas princesas recién hechas huérfanas caían en las garras de una criatura tan extraña como poderosa, y aun en ese entonces la pony que un día levantaría la luna se dejaba engañar por los encantos del monstruo.

-Lulu... solía llamarte Lulu e invocar estrellas de azúcar para verte sonreír y a mi me llamaba Celia, y me prometió un mundo en el que jamas volvería a estar sola-

No lloraría, porque el draconequus no merecía sus lagrimas.

-me prometiste tantas cosas Discord, y ni una sola de ellas pudiste cumplir-

Hola, nuevamente gracias por sus opiniones, son todos muy amables.

sobre algunas de las dudas, además de ser un solo cuento, originalmente lo escribí hace un año con el final y todo así que muchas cosas que pasaron después son dejadas de lado pero, como podrían eventualmente convertirse en groseras fallas en la trama me referiré a ellas en los siguientes capítulos.

Sin embargo para añadir un contexto más exacto, imaginemos que desde la derrota del niño rojo con cuernos, barba de chivo y patas de vaca, el que tiene un grave problema de adicción a los polvos mágicos pasaron un par de años para que Twilight y Flash formalizaran una relación, todo de ahí en adelante revelaría detalles que ahora mismo no puedo revelar, detalles sucios y macabros.

Sobre el motivo de porque subí un capitulo tan pronto es porque durante esta y la próxima semana estaré muerto, por un asunto de continuidad no quería publicar nada sin tener al menos medio capitulo avanzado cosa de que llegásemos al final sin que todo esto se fuese al diablo, sin embargo el cuarto capitulo va bien y si tengo tiempo y hay interés y la gran y poderosa Trixie intercede por nosotros (ojala en la historia, veo muy real esa posibilidad), el quinto, sexto y demás que salgan no demorarían a menos que pierda la inspiración... esperemos que eso no ocurra.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4-1

**IV** **Parte A.**

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capitulo)  
.

Un dolor agudo atravesaba su cráneo y su boca olía a humo y vomito, Spike, por el ojo que no tenía amoratado podía ver las hojas de los arboles meciéndose suavemente, la brisa del bosque estaba empapada del aroma de múltiples flores y en especial del gusto indescriptible de las manzanas zap, ¿estaba cerca de la granja de Applejack?, si estaba cerca tendría problemas, de seguro ya lo estaban buscando no solo por conspirar contra la realeza sino por intento de asesinato, pero Sentry se lo tenía merecido, muy merecido y no pensaba tragarse los insultos de nadie.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde ese nuevo rencor por Sentry venia, algo dentro de su alma se hallaba roto, algo que no recordaba tener.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, su cabeza lo estaba matando, tenía la garganta seca y no deseaba más que beber algo de agua para enjuagarse el mal gusto y lo peor de todo era la fiebre que empezaba a sentir, su vieja torre era un congelador algunas noches pero incluso entonces se aseguraba de encender algo de fuego a su alrededor para mantenerse abrigado, no podía creer lo descuidado que había sido al correr rumbo al bosque y mucho menos con una herida tan grave y en un lugar tan delicado, tenía miedo de revisar su cuello, la espada logro rasgar su armadura externa con facilidad, algo que no creía posible a menos claro que estuviese encantada.

¿pero quien encantaría un arma para matar dragones?, no muchos de su especie vivían entre los ponis y los que lo hacían eran pacíficos, inclusive él podía considerarse un dragón bastante amable, o al menos así lo era antes del matrimonio de Twilight e inclusive antes...

Alguien, algo lo estaba cargando.

Le tomo más de la cuenta el registrar que se estaba moviendo no por sus propios medios, Spike frunció el ceño pensando en que criatura seria tan torpe como para intentar capturar un dragón, pensó en los perros diamantes, de seguro querrían un guardián para proteger sus tesoros, o quizás algo más siniestro, incluso podría tratarse de una banda de changellings o ponis forajidos o alguna otra criatura hambrienta aprovechando lo que el bosque tan generosamente proveía.

-creo que esta despertando abuela- gruño una extraña voz que no podía identificar.

-bien, eso es bueno, necesitaremos que despierte si queremos tratar ese feo corte-

Spike trato de mover el cuello pero solo consiguió lastimarse más, a su lado una criatura compuesta de ramas y troncos caminaba lentamente, los ojos fulgurantes llenos de una inexplicable tristeza y las orejas dobladas y ligeramente quemadas, dentro de todo el lobo de madera parecía un guerrero recién salido de batalla, sin una victoria de la cual enorgullecerse, cargando el remordimiento de haber fracasado y aun asi sobrevivir.

Trato débilmente de llamar a su secuestrador.

-liberenme- musito mientras su seca garganta protestaba por un poco de agua.

Para su sorpresa el lobo le respondió.

-dentro de poco llegaremos, descansa-

Spike gruño antes de caer dormido, la fiebre empezaba a consumirlo.

…...

Spike llevaba años sin tener sueños normales.

Un pequeño dragón corría entre pilas de libros y estantes, con los brazos llenos de pergaminos y el rostro embarrado en tinta organizaba la siempre caótica biblioteca en otro intento por complacer a su dueña, ciertamente había avanzado pero aun tenia mucho por hacer y detenerse no era una opción, si quería que todo fuese perfecto necesitaba terminar lo mas pronto posible, correr a buscar su pedido especial con Pinkie y volver, solo entonces podría decirle que ya estaba bien, que no sufría más por Rarity y que no le importaba que ella lo hubiese utilizado durante esos meses para olvidar a su anterior novio, Spike no le guardaba rencor, sencillamente no podía y mucho menos sabiendo que lo elegirían como padrino de bodas.

Y si, le diría a Twilight que la infidelidad de Rarity ya no le dolía porque durante todo ese tiempo solo pudo pensar en otra pony y que de hecho él le era infiel a Rarity aunque solo con el pensamiento, porque pensaba en ella y solo en ella.

Spike acababa de finalizar los últimos detalles y el piso encerado brillaba igual que los muebles y ventanas, dejando una breve nota salio de casa y corrió por su pedido, sus ahorros se fueron en un carlismo pastel por el que tuvo que pagar un extra y convencer a Pinkie de mantener en secreto sus planes, tenía que ser perfecto.

Perfecto para decirle que solo pensaba en ella y en las noches de invierno, y que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado y nada más le importaba, que no sufría más porque la tenia a ella y con eso podía vivir en paz.

Y quizás, si Twilight corroboraba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos la besaría, después de todo Rarity le enseño a besar y seria una pena no besar a una pony tan bella como Twilight que incluso en los peores días se veía radiante.

Pero nunca pudo entregarle el pastel, cuando llego a casa escucho un extraño ruido en la habitación de su amiga, temiendo lo peor el pequeño dragón sujeto su escoba a modo de espada dispuesto a dar la vida por su princesa.

Subiendo las escaleras con cuidado preparo su improvisada arma recordando las lecciones que Shinning le había dado, después de todo Shinning le había confiado el cuidado de Twilight y creía que Spike seria capaz de defenderse a si mismo y a su hermana si se veía en la necesidad.

Pero cuando no escucho gritos sino gemidos sintió algo muy distinto, era justo como con Rarity y no podía evitar preguntarse cuantas veces alguien a quien amaba terminaría por lastimarlo, sin embargo tenía que ver, necesitaba verla para saber que todo estaba bien y que no era un truco de su imaginación, la puerta se veía ominosa, una barrera terrible contra la que apoyo la cabeza escuchando las voces de ambos, reticente dio vuelta al picaporte y apareció frente a los dos, Twilight tenía los ojos cerrados con una boba sonrisa en los labios pero Flash, Flash le sonrió, pudo ver como su corazón se quebraba y sonrió.

Spike dio media vuelta sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, sintiendo la mirada burlesca de Sentry, su rostro complacido en la humillación del joven dragón.

Al llegar la noche Applejack lo encontró sentado solo cerca de su granja sosteniendo una bandeja vaciá y temblando violentamente.

No podía reír ni llorar y mucho menos hablar, solo estaba allí viendo a la nada mientras sonreía.

Applejack trato de hacerlo reaccionar y fracaso, al final termino rindiéndose y cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta lo llevo hasta el castillo.

-no le digas a Twilight por favor-

Applejack estuvo a punto de protestar, pero le basto ver el rostro del joven dragón para darse por vencida, siempre tendría un punto débil por Spike y negarle algo tan sencillo como su privacidad no seria correcto, solo esperaba que su amigo eventualmente le dijera que había ocurrido.

Cuando entro encontró su canasta afuera de la habitación, fue la primera noche que durmió lejos de ella, al día siguiente una sonrojada Twilight se disculpaba diciendo que a veces una pony necesitaba tiempo a solas y que siendo él aun un bebe dragón no entendería de que se trataba.

Sentry volvía a casa todos los fines de semana.

Al final su canasta acabo en la basura, había crecido al mismo tamaño que un pony regular y no la necesitaba más, asi como tampoco necesitaba dormir en la misma habitación que Twilight, pero se quedo cerca y convirtió una de las ventanas en su hogar, cuando llego el invierno se dio cuenta de una cosa.

No habrían más secretos bajo los cobertores.

Fue entonces que empezó a pasar las noches en vela dibujando a Twilight en la escarcha acumulada en su ventana y su corazón adopto el tono gris del invierno.

…...

-bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor-

Un liquido frio invadió sus fauces haciéndolo toser, la mezcla extremadamente dulce y ácida a la vez hizo que Spike intentase levantarse para poder respirar, alguien lo ayudo a sentarse y le ofreció un cuenco lleno de agua del que bebió gustoso, su lastimada garganta finalmente se sentía mejor.

-lo siento por el sabor de la medicina muchacho pero es por tu propio bien, tienes una fiebre altísima y creo que esa herida en tu cuello esta infectada pero descuida, te ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer-

Su visión antes borrosa comenzaba a mejorar, una compresa sobre su ojo izquierdo aun le impedía ver pero ya era capaz de notar algunas cosas, estaba en un claro rodeado de manzanos y arbustos, cerca, podía escuchar un curso de agua y las canciones de muchos pájaros, un lugar bastante pacifico a todas luces, Spike se preguntaba que clase de criatura vivía allí.

-vamos muchacho se fuerte, necesitas comer si quieres recuperarte, vamos, que hoy al fin podemos celebrar-

Parpadeando para desvanecer las ultimas cuotas de mareo observo confundido a quien le hablaba.

Bajo una vieja capa marrón con tantos agujeros como parches una criatura hecha de madera le ofrecía un extraño brebaje, los trozos de ramas y troncos estaban cubiertos por musgo y flores e incluso los colmillos se veían extrañamente inofensivos en comparación al resto de su especie pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el sencillo hecho de que la loba pudiese hablar.

-vamos, come, come y recupera tus fuerzas muchacho-

Spike intento levantarse pero una enorme pata de madera lo sujeto del hombro, abriendo sus fauces se giro para incinerar a quien lo había detenido antes de que un aura azul se interpusiese entre él y el lobo.

-¿de que se trata esto?- pregunto Spike con voz rasposa.

-mmm... que extraño- murmuro la loba, -¿no recuerdas nada sobre la noche anterior?-

Spike solo pudo sacudir su cabeza, el bozal azul se desvaneció mientras la unicornio que lo había invocado intercambiaba miradas de preocupación con el lobo que sujetaba a Spike, asintiendo con su cabeza de madera se hizo a un lado y fue a recostarse junto a la pony disfrutando del suave rose de su capa.

-es una larga historia, si quieres, puedo contártela mientras te recuperas- ofreció la loba.

-no creo que sea posible- tosió Spike, -vera señora, debo irme lo más pronto posible-

-pero aun no te recuperas y tu temperatura sigue empeorando, si te vas solo empeoraras las cosas-

-pero señora- intento seguir Spike antes de que lo interrumpieran.

-¿no rechazarías la gratitud de una anciana verdad?, en especial cuando salvaste a su familia- interfirió la loba, -y me dolería tanto dejarte ir en estas condiciones-

Spike resoplo molesto pero se quedo, de todos modos no tenía las fuerzas como para escapar, con el lobo de madera detrás suyo y un unicornio para ayudarle la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa quedaba nula y para empeorar todo ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba.

Además, estaba curioso de saber de que hablaban exactamente y como llego a ese lugar y por sobre todo como era posible que un lobo de madera pudiese hablar.

-toma, esto te ayudara-

Dudoso tomo el cuenco entre sus garras, el brebaje era de un color rojo brillante, de aroma dulce, muy dulce...

-esto es... ¿jugo de manzana?-

la loba sonrió complacida, su cola hecha de ramas y hojas agitándose de un lado a otro, -así es, esta hecho con manzanas zap, tienen poderosas propiedades curativas cuando se las sabe preparar-

Spike ni siquiera lo pensó y bebió el jugo de golpe, ¿que tan peligroso podía ser el jugo de manzana?, luego, su visión volvió a ser borrosa y termino por desplomarse nuevamente en la tierra.

-abuela, ¿no le diste nada raro verdad?, ¿nada alucinógeno?- pregunto el enorme lobo mirando con preocupación a su huésped.

La anciana se limito a sonreír, -hace mucho tiempo que no puedo practicar mi arte jovenzuelo, pero créeme, se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo Trixie querida?-

la unicornio se limito a beber su jugo, -la gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene inconveniente siempre que no le den a probar lo mismo-

-me parece razonable- concordó la anciana, -además, necesito que estés despierta para que cuides a mi pequeño-

Trixie se sonrojo y oculto el rostro tras su sombrero, -lo que usted diga anciana-

…...

Nuevamente estaba recordando.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Flash Sentry iba invadiendo poco a poco su vida, primero fue ese desastroso invierno, luego, cuando al fin empezaron a empacarlo le quito su puesto junto a Twilight como ayudante para organizar al resto de Ponyville, después empezó a mover sus cosas y su lugar en la mesa, en los sillones e incluso en el baño, en menos de dos años Spike se sentía más como una mascota que como un miembro de la familia, una familia de dos con un molesto huésped que no podía encajar.

Y al parecer él se había convertido en ese huésped.

Como iban las cosas la idea de mudarse se le hacia más y más atractiva, y lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido porque seguía desconfiando de Flash.

Pero Twilight no sabía nada y las pocas veces en que intento decirle terminaron mal, ella tenía su corazón puesto en tener una relación con Sentry, decía merecerlo, después de hacer tanto por tantos ponis creía merecer a alguien que la hiciese feliz y Flash la hacia feliz, se llevaba perfectamente bien con sus amigas, era carismático y sociable y apuesto, a pesar de ser un pony relativamente joven su lugar en la escala social no era bajo y menos saliendo con la princesa de la magia y la amistad.

Juntos eran una verdadera pareja dorada y vivían la clase de romance que los tabloides amaban reportear.

Spike seguía creciendo y pronto la ventana fue demasiado pequeña para contenerlo, fue entonces que busco otros lugares, muebles bajo la cocina, alacenas, cuartos vacíos e incluso durante un verano especialmente cálido empezó a dormir sobre el castillo con una tienda de campaña y una lampara, solo bajaba para comer y limpiar y saludar a Twilight y a veces, durante las mañanas tenia la fortuna de encontrarla media hora antes de que Sentry despertara, ella le preguntaba como iba todo y spike, el fiel amigo y confidente le aseguraba que todo estaba de maravilla y que era feliz, muy feliz viviendo por su cuenta.

Y lo estaba hasta el día en que desde las alturas pudo ver a sus amigas rodeando a la feliz pareja, Flash en su uniforme de gala sostenía una caja entre sus pezuñas y con una simple reverencia se la entregaba a Twilight.

Aun recordaba ese día, oculto como un paria mientras Sentry destruia todas y cada una de sus ambiciones.

Y mientras sus amigas los felicitaban Spike escupió al cielo, su fuego verde elevándose como una torre furiosa, reemplazando su voz que se negaba a cooperar, abajo todos creían que estaba celebrando lo que no podía ser menos cierto.

…...

-la gran y poderosa Trixie conoce a ese dragón, es el ayudante de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Spike si no me equivoco-

-¿esta segura?, ¿ese es el dragón que ayudo a destruir a Sombra?, sabia que era impresionante pero supero mis expectativas-

-así es- respondió Trixie, -absolutamente segura-

-mmm... eso explica que nos haya ayudado, después de todo es un héroe, ¿pero que hacia tan lejos de Ponyville?, supuse que viviría junto a la princesa-

Trixie no sabía que responder, hacia tiempo no visitaba Ponyville, de hecho, la ultima vez que fue a ver a Twilight para felicitarla por las noticias de su inminente matrimonio acabo en una caravana de esclavos para luego ser vendida a un perro de diamante como su diversión personal, pronto aprendió que ese monstruo tenia una idea bastante retorcida de entretenimiento y mientras Trixie creía que la convertiría en una especie de bufón personal resulto que acabo utilizándola para mucho más.

Fue literalmente un calvario, días y noches encerrada en una profunda mazmorra sin luz alguna, su capa y sombrero habían sido robados junto con su carruaje y todas sus posesiones y para empeorar las cosas el monstruo había cortado su cuerno, durante esos días rogaba por morir, la magia en su interior estaba matándola pero demoraba demasiado y ella solo ansiaba dormir.

Luego, llego un tiempo en que el perro diamante se aburrió de sus juegos y sacándola a rastras de su salón de torturas la encadeno a un carro para llevar gemas, de vez en cuando la arrinconaba en lo profundo de las minas y se divertía haciéndola gritar.

Hasta que un día, mientras la llevaban a trabajar en una nueva cantera cerca de un sembradío de manzanas un enorme animal hecho de madera apareció, el perro diamante que la había comprado tenía planeado destruir esa parte del bosque para establecer un nuevo campamento, tenía planes para expandirse más allá del bosque y conseguir más ponis para el trabajo pesado, su nombre era Krieg, asesino de gallos dragón, una colosal bestia que cargaba un martillo de guerra, al encontrarse con el lobo vio una oportunidad de aumentar aun más su infamia añadiendo el cuerpo de otra victima a su estandarte y aunque ese día el lobo fue derrotado logro a final de cuentas salir vivo y privar a Krieg de su ojo izquierdo y de una esclava.

Y desde entonces cualquier noción de volver a Ponyville e incluso salir del bosque se volvió hueca, sin honra, sin magia, sin amigos no tenía nada porque vivir e incluso le rogó al lobo que terminase lo que Krieg empezó.

Trixie estaba dispuesta a ser destruida por la criatura de madera, estaba tan mancillada que no le importaba ser vejada nuevamente si con eso lograba descansar y no volver a ser el juguete de otra criatura.

- _no salve su vida por interés señorita_ -, le había explicado en voz baja, - _lo hice porque no soportaba la idea de ver a ese demonio destruir más vidas_ -.

-¿esta bien señorita Trixie?, se ve... angustiada- pregunto el lobo de madera acariciándola con su hocico.

Trixie se recargo sobre el animal suspirando, -estoy bien Guts, solo... solo quedate conmigo un poco más-

Guts, el enorme lobo de madera acomodo su cuerpo rodeando a la pony, el cuerno había vuelto a crecer e incluso tenía su viejo sombrero y capa, Trixie suspiraba tranquila y sabía que esa noche dormiría sin pesadillas porque él estaba allí para cuidarla.

De haber tenido la habilidad para hacerlo el lobo hubiese sonreído.

…...…...

…...

…...

Hola, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pondré algunas explicaciones en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 4-2

**IV Parte B.**

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capitulo)  
.

-lo siento princesa, nosotros solo recibimos la orden y la cumplimos, no pudimos negarnos-

Twilight Sparkle caminaba de un lado a otro, el pobre guardia mantenía la cabeza gacha después de que la princesa de la magia demandase saber quien había notificado a Canterlot sin su permiso, era ella quien debía hablar personalmente con la princesa Celestia para pedir ayuda, pues Spike era su responsabilidad, siempre lo había sido.

Pero al parecer a alguien eso no le importaba, uno de los soldados había sido enviado a Canterlot y su mensajera personal iba rumbo al reino de cristal con una carta que Twilight jamas llegaría a leer.

Y para empeorar las cosas ya estaban llegando noticias de los rumores que se contaban en las calles sobre Spike, puede que muchos en Ponyville recordasen al pequeño dragón asistente y le tuviesen cariño, pero otros solo conocían al recluso, la criatura que vivía en una de las torres y que de vez en cuando se asomaba, como una efigie de piedra tallada en los mismos muros para asustar a cualquier posible intruso, para ellos Spike no era el amigo de la princesa sino una extraña leyenda para asustar a ponis pequeños y quizás, solo quizás tenían razón.

Spike se había convertido en algo aterrador.

Eso era lo otro que la tenia intranquila, confiaba en que su asistente estaría bien, Spike era fuerte y por los resultados de su batalla contra Flash sabría defenderse a si mismo, sin embargo esa era la pieza de evidencia que la inquietaba, Spike no luchaba contra Flash solo con el propósito de herirle, Spike estaba luchando para matar, de no haber sido por su intervención ni siquiera esa espada ni el contingente de soldados salvarían la vida de su marido.

Puede que Spike haya terminado malherido, pero aun con eso no se detuvo hasta chocar contra su barrera mágica e incluso logro incendiar un pasillo completo, derribar una puerta, destrozar un cuarto y parte de la torre para huir, era un milagro que en su escape ningún edificio de Ponyville resultase destruido, si un pony hubiese estado afuera a esa hora...

Twilight no quería pensar en lo que hubiese pasado.

-¿quien dio la orden soldado?- pregunto al guardia.

El guardia se negaba a mirar a su princesa, pero debía responder, -fue su marido, el príncipe Flash-

Twilight cerro los ojos enojada, no se suponía que Flash pasase por alto su autoridad, mucho menos que tomase esa decisión por ella, a veces su marido la sacaba de quicio haciendo cosas tras su espalda y generalmente ella las dejaba pasar por alto pero esta vez se había pasado.

- _pero tú se lo has permitido todo este tiempo-_ le repetía su consciencia, - _¿recuerdas?, lo dejaste a cargo de la guardia real y los sirvientes e incluso dejaste que velase por Spike, él solo hace su trabajo-_

-no es lo mismo... estoy ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y no puedo hacer todo-

- _si eso te hace sentir mejor...-_ rio su consciencia, - _de todos modos no vas a intervenir, en especial ahora que tienes una excusa tan buena para desentenderte de ese "problema"-_

-¿princesa?, ¿se encuentra bien?-

Twilight se sonrojo, había olvidado al guardia.

-estoy bien, ¿puedes decirme que otra orden dio mi marido?-

-pues vera...- se removió el guardia incomodo.

-habla- ordeno Twilight perdiendo la paciencia, -necesito saber que otra orden dio, ahora-

El guardia asintió sumiso, -nos ordeno organizar una partida de caza para asegurarse que el dragón no vuelva a acercarse al pueblo-

Twilight no escucho nada más, ya había dado media vuelta para ir a buscar al Flash y pedirle explicaciones, no importaba que tan peligroso era Spike ni la clase de cosas que se decían de él, era su amigo y ella sabia muy en el fondo que jamas intentaría lastimarla.

-porque me ama- se decía a si misma, -me ama y haría de todo por mi-

y ahora que sabía lo que Flash tenia planeado su sueño volvía a atormentarla.

…...

-Luna, tenemos que hablar-

Celestia luego de acabar sus deberes reales, recibir a algunos dignatarios y asegurarse de que el sol siguiese su ruta planeada había solicitado a su hermana una hora a solas para discutir la situación de Spike, necesitaba urgentemente de ella porque presentía que algo más estaba ocurriendo y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ignorando algo que a todas luces debería enfrentar.

Spike no era feliz.

Spike le mentía en sus cartas, todas y cada una de ellas, podía presentirlo y aun así...

¿como puede una madre permitir que su hijo se hunda tanto en la depresión sin hacer nada?, Celestia se sentía avergonzada de asumir que Spike estaría bien, casi podía verlo en las sombras del pasado, un pequeño bebé dragón siguiendo a su estudiante predilecta, cargando libros y materiales de estudio mientras hablaba sin parar, estaba tan orgulloso de serle útil a alguien, de tener una amiga.

Celestia se preguntaba si quizás debió de haber intervenido antes, quizás de haber hablado con Spike antes de la boda de Twilight muchas otras cosas se pudieron haber evitado, él no sufriría en soledad, podría haberlo enviado lejos, una misión diplomática o sencillamente darle un mejor trabajo pero era tan obstinado, su propio juramento de honor lo ataba al servicio de Twilight y jamas se atrevería a ir contra ese juramento, jamas se atrevería a dejarla sola.

Y ahora...

-hermana, no fue tu culpa-

-calla Luna, no intentes consolarme-

-no intento consolarte- respondió una aburrida Luna, -en serio no fue tu culpa, hay algo mal con Spike-

-!claro que hay algo mal con Spike¡- exploto Celestia, -!huyo de casa a quien sabe donde y esta herido¡, !herido Luna¡, ¿lo entiendes?, mi hijo... mi hijo...-

Celestia se quebró, llorando frente a su hermana sin importarle nada dejo al fin salir todos sus largos años de preocupación, de creer que sus cartas eran suficiente, que sus breves visitas hacían la diferencia, de convencerse de que Spike mejoraba día a día y que eventualmente saldría de esa torre y viviría su propia vida, incluso aprendería a aceptar que Twilight no lo amaba, que era una pony comprometida con su propia familia y que él podía tener lo mismo con quien eligiese, que su vida seria lo suficientemente larga como para encontrar a la compañia correcta.

-Celi, Spike no huyo por algo que hayas hecho o dejaras de hacer, creo que algo más ocurrió, algo inevitable-

-pero es mi hijo Lulu- dijo Celestia entre sollozos, -es mi bebé-

-lo se hermanita, pero créeme que no hay nada que pudieras hacer, que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer pero te prometo que lo solucionaremos, es más, ahora mismo tengo a alguien buscando a Spike-

-espero que este bien- suplico la princesa del sol.

Afuera, uno de los guardias nocturnos de la princesa Luna escoltaba a alguien, un pegaso de brillante armadura que volando a impresionante velocidad venia a relatar lo concerniente a cierto dragón, Flair esperaba por su seguridad que independiente del contenido de la carta del príncipe Flash tanto Celestia como Luna recordasen algo.

Él solo era el mensajero.

-ella ya no usa su voz real de Canterlot tan a menudo si eso es lo que te preocupa- comento el guardia lunar, Flair asintió nervioso tratando de emular una sonrisa.

A veces odiaba su trabajo.

…...

Discord, camuflado como un árbol se ocultaba entre los arboles cercanos, después de que Luna le pidiese encontrar al joven dragón había emprendido una laboriosa búsqueda siguiendo el casi imperceptible rastro desde la torre al bosque, camuflándose primero como un detective, luego como un pony y luego como un pony detective y fallando en cada ocasión termino por pasar a comprar algunos cupcakes y a saludar a Pinkie y su familia, recién al mediodía con el estomago lleno se digno a hacer su trabajo.

Algunos guardias estaban rodeando el perímetro de Ponyville, Discord simplemente los ignoro, si le daban problemas sencillamente los convertiría en animales e insectos, reformado y todo seguía siendo un dios y eso venia con cierta reputación que mantener.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para no ir a espiar a casa de Fluttershy adopto un enfoque más mundano del que solía tener e imitando a un sabueso busco el aroma del dragón.

Se sorprendió del lugar al que lo llevo su olfato.

Discord había estado en batalla y no de la clase que terminaba con los oponentes vivos y aprendiendo una lección sobre la amistad, sino de la otra clase, la clase de peleas de las que Celestia y Luna conocían y en las que él era un maestro, ambas diosas podían destruir incontables enemigos pero solo Discord podía hacerlo con una sonrisa y frente a frente, haciendo de cada muerte algo personal, esa era la clase de cosas que lo puso en tan buena posición para tomar el imperio de las jóvenes princesas y que luego se negó a repetir, la brutalidad, como tantas otras armas a su disposición solo era útil si no se abusaba de ella y de todos modos sus bromas eran infinitamente más efectivas, ¿de que servia una pila de cráneos cuando algunas nubes de algodón de azúcar, lluvia de chocolate y ligeras mutaciones en los animales le conseguían todo el caos que necesitaba?

Pero divagaba, no eran los viejos tiempos de entropia y caos primordial ni las eras oscuras antes de su ascenso al poder y posterior caída frente a los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo era curioso, en extremo curioso pero no del todo extraño.

Cosas como esas solían pasar y la vista al ver los cadáveres destrozados de los perros diamante era menos que agradable.

No debían ser más de una decena de perros de buen tamaño, hasta el más pequeño superaba a los ponis más grandes que había visto, todos cubiertos de moretones, cortes y quemaduras, incluso un par tenían rastros de magia, Discord se imaginaba que los perpetradores debían de estar cerca y que quizás, teniendo cierta influencia y responsabilidad sobre Equestria era parte de su deber el detener un posible peligro para Ponyville, pero por otra parte...

-esto es... curioso-

En medio de los cadáveres un gigante entre los perros diamante yacía muerto, una masa de músculos adornada con armadura y pieles, el rostro quemado casi irreconocible denotaba aun los retorcidos colmillos amarillentos y el pecho cubierto de múltiples cicatrices de batallas libradas y ganadas contaba una historia de desatada crueldad, con la barriga abierta y las costillas expuestas no era extraño que los otros perros hubiesen sucumbido, sin un alfa el resto de la jauría no podía hacer mucho. Discord bebía poco a poco la imagen recordando la barbarie del pasado de Equestria, las primeras luchas tribales entre gigantes, trolls y una plétora de criaturas que ya no existían o que estaban encerradas en el Tártaro.

Un martillo de guerra, oxidado y cubierto de puás descansaba junto al cuerpo al igual que un estandarte manchado de sangre, sobre este cabezas pútridas, algunas esqueléticas finalizaban el símbolo de guerra del perro diamante, un gallo dragón degollado en la cima, tan grande como lo era el dueño del estandarte.

-si no fuera porque se que cerbero cuida de las puertas del Tártaro apostaría a que uno de mis viejos asociados escapo, tendré que estar al pendiente-

Un rastro de hojas aplastadas salia del campo de batalla y se introducía aun más en el bosque.

-vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado-

Spike el dragón dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra de los arboles, a su alrededor la más extraña reunión que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo pues los lobos de madera no solían vivir tanto ni cambiar tan drásticamente de apariencia, generalmente eran espíritus jóvenes cuya única labor era la de proteger a los arboles y jamas alcanzaban la longevidad necesaria para ganar algo de discernimiento, mucho menos sabiduría.

En cuanto a la pequeña unicornio creía reconocerla, se parecía a esa estafadora de la que Fluttershy le hablo hacia tantos años ya, la gran y poderosa... algo, - _no se ve tan grandiosa, de hecho se ve bastante descuidada aunque quizás con algunos cambios las cosas se pongan interesantes-_ estuvo a punto de chasquear sus garras cuando lo pensó mejor, si arruinaba la misión entonces Luna se enojaría y si Luna se enojaba...

-bien, solo por esta vez me comportare, pero en cuanto vuelva a casa...-

cambiando nuevamente de vestuario se oculto en las ramas, por suerte el aroma de los lobos de madera era algo que podía emular y en su ropa de camuflaje nadie lo vería.

Al llegar la noche volvió a palacio para entregar su informe, no sin antes pasar por el castillo de Twilight y arruinar el entrenamiento de un pony de tierra transformando su maso en un martillo de juguete para luego atacarlo con una horda de conejos y ranas de chocolate.

- _si, mi reputación sigue intacta- pensó_ el dios del caos mientras el soldado maldecía su nombre, - _y ahora a lo importante, antes de que Spike termine lastimándose a si mismo-_

ahora al fin lo sabia, la primera vez lo presintió en esa boda, luego, en algunas visitas pero no fue hasta que invadió el sueño de Twilight que pudo confirmarlo.

Algo se estaba alimentando del joven dragón, algo insidioso y terrible.

Algo que se comería su corazón.

….

….

….

….

Fue una semana bastante difícil y me alegro de que haya terminado, si aun tienen interés en esto tengo al menos un par de capítulos más, sobre el trasfondo de la historia me he dado cuenta de que es algo que debo desarrollar y planeo dejar espacio para eso en especial sobre la perdida de la inocencia, al menos en lo que se refiere al pasado.

Además, en el próximo capitulo hay una secuencia cuyo inicio marque en **negrita** , no se si es lo más adecuado pero les recomiendo escuchen sueño de amor de Franz Liszt aunque claro, es una cuestión de gustos.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

…

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo, además, contenido cuestionable, no tanto como mucho de lo que existe en este sitio pero cuestionable de todos modos)

...

 **...**

-Spike, esto es algo que nunca deberías haber visto-

Twilight descansaba en su trono, a su alrededor cientos de espejos reflejaban infinitas posibilidades, recuerdos y planos que Spike apenas podía comprender, los vientos de parajes lejanos y las luces de ocasos en mundos muertos le hacia preguntarse que hacia en ese lugar, pero tales eran los caminos de la magia, misteriosos, inescrutables, un constante vórtice en el que solo algunos podían navegar porque al extinguirse el maelström solo aquellos que eran dignos del poder sobrevivían.

Twilight era una diosa, la diosa y Spike era su humilde servidor.

-de rodillas, así es como debes estar, siempre de rodillas y no te atrevas a alzar la mirada, no eres digno Spike-

Aun si tuviese voluntad para desafiarla se rendiría para complacer a Twilight, las piedras estaban heladas e incomodaban sus rodillas, pero eso no era obstáculo para obedecer.

-¿sabes por que estas aquí?- pregunto Twilight con un dejo de desprecio.

-busco respuestas-

-eres un tonto Spike- rio la princesa, -¿que respuestas puede necesitar una lagartija como tú?, ¿que dudas puede albergar tu corazón que no haya ya respondido?-

-¿que sientes por mi Twilight?- pregunto con calma, -¿que sientes por mi?-

-ven- ordeno la pony.

Spike avanzo poco a poco de rodillas, incapaz de llevarle la contraria.

En cuanto estuvo frente al trono cadenas invisibles sujetaron sus brazos y cuello, incluso su cola estaba atada, Twilight hacia brillar su cuerno, la magia de la princesa se había trastornado, no era más el suave y cálido fulgor, ahora una exhalación nebulosa y helada la envolvía.

-¿me deseas Spike?- musito la pony con dulzura, -mi pobre, pobre Spike, dile a tu hermanita lo que quieres hacerle-

-n... no, no puedo- rogó el dragón, pero eso en vez de detenerla parecía emocionarla aun más.

-dímelo Spike, quiero que me describas lo que deseas hacerme-

-Twilight...-

-y mirame a los ojos mientras lo haces-

Spike solo podía mirar a los ojos de la pony que amaba mientras le decía exactamente que deseaba, su propia erección presionando dolorosamente contra los cascos elegantemente decorados de Twilight que sonrojada lo animaba a seguir, no sin antes recordarle lo vergonzoso que era dar esas demostraciones físicas frente a su propia familia, de vez en cuando lo hacia detenerse para embriagarlo con el aroma de su propia lujuria, la tortura se prolongaba por horas y Spike tenía que aguantar, porque al más mínimo desliz las cadenas volvían a apretarse cruelmente mientras Twilight lo reprendía.

-¿deseas que termine Spike?, si me lo pides lo haré, aunque antes tienes que responder una pregunta-

Entre lagrimas Spike trataba de hablar, en un punto Twilight lo había amordazado mientras lo castigaba por estar a punto de sucumbir al placer.

-vamos, ¿ni siquiera puedes hacer eso?, solo quería saber si me amas, ¿me amas Spike?-

luchando contra sus cadenas intentaba fervientemente decir que si, todo con tal de que la tortura acabase, todo con tal de que Twilight lo liberase.

-si me amas spike, y se que me amas harás cualquier cosa por mi, ¿no es así Spike?-

La mordaza desapareció así como las cadenas, su voluntad estaba quebrada, la maldición ganaba fuerzas.

-besa mi casco Spike, si me amas besa mi casco-

Spike seguía de rodillas, su corazón se estremecía, su alma era perforada mientras que con la cabeza gacha se rendía, era una pelea perdida de todos modos.

-eres mio Spike, y recuerda, por tu propia elección-

la ilusión de libertad desaparecía, frustración, miedo e impotencia, todas albergadas en un sueño sin descanso, en visiones de las que jamas seria libre, algunas noches lograba romper sus cadenas y dejaba a Twilight hecha un desastre, en otras la tortura seguía por horas y ella lo utilizaba con gran experiencia y en las peores, las que más odiaba podía verse a si mismo, un pequeño dragón que apenas podía escupir algo de fuego, en esos sueños ve a Flash y a Twilight, no hacen el amor, follan de la manera más grosera posible y todo con lujo de detalles, es en esas noches que Spike despierta rompiendo espejos y quemando libros, golpeando las rocas hasta oírse a si mismo sangrar, las paredes de la torre hacían imposible que alguien lo escuchase pero aun así los guardias estaban enterados, lo creían loco, enfermo, hablaban tras su espalda y esperaban su expulsión, lo llamaban heredero de Sombra, gran embustero y príncipe de la depravación.

Los rumores eran horribles e increíblemente estúpidos, desde que era un voyerista que se masturbaba viendo a las ponis pasar bajo su torre hasta que robaba la lencería de la princesa y de las otras ponis del castillo para satisfacer su apetito, incluso algunos habían aludido a que ciertas desapariciones eran por culpa de él, que tomaba victimas por la noche y luego de consumar con ellas las devoraba o utilizaba como conejillos de india en sus malévolos experimentos, nada más lejos de la verdad.

Pero si había algo cierto, tenia una foto y lo que hacia con ella era su problema, suyo y de nadie más.

 **Ese** era, después de todo el símbolo eterno de su vida, su perdición y su desgracia del mismo modo que una vieja sortija que creía olvidaba significaba la perdida de la inocencia para alguien que recién despertaba.

En el castillo la princesa se levantaba, era pasado de medianoche y el lecho real no podía estar más frio, Flash seguía sin hablarle y sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que las cosas mejorasen, pero eso no le preocupaba, se amaban y siempre podían hablar.

Sin embargo, otra cosa la aquejaba.

Twilight se consideraba a si misma una pony muy recatada, aun con su marido sus actividades privadas no variaban de aquello estrictamente tradicional.

Por eso lo que pensaba hacer bordeaba en la locura, aun así, lo haría, era necesario.

La vergüenza se había convertido en algo común, aunque fácil de ocultar y negar la sentía constantemente, primero llego en la forma de fragmentos, sueños inconexos de los que no tenía mayor explicación salvo el estrés de la vida diaria y la insatisfacción personal de una perfeccionista, de uno u otro modo la pequeña caja la enfrentaba con aspectos de su personalidad que preferiría negar y que tendría que negar, en cuanto su bebé naciera sus actividades nocturnas se acabarían pero antes, antes se dejaría ir.

Su baño estaba helado, las paredes blancas eran poco reconfortantes, pero no estaba allí para salvar apariencias, estaba allí para un ejercicio de subyugación, dolor y placer, el martirio nocturno que significaba soñar con cosas que era preferible olvidar, cosas que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrar.

El retrato de Spike de hace un par de años descansaba junto al espejo del baño, su tesoro, uno que jamas dejaría ir porque no se trataba de amor, era simple lujuria, deseo y nada más.

Nunca amor, nunca.

-yo... yo no te amo de ese modo Spike, no siento lo mismo por ti-

la lencería negra había sido especialmente seleccionada para esa noche, de lazo, escandalosa, inapropiada, Flash jamas la atraparía usando eso, pero Spike, Spike quedaría sorprendido de verla, Spike la alabaría, se arrojaría a sus cascos y rogaría por una probada.

-¿te gusta?- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, -esto es por tu culpa Spike, tú me has hecho esto-

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa, en poco tiempo la lencería ya húmeda era descartada, sin pensarlo Twilight recogió la prenda mojada por ella misma y se amordazo, el maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado le daba una apariencia que jamas en su vida creyó que podría conseguir, de haberla visto Spike...

Pero no, porque no lo amaba, amaba a Flash, a Spike...

- _esto es por ti, por ti Spike, ¿no ves lo difícil que es no amarte?, ¿no comprendes?, todos estos años te he mantenido cerca para protegerte sabiendo que jamas podría existir algo entre los dos, todos estos años y te atreves a dejarme-_

Twilight deliraba, un instrumento de cuero flotaba gracias a su cuerno, un collar negro con puás que se sujeto a su cuello, la correa atada la obligo a quedar a poca distancia del espejo, su mundo estaba comprimido allí, Spike y ella, amantes lunáticos condenados.

Solo necesitaba un detalle más para acabar y fingir que todo era normal.

La gema resplandecía bajo la estéril luz blanca, un regalo de bodas bellamente esculpido y montado en un anillo, Twilight se mordía los labios con anticipación, era la ultima desgracia, aquella que le condenaba por sobre todas las otras, su argolla de bodas estaba diligentemente oculta en su habitación pero la que llevaba oculta era especial, no seria capaz de deshacerse jamas de ella.

Una piedra preciosa en extremo rara en la que Spike había puesto todo su cuidado, una amalgama de joyas fundidas por magia de la más pura.

Twilight no podía soportarlo, se libero de la molesta prenda, necesitaba gemir, necesitaba rogar, necesitaba confesar cada uno de sus pecados cometidos por un amor correspondido que no debía ser.

-mirame Spike, mirame a los ojos, por favor, no dejes de mirarme a los ojos-

La gema rozo su ardiente clítoris, el botón hinchado se electrificaba con cada embate de la piedra, Twilight gemía de placer imaginando a Spike y la culpa y la vergüenza la destrozaban poco a poco, era el fin de todas sus reservas morales, no tenía más deberes que cumplir, ningún compromiso que la atase, en ese momento estaba entregada a alguien que la amaba, a alguien a quien ella amaba y mientras la descarga de placer siguiese viva no le importaría nada más, eso era lo que necesitaba y lo que obtendría.

-S...Spike!- alcanzo a gritar antes de colapsar de rodillas, su cuerpo entero consumido por el placer, si Spike era el príncipe de la depravación ella no estaba lejos de ser su princesa y solo entonces, en esa fracción de honestidad se atrevió a alcanzar la fotografiá para besar al amante cuyo corazón había destruido en unas cuantas lineas que siempre la perseguirían.

Luego colapso en la fría baldosa llorando, y la vergüenza y la desdicha volvieron a apoderarse de su alma, guardando todo en su caja secreta se metió a la tina esperando alcanzar nuevamente esa claridad.

Pero incluso allí era presa del espejismo de Spike, - _Spike-_ lo llamaba mientras evocaba su presencia en el vapor, - _es tortuoso amarte así Spike-_ repetía mientras acababa una y otra vez.

Afuera fingiría que nada había cambiado, y en cuanto recuperase a su príncipe dragón volvería a perderlo, una nueva mentira hecha en tinta junto con la nueva vida que venia.

Porque era tarde para cambiar las cosas, el daño ya estaba hecho y no lastimaría a su hijo, ni siquiera por su felicidad.

….

Al segundo día de viaje finalmente llego al reino de cristal, su uniforme de mensajera pesaba y olía mal pero tomando en cuenta que corrió la mayor parte del trayecto no era de extrañarse, lo raro, si es que podía darse el lujo de cuestionar al príncipe es que este la haya enviado sabiendo que no podía volar ni utilizar magia, era una pony de tierra, veloz, pero no al nivel de un pegaso.

Sin embargo la claridad que ofrecía el camino le había dado las respuestas que el príncipe negó, con la princesa Sparkle esperando a su primogénito y la necesidad imperiosa de proteger a Ponyville de un dragón posiblemente enloquecido era obvio que ninguno de los dos podía viajar, mucho menos bajar la guardia, además la mayoría de los soldados estaría al pendiente, últimamente el bosque Everfree se había vuelto un lugar mucho más peligroso, las desapariciones eran algo que sin ser regular seguía preocupando a muchos ponis pero con la palabra del elemento de la bondad de que ninguna criatura nueva y peligrosa se había mudado no podían hacer mucho, de todos modos nadie conocía bien las entrañas del bosque, incluso esa cebra, Zecora, tenía sus reservas en cuanto a lo que ocurría.

Magenta apenas había atravesado las puertas del palacio cuando un guardia se ofreció a llevarla ante la princesa, la rara insistencia del príncipe Flash de viajar a pie pesaba en su cabeza, a pesar de su insistencia en viajar en tren o algún otro medio o pedirle a otro mensajero que tomase el trabajo nada persuadió al príncipe de que ella debía de entregar esa carta, fue un viaje lento y se alegraba de haber completado la primera parte pero nada podía prepararla para lo que venia.

Finalmente alcanzo el salón del trono, allí un unicornio que reconocía como el hermano de la princesa practicaba hechizos con un par de pequeños unicornios, sus hijos.

-amor, tenemos visitas-

Los años no pasaban por Shinning Armor, aun sin la inmortalidad de la princesa Cadence viviría largamente, una de las ventajas de ser parte de la realeza, Magenta se preguntaba si eso también afectaba a los sirvientes y amigos, quizás algo de inmortalidad se le estaba pegando sin que siquiera lo supiese.

-¿vaya?, que raro que Twilight no haya venido en persona, ¿ocurrió algo?-

Magenta se acerco al trono inclinándose, -majestades, tengo noticias de Ponyville y una carta para ustedes-

Cadence que hasta ese momento estaba tranquila bajo de su trono a recibir la carta, Shinning envió a sus hijos a jugar con los guardias sin imaginarse que podría haber ocurrido con su hermana que no pudiera decirle en persona.

-por Celestia, es imposible-

Cadence sostenía la carta con su magia sin creer lo que decía, Shinning habiendo perdido su sonrisa se acerco a leer.

-no, no es posible, Spike nunca haría eso- decía Shinning con temor.

La pareja real se quedo congelada y Magenta no podía estar más nerviosa.

-¿es esto cierto?, lo que dice Flash, ¿es cierto?-

Shinning tenía una expresión ansiosa en el rostro, la felicidad de saber que su hermana esperaba tener hijos luchaba contra la decepción de que la noticia llegase por carta y la supuesta traición de Spike, Spike, que con los años se había convertido en un hermano para él, a quien le confío el cuidado de Twilight pues ningún otro era tan diligente ni esforzado, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, hubiese esperado algo así de cualquier otro menos de Spike.

-¿que hay de Twilight?, ¿por que no nos contacto de inmediato?- preguntaba Cadence.

-no se el contenido de la carta, pero si estuve presente cuando todo paso... quizás eso ayude-

Magenta les contó todo lo que recordaba, tanto Cadence como Shinning la dejaron hablar solo interrumpiéndola para una que otra pregunta, al final estaban tan desesperados como incrédulos, aun se negaban a creer que Spike enloquecería de ese modo, sin embargo el relato de la mensajera comprobaba la carta de Flash y poco a poco las sospechas se fueron convirtiendo en realidades, ambos podían imaginarlo, Spike, un dragón como cualquier otro ahogando sus instintos por años, enloqueciendo y buscando una imagen para darle sustento a su locura, ahí entraba Twilight, perfecta para ocupar ese sitio, para comandar todos esos sentimientos que Spike no sabia controlar y que con el tiempo lo transtornaron, con razón Flash estaba tan preocupado, en cualquier momento Spike podría volver e intentar terminar lo que empezó.

La teoría se hacia más y más atractiva, y dada la falta de actividad de Twilight los gobernantes del reino de cristal se inclinaban a creer que era cierto.

Cadence guardo la carta junto a su trono y discutió en voz baja con su marido, necesitaban tomar una decisión y pronto, ambos sabían que el reino de cristal no podía quedarse sin gobernantes pero el prospecto de dejar a Twilight lidiando sola con algo tan delicado no era justo, eran familia después de todo, debían de apoyarse los unos a los otros y no seria por más de un día, si las cosas se ponían difíciles uno de lo dos podía volver a encargarse de todo y si tomaba más tiempo buscarían el modo de turnarse, lo importante es que ninguno de los dos planeaba dejar desprotegida a Twilight.

-viajaremos mañana al amanecer, mientras, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones para los huéspedes- anuncio Cadence llamando a un guardia para que escoltar a la mensajera.

Magenta agradeció la oferta y se retiro sintiéndose terrible, aun sin saber el contenido de la carta presentía que había empeorado las cosas.

-¿puedes creerlo amor?, Spike, algo me decía que no era confiable...-

Shinning trago saliva por las duras palabras de su esposa, aun sentía que todo era irreal, que se trataba de un mal sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad pero eso no ocurriría, algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían peor, temía el momento de llegar, el momento de encontrarse con la verdad y peor aun, el momento en que encontraría a alguien a quien admiraba y apreciaba, alguien a quien consideraba su familia y tendría que enfrentar como a cualquier otro enemigo.

Nunca imagino que Spike estuviese perdiendo la cordura en ninguna de sus cartas y mucho menos que trataría de cometer un acto tan ruin contra su hermana, la misma hermana por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

-creo que iré a ver a los niños antes de que se enteren de lo que paso con su tío Spike-

Cadence asintió lentamente esperando que su marido no se diese cuenta de que ella sabia algo, algo que no podía decir.

…...

-nos reuniremos en el castillo de Twilight mañana mismo, al parecer Flash se nos adelanto y ya contacto a Cadence, fuimos muy lentas para contrarrestarlo-

Celestia y Luna conversaban en un viejo cuarto que llevaba años en desuso, un mesón de madera crudamente ornamentado con oro y plata y lleno de viejos mapas que al igual que el resto de los objetos de la habitación tenían más valor de reliquias que táctico completaban el viejo salón de guerra, era un lugar seguro en el que podían discutir ciertos asuntos que nadie más debería saber.

-Ponyville esta demandando respuestas, hay rumores circulando y no se ha hecho nada para detenerlos, peor aun, los soldados están poniendo más nerviosa a la población-

-¿como lo sabes?, no ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-tengo mis fuentes-

las hermanas hablaban en voz baja revisando distintos planes, Celestia había dejado de lado el resto de sus labores diarias, ya no aguantaba estar a la deriva de lo ocurrido en Ponyville, su estudiante la necesitaba y su hijo estaba perdido quien sabe donde, su corazón se estaba quebrando y no sabía a quien más recurrir, lo único que tenía a su favor era la información que su hermana podía proveerle y era información de Discord.

- _al menos se que Discord no fallara, aunque sea solo para complacer a Luna-_

-hermana, ¿estas segura de que podrás mantener la calma?- preguntaba Luna por novena vez, Celestia para toda su paciencia estaba hartándose, una cosa era preocuparse por su hermana, otra era atosigarla a más no poder.

-si Luna, todo estará bien, te prometo que no haré nada inadecuado- gruño apenas conteniéndose, Luna bajo la cabeza avergonzada, debía recordarse a si misma que ambas estaban nerviosas y que era mejor manejar la cosas pausadamente.

Sin embargo el movimiento de parte de Flash Sentry era preocupante, estaba exhibiendo características de un gobernante lo que era bueno, el problema era que lo hiciera sin consultarles, al menos debería haberlas considerado al ser Spike miembro de la familia real.

-eso que me dijiste Luna, ¿ya sabes lo que es?- preguntaba Celestia mientras revisaba un antiquísimo almanaque de criaturas en el que figuraban los draconequus.

Luna medito su respuesta, -no hay nada concluyente, los fragmentos que pudimos recuperar de Twilight eran borrosos y confusos pero creo que al fin encontré algo-

-¿que cosa hermana?-

-un rastro, un viejo recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de la mente de Twilight sobre Spike, insisto en que no es nada concluyente pero presiento que hay magia de alicornio de por medio aunque de algo estoy segura, Twilight no tiene la menor idea-

-¿pero que podría ser?, dudo de que Twilight sepa de magia negra, no tiene acceso a esa clase de conocimientos y su curiosidad jamas la ha llevado a interesarse por esas cosas, además la veo incapaz de lastimar a Spike de ese modo-

-pues Discord ha estado espiando a Spike para mantenerlo a salvo y ha percibido algo, es una especie de... infección, como una semilla que ha estado germinando en su alma desde quien sabe cuando, las causas pueden ser muchas pero creemos que se trata de un hechizo incompleto o imperfecto o incluso algo nuevo que se aprovecha de su magia y sus emociones para crecer y por lo visto lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo, de otro modo...-

-¿de otro modo que Luna?, ¿cual seria la otra opción?-

-pues... ya escuchaste los rumores y creo que recuerdas las historias sobre otros ponis y diferentes criaturas que han sido seducidas por las artes oscuras como nuestro primo por ejemplo, seria el mismo principio pero por una causa diferente-

-no- negó Celestia vehementemente. -mi hijo jamas practicaría esa clase de magia, es imposible-

-solo te digo lo que otros asumen es la verdad- replico Luna cansada, -es un hecho que muchos creen que Spike ha perdido la razón y que volverá del mismo modo en que sombra lo hizo, obviamente tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, Spike jamas haría algo tan estúpido como poner en riesgo a su familia por poder, no tiene esa clase de ambición-

-mi hijo jamas haría eso- afirmo Celestia, -no mi Spike, él... él es un buen muchacho, dulce y educado, nos ama Luna, estoy segura de que aun nos ama-

-lo se Cely, y créeme que te ayudare en todo para que recuperemos a Spike, aunque tenga que convencer a Discord de borrar la memoria de toda Ponyville para hacerlo- dijo Luna sonrojándose al pensar en su draconequus.

-he... no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias- sonrió Celestia incomoda.

-no es problema hermanita, ahora si me disculpas le prometí a cierto dios del caos una recompensa por su buen trabajo, duerme bien que mañana partiremos temprano-

con eso Luna se fue trotando alegremente, Celestia sacudió la cabeza, no entendía la rara fijación de su hermana por el draconequus, sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos cuando la relación del dios del caos con el elemento de la bondad acabo y en vez de la esperada venganza Discord dio un paso atrás y desapareció, desde ese día Fluttershy había reconstruido su vida con alguien diferente y Discord paso al olvido.

-y pensar que todo este tiempo se ha estado acostando con mi hermana... que desagradable-

Celestia se fue a su cuarto, un trozo de pastel y su reproductor con un listado de cantos de ballena la esperaba para dormir, por suerte tenía la costumbre de usar un antifaz y audífonos, de otro modo hubiese descubierto antes que Discord llevaba años entrando y saliendo de palacio para hacer de las suyas, de hecho Luna no fue a su habitación, se quedo afuera del salón de guerra y en cuanto su hermana se fue pudo encerrarse tranquilamente.

-vaya, pensé que habían remodelado este lugar, ¿aun tienen mi guantelete del destino?, esa cosa costo una fortuna-

-creo que está tirado por alguna parte, pero lo que quería enseñarte esta aquí-

Luna saco de un cofre uno de los muchos tesoros acumulados de la realeza de Equestria, un regalo de un viejo y honorable embajador de las cebras, de oro, con broches cubiertos de piedras preciosas y seda carmesí que a pesar de los años no perdía su brillo ni suavidad, lentamente la princesa de la Luna se puso las piezas de joyería, serpientes doradas que recorrían sus patas y la seda roja apenas cubriéndola, Discord se quedo sin aliento, recordaba el atuendo de las bailarinas con agudo detalle.

-¿y bien?, ¿que opinas de tu regalo?- pregunto Luna escondiendo su sonrisa tras el velo, Discord seguía embobado.

-Discord, Discord...!Discord¡, despierta...- le recrimino Luna al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿ha?...-

Luna apenas alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando el dios del caos se le abalanzo.

-así que aun lo recuerdas- murmuro Discord besando lentamente a la princesa mientras la cargaba rumbo a su habitación.

-te dije que prepararía algo especial y recuerda, si sigues comportándote bien vendrán muchas más sorpresas, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-como tú lo ordenes mi diosa...-

…

…

Hola, nuevamente gracias por sus opiniones, no hay muchas aclaraciones aquí pero pensé que seria buena idea publicar esto, no avanza mucho la historia pero algo es algo, de todos modos en un par de capítulos volvería todo a concentrarse en Spike y su camino y seguirá así en adelante.


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

…

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo, además, contenido cuestionable, no tanto como mucho de lo que existe en este sitio pero cuestionable de todos modos)

...

 **...**

-maldición, si ese dragón no aparece iré a buscarlo yo mismo, no volverá a burlarse de mi-

Flash caminaba de un lado a otro, Twilight, bendita sea Celestia seguía durmiendo y no despertaría en un par de horas, era cuestión de tiempo para que las otras princesas llegasen a resolver el destino de Spike, se sentía frustrado de no haber acabado con la vida de la mascota de Twilight cuando tuvo la oportunidad, todo el esfuerzo para asegurar el futuro de su familia estaba en peligro por una mala elección, quizás, pensó, de haber sido más diligente hubiese logrado hacerlo saltar de la torre o atacar cuando aun no era un rival para su espada, ahora esa oportunidad estaba desperdiciada pero Flash no perdía la esperanza, no cuando lo que más deseaba finalmente había ocurrido.

-al menos logre exponerlo como lo que es, con el testimonio de mis guardias, la mensajera y Twilight nadie dudara de mi palabra, ni siquiera Celestia podrá protegerlo-

Deteniéndose frente al trono exhalo, era de madrugada y apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, su esposa lo despertó después de uno de sus irregulares baños nocturnos, Flash no le daba importancia a las excentricidades de Twilight, en gran parte por eso la amaba, era diferente a cualquier otra pony, era única y no, no se trataba de un asunto de poder, al menos no en el sentido que la mayoría pudiese llegar a pensar porque si bien existía un sentimiento de posesión su amor era puro, era hermoso, era perfecto.

Desde que podía recordar Flash había anhelado una sola cosa, encontrar al amor de su vida y fue gracias a la enloquecida Sunset Shimmer que lo logro, desde que poso sus ojos en Twilight supo una cosa, esa pony seria suya, solamente suya y nada lo detendría.

Fue difícil al principio, Twilight vivía demasiado lejos y las cartas eran muchas veces insuficientes, sin embargo logro asegurarse un lugar en el corazón de la recién coronada princesa por nada más ni nada menos que la gracia de su cuñada, la princesa del amor.

Si de algo se enorgullecía era de haber empleado con tal habilidad su encanto que logro convencer a Cadence de algo que él ya sabia, Twilight era su destino, solo suyo y nada podía interferir entre los dos, eso le consiguió dos cosas fundamentales, un mejor puesto en la guardia y la posibilidad de visitar Ponyville a su antojo, solo quedaba un inconveniente que pronto se convirtió en una oportunidad, algo que Flash no le contaría a nadie pues tanto él como Twilight habían jurado mantenerlo en secreto.

Su creciente afecto por Spike.

Era algo que le costo mucho eliminar, algo de lo que Twilight apenas hablaba pero que había existido por algún tiempo, sin embargo eso no lo desanimo, el ingenuo dragón estaba embelesado con Rarity, desde ese punto empezó a sembrar la semilla de la discordia entre los dos, a plantar dudas en la mente de Twilight para protegerla de cualquier sentimiento hacia esa bestia, después de todo no era culpa de ella el sentirse así, la vida era injusta, muy injusta y la había puesto en una posición en que su único interés romántico era reflejado por el pequeño y molesto asistente con el que a veces compartía su lecho.

Lo asqueaba pensar en que las sucias garras de la lagartija conocieran mejor el suave pelaje de Twilight de lo que él podía imaginar.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado, incluso cuando se entero de que el dragón amaba a su Twilight no hizo ninguna diferencia, es más, le dio nuevas herramientas con que trabajar, antes solo pensaba en alejarlo, pero luego, luego pudo darse el gusto de destruirlo, de haber salido todo bien Spike seria permanentemente confinado a su torre, un día sellaría esa puerta, la cubriría de ladrillos y nadie recordaría al monstruo.

Y ahora todo se estaba arruinando.

-no importa, Cadence me ayudara, después de todo este es su plan también y no se arriesgara a destruir la felicidad de Twilight por una mera mascota, es más, como van las cosas ni siquiera Celestia y Luna serán capaces de protegerlo, tengo la ventaja-

El sol pronto saldría y Flash volvía a su cuarto a ponerse la armadura, le esperaba un día pesado de reuniones de las que deseaba sacar el mayor provecho, si manipulaba la situación a su favor podría hacerles ver quien era realmente Spike y lo riesgoso que era su existencia para Twilight y su heredero.

…..

-¿crees que nuestro tío Spike este bien?, papá se veía preocupado-

-no lo se hermanito, ¿crees que Rarity sepa algo?, la ultima vez que la vimos también estaba preocupada, las cartas que nos enviá nuestro tío son... raras, quizás deberíamos preguntarle-

-si, creo que es una buena idea, ella y el tío Spike eran grandes amigos-

los hijos de Cadence y Shinning armor releían las cartas que Spike les enviaba, no se habían dado cuenta al principio pero con el paso de los años recibían cada vez menos correspondencia, de hecho casi ni podían recordar la ultima vez que lo vieron, eran muy pequeños entonces pero la imagen del dragón de la torre era algo que ambos atesoraban así como cada carta que recibían, sin embargo Spike ya no contestaba tan a menudo y escribía menos y eso si es que escribía, a veces solo recibían un libro o alguna piedra preciosa.

-vamos a enviar a una de las aves mensajeras, Patricia debería estar más que lista para hacer el viaje- propuso Sunrise, el hijo mayor.

-si, me parece bien, anda, yo me quedare un poco más- respondió Blessed, la hija menor de la pareja.

-como quieras-

Blessed se quedo revisando las cartas, recordaba a su tío Spike con cariño, pero ahora le parecía un extraño, tuvo una loca idea, ¿que tal si alguien más escribía las cartas por su tío y por eso eran tan cortas y lúgubres?, era posible, a veces una pony se encargaba de escribir las cartas de su madre por estar la princesa siempre ocupada pero luego rechazo esa idea, Spike no haría algo como eso lo que significaba que esos rumores que decían sobre su tío podían ser ciertos, Blessed quería pensar que eran falsos, la idea de un Spike malvado no le asentaba nada bien.

-ojala Rarity responda rápido-

….

Su decisión estaba hecha y se la comunicaría a las otras princesas y a los elementos de la armonía, si quería mantener a salvo su reputación y continuar teniendo la confianza de su pueblo debía de apoyar a Flash, era eso o confesar y no estaba lista para confesar.

Cadence había hecho como en otras ocasiones lo que consideraba correcto.

No era para nada extraño, muchos otros ponis buscaban su ayuda para los asuntos del corazón y ella graciosamente brindaba conejo y experiencia, claro esta siempre que pudiese comprobar ese amor era puro y verdadero y desde que Flash se le presento no había visto un amor que se le igualase, el entonces joven guardia estaba embelesado con su cuñada, Twilight apenas había regresado desde el otro mundo convertida en una princesa cuando se conocieron y Cadence se dio cuenta entonces de lo adorables que se veían juntos, solo por eso empezó a conceder a Flash todos los consejos y peticiones necesarias para que enamorase a su cuñada, de hecho, Cadence revisaba personalmente cada carta que se enviaban.

Fue una buena época en la que aprovecho de ayudar incluso a los elementos de la armonía a conseguir pareja, al menos en los casos en que se la necesitaba, pudo lograr un par de exitosas uniones entre Rarity y el siempre afable Fancy Pants y separar a fluttershy de Discord, no que le desagradase la criatura, todo lo contrario, pero seria una pena dejar que una pony como Fluttershy desperdiciase su vida con un draconequus cuando al fin estaba conociendo más ponis gracias a su nueva amiga Tree Hugger, ahora todos eran felices, justo como debía ser.

Menos Spike.

El problema de la labor de Cadence era ese, a diferencia de sus tías cuyo trabajo era mantener el equilibrio el suyo involucraba irremediablemente algo de caos y conflicto, muchas veces las cosas no terminaban del modo esperado, habían traiciones, mentiras, reconciliaciones y un sin fin de otras situaciones que volverían loca a cualquier otra pony, pero ella las resistía, lo hacia porque sin su ayuda incontables relaciones no florecerían y muchas amistades acabarían en el olvido.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se encontraba con algo que parecía tan puro, tan perfecto que necesitaba dar un empujo extra, una ayuda especial pero a veces se equivocaba, a veces juzgaba de manera errónea el carácter de quienes le pedían ayuda.

¿podría ser ese el caso con Flash y Twilight?, quizás se vio cegada por las palabras del joven guardia y por eso no vio al asistente que siguió a su cuñada a una aventura de la que bien pudo no haber vuelto, el asistente que arriesgaría su vida por unos minutos de atención y algo de reconocimiento publico, cuando ayudo a Fancy Pants para que recuperase a Rarity se preocupo del daño que le provocaría al joven dragón pero lo asumió como algo necesario, a veces alguien tenía que sufrir, el amor no correspondido era demasiado común y de todos modos Spike era joven, Cadence esperaba que encontrase a alguien más.

Era una pena que terminase fijándose en Twilight, simplemente no podía ser, era algo que había que cortar de raíz y puede que el modo de Flash de hacer las cosas no fuese el más adecuado, pero era eficaz, muy eficaz.

Pero la fijación de Spike en la princesa no disminuyo, Cadence estaba tentada a creer que el pequeño dragón si amaba a Twilight.

Si eso era cierto y Spike amaba a Twilight... no, no pensaba con claridad, Spike no amaba a Twilight, quizás eran sus instintos de dragón u otra cosa, todo menos amor.

No podía ser amor.

-¿estas bien cariño?, te noto distraída-

-no es nada, solo que me preocupa toda esta situación, se que los elementos junto a Twilight han vencido muchos enemigos pero nunca uno que se originase de su propio circulo de amigos-

-Spike no es un peligro- aseguro Shinning, -esto no es más que un malentendido que tenemos que solucionar-

Cadense le sonrió a su marido, era impresionante la fe que ponía en Spike, ella también tenía fe en el joven dragón pero debía tomar la decisión correcta para el reino y su familia, buscaría el modo, seguiría apoyando a Flash para que protegiese a Twilight y su hijo y con algo de suerte lograría un castigo relativamente leve para Spike, nada grave a decir verdad pero que tuviese la fuerza suficiente para demostrar a sus súbditos que estaban a salvo y que nadie estaba sobre la ley, ni siquiera el hijo adoptivo de Celestia.

-vaya, este lugar esta cambiado, recuerdo cuando no era más que un pequeño pueblo, bueno, sigue siendo un pueblo pero con el castillo remodelado se ve muy diferente- comento Shinning rememorando la ultima vez que había visitado Ponyville para ver a su hermana y cuñado, Spike también lo había saludado pero no conversaron mucho, de hecho lo recordaba bastante taciturno, siempre encerrado en esa fría torre con sus libros de magia y novelas.

-si, Twilight y Flash han reinado con sabiduría, es hermoso lo que han logrado- respondió Cadence.

Finalmente habían llegado y sus tías, Twilight, Flash y los elementos de la armonía esperaban por ellos, era hora de decidir sobre el destino de Spike y asegurar de una vez por todas que el amor que había ayudado a proteger siguiese vivo.

-!hermanita¡, que alegría saber de tu embarazo-

-Shinning... gracias, me alegra mucho que hayas llegado-

Cadence apenas escuchaba lo que decían, su mente estaba en otra parte y tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien o algo la observaba.

…..

-¿esta todo listo?, ¿tienen los cadáveres como evidencia?-

-si señor, esta todo preparado, traeremos los cuerpos en cuanto usted lo ordene-

-excelente, el príncipe desea exponer al dragón a como de lugar, es una fortuna que hayamos al fin encontrado la guarida de esos perros diamante, ¿quien lo diría?, el traidor se oculto entre nosotros todo este tiempo-

-ojala lo ejecuten, temo por los habitantes de Ponyville si es que esa bestia logra salir libre-

-no lo hará, puede que antes haya sido considerado un habitante más de este lugar pero ya nadie lo reconoce-

-supongo... igual es una lastima, parecía ser un buen sujeto-

-bueno, las apariencias engañas- murmuro uno de los guardias mientras desaparecía junto con su compañero.

Rarity apenas había llegado en la mañana, su nueva boutique en Manehattan ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo pero de vez en cuando le gustaba regresar a Ponyville para supervisar sus cosas, Sweety Bell cuidaba del negocio pero no era su prioridad, cada vez tenía más trabajos como cantante y era cuestión de tiempo para que otra pony se encargase de sus asuntos, personalmente no tenía problemas con eso, si su hermana era feliz ella era feliz, después de todo Sweety la apoyo por completo cuando persiguió su sueño fuera de Ponyville junto a Fancy Pants.

Ahora estaba de vuelta, Ponyville, ciertamente el lugar había florecido, con una princesa al mando muchos ponis se mudaron, el comercio creció y la vida turística también, sin embargo el encanto autentico que tenía en ese entonces seguía presente.

Pasaba por los lugares que recordaba con más cariño, tantas cosas habían pasado, tantas aventuras con sus amigas, Rarity sonreía sin saberlo, eso, hasta que recordó el motivo de su visita.

Spike era un punto difícil de recordar y siempre lo seria, Rarity lo recordaba con mucho amor, pero también amargura y algo de decepción, tardo años en darse cuenta del afecto que le tenía y en retrospectiva era tan obvio que se sentía estúpida de haberle ignorado, Spike era un caballero, un verdadero caballero y demostraba cuanto la amaba todo el tiempo, se esclavizaba la mitad del tiempo ayudando en la boutique solo para verla y de ser las cosas distintas Rarity estaba convencida de que hubiesen terminado juntos pero luego, luego Fancy Pants regreso a su vida y su relación que ya daba por terminada volvió a florecer como por arte de magia, y fue tan súbito, tan intenso que no supo contenerse.

Acabo por cometer un acto del que se arrepentir por años, cuando la pasión inicial de su desliz se convirtió en horror y las sabanas de seda de su habitación se transformaron en cadenas Rarity creyó que al fin lograría lo imposible, que Spike la odiase, que equivocada estaba, en vez de las esperadas palabras de rencor Spike le sonrió tristemente antes de besarla.

-esta bien- le había dicho, -lo comprendo y no te culpo, de todos modos sabia que esto pasaría-

Luego se fue dejándola anonadada, siempre lograba sorprenderla, siempre.

Por eso lo eligió para ser padrino en su boda a pesar de que esa fuese prerrogativa de Fancy, por eso guardo ese secreto, esa confesión de amor no correspondido por Twilight que jamas pudo comprobar.

¿había mentido también sobre eso?, Rarity amaba a su marido pero durante el inicio de su compromiso, antes de la boda tuvo muchas dudas, el amor de Spike era algo tan hermoso que muchas veces se encontraba a si misma añorandolo, deseaba sentir esa misma adoración, esa adoración que ciegamente se negó a reconocer y la tentación... la tentación era algo difícil de sobrellevar pero lo logro, logro casarse con Fancy y tener una vida en la que Spike no estaría, porque Spike ya no era el niño que la amaba, se había transformado en el caballero dragón de la princesa Twilight y Twilight también le rompería el corazón.

A final de cuentas Flash tomó el lugar de Spike como padrino, Fancy y él se hicieron amigos rápidamente y Spike dio un paso al costado, un día dejo de ser el asistente de Twilight y el título de caballero dragón abandono su puerta.

Rarity recordaba la torre en que estaba confinado, un lugar tan gris y miserable que creía ninguna criatura podría soportar, llevaba ya un par de años de casada cuando la ocasión de visitarlo se presento, se trataba de una fiesta de primavera organizada por Twilight para las mane six, ya entrada la noche y escabulléndose de sus amigas subió los escalones al ultimo pasillo, en la ultima puerta donde la música de la fiesta que celebraran no alcanzaba a llegar, allí descansaba respirando nubes de incienso agridulce, una espectral película aguamarina meciéndose al tono de un hechizo que ella apenas podía comprender, si la belleza poseía una expresión más pura que las gemas era algo que desconocía hasta ese día, Spike era un artista desconocido creando imágenes oníricas con fuego y viento.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró sus rodillas temblaron, los orbes desprovistos de vida de Spike se iluminaron tan solo por un instante antes de ser absorbidos por una aborrecible calma, Rarity lucho por sostener su mirada, tantos años desprovista de su atención comenzaban a afectarla, caminando entre las pilas de libros quedaron frente a frente, para entonces Spike la superaba por una cabeza, el purpura de sus escamas era opacado por las tardías linternas que iluminaban la habitación, Rarity lo observo de pies a cabeza y Spike hizo lo mismo con ella.

-sigues siendo tan hermosa como el primer día en que te vi- susurro el dragón y Rarity ni siquiera lucho por esconder el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, ¿era eso lo que extrañaba?, la total sinceridad y adoración de las palabras de Spike hicieron que su corazón se sobresaltara, había acudido al encuentro con tantas dudas, su mejor vestido, maquillaje extremadamente delicado y el cabello peinado del mismo modo en que solía arreglarlo en su juventud, Fancy no la cuestiono, no se daba cuenta, pero Spike si, Spike se daba cuenta pues era y siempre había sido un romántico que incluso sin su inocencia conservaba cierta chispa incomprensible de ternura.

-¿como has estado Spike?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, temía que su debilidad se notase, temía lo que Spike pudiese ver.

-he estado mejor- contesto el dragón sin tratar de esconder lo mucho que despreciaba su nueva vida, -ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?, quiero saberlo... todo-

Rarity se pregunto que decirle, pero apenas empezó a hablar no pudo detenerse, habían pasado tantas cosas durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, tantas cosas que Spike desconocía y ella quería ser la pony que le contase todo.

-me he perdido de mucho, ¿no es así?- comento Spike con un dejo de amargura, Rarity que hasta entonces se había entretenido hablando con Spike se pregunto que le ocurría, que motivo tendría Spike para vivir de un modo solitario y que podría hacer ella para aliviarlo.

-Spike... ¿sucede algo?, ¿algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?-

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían terminado recostados uno contra el otro, Rarity que al principio estaba confundida había abandonado toda noción sobre el mundo externo, la fiesta a la que había asistido poco le importaba, si alguien la buscaba o no le tenía sin cuidado, contemplaba solemne la belleza de las cosas perdidas y olvidadas y el inevitable encuentro con esa duda a la que rehuía, esa sencilla pregunta que yacía en los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, suspirando se entrego a lo inevitable y antes de que Spike pudiese protestar lo besó.

-lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada, Spike miro al cielo, la piedra gris era la primera y ultima cosa que veía todos los días, Rarity solo podía imaginar que estaba pensando, ¿la odiaría?, ¿la expulsaría de su torre o quizás le contaría todo a Fancy?, la ansiedad empezaba a consumirla, pero Spike, tan tranquilo como la recibió la beso profundamente, sus garras cuidadosamente jugando con la melena de Rarity antes de separarse.

-hubo una vez en que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti Rarity, te amaba entonces, te amaba... pero eso ya no puede ser, me di cuenta de eso cuando regresaste con Fancy Pants-

-eso no es todo, me ocultas algo- le dijo Rarity mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Spike.

-si, hay algo que no te he dicho, algo que no compartiré con nadie mientras viva-

-¿ni siquiera conmigo?- intento la unicornio usando el tono de voz con el que solía derretirlo.

-Rarity- murmuro Spike enterrando su hocico en la melena de la pony, -si pudiese decirle a alguien seria a ti, pero no puedo, no me obligues a hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos-

Rarity se sonrojo aun más entendiendo el doble significado de esas palabras, no quería separarse del dragón, no deseaba pasar el resto de la noche sino en esa habitación de piedra.

-debes irte, de seguro tu marido te esta buscando, las chicas se preocuparan si no regresas-

Rarity asintió con tristeza, era cierto, ya no podía hacer más, no podía retroceder el tiempo y los dos seguirían con sus vidas, ella intentaría librarse de la ilusión de un amor juvenil junto a Spike, una vida en que ambos estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, ella menos ciega, él más maduro.

-¿viste a Twilight?- pregunto Spike antes de que Rarity lo dejase.

-¿Twilight?, si, dijo algo sobre venir a verte y que traería algo de pastel y pasarían algo de tiempo a solas-

Spike sonrió avergonzado, -si, estaré esperándola-

Rarity le devolvió la sonrisa algo incomoda, Fancy la estaba llamando y arreglándose rápidamente fue a su encuentro preguntándose si la preocupación de Spike por Twilight era el mismo cariño de hermanos que recordaba o algo más.

-supongo que nunca lo sabre...-

-!hola Rarity!-

La unicornio se encontró con el resto de las mane six y a pesar de que eran el grupo completo no podía obviar que faltaba alguien y temía que jamas lo recuperarían.

….


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

…

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo, además, contenido cuestionable, no tanto como mucho de lo que existe en este sitio pero cuestionable de todos modos)

...

 **...**

Mientras Ponyville seguía acuartelada y la reunión se llevaba a cabo Spike, evadiendo a las patrullas de búsqueda que pululaban en el bosque hacía su camino para salir de Everfree, como había perdido sus provisiones al escapar del castillo acepto seguir a Guts y Trixie para explorar las minas que utilizaban los perros diamante, Trixie estaba nerviosa pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no demostrarlo, ese fue el ultimo lugar en que estuvo encadenada antes de que fuese liberada por Guts, Spike no sabía exactamente que estaban buscando pero presentía que se trataba de algo importante, de otro modo no estarían arriesgándose a entrar en la guarida de los perros.

-estamos cerca, señorita Trixie, ¿esta segura de que se siente bien para esto?-

Trixie no contesto, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la entrada de la minas, una gruta cubierta de ramas y hojas de la que colgaban algunas enredaderas, respirando profundamente la unicornio fue la primera en entrar, Guts la seguía de cerca y Spike, presintiendo que era mejor ser precavido iba atrás, pendiente de que nadie les estuviese tendiendo una emboscada.

-Trixie cree que lo que buscamos esta en la caverna a la izquierda, la que sigue del foso de porquerías-

Spike sintió su estomago revolverse, ¿foso de porquerías?, de seguro no podía ser lo que imaginaba.

-¿están seguros de que esto es una buena idea?, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar-

-si te preocupan los otros perros diamantes dejame decirte que están todos muertos- respondió Guts, -puedo olerlos desde aquí-

Spike trago saliva, era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿muertos?, ¿como?, pensé que habían más perros diamante aparte de los que matamos, ustedes mismos dijeron que estaban preparando una invasión-

Un viento helado corrió por sobre los tres, teñido de un lúgubre lamento, se detuvieron momentáneamente, el cuerno de Trixie iluminaba los confines de la cámara principal, Spike, sintiéndose ansioso busco las pocas antorchas que decoraban las paredes y las encendió bañando la piedra con el fulgor naranja de las llamas, curiosamente estaba vaciá, Spike se alegro de no encontrarse con los cadáveres de los que hablaba Guts sin embargo otra cosa le incomodaba, una serie de símbolos grabados en los muros.

-debemos seguir adelante- ordeno Trixie guiándolos a otra entrada que se introducía aun más bajo la tierra.

Spike se acerco a Guts manteniendo algo de distancia entre el lobo y su antorcha, -dijiste que habían otros perros muertos pero no vi ningún cadáver- menciono tratando de mantener su compostura, -acaso… ¿sabes como murieron?-

-por si no te diste cuenta Krieg no era una criatura cualquiera, no se puede conseguir tanto poder sin dar algo a cambio y él tenía muchos de sus camaradas a disposición-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-silencio, la gran y poderosa Trixie necesita concentrarse-

Finalmente habían llegado a una puerta de madera podrida por la humedad, Trixie se hizo a un lado y con un gesto dejo que Guts la derribase para luego enviar una serie de hechizos a la oscuridad, asintiendo para ella misma se interno en las sombras seguida por el lobo, Spike finalmente comenzaba a sentir que esa corriente helada que surgía de tanto en tanto tenía un sonido muy particular, o mejor dicho, voces, muchas voces tan lúgubres como el lugar del que provenían.

-¿que demonios esta pasando amigos?-

Trixie seguía caminando, -Trixie sospechaba que algo andaba mal desde antes de ser capturada, Spike, escucha con atención, al final de este túnel, más allá del foso donde arrojaban los desechos hay un cuarto en el que Krieg experimentaba con magia oscura, debemos destruir ese lugar-

-¿por que no podemos sencillamente cerrar esta cueva?- pregunto un agitado Spike, -de seguro esa es mejor idea que entrar en este lugar y arriesgar nuestras vidas-

Guts se adelanto a responder -la señorita Trixie cree que el mal que existe al fondo de este túnel puede infectar la montaña si no lo detenemos-

-¿de que clase de mal estamos hablando?-

los ojos de Guts brillaron en la oscuridad, dos faros verdosos, como luciérnagas moribundas perdiéndose en las sombras que cubrían el rostro del lobo de madera, cuando respondió su voz era grave y a pesar de estar calmado una fibra de peligro se aferraba a ella, Spike ignoraba la voz en su cabeza que intentaba salir, no quería distraerse de nada.

-de la clase más insidiosa, la que no da aviso hasta que es demasiado tarde, que te seduce con tal habilidad que jamas llegas a darte cuenta de la clase de monstruo en la que te has convertido-

La piedra misma suspiró, un recuerdo horrible se escondía en esos túneles.

Trixie se había detenido frente a una fosa que separaba ambos extremos del camino, sobre ella una delgada pasarela de piedra conectaba los extremos, sin ofrecer mayor explicación cruzo la pasarela, al otro lado los gemidos y voces crecieron, se volvían más salvajes y crueles.

-¿nos recuerdas Trixie?- gruño una criatura, Spike que estaba cruzando al otro lado dejo caer su antorcha la cual acabo al fondo del foso, allí, pudo ver como entre la inmundicia un cráneo desfigurado de pony flotaba, sin ojos, sus cuentas vaciás parecían cobrar vida con la oscuridad, la piel pútrida, rasgada en muchas partes y cubierta de ampollas purulentas casi lo hace vomitar, poco a poco más restos de diversos animales surgieron de las aguas negras, alas, cuernos, patas y entrañas que flotaban sin control.

-Spike, sigue caminando, aun no es hora de enfrentarnos a lo que yace aquí-

Guts lo había empujado al otro extremo, Spike temblaba, aun le costaba aceptar que había podido asesinar a otra criatura sin sentir ningún remordimiento, sabía que era cuestión de vida o muerte, Krieg y los otros no hubiesen dudado en despellejarlo y devorar su cuerpo pero en ese entonces estaba enceguecido por la ira, ahora las cosas eran distintas y el rumbo que estaban tomando lo desconcertaba.

-el miedo no te sienta bien dragón, pero tu carne… tu carne definitivamente sera deliciosa, me pregunto cuanto nos tardaremos en verte morir mientras jugamos con esa yegua que los guiá, casi puedo olerla y saborearla, dragón, sus gritos de éxtasis serán incomparables…-

El viento se hacia más potente al llegar a la ultima puerta.

Trixie se quito el sombrero y limpió el sudor de su frente, tratando de calmarse se prometió a si misma que todo saldría bien, eran tres y podían ejecutar un mejor plan que el original, no tendrían que entrar al cuarto oscuro, bastaría con la ayuda de Spike para destruirlo, lo único que esperaba era que ninguna criatura estuviese allí adentro, no porque temía lastimar a un desconocido, sino porque a esas alturas la corrupción que portaban las reliquias usurpadas de Krieg habría ya transformado a cualquiera en un monstruo.

-Spike, en cuanto se abra esa puerta quiero que incendies todo lo que este adentro, no importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que veas ni que tan real parezca, solo quema el cuarto por completo y ni se te ocurra entrar, en cuanto hayas terminado cerrare la puerta con un hechizo y nos iremos de aquí-

Spike asintió enseguida, no sabía de donde esa seriedad había surgido y no pensaba cuestionarla, Trixie incluso había olvidado hablar de si misma en tercera persona por lo que se daba cuenta estaba siendo total y absolutamente seria.

-Guts cuidara la retaguardia por si alguna otra victima de esta maldición nos ha seguido, de todos modos no tendremos más escapatoria que luchar para salir pero al menos tratemos que sea en la superficie donde tenemos ventaja-

-¿listos?- pregunto Trixie.

Spike se puso en posición frente a la puerta y Guts se coloco detrás de él, Trixie se puso en medio para tratar de ayudarlos a los dos si es que quedaban rodeados.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con el suave fulgor de la magia de Trixie.

Un aroma espantoso surgió desde el otro lado.

Spike se encontró con los familiares ojos de la princesa sonriendole desde la oscuridad.

-¿has venido por mi?- pregunto Twilight mientras envolvía varios instrumentos de tortura con su magia.

Un gruñido infernal surgió desde el pasillo que habían atravesado, luego hubieron pisadas y el helado viento del túnel se hizo denso y repugnante.

-Spike…-

- _!detente¡, !que demonios crees que haces¡-_

Se mordió la lengua para ahogar la voz.

-ven conmigo Spike, ven, vuelve conmigo y todo volverá a ser como antes-

Twilight no pudo decir nada más, el fuego consumió la habitación por completo.

Spike no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y entre Guts y Trixie tuvieron que arrastrarlo a la salida, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estuvo de sucumbir, esa… cosa le había dicho cosas horribles, cosas que le congelarían la sangre a cualquiera, de no haber sido porque noto la descomposición de su piel hubiese terminado creyendo que si se trataba de Twilight.

-tenemos que salir inmediatamente, si logran acorralarnos estaremos perdidos-

Trixie corría adelante de los dos, atravesaron el foso sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar como las aguas se levantaban arrastrando con ellas a las victimas de Krieg y sus secuaces, los restos pútridos empezaron a tomar forma, carne, huesos y arterias bombeando la asquerosa mezcla cuajada en el foso, los cráneos apilados en una masa sobre la infernal creación que la magia oscura había desatado, con múltiples voces la criatura lleno el túnel valiéndose de sus muchas extremidades, olfateando en búsqueda de victimas frescas.

-!TRIXIE¡- se escucho retumbar desde el túnel,

La unicornio había previsto que algo así ocurriera, por suerte el trió ya había llegado a la recamara principal, dando media vuelta lanzo hechiso tras hechizo contra la gruta de la que habían escapado, desde la humareda el sonido de la piedra resquebrajada dio paso a un pequeño derrumbe, Guts paso a su lado y con sus fauces la arrojo al aire y la atrapo sobre su lomo antes de plantar carrera a la salida, Spike escupió fuego a diestra y siniestra esperando que algunas de las cosas dejadas por los perros diamante encendieran en llamas y cubrieran su salida, de los otros túneles nuevas voces surgían, orbes siniestros iluminados por la locura que relamiéndose los colmillos esperaban probar una vez más el éxtasis de la conquista.

Los tres esperaban poder escapar a la salida sin contratiempos y enfrentar a cualquier rezagado de la cueva en el exterior donde tenían la ventaja.

Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con los soldados de Flash armados hasta los dientes.

-vaya vaya, el traidor finalmente se ha dignado a aparecer-

Uno de los soldados se adelanto al resto, su armadura lo delataba como a un capitán aunque Spike por más que intentase no podía recordar su nombre, a decir verdad no conocía a muchos de los que entraban y salían del castillo.

-es una verdadera fortuna que te hayamos encontrado tan rápido, ahora, si nos haces el favor entregate antes de que nos veamos forzados a someterte-

Spike gruño, no se esperaba que los soldados lo encontrasen tan rápido, se suponía que estaban en un sector poco conocido del bosque, la guarida de los perros diamante estaba diseñada como una fortaleza que aprovechaba el entorno a su alrededor, Everfree no era un lugar acogedor salvo para sus propios habitantes.

-no se que asunto tengan con Spike, pero este no es el momento de resolverlo-

Los soldados retrocedieron sorprendidos al escuchar a Guts, quien indiferente a las lanzas y espadas se puso frente a Spike.

-ahora mismo nos enfrentamos a un peligro mayor, no tenemos tiempo para ustedes-

el capitán sintiéndose ofendido bramo una orden y pronto tuvo a todos sus soldados en guardia, al menos treinta ponis e tierra con armaduras doradas y lanzas, tres pegasos y dos unicornios

-bestia, ¿te atreves a faltar el respeto a un guardia imperial?, no se como te has involucrado con el traidor pero te juro que si sigues interfiriendo lo pagaras caro-

-déjense de tonterías, si no van ayudar no estorben a Trixie-

Trixie seguía escuchando las voces provenientes de la tierra, tenía la esperanza de que al destruir la fuente del mal y contener a sus vástagos pudiese proteger al resto del bosque pero de seguro las criaturas tratarían de salir al oler tanto alimento fresco.

-infeliz criatura- acusó uno de los guardias, -has pervertido a una inocente unicornio para unirse a tu causa y además nos traicionas con las bestias del bosque, esto es algo que no podemos tolerar, !capitán¡, deje que nos encarguemos de este monstruo-

-bien dicho Cooper Shield, esto es algo que no podemos tolerar- entono el capitán, -que alguien busque a Gallows mientras aprendemos al traidor, que se sepa que la compañía de Crimson Spark cumple con su juramento de proteger a la princesa Twilight y su familia-

Uno de los pegasos se alejo volando mientras los otros dos se disponían a separar a Trixie de Guts, los unicornios preparaban sus cuernos y el resto de los ponis levantaban sus lanzas rodeando al trio en un circulo compacto, Crimson Spark descubrió su propio cuerno el que estaba oculto con un hechizo y levanto una espada dorada.

-este es el final de tu recorrido Spike, pronto conocerás a Gallows y ni siquiera tu madre podrá salvarte-

Spike abrió sus fauces aun antes de que los unicornios pudieran reaccionar y envió llamarada tras llamarada obligandolos a escudarse, Trixie hizo lo posible por evadir a los pegasos y repeler sus alas que cada vez se acercaban más a cortarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el mismo aroma nauseabundo que salia del foso ahora estaba filtrándose desde la entrada de la cueva, sin perder más tiempo forzó a los soldados a retroceder creando una barrera mágica.

-rápido, debemos movernos antes de que nos alcance-

Pero era demasiado tarde, un largo apéndice gelatinoso corto la espalda de Spike haciéndolo trastrabillar, la criatura del foso asomaba sus muchas cabezas las que hablaban todas a la vez, Guts se hizo a un lado y mordió a la criatura mientras un grupo de seres que solían ser perros diamante surgían a empujones de la cueva.

-!encárguense del resto mientras voy por refuerzos¡- grito Crimson Spark antes de desaparecer dejando de lado a sus soldados, los más cobardes le siguieron argumentando que protegerían a su capitán, los pocos que se quedaron fueron testigos del surgimiento de un ser antiquísimo que se suponía extinto y que solo podía ser traído a la vida mediante medios siniestros que ninguna criatura normal se atrevería a utilizar.

-almas, almas, he venido por sus almas- vocifero la criatura agitando sus apéndices cubiertos de púas.

-aun tenemos una oportunidad- se apresuro Trixie, -la mitad de su cuerpo sigue allí adentro, podemos matarlo-

poniendo todo su empeño Trixie trato de derribar la entrada mientras Guts mantenía a raya a los cadáveres reanimados.

-maldición, ¿que haremos?- pregunto uno de los soldados ocultó tras su escudo, -jamas había visto algo así en mi vida-

-¿pues que crees idiota?- le contesto el unicornio que se había quedado con ellos, -pelearemos contra esa cosa, no hay modo de saber el daño que podría causar si llega a Ponyville-

Con eso el unicornio se unió a Trixie en su esfuerzo por sepultar a la criatura, lentamente un muro de lanzas fue levantado en contra del ser, las puntas afiladas se hundían en la carne putrefacta sin mucho efecto pero al menos la mantenían ocupada tratando de atacar a todos los soldados a la vez, Spike se retorcía de dolor en el piso y uno de los pegasos se acerco para arrastrarlo lejos evadiendo las garras de los perros diamante que salían del túnel, sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo combinado de ambos bandos la criatura no sucumbía a las heridas, si seguían así acabarían perdiendo pues mientras ellos se cansaban la criatura era infatigable, seguiría buscando alimento sin saciarse jamas.

Trixie finalmente había logrado soltar algunas rocas y escucho satisfecha como el cuerpo hinchado del monstruo era oprimido.

-tenemos que seguir luchando, si esta cosa logra escapar buscara el pueblo más cercano, se alimentara de lo que encuentre y seguirá creciendo-

…

-¿dices que tiene a un lobo de madera y a una unicornio de su parte?, ¿que también trajo una especie de monstruo?, disculpame Crimson pero lo encuentro difícil de creer-

-maldición Gallows te digo la verdad, puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mis soldados y te confirmaran lo que he visto, ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿y que paso con el resto de tus soldados?, veo a muchos aquí pero reconozco que faltan algunos-

-se quedaron atrás defendiendo el camino-

Gallows no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, -¿me estas diciendo que dejaste a parte de tus fuerzas peleando sin tu guía?, vaya, eres más cobarde de lo que pensaba Crimson, ahora supongo que quieres que arregle tu desastre-

-solo vé por favor, y soluciona esto antes de que alguien más se entere- rogó Crimson Spark lleno de vergüenza.

-supongo que no queda de otra, después de todo para eso me ha llamado el príncipe Flash, ahora si me disculpas…-

Levantándose del tronco sobre el que descansaba el poderoso minotauro se puso de pie, un hacha de doble filo sobre sus hombros y ambas muñecas protegidas por bandas de bronce, pelaje cobrizo y ojos dorados, Gallows venía de la frontera de Equestria, de uno de los pequeños poblados compartidos por criaturas de todas las especies y en los que muchas veces carecía la ley, al crecer usó su fuerza para imponer el orden que los guardias reales eran incapaces de impartir y aunque muchos de los castigos que se practicaban estaban prohibidos no tenía problemas en ejecutar a uno que otro bandido si con eso lograba enviar un mensaje.

Y ahora iba a la caza de una criatura completamente desconocida la cual bien podría haber sido traída por un dragón enloquecido, se pregunto a si mismo si terminaría teniendo el honor de colgar al príncipe del mismo modo en que había colgado a otros traidores, ciertamente seria interesante pero eso ya escapaba de su voluntad.

Tendría que esperar, como todos a que la familia real discutiese el destino del dragón y que llegaran a un acuerdo justo, aunque para él no había nada más justo que enfrentar a los traidores con su destino, sea ese la horca o al filo de su hacha.

-supongo que lo averiguare ahora- murmuro camino a las minas sintiendo como nunca la vindicativa y justa furia de un verdugo, porque eso es lo que era a final de cuentas, el verdugo del príncipe para el príncipe.

-sigan a ese sujeto- ordenó Crimson a sus fuerzas, -y por el amor de Celestia, traigan al traidor en una pieza y respirando-

...

-!sigan atacando¡, ya esta a punto de caer-

Spike se había despertado hacia menos de una hora, habían pasado casi todo el día en la caverna y ya empezaba a anochecer cuando logró unirse al esfuerzo por acabar con el monstruo y al fin estaban consiguiéndolo, se alegraba de que los soldados pudiesen dejar de lado la orden de apresarlo y estuviesen ayudando a proteger al bosque y a toda Ponyville de los horrores del túnel, suponía que parte de eso era que uno de los mismos soldados, un pegaso llamado Torns lo había rescatado de la bestia para que luego le devolviera el favor carbonizando a un par de cadáveres reanimados antes de que pudiesen acabar con un poni cuya lanza se había partido a la mitad.

Ahora estaba al frente usando un escudo que alguien le había arrojado para protegerse de los embates del monstruo mientras desprendía otro cráneo de la masa de huesos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si funcionaria pero esperaba que de algún modo eso detuviese a la criatura, los ponis a su lado seguían tratando de derribarla mientras más y más rocas caían para sepultarla.

Una enorme sombra pasó sobre su cabeza, Guts había atrapado dos cráneos más entre sus fauces para luego saltar hacía atrás descubriendo así una joya oscura en medio de donde se reunían las cabezas del monstruo.

-esa es, !vamos¡- grito Trixie atacando la extraña joya que vibraba, de la masa una multitud de extremidades de varios animales intentaron detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, la piedra salió volando y el cuerpo pútrido colapsó para luego ser enterrado.

-Spike, quema esa cosa- ordeno la unicornio.

-enseguida-

Spike abrió sus fauces para enviar un torrente de fuego a la gema corrupta cuando una soga salió volando desde las hojas para luego atrapar el cuello del dragón y arrastrarlo hasta el minotauro que acechaba desde los arboles.

-maldita sea, tú- ordeno Guts al soldado unicornio, -ayuda a la señorita Trixie a destruir esa cosa, yo me encargare de ese sujeto-

Saltando sobre los atónitos soldados Guts intento cortar la cuerda solo para recibir un devastador golpe en el lomo que lo dejó fuera de combate, el hacha se había clavado por completo sobre el lobo dejándolo clavado al piso, con un quejido lastimero Guts llevo una pata hasta Spike que sujetaba la cuerda con sus garras intentando que el nudo no se cerrara más.

-deja de luchar, solo empeoras las cosas-

Con otro tirón lo habían puesto de pie y se encontró de frente con el curioso rostro de Gallows.

El puño del minotauro choco contra su rostro una y otra vez, los soldados que habían huido rodearon a Trixie entre ellos, de los cinco que se quedaron sumando a los dos pegasos y al unicornio ninguno fue capaz de intervenir, conocían a Gallows y sabían lo que les podría ocurrir si abrían la boca pero confiaban en que con el testimonio de cada uno podrían ayudar a la unicornio y a su lobo de madera, sobre Spike aun estaban indecisos pero de algo no tenían duda alguna, el destino de Spike se decidiría en el salón del trono de la princesa Twilight y quizás, con algo de suerte no acabaría muerto.

...

...  
pueden haber algunos errores, creo no haberlo editado bien del todo.


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

…

(aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo)

…

...

Twilight había dejado la reunión completamente decepcionada, no solo tuvo que escuchar la pelea entre la princesa Celestia y su marido sino que ahora también estaba recibiendo las quejas de los ciudadanos que demandaban justicia y peor aun, no tenía idea de donde estaba Spike, sin Spike no podía solucionar ninguno de sus problemas, ¿de que servia un veredicto si el mayor involucrado no se presentaba?, por todo lo que sabía era posible que Spike estuviese más allá de la frontera de Everfree, atravesando las montañas rumbo a países lejanos en los que no tendría problema en esconderse, sin embargo le preocupaba, le preocupaba demasiado lo que ocurriría con él, ¿seria capaz de mantenerse a salvo?, ¿de ser feliz?, después de tanto tiempo aislado lo dudaba, dudaba de que Spike tuviese una vida normal.

-¿princesa?, la estábamos esperando-

Crimson Spark junto a su lugarteniente, un unicornio llamado Dirty Deeds hacían una reverencia para recibirla, ordenando a ambos que se pusieran de pie Twilight pregunto que noticias le traían.

-lo tenemos princesa, capturamos al traidor y lo encerramos nuevamente en la torre, ahora mismo Gallows esta asegurándose de que no pueda volver a huir- informo Crimson vanagloriarse frente a la princesa, - además, atrapamos a otros dos que le estaban ayudando, una unicornio que no dejaba de gritar y un extraño lobo de madera, según la unicornio ustedes se conocen lo que es una completa tontería-

- _¿una unicornio?, que extraño, me pregunto quien sera-_ pensó Twilight, luego, apuntando a Dirty Deeds lo conmino a acercarse.

-¿como se llama la unicornio?- preguntó al unicornio que se hallaba postrado frente a ella.

-dice llamarse la gran y poderosa Trixie- respondió Dirty sin mirarla a los ojos.

Twilight arqueo una ceja, no era lo que esperaba.

-da la casualidad de que la conozco, ¿donde la tienen encerrada?-

Crimson dio un paso al frente e hizo a un lado a su subordinado, -la unicornio esta confinada en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, pero descuide princesa, la tenemos bien vigilada- le aseguró a Twilight mientras se felicitaba a si mismo por no enviar a la desconocida a una celda.

Twilight asintió lentamente, -iré a ver a Trixie en este instante, mientras, ¿podrían avisar a la princesa Celestia que Spike ha regresado?, ha estado muy preocupada por él-

-como usted ordene princesa- procedió Crimson viendo marchar a Twilight rumbo a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-¿quiere que me asegure de que la tal Trixie mantenga la boca cerrada?- preguntó Dirty Deeds en cuanto Twilight se alejó lo suficiente.

-no sera necesario con toda la evidencia que hemos recolectado, recuerda que las princesas aun no ven los cadáveres de los perros diamante que el dragón y sus secuaces asesinaron, además, tenemos algunos restos de esa criatura y el testimonió de los soldados, lo que diga una poni no hará diferencia-

-como ordene señor-

Con eso ambos unicornios fueron al encuentro del príncipe que en ese instante estaría guiando al resto de los monarcas a la cámara de congelamiento donde descansaban los restos que utilizarían como evidencia, Flash explicaría la ausencia de la princesa Sparkle, cansancio y la necesidad de proteger su vientre del trauma que significaría ver el penoso estado de esas criaturas.

….

Desde un rincón de la reconstruida torre los enloquecidos ojos de un dragón examinaban las recién formadas fundaciones, en los lugares donde la renovada piedra y mortero ocultaban las señales de su locura Spike podía vislumbrar un parecido notable con su propio estado mental, así como la torre se había vuelto una prisión su mente se había transformado en una fortaleza para silenciar la voz de su consciencia.

La soga en su cuello finalmente había sido reemplazada por una gruesa cadena que lo ataba al muro donde solía estar su ventana, con las muñecas atadas detrás de la espalda trataba de escarbar un agujero en la recién puesta manpostería, pero sabía que era inútil, no tenía la fuerza para hacer un boquete y mucho menos para huir.

Finalmente se encontraría con la justicia.

-eres afortunado, de haber estado en mis tierras ya te hubiese colgado-

El minotauro terminaba de ajustar una serie de poleas, si Spike intentaba atacarlo la cadena lo devolvería a la pared, de ese modo cualquier intento de escape terminaría por fatigarlo, en cuanto al fuego también era un problema que estaba resuelto, un grueso anillo metálico cerraba sus fauces y se sujetaba a su nuca con correas de cuero, tenía suficiente espacio para hablar y respirar pero si intentaba quemar a alguien el anillo se cerraría asfixiandolo con sus propias llamas.

Tenía que concederle algo al minotauro, era brutal, pero eficiente.

-la princesa Twilight querrá verte dentro de poco al igual que el resto de tu familia para preguntar el motivo de tu traición, de estar en tu lugar seria completamente honesto con ellas, no vaya a ser que arruines aun más las cosas para ti-

-no tengo nada que ocultar- dijo Spike, -nunca le he mentido a Twilight-

Gallows que estaba a punto de irse se rasco la nunca, a menudo los criminales buscaban la forma de hacer ver sus fechorías menos graves de lo que eran y a decir verdad sentía curiosidad, no tanto por la traición, eso podía vislumbrarlo, sino por la extraña criatura que el dragón había ayudado a asesinar.

-¿sabes?, antes de morir muchos presos buscan confesar lo que han hecho y porque lo han hecho, creo que todos haríamos lo mismo de estar en esa posición- comento Gallows tomando asiento en el piso frente a Spike.

-no tengo nada que confesar, le he sido fiel a Twilight todos estos años, nunca he pedido algo a cambio, nunca he esperado recompensa por parte de ella-

-mmm… que curioso, tengo la impresión de que dices la verdad, ¿entonces por que hiciste lo que hiciste?, si le eres tan fiel a la princesa no tienes motivo alguno para buscar su infelicidad-

-no lo entenderías…- dijo Spike desviando la mirada.

-¿que no entendería?, quizás estabas celoso de toda la atención que ella y el resto de las mane six recibían o tal vez estabas harto de vivir en esta torre, puede incluso que te haya enamorado de la princesa y creyeras que matando al príncipe su lugar seria tuyo-

Spike bajo la cabeza avergonzado recordando que ese era exactamente su plan, el plan que no llevo a cabo.

-si no es por poder ni por rencor entonces es por amor, dudo de que seas la clase de criatura que disfruta del mal por el mal, de haber sido ese el caso tu plan aun seguiría en marcha, tampoco creo que codicies el trono si planeabas mantener a Twilight con vida y menos de que tuviese alguna vendetta contra alguien, entonces me queda la ultima opción-

-no sabes de lo que hablas- murmuro Spike.

-¿no lo sé?, puede que tengas razón- concedió Gallows, -después de todo son solo suposiciones pero suelo tener razón en muchas de estas cosas, además es evidente que sientes gran cariño por la princesa Twilight, cada vez que la nombro puedo notar la tristeza en tu rostro-

-si ya terminaste te puedes ir, dejame en paz-

El minotauro rió en voz baja, le divertía mucho develar los secretos de sus prisioneros.

-¿que fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿acaso te confesaste y ella te rechazo?, no me parece tan extraño, ¿que esperabas que hiciera una princesa con un sujeto como tú?, ni siquiera eres de su especie, ni siquiera eres un dragón real-

Spike rechinaba sus colmillos tratando de controlarse, no era posible que también el minotauro conociese sus secretos, no lo era, no.

-y ahora te dedicas a la magia negra, esa cosa que llamaste era bastante impresionante, Crimson les contó a todos que fue él quien la destruyo pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, ambos sabemos quien realmente invocó a esa cosa y quien se acobardo a ultimo segundo, debes haber pensado en ella cuando decidiste que no valía la pena arriesgar tanto-

El humo se filtraba por su nariz y entre sus fauces provocando que el anillo se cerrara un poco más.

-¿sabes que ella espera un bebé?, eres peor de lo que esperaba, una criatura retorcida y abominable, veo que nada has aprendido de vivir entre criaturas civilizadas-

- _matalo-_

Spike levanto el rostro y se golpeó contra el muro, la risa que retumbaba en su cabeza comenzaba a confundirse con la risa del minutauro, ambas eran profundas carcajadas que no se detenían.

- _¿ves Spike?, él lo sabe como muchos otros, ahora si lo has arruinado todo, ya jamas nos dejaran volver con Twilight-_

-eso… eso no es cierto…- gruñó Spike tratando de acabar con el asalto mental que resquebrajaba su cordura.

-¿que te ocurre pequeño idiota?, no conseguirás nada golpeando tu nuca contra la pared- bramó Gallows mientras sujetaba a Spike del cuello, lo levantaba y lo hacía estrellarse contra el muro, temiendo siempre que Spike estuviese intentando traer a la torre una criatura como la que vio salir desde el túnel.

- _vamos, ya no tienes muchas opciones, si dejas que te mate perderás definitivamente a Twilight, pero si lo matas puede que...-_

 _-_ ¿puede que?, tu plan no tiene sentido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido- balbuceaba Spike.

Y mientras Spike se hallaba perdido en su propia mente Gallows continuaba con su asalto de puños y patadas -pequeña rata, !te enseñare tu lugar¡- gritó antes de levantar a Spike del cuello y embestirlo con sus cuernos, Spike se había vuelto violento y amenazaba con soltarse.

- _¿no es evidente?, quiero que sufras, es tu sufrimiento lo que me mantiene vivo y tendré cuanto quiera de tu miseria, se que harás cualquier cosa para mantener esa boba ilusión que llamas amor y se que te rendirás, no tienes la fuerza para vencerme, como tampoco tuviste la fuerza para conquistar a Twilight-_

 _-_ eso no es cierto, yo… yo la amo, !La AMO¡... no es una mentira, no lo es, no lo es…-

 _-puedes quejarte y llorar todo lo que quieras desdichado dragón, la única verdad es que morirás para mi deleite y cuando eso ocurra invadiré tu cadáver y tomare a la princesa, haré lo que tu fuiste incapaz de hacer-_

 _-_ no dejare que la las… las.. times-

-¿acaso nunca te callas?-

Gallows estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, en su arremetida no se dio cuenta de que Spike apenas respiraba y se movía.

-creo que eso no será necesario, ahora bajalo con cuidado antes de que me vea obligado a hacerte algo diez veces peor-

-no puede ser…-

Su brazo estaba firmemente sujeto por una garra de águila que ya estaba dejando escapar algunas gotas carmesí por la presión que ejercía, un poco más y lo perdería por completo,

-si te queda un ápice de inteligencia saldrás de este lugar y no volverás al castillo, ahora vete, ¡shu!, necesito espacio para reparar lo que hiciste-

Gallows no necesito oírlo dos veces, sujetando su lastimado brazo huyo lejos de la presencia del draconequus que con sus terribles ojos dispares le prometía un destino infinitamente peor que el que él le ofrecía a sus victimas.

Discord había llegado de casualidad a la torre, quería ser el primero en saber que le ocurría a Spike pero ningún guardia quería decirle donde lo mantenían encerrado así que probo con todos los cuartos habidos y por haber, finalmente, al darse cuenta de que difícilmente mantendrían a un prisionero peligroso en los baños se decidió a revisar la torre.

-ese cabeza hueca casi arruina todo, bueno, a ti te arruinó todo pero es algo que tiene solución-

Examinando el rostro del dragón empezó a formular por donde empezar, sanar con magia caótica era un proceso complejo que de salir mal lo pondría en muchos problemas con Luna y el resto de las princesas.

-¿sabes?, podría darte una nueva cabeza y algunas extremidades en vez de reparar las que tienes, creo que te verías bien, como una versión joven de mi, ¿no te gustaría eso Spike?, serias el hijo que nunca desee tener-

-no lo harás, no puedes hacerlo,no… no te… no te dejare… yo no… fallare-

-¿sigues hablando?, eso es maravilloso, no tendré que reemplazar todos tus dientes- comento Discord ante los balbuceos de Spike.

Discord estaba listo para empezar a sanar a Spike cuando noto la oscuridad en sus pupilas.

-vaya… así que esto es lo que te enferma-

La seriedad era algo raro en el dios del caos, una faceta que solía negar en cualquier ocasión pero viendo lo que estaba buscando tan cerca supuso que era su deber el encargarse de todo.

-lo lamento de antemano, es un proceso muy doloroso lo que debo hacer pero es por tu bien-

la garra de león trazó un circulo en la frente de Spike, una marca oscura que se hundía en las escamas, luego, con deliberada calma la caotica energía se filtró en la herida y un humo nauseabundo surgió de las fosas nasales del dragón, los ojos de Spike rodaron en sus cuentas como canicas hasta quedar completamente blancos, Discord murmuraba en voz baja mientras los miembros de Spike se retorcían en ángulos imposibles para luego volver a su lugar, todo el proceso pareció durar horas cuando en realidad fueron solo unos minutos, aquello que la fuerza bruta y la magia oscura habían arruinado Discord lo recomponía… de algún modo, Spike no volvería a ser normal y dudaba de que alguna vez lo fuese en realidad, pero en opinión de Discord si podía moverse y respirar podía hacer mucho más.

Incluso el daño en su mente había sido reparado en cierta extensión, solo lamentaba lo que ocurriría en cuanto despertase el dragón y se diese cuenta de lo mucho que ese esbozo de hechizo había alterado su percepción de la realidad.

-y el ultimo toque y quedaras como nuevo-

Luces multicolores, confeti y la marca estaba al fin sellada, una cicatriz negruzca justo en medio de los ojos de Spike que recobraban su orientación natural para cerrarse un instante después.

….

Trixie recordaba la primera vez que escuchó sobre el ascenso de Twilight al trono, bueno, a decir verdad recordaba muchas otras cosas pero esa era especial, esa fue la ultima vez que intentó realmente hacerle daño a la poni lavanda mediante el uso de ese siniestro amuleto, luego de eso dedico su vida a sus estudios, puede que Twilight se haya vuelto poderosa más allá de su imaginación pero eso en vez de amargar a Trixie le dio fuerzas para seguir mejorando, fue por eso que se decidió a viajar por todo el globo en busca de nuevos conocimientos.

Su viaje la llevó a incontables parajes más allá de Equestria y los mares.

Su viaje incluso la llevo a la desgracia en manos de un tirano en ascenso.

-me pregunto cuando me dejaran ir…-

La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes en que la tenían recluida se abrió suavemente, con una tímida sonrisa el unicornio que les había asistido contra la bestia el túnel se acercaba cargando una bandeja llena de cupcakes, Dirty Cheap era el hermano gemelo de Dirty Deeds, ambos tenían la crin trenzada, blanca y decorada con diversos amuletos mágicos lo que era una tradición familiar, de pelaje gris y ojos claros, teniendo casi el mismo rango Dirty Cheaps estaba bajo ordenes de su hermano por puro favoritismo pues al capitán Crimson le agradaba tener a alguien que no solo fuese un oportunista, como lo era Dirty Cheap, sino que también fuese estratega a tiempo completo, campo en el que Dirty Deeds se lucia.

Pero nada de eso molestaba a Dirty Cheap, tenía un buen puesto, salario fijo y podía mandar a gusto a un gran numero de soldados, además de otras ventajas que venían con el uniforme.

Y como todo oportunista había visto algo que le gustó y planeaba conseguirlo.

-supuse que estabas hambrienta y conozco un excelente lugar donde venden los mejores cupcakes de toda Equestria-

-¿el lugar donde trabaja Pinkie Pie?, Trixie conoce ese lugar-

Trixie alcanzó uno de los cupcakes con su magia y procedió a devorarlo a gusto, el dulce sabor del chocolate era completamente distinto a la comida del bosque, acomodando su sombrero fue hasta una elegante mesita en la que Dirty Cheap depositó la bandeja, tenían té y dulces, un lujo que la poni no disfrutaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Pinkie es una excelente chef y pastelera, cuando llegué a este lugar su pastelería fue lo primero que visite- comentó Dirty sirviendo té a Trixie.

-si, es un hermoso lugar…- respondió Trixie perdida en sus propios recuerdos, le parecía increíble el poder estar allí.

Era justo lo que quería desde antes de ser capturada por Krieg y su banda, necesitaba advertir a Twilight de lo que ocurría en la frontera, de las desapariciones, las muertes y el avistamiento de nuevos y extraños seres.

-¿te pasa algo preciosa?, te notó ausente-

-¿sabes cuando vendrá la princesa?, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Trixie ignorando por completo los avances de Dirty.

-ya vendrá- contesto el unicornio sin perder la confianza, -mientras disfruta de lo que te traje, esta delicioso, ¿no te parece?-

Decidiendo que de todos modos tendría que esperar Trixie bebió algo de té, -si, supongo que ya vendrá-

Solo esperaba que Guts no lo estuviese pasando tan mal.

…

El par de guardias asignados a custodiarlo eran unos inútiles, le basto rodar un par de veces para librarse de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus fauces y golpear con las mismas a los ponis de tierra que tenían en sus pezuñas las llaves para su libertad.

Solo le restaba esperar y en cualquier momento, en cuanto alguno de sus captores se dirigiese al lugar donde lo tenían podría ejecutar su plan y rescatar a Trixie y a Spike.

-vaya, no pensé que ese cobarde lo lograría pero hay que reconocerlo, Crimson atrapo al dragón y trajo además a sus secuaces, quizás ahora tengamos pistas sobre los ponis que han desaparecido-

Guts se pegó al piso, su cuerpo de madera ocultó bajo las sombras de un muro y detrás de unos arbustos de rosas, desde allí pudo distinguir a un pegaso escoltando a una poni cargando una canasta de mimbre, ladeando su cabeza se preguntó que traían entre pezuñas.

-si, fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a esos monstruos, por lo que sé intento sacar a sus soldados del peligro para llevar al dragón a una trampa pero algunos se quedaron atrás, fue entonces que regresó para socorrerlos como todo un héroe-

- _¿que patrañas_ _escucharon estos ponis?-_ se preguntaba Guts deslizándose entre las sombras.

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, desde los cielos el pegaso que auxilió a Spike descendía hasta quedar junto a la monstruosa estructura del lobo de madera.

Sonriendo a la pareja que charlaba, Torns se apoyó contra el muro de lo que era un jardín que ocupaban los soldados, luego, desviando apenas la mirada le guiñó un ojo a Guts.

-me dijeron que te mantendrían encerrado y cuando no te vi aparecer supuse que habías huido- comentó Torns hablando disimuladamente, - y luego hallé a esos dos inconscientes, por suerte siempre cargo una o dos botellas de sidra, cuando despierten encontraran una nota indicándoles que yo me haré cargo de tu transporte-

-¿por que me ayudas?- preguntó un desconfiado lobo de madera, -no somos aliados-

-pues opino muy diferente, nos ayudaste en el bosque cuando nuestro propio capitán nos dejo a nuestra suerte, Crimson siempre ha sido un cobarde y esa no fue la primera vez que nos abandona, sin embargo tú y tus amigos se quedaron a pelear, respeto eso-

-solo hicimos lo necesario- respondió Guts con frialdad, -destruir a esa criatura era nuestra prioridad, privarla de alimento era lo lógico-

-como digas amigo, solo quería informarte que cuentas con mi apoyo y que abogare por tu libertad y la de tus amigos, le diré a la princesa Twilight como todos juntos combatimos contra esa cosa-

Torns se quedo junto a Guts el resto de la tarde para vigilar que ninguna otra pareja ni nadie más pudiese encontrarlo, durante ese tiempo le informo que Trixie estaba a salvo y tratando de conseguir una audiencia con la princesa Sparkle y que Spike se encontraba confinado a su vieja torre, pronto seria su juicio pero al parecer el veredicto ya estaba dado y solo se limitarían a informarlo.

…

…

…

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

Dos capítulos más, uno va a la mitad y espero demorar menos esta vez que finalmente pude encausar todo.

Eso y gracias por los reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

**IX.**

…

-(aplica la misma aclaración que en capítulos anteriores)

...

...

-Celestia va en camino a ver a Spike, espero que no se lleve una mala sorpresa-

-descuida, ya me encargue de todo, lo único que encontrara será a un muy cansado dragón y sobre lo otro, pues lo reparé-

-¿lo reparaste?, ni siquiera sabemos de que se trata Discord, no me digas que experimentaste con la cabeza de Spike-

-no fue nada de eso- respondió el dios del caos rodando los ojos, -tan solo encontré su problema y logre extraerlo, claro, tuve que reemplazar algunas cosas en su cabeza pero nadie notara la diferencia-

Luna sacudió la cabeza con reprobación -¿que reemplazaste Discord?, sabes lo peligrosa que es tu magia y en especial cuando se trata de tus trucos mentales-

-vamos Luna, ¿no confiás siquiera un poco en mi?, sabes que no haría nada para decepcionarte y de todos modos el muchacho necesitaba algo de ayuda-

-hablando de esa cosa, ¿la tienes?- preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-claro, he aquí la manifestación física del mal que aquejaba a Spike-

Con eso, Discord hizo aparecer una pequeña caja dorada con forma de corazón, Luna ignoró el mal chiste de su amante y usando su magia levantó la tapa.

Adentro de la caja, envuelto en seda descansaba una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto, no era más grande que una moneda de oro, una joya purpura recubierta de pequeñas púas que palpitaba lentamente y emitía, de cuando en cuando un molesto y casi imperceptible sonido, una especie de chillido agudo que le helaba la sangre.

-¿sacaste eso de la cabeza de Spike?- preguntó la diosa de la noche con mórbida fascinación.

-así es-

-… ¿que es esa cosa?- Luna no podía contener más su curiosidad y estaba tentada a examinar la pequeña joya por sus propios medios, Discord, al notar esto la apartó rápidamente y volvió a guardarla.

-no te enojes- pidió a la princesa, -mira, te explicare de que se trata-

Chasqueado sus garras hizo aparecer una pizarra y tiza a la vez que desvanecía la pequeña caja dorada.

-este pequeño monstruo que ves aquí es un engendro puramente mágico, creo que alguien en algún momento practicó magia extremadamente antigua sobre Spike pero lo raro es que el hechizo nunca fue terminado, sin embargo ha permanecido allí durante todos estos años fortaleciéndose, usando a Spike como alimento-

Luna se puso a pensar, ¿quien?, ¿quien seria capaz de hechizar a Spike?, ciertamente ninguno de sus viejos enemigos, de los antiguos y poderosos nadie, salvo Discord, permanecía en pie, con Tirek de vuelta en su prisión en el Tártaro, Chrysalis derrotada junto a su ejercito y Sombra muerto los únicos capaces de fabricar algo de la intensidad que sugería Discord eran Celestia, Luna y el mismísimo draconequus.

-¿estas seguro de que no tienes ninguna pista?, siento que hay algo que estamos pasando por alto y esa cosa… no lo sé Discord, me parece todo muy retorcido para ser cierto-

-no tengo la menor idea de quien fue el responsable y si, es muy malo, ¿recuerdas esas semillas que deje cuando aun controlaba Equestria?, funcionan bajo un principio similar, en mi ausencia podrían esperar incluso siglos con tal de cumplir su misión y de no haberla tenido clara créeme que hubiesen sido mucho, mucho peor-

-¿que tan malo?- dijo Luna temiendo la respuesta.

-hubiesen buscado la forma de subsistir mutando, adaptándose- murmuró el dios del caos, -imaginalo Luna, algo a medio camino entre un ser vivo y una mera idea, una orden incompleta, obsesiva y recelosa, imagina la clase de estragos que causaría en el cerebro de cualquiera, como podría pervertir a su victima hasta convertirla en una marioneta obediente e incansable-

Discord hablaba emocionado de su pequeño descubrimiento, casi como si le tuviese cariño, el peligroso brillo en sus ojos alerto a Luna de que debía eliminar lo más pronto posible de esa cosa, conocía bien ese brillo, ella misma lo tenía cuando descubría un nuevo aspecto de la magia y Nightmare Moon ganaba otra arma.

-ya veo- le interrumpió en voz baja, -¿crees que esto tenga relación con lo que Flash tiene que mostrarnos?-

Discord se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y respiró profundamente antes de contestar

-es posible, pero dudo de que Spike sea el responsable, esta cosa demoro años en formarse y aun completa necesitaría ser mucho más fuerte antes de dominar el cuerpo de Spike, a menos claro está, que hallara la forma de catalizar más alimento, cosa que ya no es posible-

Luna contemplo estas cosas, sus largos años de exilio como Nightmare Moon le habían enseñado una cosa o dos sobre magia oscura, tanto de practicarla como de ser victima de ella, en algún punto ambas cosas se convertían en una, era imposible sondear esos misterios sin transformarse, generalmente un practicante de las viejas artes buscaba maneras de protegerse de las fuerzas más primitivas e insidiosas pero aun con todas esas precauciones la oscuridad casi siempre lograba prevalecer, ella misma lo había experimentado dejando que su propia rabia, frustración e impotencia la dominasen al transformarse en Nightmare Moon, incluso en la actualidad una parte de ella era la cruel soberana de la noche.

-¿crees que Spike se este transformando en alguien como yo?- murmuró Luna preocupada, Discord le sonrió mientras acariciaba su traslucida melena, como siempre, constelaciones imposibles surgieron de las caricias, estrellas con nombres desconocidos provenientes de lugares olvidados, manifestaciones del caos y la oscuridad.

-no le vería nada de malo, eres una yegua excepcional- respondió el dios del caos, -además ya tiene algo de caos en su interior, no le haría nada mal tener algo de oscuridad, después de todo la oscuridad de por si es… hermosa-

Y quizás, se dijo a si misma Luna, no toda la oscuridad era tan mala, después de todo era una parte fundamental de todo, tan natural como su propia existencia, tan natural como el caos y el orden y las otras fuerzas que moldeaban la existencia.

Incluso si volvía a caer lograría levantarse, incluso si volvía a ser Nightmare Moon encontraría la forma de regresar a ser ella misma.

-Discord…- suspiró la princesa completamente sonrojada.

-Luna…-

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe mientras uno de los conserjes buscaba un trapeador, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría adentro el poni de tierra cerró lentamente la puerta y se retiró tarareando una pegajosa canción.

-tenemos que dejar de reunirnos aquí querida, no es tan seguro como lo creí- dijo Discord.

Luna sentía sus mejillas arder. - _es la ultima vez que lo dejó convencerme de escondernos en un armario de escobas-_

...

Twilight planeaba hablar con Spike lo más pronto posible, pero entre su conversación con Trixie y la insistencia de Flash y Cadence de que los acompañase a ver lo que la partida de búsqueda recuperó del bosque apenas si tuvo tiempo para llegar a la torre después de la cena, Spike llevaba en el castillo desde antes del amanecer y casi nadie lo había visto, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía en mucho tiempo, algo raro considerando que eran amigos y vivían en el mismo lugar.

- _pero las cosas no son como antes, ¿recuerdas?, el Spike en el que piensas no es el mismo Spike que vas a ver, no es el mismo Spike que amas-_

Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos se recordó a si misma lo que había conversado a solas con Cadence, como había confesado sus confusos sentimientos por Spike, se sintió aliviada de dejar ir al fin tantos años de secretos y deseos y por sobre todo, de contar con el consejo invaluable de la diosa del amor, estaba más que sus sentimientos por Spike eran erróneos y planeaba hacer todo lo posible para librarse de ellos y seguir adelante con su familia.

Con eso en mente la princesa saludó a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada a la torre y abrió la puerta, Spike estaba encadenado al muro donde solía estar su ventana, las únicas fuentes de luz eran antorchas decorando las paredes y diminutas rendijas ubicadas en los bordes del techo y piso para mantener el flujo de aire, con la poca luz de la tarde y los suaves destellos ámbar el anillo dorado que restringía las fauces de Spike dibujaba un perfil cansado de alguien que, conociendo sus circunstancias, abandonaba cualquier esperanza, con sus sueños y secretos expuestos y una honestidad que pocos eran capaces de igualar Spike era la perfecta imagen de quien espera por el fin sin la expectativa dolor ni regocijo.

-Spike…-

Esa voz, esa voz… no podía ser pero lo era, estaba allí, estaba allí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo distinto a la usual elación de verla, Spike levantó la cabeza, sus pupilas dilatadas y opacas en la creciente oscuridad pero como lo esperaba, allí bañada en las sombras esperaba la dueña indiscutible de su destino, Twilight lo examinaba con algo de trepidación y su corazón se desplomó enseguida.

Sentía miedo de lo que la princesa iba a decir.

-Twilight-

-Spike…-

Twilight sentía que le faltaba el aliento, ¿que decir?, ¿que hacer?, su amigo de toda la vida se había transformado en un ser completamente distinto y aun así, mirando a sus ojos solo podía ver al joven dragón asistente, su primer y más fiel amigo, su confidente, su…

-¿has venido a decirme que harán conmigo?- preguntó Spike tratando de sonar calmado.

Twilight lamentablemente no traía buenas noticias, aunque quisiera cambiar las cosas era demasiado tarde, ahora tenía que conciliar esa imagen que solo vivía en sus recuerdos con la de un conspirador, el monstruo que intentó asesinar al padre de su hijo, de otro modo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿por que Spike?, ¿por que lo hiciste?-

Tan pronto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios Twilight se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba esa pregunta, de lo mucho que necesitaba conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza al momento de atacar a su marido, si, de primera mano había escuchado a su asistente admitir aquellos sentimientos celosamente guardados, ese amor inocente que poco a poco se había transformado en una aterradora pasión.

-yo… no sé que decirte Twilight, no quería lastimarte, en serio, jamas podría hacerte daño-

-¿entonces por que intentaste matar a Flash?, no me digas que eso no era en serio Spike, trataste de asesinar a mi marido, querías tomarme por la fuerza, al fin me entere de lo que tenías en mente-

-Twilight- trató de intervenir Spike sin éxito, no tenía excusas y lo sabia.

-dejame terminar- ordenó Twilight mientras se paseaba de un extremo al otro.

-al principio no quería creerle a nadie, pensé que se trataba de un mal chiste, un feo rumor pero después empece a notar algunas cosas-

-por favor Twilight, dejame explicarte, puedo explicarte- rogó el dragón al borde de la desesperación.

Pero la princesa no quería concederle más tiempo.

-empece a notar lo silencioso que te habías vuelto, lo mucho que evitabas al resto de los ponis y como me mirabas cuando pasábamos tiempo a solas en esta torre, quería creer que era algo pasajero, que podías superarlo pero me equivoque, querías llegar a más, planeabas hacer más-

-Twilight no, no digas eso-

-¿que querías lograr con tus planes?, ¿que fuera tuya?, ¿querías poseerme como a una yegua cualquiera y cuando te aburrieras deshacerte de mi?, o quizás… quizás querías algo más siniestro, algo más que tenerme por una noche-

-jamas te haría daño, lo sabes, jamas seria capaz de ir en tu contra-

Finalmente algo del hielo que Twilight forzó sobre su corazón parecía derretirse, aunque fuese algo pasajero, una mella insignificante en su armadura por culpa de las suplicas de Spike que hicieron surgir aquellos sentimientos que tanto deseaba olvidar.

Desesperanza, decepción y tristeza.

-entonces dime por qué Spike, dímelo, te lo ruego-

Abrió sus fauces para contestar, para defenderse.

Sintió su corazón detenerse, estaba aterrado de decirlo, incluso de pensarlo.

El silencio entre ambos se extendió incómodamente y Twilight se impacientaba cada vez más.

La princesa sonrió amargamente, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, nada, salvo la confirmación de lo que todos parecían sospechar, que el Spike que conocía estaba muerto y nada lo traería de vuelta.

Debía acabar con el amor que sentía, su Spike ya no era más suyo y en realidad, nunca lo fue.

-ya veo, no tienes nada que decirme, al parecer Flash tenía razón y es cierto que te has convertido en un peligro para todos nosotros-

-Twilight, te amo-

La apresurada confesión la hizo tambalear, Spike no dejaba de mirarla, ni siquiera parpadeaba, de un instante a otro lo que debía hacer se volvía aun más doloroso.

Una vez soñó con escuchar esas palabras de parte de Spike, soñó lo hermoso que seria que su joven amigo admitiese que tenía sentimientos por ella y ahora se sentía asqueada, sentía que su falta de honestidad lo llevó a la locura, pero tenía miedo entonces, miedo de dañarlo, miedo de perderlo de verdad.

Su sortija de compromiso se sentía en extremo pesada y estuvo tentada a quitársela, pero no lo haría, no era capaz de hacerlo.

-es demasiado tarde para eso Spike, amo a Flash, tengo una familia en la que pensar y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar eso-

Spike bajó la cabeza resignado, era como lo temía, ya no quedaba más por hacer y las lagrimas, muy a su pesar escapaban con absoluta impunidad.

-no llores por favor, no es propio de un príncipe-

Su corazón que ya estaba roto volvía a partirse, sentía como su alma se congelaba, un frio cruento que calaba en sus huesos.

-si te sirve de consuelo, hubo una vez en que sentí lo mismo que sientes ahora, pero eso quedo en el pasado-

Sus entrañas se retorcieron, quería escapar nuevamente de la torre, destrozarla y huir rumbo al bosque, internarse donde nadie ni nada pudiese encontrarlo, lejos del sol de su madre y la luna de su tía, lejos del amor de Cadence y de la magia de Twilight, lejos de todo, de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerlo recordar.

-Spike, si de verdad me amas te olvidaras de mi y dejaras el castillo-

Ya no habían lagrimas, ni amor ni compasión, ni la voz incesante de su consciencia repitiendo mentira tras mentira, ya no existía motivo alguno para seguir viviendo ni para morir, Spike estaba hueco, la única señal de vida que brindaba era el leve movimiento de su pecho, pero aparte de eso no estaba allí, no realmente.

-adiós Spike- susurró Twilight dejando a Spike por su cuenta, sin saber lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para quien fuera tan importante en su vida.

Y con el recuerdo de un dragón destrozado la princesa se desmorono contra la puerta, lloraba en silencio para que Spike no pudiese escucharla, lloraba porque la verdad en el rostro de su amigo la marcaría por siempre, viviría atesorando ese terrible recuerdo, esa confesión que temía y añoraba a la vez, Spike la amaba y ella lo amaba también.

Pero las cosas eran lo que eran.

Lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo ir, librarse de aquello que era una mera ilusión, un sueño que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo debió haber olvidado.

-Twilight… ¿que pasó con Spike?-

Cadence había estado siguiendo a Twilight desde que salió de su reunión con Trixie pero no se esperaba el encontrarla así.

-lo deje ir Cadence, lo deje ir- sollozaba Twilight.

-ya veo… ven, la princesa Celestia quiere hablar a solas con Spike y tú no puedes andar así por el castillo, no es sano para el bebé-

Ayudándose de la magia para ponerla de pie Cadence llevó a Twilight a sus aposentos, por suerte no se encontraron con Celestia.

Solo les quedaba informar de la resolución que tomarían, seria mucho más fácil ahora que tenían a Spike.

…

-¿madre?-

-ya viene Spike, ha estado muy preocupada por ti-

-tía Luna, hola-

-hola Spike, me alegra verte aunque desearía que fuese en mejores circunstancias-

Ya era de noche cuando Luna logro llevar a Celestia a ver a Spike, durante todo el día, cada vez que la princesa del sol intentaba ver a su hijo alguien o algo la interrumpía, apenas habían dejado su puesto por unos cuantos días y el trabajo se acumulaba sin control, tenían un montón de ponis encargándose de mantener el reino día y noche pero no, no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

Celestia estaba realmente cansada y acabó por enviar antes a Luna para poder al menos asearse y componerse antes de ver a su hijo, no deseaba que Spike notara sus ojeras.

La ultima interrupción fue la que más la molestó.

Entendía que se trataba de un asunto importante pero Flash eligió el peor momento para enseñarle lo que habían sacado del bosque y que según él, era obra de Spike, por supuesto que no le creía, su hijo jamas haría algo así pero tanto Flash como Shinning y Cadence estaban convencidos de que algo andaba mal con Spike y argumentaban que de ningún otro modo algo tan siniestro hubiese surgido de las entrañas de la tierra sin ayuda externa.

Pero ahora al fin tenía la oportunidad de ver a su Spike y estaba segura, completamente segura de que todo se solucionaría.

-madre, tía, lo siento- se disculpó Spike apenas la vio entrar.

Celestia frunció el ceño, Spike no se veia para nada bien y aunque leves, los surcos dejados por las lagrimas aun estaban allí.

-¿esta todo bien Spike?, espera, deja que te quite esas cadenas-

El cuerno de la princesa solar se ilumino para luego soltar las cadenas que aprisionaban a su hijo, ya sin estas Spike se quitó el anillo que aprisionaba sus fauces y se puso de pie, sus huesos crujieron por el haber estado sentado durante todo el día.

-todo esta bien, ¿ya decidieron que harán conmigo?- preguntó con el mismo tonó hueco.

Celestia y Luna se miraron entre si consternadas.

-¿podrías darnos un momento a solas Luna?- pidió Celestia.

Luna asintió de inmediato, si su hermana necesitaba privacidad se la daría, -claro, iré a ver que hace Discord, hasta luego Spike-

-hasta luego tía Luna-

Entre Celestia y Spike se instalo un silencio incomodo, la princesa no pudo soportarlo más y cruzando el espacio entre los dos abrazó a su hijo, el cuerpo se Spike se puso rígido antes de devolver el abrazo, sus hombros se sacudieron y ocultando el rostro lloró sobre su madre.

-hijo…- masculló Celestia estrechándolo aun más.

-estoy bien madre, solo quiero saber que pasara conmigo-

Esa era la parte difícil, ser honesta, no quería mentirle a Spike y mucho menos lastimarlo, pero era un asunto inevitable.

-yo… yo he hablado con las otras princesas e insistí junto con Luna con sacarte de aquí, llevarte con nosotras hasta que puedas recuperarte-

Separándose de Celestia, Spike logro limpiarse el rostro para ocultar las lagrimas, su rostro quedó embarrado por la mugre acumulada de su travesía, luchando para que no se notase el temblor en su voz logró imitar una sonrisa.

-¿recuperarme de que?, estoy perfectamente bien madre- respondió confiado.

Pero Celestia podía ver a través de su máscara y lo que veía era desesperanza.

-eso no es cierto hijo, sé que algo te aqueja pero descuida, haré todo para protegerte y ya veras que con el tiempo estarás mejor-

-no, no funcionara, si, es verdad que durante mucho tiempo estuve… enfermo, pero ya soy libre de esa enfermedad- dijo el dragón mientras señalaba su frente, -Discord estuvo aquí, él me liberó de esa cosa-

Celestia intento imitar su optimismo por falso que pareciera, pero era demasiado para su corazón, frente a un reino podía mantenerse imperturbable, pero frente a su hijo...

-Spike, ¿por que no me dijiste antes que estabas sufriendo?- preguntó Celestia, -sabes que habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte-

-fui un tonto, pensé que podría manejar las cosas por mi cuenta y me equivoque, te pido perdón-

Su voz se había endurecido y Celestia agachó la mirada, las cosas se estaban complicando más de la cuenta.

-no tienes que usar ese tonó tan formal conmigo, soy tu madre- le recordó, -Spike asintió mientras la abrazaba.

-si mamá- le dijo al oído, -pero aun necesito saber que ocurrirá conmigo-

-nada, ya te dije que todo estará bien-

-no me mientas mamá, sé que lo que hice fue incorrecto, te falle a ti y a Twilight, les falle a todos, seria injusto que me quede sin castigo-

-no me pidas decir más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar- rogó la princesa.

-Equestria no te lo perdonara, puede que haya sido un ermitaño todo este tiempo pero estoy al pendiente de lo que sucede, hemos disfrutado de paz por muchos años, una paz que ninguna de ustedes puede arriesgar-

-podemos mantener las cosas bajo control- insistió Celestia, -el pueblo confía en mi, cree en mi, si les hablo, si les digo que ya no eres un peligro tendrán que creerme-

Spike sacudió la cabeza, -no dudo del amor que todo poni te tiene, ¿pero para que arriesgarse?, no vale la pena-

Celestia bufó indignada de que Spike creyese que su vida valía tan poco -eres mi hijo Spike, por supuesto que vale la pena-

-esa es mi madre hablando, no la princesa y allí afuera necesitas ser la princesa, siempre me has tratado de manera justa, sin ningún privilegió por sobre tus súbditos y familia, te ruego que esta vez no sea diferente-

Celestia lo sujetó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos, su voz real de Canterlot retumbaba en la torre en un vano intento de recuperar a su hijo, de recuperarlo de verdad.

-¿por que insistes tanto en este destino?, ¿no te das cuenta de que no solo te lastimas a ti mismo sino que también me lastimas a mi?-

Spike cerró los ojos, - _debo ser fuerte, si me quedó solo empeorare las cosas para todos y en especial para mi-_ se dijo a si mismo, debía enfrentar sus errores y repararlos, y para ello no podía depender de la ayuda de su madre, era hora de enfrentar la vida en vez de esconderse y esperar por algo que jamas llegaría a pasar.

Pero también debía huir por temor, temor a vivir con la vergüenza y el rechazo, a saber que Twilight seguía con su vida mientras el se escondía como un cobarde.

-ese es otro crimen por el que tendré que pagar-

-!querían ejecutarte Spike¡- grito Celestia, -muchos querían verte morir, otros pedían que fueras encerrado de por vida, algunos propusieron usar un hechizo de obediencia para evitar que lastimes a otro poni… dicen… dicen que haz enloquecido y se enteraron de has matado-

Enseñando sus fauces confirmó los rumores, ya de nada servia ocultar sus crímenes.

-¿te refieres a los perros diamante?, no los mate a todos pero si, destroce a algunos de esos, incluso destruí a un monstruo y sus esbirros no muertos pero no creo que cuenten-

-Spike…- gimió Celestia horrorizada.

-lo ataqué de frente y creo que quemé vivo a uno de ellos del mismo modo que pretendía quemar a Flash, !del mismo modo que los quemaría a todos¡- bramó apenas conteniendo sus llamas.

- _¿en que se ha convertido mi hijo?-_ pensó Celestia angustiada

-ya veo…- murmuró apenada, -quiero creer que intentas facilitarme las cosas, de ese modo lo que debo hacer me sera menos doloroso, quiero creer… que estas actuando y que derramaste sangre para protegerte a ti mismo, que en realidad nunca quisiste lastimar a nadie-

-cuando escapé al bosque no era yo mismo madre, era algo… aterrador- confesó Spike, -y cuando encontré a esos perros diamante… sencillamente desperté, no sé a ciencia cierta a cuantos asesine, algunos ya estaban muertos pero el mayor de ellos, él intentó matarme y yo solo… escupí fuego en su rostro hasta que dejo de gritar, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, estaba ardiendo…-

Celestia cerró los ojos tratando de borrar las palabras de Spike, no podía imaginar a su pequeño transformado en una bestia enloquecida, no, eso era algo que su corazón jamas aceptaría.

-no sé lo que ocurrió en el bosque pero estoy segura de que solo te defendías, no me importa lo que otros digan-

-aun así, sabes que no puedo salir de esto impune- insistió Spike sabiendo que le rompía el corazón.

-si… lo sé Spike- dijo la princesa completamente derrotada.

Realmente se sentía como el peor criminal de Equestria, y probablemente lo era.

 _-_ esa poni que viajaba contigo, Trixie si no me equivoco, nos trajo interesantes noticias de la frontera, al parecer algo siniestro ha estado escabulléndose debajo de nuestras narices y cree firmemente que ese perro diamante contra el que luchaste es solo el ultimo eslabón de la cadena-

Spike asentía en silencio satisfecho del cambio de tema y era justo como lo esperaba, de otro modo no se explicaba como una fuerza invasora habría logrado infiltrar el bosque en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocos recursos, la teoría de una ayuda mágica de fuente desconocida era más que plausible, era real, tan solo quedaba averiguar de quien provenía, quien era la fuente de ese conocimiento arcano.

-recientemente un emisario nos informó que las desapariciones están aumentando, el paso entre las montañas peligra y no puedo enviar tropas, nuestros vecinos lo verían como una amenaza-

-ya veo lo que quieres decir madre, necesitas a alguien discreto, si lo deseas, yo puedo ser ese dragón-

-realmente no quiero hacer esto Spike- sollozó la princesa, -no quiero por ningún motivo ser la causa de otra desdicha pero…-

-es la mejor solución para mi, seré libre y protegeré a mi familia desde lejos, incluso…-

-así es Spike- dijo Celestia besando su frente, -incluso es posible que comiences una nueva vida-

...

-todos han firmado, es una decisión unánime- anunció Shinning cabizbajo observando la tinta secarse sobre el documento, un par de sellos y ya era una realidad, lo que tanto habían tardado en hacer finalmente era una realidad.

Flash ocultó lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa mientras enrollaba el pergamino que cumpliría con sus ambiciones.

-así es, lo comunicaremos oficialmente mañana, hasta entonces dejé a Spike libre de sus ataduras- les informó Celestia.

-¡pero Princesa!- intervino Flash, -¿no se da cuenta de lo riesgoso que es eso?-

Celestia bufó indignada y golpeó el suelo con sus cascos, -confió en mi hijo y él me ha dado su palabra, no quiero que nadie se acerque a su torre por el resto de la noche-

Flash se quedo en silencio de inmediato pero sus ojos revelaban lo inconforme que estaba con el nuevo arreglo, sin embargo antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Shinning tomó la palabra, ya pasaba de medianoche y todos estaban muy cansados.

-como usted mande princesa, ahora si nos disculpa tanto Cadence y yo nos retiraremos, ambos sentimos que hemos aplazado demasiado nuestro viaje y ya estamos extrañando el reino de cristal-

Cadence hizo lo mismo que su marido, -buenas noches a todos- dijo de modo placentero para aplacar a la princesa Celestia, -estoy segura de que Spike no nos dará ningún problema-

-yo también me retiro- anunció Flash quien seguía evidentemente irritado, -Twilight no se siente muy bien, deseo estar a su lado en caso de que me necesite-

Al final ambas hermanas se quedaron solas en el salón del trono, los elementos de la armonía sabrían lo ocurrido al amanecer como todos los demás, se sentirían defraudadas, eso era seguro.

-Luna…-

-Spike esta a salvo, deberíamos ir a descansar también-

Celestia se dio cuenta por el tono de voz que empleaba Luna de que no se trataba de una simple sugerencia, más bien era una orden y en buena parte se alegraba de que su hermana se preocupase tanto, además, estaba muy, muy cansada como para seguir otra noche en vela.

-gracias hermanita- dijo Celestia bostezando, -me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo-

Luna se limitó a asentir, - _y a mi me alegra poder ayudar-_ pensó con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

-uf… pensé que nunca se irían, supongo que tendré seis horas de paz antes de bajar la Luna…-

…

…

…

Mi cerebro esta a punto de estallar, la ley de quiebras es tan divertida como se escucha y hay un millón de definiciones que nunca usare, nos vemos dentro de poco si es que la fortuna me sonríe (eso espero)


	11. Chapter 10

**X.**

…

(aplica el mismo anuncio del primer capítulo, eso)

…

...

Era la ultima noche de Spike en el castillo y en sus vidas, en su pequeño estudio Flash Sentry recapitulaba los últimos acontecimientos, con una sonrisa socarrona servia a su invitada una copa del vino más fino a su disposición, propuso un brindis por la fruición de sus planes, la conclusión esperada a todo el esfuerzo de sus aliados para eliminar a la molesta alimaña.

-No deberías estar celebrando, no es una por la que debamos estar alegres- lo reprendía Cadence bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

Pero Flash no tenía intención de detener su pequeña celebración, se había librado de uno de sus mayores enemigos en potencia y un riesgo constante a su matrimonio, Spike terminaría desterrado de por vida en algún rincón de Equestria y lejos de la presencia de Twilight, todo por su incapacidad de controlar la orden implantada en su cabeza, fue un movimiento arriesgado y ni Twilight ni nadie podían saberlo.

Pero Cadence tenía acceso a esa información, ella era confiable, podía guardar el secreto que los ataba a ambos en un pacto de silencio, era una ventaja más a su favor tener el apoyo de la diosa del amor, una ventaja que no pensaba desperdiciar.

-Si Twilight se entera de que planeabas disponer de Spike ambos tendremos problemas, quizás nunca debí haberte ayudado-

-Pero es un poco tarde para reconsiderar eso mi querida cuñada, hace años cuando pedí tu ayuda para conquistar a Twilight me dijiste que era el indicado para ella, ¿que pasaría si mi amada se da cuenta de que ha sido engañada por alguien en quien tanto confía?-

-No te atreverías Sentry- amenazó Cadence iluminando su cuerno, pero Flash ni se inmutó, ambos sabían que no se atacarían el uno al otro.

-¿Que pensarían tus súbditos al enterarse de que no eres del todo infalible?- preguntó Flash contemplativo, -se supone que tu magia te permite ver la verdad en los corazones de todos ellos, sin embargo pasaste por alto a Spike y eso casi nos cuesta caro-

-No lo pasé por alto, Spike amaba a Twilight tanto como tú, Flash, pero…-

Flash estrelló la copa contra la mesa de centro desparramando su contenido y sin importarle que estaba en compañía bebió de la botella, Cadence permaneció en silencio completamente indignada, ya encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

Cerrando los ojos para calmarse el poni caminó de un lado a otro, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.

-Spike no contaba con nuestra intervención, Cadence- recalcó el príncipe, -ni con la inesperada ayuda de Rarity, fue una bendición que esa poni finalmente le diese una oportunidad y justo a tiempo, es una lastima que jamas llegará a saber lo mucho que me ayudó-

-¿Te alegra haberlo hecho verdad?, pude ver en tus ojos lo feliz que fuiste al vencer a Spike entonces y lo mucho que te complace el haberlo humillado ahora, a veces dudo de que haberte dado la ventaja haya sido una buena idea- confesó Cadence.

-Eso no importa- bufo Flash, -Twilight me ha elegido y ahora, después de tantos años de felicidad me dará un hijo, creo que eso demuestra sin lugar a dudas a quien ama realmente-

-Ella te amaba entonces, no me atrevo a comprobar que siga haciéndolo-

Flash rodó los ojos molesto, estaba cansándose de la desconfianza de su cuñada.

-¿Debes arruinar esta alegre ocasión con tus dudas?, todo ha salido perfecto, mi familia esta a salvo y he eliminado por potencial peligro, Twilight me ama, de eso no tengo duda alguna-

Cadence suspiró resignada, -lo que digas Flash, ahora te dejo, mi marido me espera-

-Como quieras querida cuñada, yo también regresare al lecho donde descansa mi amada, después de todo, ese es mi lugar, a su lado-

Dejando la botella olvidada a un lado ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…

-¿Cadence?-

Shinning apenas había cerrado los parpados para tomar una pequeña siesta cuando su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio, le alegraba saber que pronto podría retornar a casa con sus hijos, sin embargo, temía la reacción que provocaría con lo que,tarde o temprano llegarían a saber.

Como presintiendo su descontento Cadence le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella siempre encontraba la forma de disipar sus miedos.

-Todo esta bien querido, descansa, tendremos un día ajetreado mañana-

-¿Hablaste con Spike?, al parecer todos han hablado con él menos yo- preguntó bostezando, Cadence rio suavemente mientras se quitaba la tiara para dejarla sobre una mesita de noche.

-No querido, estaba encargándome de otros asuntos pero mañana, mañana hablaremos con él, además ya es muy tarde, dudo de que alguien más este despierto-

Shinning suspiró contento, siempre podía contar con ella, siempre...

-Los niños se van a decepcionar mucho cuando se enteren de lo que ocurrió, de verdad tenían la esperanza de poder recuperar a Spike-

-Pronto tendrán un primo y se olvidarán de Spike, de todos modos apenas les escribía, créeme, será algo pasajero-

Se sentía muy cansado… llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir bien.

-Si insistes…-

-Duerme querido- ordenó Cadence acariciando su cuerpo, luego, se dejo ir.

Cadence esperó pacientemente y en poco tiempo los suaves ronquidos de Shinning le indicaron que su marido dormía apaciblemente, - _bien, excelente-_ pensó aliviada, aprovecharía ese momento para reflexionar.

¿tanto se había equivocado?, no se suponía que las cosas terminasen así, con Flash en búsqueda de una venganza que solo tenía sentido en su cabeza y Spike transformado en ese ente imposible de manejar.

Era un poni tan diferente entonces.

Joven soldado, guardia real, con el ímpetu del que carecían sus compañeros de armas, Cadence dudaba de pocas cosas en cuanto al amor y Flash… pues Flash se había convertido en uno de sus mayores logros, era valiente y leal, desinteresado al extremo y por sobre todo no veía a Twilight como un escalón al poder, veía a Twilight como una poni más y aun así… era indescriptible el modo en que su corazón latía por ella, como sus palabras se volvían dulces y sus pensamientos se llenaban de amor.

Nunca tuvo dudas al respecto, era imposible con lo que podía ver., con la innegable magia entre los dos.

Pero fue un proceso tan paulatino… ella, al igual que el resto de la familia y amigas de Twilight estaba cegada por el romance juvenil de la pareja, el cuento de hadas del que al parecer todos querían formar parte.

Puede que allí haya iniciado todo, Flash tenía una visión idealizada de su relación, una visión en la que pronto encontró un competidor, una amenaza.

Las cosas entre Rarity y Spike no resultaron como ambos esperaban, al final la modista había retomado su relación con un miembro de la alta alcurnia y Spike regresó junto a Twilight, y a pesar de que la relación entre Twilight y Flash ya había florecido para él existía esta semilla de duda, ¿que pasaría si Twilight volvía a manifestar sentimientos inapropiados por Spike?, eso podría llevar a mayores complicaciones, incluso a un quiebre.

Solo bastaba ver a la princesa y su dragón, no podía ignorar las miradas furtivas, las palabras secretas ni esa complicidad que ambos mantenían, era algo que tenía que terminar.

Cadence sintió que era su deber evitar ese escenario y para ello, se aseguro de apoyar completamente a la pareja y de paso, fue renuente a escuchar de ciertos eventos y a intervenir e ellos, lo que pasaba en el castillo entre la princesa y el nuevo capitán de su recién formada guardia real no era su asunto y no pensaba inmiscuirse.

No lo hizo cuando se enteró de que Spike prácticamente no había sido visto en meses y tampoco cuando sus visitas al reino de cristal se hicieron cada vez menos, tampoco cuando descubrió que no tenía un lugar en la mesa del castillo y de que pasaba sus días recluido en una torre que anteriormente había sido un observatorio.

Tomaba todo como rumores, después de todo…

-Q _uizás odiaba el hecho de que sin importar lo mucho que intentase alejarlo, Spike permanecía de uno u otro modo junto a Twilight-_

-Maldito orgullo- musitó la princesa, -de Spike, de Flash y el mio-

Shinning la atrajo a su lado haciéndola olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones.

Solo restaba esperar, quizás con Spike lejos nadie se enteraría de lo que habían hecho, eso destrozaría a Twilight.

Enterarse de que estuvo a punto de acabar con la cordura de Spike usando magia de alicornio y que de no haber sido por su intervención, de no haber sido porque Flash la había alertado de ese plan... su asistente dragón no seria más que un remedo de lo que era en la actualidad.

Carente de voluntad, de pensamientos, de amor.

Atado por siempre a los designios de alguien más.

...

-Pts, despierta… despierta, pts… despierta…-

-mmm…-

-!DESPIERTA¡-

-Maldita sea, ¿que quieres Discord?-

-Nada… es que Luna esta trabajando y pensé que podría aprovechar de explicarte algunas cosas-

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?, apenas he dormido un par de horas-

-Podría esperar hasta mañana pero estoy aburrido ahora- sonrió victorioso el dios del caos, -además, me debes tu vida, lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar y va a escuchar, tu futuro depende de esto-

Spike guardó silencio, incrédulo de cualquier cosa que Discord tuviese que decir.

-Adelante, soy todo oídos-

Discord ignoró la impaciencia en la voz del dragón y alcanzando con su garra la frente de Spike pronunció algo que jamas esperaría escuchar de la antigua deidad.

-Ten en cuenta que lo que veras sera difícil de digerir, yo mismo perdí la cordura cuando me enfrenté a esto-

-¿De que estas hablando Discord?-

-Simple, se trata de la verdad, total, absoluta e indiscutible verdad-

El suelo desapareció debajo de ambos y una oscuridad indescriptible los consumió de pies a cabeza.

La oscuridad del inicio.

La oscuridad del fin.

Las memorias perdidas de una dragona vagando por el desierto, sosteniendo su vientre y luego un morral, una caravana asediada por bandidos cuyas formas se alteraban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pelícanos luchando a muerte, grifos siendo consumidos por las llamas, la angustia de un padre, la desolación de un pueblo, una maldición sobre la arena como nunca antes se había visto y entre medio de la muerte y el dolor, en medio del pesar y el llanto eterno de los fantasmas de aquellas tierras inferirles un solo huevo.

Abandonado para morir en la tempestad.

Y luego ella descendió de entre las nubes, el sol la acompañaba.

- _Que cosa más curiosa, ¿quien te dejo aquí pequeño?-_

Spike se aferraba a cualquier atisbo de cordura remanente en su afiebrado cerebro, sobre aquellos parajes muertos remontando vuelo sobre una nube Discord lo guiaba con una garra sobre su hombro, los brazos extendidos como un demonio de la tempestad incapaz de aferrarse a las funestas mareas que aquellas terribles horas arrastraban desde el Estigia, un grito ensordecedor que solo existe frente al miedo abyecto, la desolación, de un extremo a otro esa tierra olvidada se deshacía en lagrimas.

-El amor es la cosa más hermosa y más terrible que puedas imaginar Spike, me ha convertido en un dios y me ha separado de todos aquellos a los que amaba, solo Luna sigue a mi lado y mi corazón se niega a perderla, es una lastima que tengas que transitar la misma vía que yo para alcanzara-

La delgada linea entre la vigilia y el sueño, entre los sueños y las pesadillas, entre la realidad y la imaginación, del mismo modo en que las dos hermanas representaban a los astros supremos de Equestria Discord representaba aquello que no podía ser comprendido ni controlado.

Los ponis, en especial los alicornios eran criaturas tan extrañas… por algún extraño motivo siempre eran objeto de interés para los seres más retorcidos de la tierra, no por nada Discord ansiaba divertirse a costa de ellos, no por nada Tirek codiciaba su magia y Sombra sus vidas, incluso Chrysalis vio algo útil en atacarlos.

Estaban todos ciegos, Spike sin darse cuenta había codiciado algo más precioso que los tesoros de Canterlot, algo por sobre el poder, Discord no era ajeno a ese sentimiento, una vez hubo encontrado la dicha y el perdón en ellas fue incapaz de volver a ponerlas en peligro.

-Ella te ama, incluso si lo ha olvidado, recuerda eso cuando la vuelvas a ver-

Siguieron volando hasta el amanecer, esperando que la luz exorcizara a los fantasmas de la arena.

Pero algunas cosas eran sencillamente imposibles de olvidar.

…

Era de madrugada y debería de estar durmiendo, pero el contemplar a la dulce princesa en su cama lograba darle la energía para mantenerse en vela, acariciando el vientre de Twilight se preguntó como seria su hijo, tenía tantas esperanzas...

Por eso debía guardar los secretos que habían hecho de su felicidad posible, si Twilight llegaba a enterarse se desmoronaría.

Pero contárselo al dragón era en extremo tentador, tanto que estuvo dispuesto un par de veces a abandonar el lecho real en búsqueda de Spike solo para ver el horror en su rostro al decirle quien había propuesto la idea de mantenerlo en la torre y quien ejecutó el hechizo que se suponía lo mantendría bajo control, incluso el hecho de dejarle saber que Twilight estaba en cinta seria suficiente para acabar con él, pero no había llegado a ese punto tomando malas decisiones, no necesitaba ser cruel, no necesitaba poner sal en sus heridas, no cuando podría expulsarlo con las primeras luces del día.

Incluso si ese bueno para nada de Torns lo ayudaba Spike tendría prohibido volver a pisar suelo civilizado, solo por eso dejaría pasar su traición al confabular con el monstruo que había traído del bosque, ese lobo de madera, y luego dejarlo huir.

Al menos la hechicera era confiable, Twilight creía en ella y a pesar de que algo de su mala fama permanecía en la memoria de muchos de sus súbditos era innegable que su conocimiento resultaría útil a cualquier plan que Equestria decidiese perseguir a futuro.

Y eso abría nuevas posibilidades, Ponyville florecía más cada día, las calles eran pacificas, los ciudadanos eran felices.

-he sido un buen compañero para ti y te apoyare sin descanso, el bebé en tu vientre es el símbolo de nuestro esfuerzo, la muestra irrefutable de que el destino nos ha dado este lugar-

Planeaba mantener esa paz y para ello, debía encargarse de algo más.

Gallows era un verdugo sumamente efectivo, pero un pésimo investigador, impaciente e impulsivo cuando más se requería de su calma, demasiados detalles en la ejecución, muy pocos en en la preparación y búsqueda de información pero Spike… Spike era ideal para lo que tenía en mente, le prestaría un servicio indispensable al ahorrarse tropas y tiempo, de seguro los otros traidores lo seguirían gustosos a la frontera.

Eso estaba bien para él, Flash necesitaba concentrarse en Twilight y su hijo, con tal de protegerlos estaba contento de dejar marchar al dragón.

La situación en esas tierras era penosa y temía perder el control, ninguno de los otros gobernantes estaban al tanto y los que lo estaban se hacían los desentendidos, Flash Sentry planeaba cambiar eso, planeaba arreglar las cosas.

-si supieras lo que he hecho por amor no te atreverías a dormir a mi lado-

Era muy joven entonces, muy joven para comprender algunas cosas pero ya desde entonces supo algo, solo le bastó verla para saber… para entender que no podría vivir sin ella, era como si sus destinos estuviesen entrelazados por las mismísimas estrellas, como si se conocieran de otra vida, de otro mundo con el que apenas podía soñar.

Twilight Sparkle, el más bello nombre que alguna vez pasó por sus labios.

No fue fácil, como suele suceder aquello que es realmente valioso requiere trabajo y sacrificio pero su recompensa la recibía en cada una de las cartas de la princesa, cada nueva misiva alimentaba la flama de su amor y al cabo de un tiempo logro ganar un espacio en el corazón de Twilight, se había transformado en algo más que un conocido, se había vuelto un amigo, un confidente y si era posible, si se atrevía a soñar un futuro, si tenía la fortuna de su lado y si ella lo consideraba digno…

Se transformaría en su amante.

Con el amor vino el deseo y la lujuria y junto con ellas la ambición.

Después de un tiempo las cartas no fueron suficiente y empezaron a buscar el modo de encontrarse más a menudo, un viaje a Canterlot por un libro, una visita a Ponyville en invierno, y así, era para todos los efectos el nacimiento de algo que el joven guardia real atesoraba con profunda devoción.

Como nunca hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar sus sentimientos pocos dudaban de la pureza de su amor y de ser honesto consigo mismo, Flash nunca lo dudó, amaba a Twilight, desde el primer momento en que la soñó en es extraño mundo hasta las ultimas tiernas palabras escritas en tinta real y selladas con un beso, esas mismas que leyó frente a Twilight hacía ya tantos años en una declaración ardiente.

-C _reo que amo a alguien más-_

Nunca creyó que fuese posible y supuso que se trataba de una horrenda confusión, ¿en que se había transformado el día más feliz de su vida?, debía tratarse de un error.

-Él _siempre ha amado a Rarity, nunca antes me había incomodado pero ahora…-_

Debía ser un error, un simple error.

-A _hora me duele verlos juntos-_

Twilight no podía amar a ese pequeño dragón, era imposible, Twilight lo amaba a él, a él, no a Spike sino a Flash.

Era una pesadilla.

- _¿Es normal sentir celos?, fue mi amigo primero y además… además…-_

Era un ayudante, apenas un chico, su princesa no podía sentir por él más que una amistad, no podía preferirlo por sobre el poni con el que había soñado, no podía.

-Q _uiero ser su primera vez en todo-_

 _-_ Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos como amantes, había llegado a verte y apenas te encontré supuse que algo andaba mal, estabas tan confundida con todo lo que sentías, tan confundida… me habías escrito esa carta para explicarme lo que sentías por él- no pudo pronunciar su nombre, el nombre del dragón, no cuando recordaba ese incidente.

-Me costo un mundo convencerte de que era imposible amarlo, pero en cuanto te entregaste a mi… supe que era lo correcto, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro-

Flash trató de quemar esa carta al igual que otras, pero sabía que era inútil, una vez leyó esas palabras estas no dejaron de atormentarlo, esa noche junto a Twilight fue la mejor noche de su vida, la hizo gemir su nombre una y otra vez, la hizo olvidar por completo al dragón.

Y todo frente al susodicho, de ese modo no olvidaría cual era su lugar.

No podía arriesgarse a perder a Twilight, la verdad debería permanecer siempre en secreto.

-Pero todo salió bien al final, quizás no del modo en que lo deseaba pero el resultado es el mismo, he vencido-

Sin tener muchos contactos se las arreglo para congraciarse con algunos oficiales de alto rango, luego, su audiencia privada con la princesa Cadence le dio el as del triunfo.

El joven guardia nunca antes había soñado con un título más allá de aquellos que se ganan en la linea del deber, tampoco deseaba la pompa y el trono y mucho menos los sirvientes como muchos otros lo creían, el joven guardia añoraba los parajes de Ponyville, el sol ocultándose en la lejanía y los preciosos ojos iluminados como estrellas de quien le escribía semana a semana.

Lo había conseguido, Twilight, un puesto como su guardia principal y la oportunidad de estar a su lado por siempre

El pequeño dragón estaba ciego, fue su culpa el perder a tan maravillosa poni, fue Spike quien fracasó mientras él conseguía lo que tanto añoraba.

No tenía nada de que sentirse culpable, nada.

-Desde entonces han pasado muchos años amor, no sabes cuanto sufrí por ti, cuantas veces creí que te perdería-

Ya no viviría temiendo lo peor, si, falló una vez al convencer a Twilight de probar ese hechizo frente al espejo mágico, se suponía que seria un truco simple, el hechizo de obediencia traspasaría el cristal y golpearía a Spike de frente, listo, no se preocuparía más.

En vez de eso solo una fracción del hechizo llegó al dragón, el cristal se resquebrajo pero no se partió por completo, Cadence se llevo a Spike sin saber que había ocurrido y Twilight acabó por desmayarse.

Después de tantos años seguía esperando que algo de esa magia cobrase efecto, quizás nunca pasaría pero no por eso dejo de tomar otras medidas para mantenerlo separados.

- _Quiero ser su primera vez en todo, quiero ser su primera vez en todo, quiero ser su primera vez en todo, quiero ser, quiero ser, quiero ser…-_

 _-¿_ Que más da?, ya he ganado _-_

 _-Su primera vez en todo-_

Rechinaba los dientes sin darse cuenta, nuevamente estaba perdiendo control sobre sus ideas.

-Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar, por eso tenía que protegerte, tenía que salvarte, Spike sentía algo por ti, lo mismo que yo siento pero él no era el indicado, nunca lo fue-

Confesaría esas palabras solo en el silencio de la noche, Twilight jamas las escucharía y al día siguiente todo seguiría en orden.

Ella lo amaba, lo amaba como a nadie más y eso le bastaba.

Finalmente dormiría en paz.

…

Era una decisión difícil de tomar pero al final con la insistencia de Twilight y la posibilidad de empezar una nueva vida lejos del terror del mundo externo y de los recuerdos de su cautiverio, Trixie se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba pelear y que en verdad su ayuda seria mejor aprovechada en el castillo.

Pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles, después de todo no solo dejaba atrás las cosas malas y mucho de lo que decía a si misma sonaba falso, deseaba autoconvencerse de que no extrañaría a nadie, deseaba creerlo para hacer del adiós algo menos amargo y doloroso.

-Guts…-

Solo podía imaginar lo decepcionado que se sentiría al enterarse de su decisión, pero era para mejor, ¿no es así?, realmente pensaba que volver al mundo civilizado seria imposible pero Twilight había hallado la forma de convencerla, Twilight le había prometido… no, le había jurado que estaría a salvo en el castillo, que estaría rodeada de soldados profesionales capaces de mantener a raya a cualquier peligro y que incluso si estos eran derrotados el poder de un alicornio resultaria suficiente para repeler cualquier amenaza.

-Claro, pero ninguno de esos soldados esperaría en silencio hasta asegurarse de que estoy dormida, ni aguardarían a que despierte para compartir algo que nadie más sabe, ninguno de ellos podría reemplazarte-

La carta del adiós se veía indigna sobre la mesita de noche, sus letras no le hacían justicia a lo que en realidad sentía.

Se sentía incorrecto, como una verdadera traición y a la vez era completamente consciente de que si abandonaba el castillo jamas podría rehuir del mágico llamado del bosque, los ojos amarillos y menguantes estarían allí para recibirla y no seria capaz de ver a un monstruo pues allí, en medio de la vegetación y los troncos roídos esperaban las almas más compasivas que había conocido, una maestra que la recibió sin mayores preguntas y la protegió de la incertidumbre y un amigo fiel que con pocas palabras le prometía su devoción.

-Y pensar que Twilight tuvo algo parecido una vez, solo espero que resulte tan bien para mi como resultó para ella-

Besando el pergamino hizo un juramento solemne, Twilight le ofrecía la oportunidad de una nueva vida en Equestria y de poder ayudar a muchos ponis estudiando el mal que se había originado producto de los perros diamante, aquello que los había trastornado, torcido en bestias completamente amorales y viciosas, si de algo servia sacrificar su vida en el bosque era para asegurarse de que ninguna otra poni fuese sometida a ese calvario.

Habían culpado a Spike y luego a Guts, Dirty cheap reveló que muchos de los que no estuvieron presentes durante su captura creían que Guts por su tamaño y capacidad de hablar era también producto de los rituales llevados a cabo bajo tierra, pero se equivocaban, todos esos rumores, horrendos y falsos rumores se equivocaban.

Debía quedarse allí para encontrar al verdadero culpable, solo de ese modo podría proteger a la anciana y su cachorro y a Spike de enfrentarse nuevamente con las fuerzas del príncipe Flash.

-Pero si alguno de ellos intenta lastimarte, a ti o a la anciana o a cualquiera de mis amigos, me asegurare de que no tengan un segundo de paz, sea quien sea-

Con eso la unicornio deslizó su pezuña izquierda sobre las hojas y dejo caer un par de gotas de sangre, era el ultimo ingrediente para su regalo de despedida, una pieza de información aprendida en los calabozos mediante los balbuceos de los guardias que a veces se embriagaban y dormían al fondo de las minas, los mismos que fueron sacrificados para traer a la vida a esa criatura infernal que custodiaba los túneles.

-Ustedes me protegieron cuando más lo necesité y en especial tú, por eso… por eso… siempre te llevare en mi corazón, sin importar lo que pase-

No lloraría, si cualquiera de los dos olfateaba las lagrimas sobre el pergamino presentirían que algo andaba mal y atacarían el castillo.

-Ahora solo me falta averiguar el modo de enviar esto-

Sin que se diese cuenta la ventana se abrió poco a poco y una sombra entro por ella.

-Quizás pueda ayudar-

Trixie se puso en guardia al escuchar la nueva voz e iluminó la habitación por completo.

-Mejor apaga eso antes de que nos descubran, tengo información importante que discutir contigo sobre un amigo en común-

Trixie resopló molesta, detestaba cuando alguien se las arreglaba para atraparla desprevenida.

-La poderosa Trixie no necesita a ningún guardia, muéstrate y veras de lo que soy capaz-

-Tranquila señorita- intentó aplacarla el poni desconocido, -admito que fue mi culpa el no aparecer antes pero Guts tenía la esperanza de que pudiese llevarla conmigo esta noche-

-¿Él te ha enviado?- preguntó Trixie tratando de no mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba, -pero pensé que los guardias lo tenían detenido, me dijeron que lo liberarían mañana apenas saliera el sol-

-Huimos apenas me fue posible diseñar un plan, él me ha pedido que venga a buscarla-

Trixie examinó al poni, vestía completamente de negro y solo sus ojos eran visibles, en su experiencia eso solía ser una mala señal.

-¿Por que habría de creerte?, bien podría ser otra trampa, no serias el primero en intentarlo-

-La loba anciana supo que desconfiarías de mi, pero descuida, si quieres pruebas tengo esto-

Sacando de sus alforjas un bulto envuelto en telas grises, Torn descubrió una manzana prácticamente dorada, Trixie sintió su corazón acelerarse, esas manzanas eran muy raras y el significado de ellas, el que usaban en secreto mientras peleaban contra los perros diamante era uno solo.

Esperanza.

-¿Me crees ahora?-

Trixie empezó a sollozar en silencio mientras levitaba la manzana, quedaban muy pocas la ultima vez que vio el sembradío, muy pocas como para arriesgar una en tan simple señal.

El pegaso tenía todas las esperanzas de llevar a Trixie con sus amigos pero estas se habían diluido al escucharla, sabía que los decepcionaría al entregar esa carta pero sentía que forzarla seria lo incorrecto, a él mismo lo habían forzado a elegir algo que no deseaba y odiaba esa sensación, odiaba la impotencia de estar atrapado.

Decepcionaría a Guts, pero si la llevaba contra su voluntad le haría más daño al final, si Trixie iba a su encuentro sería por su propia voluntad.

-No soy nadie para intervenir con el camino que vaya a escoger señorita Trixie por lo que no intentare que reconsidere el ir conmigo, pero al menos, permitame llevar esa carta y explicar su decisión-

Trixie se ocultó bajo su sombrero, un habito que había recuperado apenas volvió a tenerlo sobre su cabeza, con paso trémulo llego junto al pegaso y depositó la carta en el marco de la ventana.

Torn recogió la carta y la guardó con mucho cuidado para que no se arrugara, estaba a punto de partir cuando Trixie lo detuvo.

-Diles… diles que siempre los amare, incluso si no pueden creerme, diles eso por favor-

Escondiendo su propia angustia al recordar que otro poni le había dicho algo similar Torn se dispuso a desaparecer en la noche, sin embargo…

-Creo que es mi deber dar un ultimo consejo, tenga cuidado con los aliados del príncipe Sentry, en especial con esos dos que han estado vigilando su ventana toda la noche, no son de fiar-

Torn se alejo volando, su silueta apenas era visible al confundirse con el juego de luces y sombras, donde otros pegasos hacían un despliegue de colores y lograban que el suelo vibrara con sus demostraciones él prefería un enfoque más practico, aquello que sus enemigos no veían era aquello que más daño causaba.

Pero no era el pegaso lo que captó la atención de Trixie porque en efecto, escondidos en una de las muchas nuevas casas que rodeaban el castillo un par de sujetos apagaban la luz, pero el brillo de sus prismáticos seguía allí, un claro recordatorio de que no estaba a salvo.

Trixie frunció el ceño antes de sonreír con malicia, esperaba que la pudiesen ver para hacerlos temblar, si sus enemigos elegían revelarse antes mucho mejor para ella, de una cosa estaba segura.

De un modo u otro ella vencería, nadie lastimaría a sus amigos, nadie.

…

Un ultimo capítulo y terminamos.

Nuevamente gracias por sus opiniones, si, revisando nuevamente las cosas he descuidado la ortografía, quizás al terminar todo haga una revisión general y solucione esos errores pero la prioridad actual es terminar la historia.

Y como uno de los que sigue la historia se dio cuenta, fue la primera interacción real entre Twilight y Spike (salvo las secuencias de sueño que son mezclas de varias cosas pero no las contamos), por eso felicitaciones.

Ahora, para finalizar como la siguiente entrega es la ultima aprovechare de hacer la introducción a la posible continuación, el tema de eso sera la desolación.

Nos vemos pronto, espero.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo final.**

…

 **...**

 **(** Aplica la misma aclaración del primer capitulo)

…

…

…

Flexionando sus garras se dejó guiar por los guardias a la salida, una gruesa cadena ataba sus muñecas una a la otra, sus fauces estaban firmemente cerradas, usaron el mismo bozal que el minotauro había proveído, "por seguridad", le dijeron, creyendo en todo momento que sería capaz de soltarse y acabar con ellos.

Pero no podía culparlos, eran los mismos sujetos a los que casi convirtió en cenizas antes de abandonar el castillo por primera vez, ahora se mostraban mucho más cautos, casi podía oler la desconfianza brotando de los dos y no era para menos, su reputación era realmente extraordinaria pues no solo lo hacían responsable de las muertes de los perros diamante, sino también de las ponis desaparecidas y de una supuesta conspiración para destronar a Flash y tomar a Twilight como su reina, cosa que tendría sentido si el poder residiese realmente en Flash, después de todo su título era puramente simbólico.

Lo peor de todo es que sí había acabado con algunos de esos perros y sí planeaba asesinar a Sentry para tomar a la princesa Sparkle, pero esa parte de él ya era historia, la parte que añoraba la sangre de Flash en sus fauces y el cálido cuerpo de Twilight meciéndose en su lecho estaba acabada, ya no existían sueños de amor, solo un enloquecedor silbido en sus oídos y la realización de que por años había estado cegado por un ente cuyo origen desconocía y por su propia debilidad.

Descendiendo los últimos escalones para entrar en la bóveda principal pudo ver finalmente la salida, allí, Flash y una poni a la que creía recordar le esperaba con un contingente de diez guardias reales vestidos con sus mejores armaduras y armados con lo mejor del arsenal de Equestria, el aroma del acero pulido impregnaba casi todo a su alrededor al punto en que incluso la desconfianza de sus carceleros parecía ínfima, sin embargo otra esencia sobrecogedora se elevaba por sobre las lanzas y escudos dorados.

Libertad, a pocos pasos y justo debajo del sol de Celestia.

Respiró profundamente y recompuso su expresión para mostrarse estoico, no se esperaba tener tanto miedo después del quiebre por el que pasó la noche anterior,

Aun la amaba.

Sí, aun la amaba, la amaría por mucho más tiempo y eso era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir, Twilight… la princesa Sparkle estaba felizmente casada y si Discord no mentía, esperaba un hijo… un pequeño príncipe.

Apuró el paso, necesitaba salir del castillo, mientras siguiese caminando podría mantener sus ideas en orden, mientras estuviese en movimiento podría ahogar el silbido en su cabeza.

Flair y Mace tiraron de la cadena que sujetaba sus grilletes y lo hicieron trastrabillar, necesitó de todo su auto control para no azotar la cadena y estrellarnos contra el techo.

Era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, Discord había sido sorprendentemente claro, si no controlaba sus deseos aquello vivido y aquello visto producto de su caotica intervención terminaría por acabar con su mente, el dios del caos insistió en ser cuidadosos al respecto al confesar como llegó a ser la encarnación viviente del caos y la discordia, una historia bastante trágica sobre seres que ya no existían en Equestria, una raza olvidada por el tiempo salvo por el ultimo de ellos, un espíritu joven y silencioso consumido por las llamas del caos, devorado por la carne, único en su especie, una amalgama viviente nacida del osario que lo cobijó durante las noches.

Su cuna fueron los huesos secos de sus padres, su única compañía era el reflejo de la luna sobre las gemas que brotaban de la tierra.

No fue hasta que emergió, años después, que pudo entablar una conversación con alguien que no fuese su propio reflejo.

Fue desastroso…

Escuchaba a Sentry hablando con sus guardias, pero no deseaba prestarle atención, no aun.

En fin, una cosa llevo a la otra y Discord acabó en el palacio de los padres de Celestia y Luna que lo reconocieron de inmediato como el avatar del caos y una fuerza de la que debían cuidarse y controlar y lo hicieron, hasta el fatídico día en que ambos fueron mortalmente heridos defendiendo a sus hijas de un enemigo desconocido, fue Discord quien encariñado con las princesas dio el golpe mortal al asesino y juró protegerlas hasta que llegasen a ser adultas.

Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo e intentaron entrometerse incluso al punto de utilizar la violencia, Discord no tuvo compasión con ninguno de ellos, con cada intento por arrebatar a las princesas de su cuidado su sadismo y crueldad aumentaban, con cada ejercito invasor era menos el amigo de las jóvenes alicornio y más un carnicero.

Luego tomó el poder y el resto era historia, para entonces el derramar sangre sin sentido lo tenía hastiado y había vuelto a sus viejas tácticas que aunque molestas difícilmente lastimaban a alguien, su mente no era la misma y su corazón estaba prácticamente muerto, pero incluso entonces seguía amándolas con la parte que más aborrecía de su ser, en sus ojos, el día en que utilizaron los elementos de la armonía en su contra fue toda una traición, él solo deseaba divertirse, solo deseaba dejar todo atrás y reír una y otra vez.

Y Spike pudo haber acabado en una senda parecida, su obsesión por la princesa Sparkle ya era más que nociva para todos los que lo rodeaban y en especial para ella que no sabia nada del asunto.

Se detuvieron frente Flash Sentry justo bajo el dintel de la entrada al castillo, una ominosa compuerta decorada con los colores favoritos de la princesa de los cuales resaltaban las molduras purpura con bordes esmeralda que representaban serpientes y dragones, dragones que eran curiosamente parecidos a él, Spike sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿lo consideraba guardián del castillo?, ¿realmente lo consideraba tan importante?.

Tenia que salir de ese lugar antes de hacer algo que pusiera su vida en peligro.

-Dragón, presta atención porque esta sera la ultima vez que yo o cualquiera de los residentes de este castillo te dirija la palabra, puedes empezar Magenta-

Ahora recordaba, la aterrada poni que creía se convertiría en un bocadillo, se veía especialmente interesada en hacerse la valiente.

- _Debe ser por el bozal y las cadenas, de otro modo dudo de que incluso la presencia de Sentry fuese suficiente como para calmarla-_

Magenta se mecía incomoda de un lado a otro, realmente no deseaba cumplir con las ordenes del príncipe Flash pero no le quedaba otra opción, aunque ella misma considerase su presencia innecesaria el rechazar tal mandato la pondría en una pésima posición dentro del castillo, además, no podía pasar el resto de su vida temiendo que un dragón intentase devorarla, un dragón que por cierto estaba firmemente sujeto con cadenas.

-P.. por orden expresa de Canterlot, El Reino de Cristal y Ponyville- comenzó la mensajera con algo de inseguridad, -se te ordena abandonar todo territorio civilizado de Equestria y residir en la frontera más allá del bosque Everfree hasta que te sea permitido regresar, durante tu exilio seguirás sirviendo a las Princesas de Equestria y cumplirás… cumplirás…-

-Con lo que se te ordene dragón- interrumpió Flash al perder la paciencia, -el único modo en el que seras capaz de librarte de la mancha de tu traición sera mediante el servicio a Equestria-

-Ahora vete Spike, y no regreses, !soldados¡, escolten al prisionero a los confines de Ponyville y asegúrense de que no vuelva-

Mace y Flair tiraron de la cadena, los soldados rodearon a Spike y en procesión lo llevaron a través de toda Ponyville.

Flash se quedó atrás junto a Magenta, aun le faltaba algo por hacer.

-necesito ubicar a un par de amigos Magenta, ya sabes de quienes hablo, ve por ellos-

La mensajera asintió de inmediato y corrió al castillo en búsqueda de los ponis que Flash deseaba ver, con algo de suerte los encontraría rápidamente y así podría olvidar realmente todo lo que había sucedido, quizás así no tendría más pesadillas sobre dragones y torres abandonadas.

…

Lo esperaba desde hacía un par de horas y a pesar de que el bosque no era un lugar en que se sintiese cómoda no dudaba en que era en definitiva la ubicación más segura para hallarlo, con algo de suerte los soldados no lo escoltarían más allá de Ponyville y lo dejarían a su suerte, de seguro, pensaba ella, aguardarían allí para asegurarse de que Spike no pudiese regresar.

Rarity llevaba consigo regalos de todas sus amigas y algo especial, no todos los días se despedía de un amigo tan importante, no todos los días veía partir a quien fuese, aunque por un tiempo breve, su amante.

Spike el exiliado, Spike, otrora caballero dragón de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, rebautizado como enemigo de la corona, conspirador y asesino.

Amigo y amante leal, una experiencia que siempre atesoraría en su corazón.

Otro recuerdo agridulce para agregar a su basta galería de experiencias.

-¿Rarity?, ¿que haces aquí?-

Spike apareció en medio de las ramas siguiendo un sendero natural, sus muñecas estaban cubiertas con gruesos grilletes metálicos de los que colgaban cadenas y en medio de su frente un circulo negro se destacaba del purpura de sus escamas, lo único que portaba como equipaje era un sencillo pergamino dentro de un tubo de cristal, Rarity supo que se trataba del edicto real, no pudo evitar mostrar la decepción en su rostro, era justo como temía, Spike no regresaría a Equestria.

-Hola Spike, te estaba esperando-

Vio con tristeza como Spike se dejo caer pesadamente frente a ella, se notaba por sus ojeras lo poco que había dormido, luego se sintió cohibida, ella misma pasó la noche en vela esperando por respuestas y partió extremadamente temprano apenas quedándose en el castillo para una ducha rápida y algo de café, solo se dedicó a buscar a sus amigas y preparar un plan, cualquier plan para volver a verlo.

Spike por su parte parpadeaba para mantenerse despierto pero era inútil, estaba exhausto y solo su deseo de salir del castillo le permitía seguir en pie, Rarity no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se notaba lo decepcionada que estaba, lamentablemente él no podía hacer más al respecto, cumpliría con su castigo hasta las ultimas consecuencias y no arriesgaría la vida de ninguna de sus amigas, mucho menos arriesgaría a Rarity, después de todo por algo Flash hizo de su expulsión un evento privado, no lo despedían como a un miembro de la familia Real, lo expulsaban como a un criminal y así tratarían a cualquiera que se asociase con él.

Pero mientras fingiría que todo estaba bien, ya se preocuparía de buscar el modo de devolverla a salvo a Ponyville y de ocultar la verdad.

-Al parecer no soy el único que ha tenido una mala noche Rarity, hace tiempo que no te veo tan cansada- le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus garras las sedosas hebras del cabello de su amiga, -no deberías haberte molestado-

-No es nada- respondió la unicornio sonrojándose, -solo me preocupaba y en cuanto supe… pues ya sabes, en cuanto me enteré busqué a las chicas y nos organizamos, al parecer alguien no quería que te viéramos y se nos prohibió el visitarte, ni siquiera nos dijeron a que hora partirías-

Esa era la amenaza silenciosa que temía Spike, no dudaba de que Sentry jamas se atrevería a lastimar a las amigas de Twilight, de ser honesto consigo mismo sabía que Sentry jamas abusaría de su poder contra ningún poni pero eso no negaba otra verdad, habían asuntos pendientes entre los dos, celos y rencor.

Su rencor no se extinguiría en mucho tiempo, incluso si se veía imposibilitado de actuar.

-Eres muy considerada, pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea, esto podría afectarte si alguien se entera...-

Rarity comprendió de que se trataba, si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que estaba haciendo pondría en riesgo toda su carrera y su vida, una reputación que le costó muchísimo ganar.

- _Basta, no es el momento para tener dudas, estas haciendo esto porque es lo correcto, porque Spike es tu amigo y él haría lo mismo por ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti-_ , con eso en mente se recargo sobre el dragón, sus frías escamas que hacía años no tocaba se sentían sorprendentemente familiares.

-Descuida, se cuidar de mi misma y no estoy sola, nada me pasara, estaré bien Spike-

-Claro que lo estarás- respondió Spike mientras bostezaba, -aun así me preocupo, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo-

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír por sus palabras, seguía siendo tan considerado, la seguía tratando como nadie más podía hacerlo.

-No pasara nada malo, todo esta cubierto-

-Mmm… ¿que decías?- respondió el dragón abriendo apenas sus parpados mientras bostezaba.

-Spike, te estas quedando dormido-

-Claro que no, solo estoy algo cansado...-

Otro bostezo lo traicionó y antes de que se diese cuenta Rarity lo había recostado sobre el suelo del bosque poniendo un paquete bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, acomodándose a su lado dejo la canasta y besó su frente.

-¿Que haces?-

-Tú y yo estamos exhaustos así que aprovecharemos de dormir un rato, no, no pienses en negarte, ya te dije que mi ausencia esta cubierta y necesitas esto Spike, necesitas descansar antes de seguir y quedarme a tu lado es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-No puedo negarte nada Rarity… ni a ti ni a ella…-

-Duerme- susurró la modista, -duerme y no pienses más en ella-

Horas más tarde Guts y Torn los encontraron descansando, ya se hacía tarde y si las sospechas del pegaso eran correctas el príncipe no dudaría en enviar a alguien para asegurarse de que Spike abandonase Equestria y no enviaría a cualquiera para ese trabajo, solo podía especular sobre la identidad de los siguientes heraldos de Flash pero teniendo en cuenta que ya había convocado a Gallows temía lo peor.

-Despiertalos, yo iré a vigilar- dijo el lobo mientras se dirigía al bosque, Torn suspiro pesadamente y se preguntó si era la ausencia de la unicornio lo que lo hacía actuar de manera tan extraña.

- _No hay tiempo para eso, faltan pocas horas para anochecer y devolver a esa poni a salvo a Ponyville tomara bastante tiempo_ \- acomodando sus alas para que no se notaran se acerco a ellos y empezó a sacudirlos a ambos.

La primera en levantarse fue Rarity que se sonrojó de inmediato al ser sorprendida en una situación tan intima, acomodando su melena se puso de pie y con una nada discreta patada despertó a Spike.

-Se hace tarde, lamento decirlo pero ya es hora de que se despidan, mientras, les daré algo de privacidad-

-Dormí muy bien, gracias- comentó Spike mirando al cielo, su rostro complacido después de haber descansado al fin, -Torn tiene razón, se hace tarde y el bosque no es un lugar seguro-

-¿Estarás bien Spike?-

-Claro que estaré bien, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?-

La unicornio buscó el rostro de su amigo que seguía perdido en el firmamento, su tristeza casi palpable en el ámbar tardío que pronto desaparecería.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta, te duele alejarte de ella y de tu hogar-

Spike no dijo nada por un largo rato, no lo admitiría pero ella tenía razón.

-No puedo vivir más aquí- confesó, -incluso… incluso si me hubiesen perdonado todo igual me hubiese marchado-

-Sabes que conmigo siempre tendrás un lugar, sin importar lo que pase-

No pudo contestarle, no con la verdad.

- _Esa es una promesa que no puedes cumplir y que yo no puedo aceptar Rarity, es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas-_ , se dijo a si mismo antes de posar sus ojos sobre la canasta.

-Gracias Rarity, por cierto, ¿que traes aquí-

La unicornio suspiró aliviada y limpió el polvo que se había acumulado sobre su canasta antes de abrirla.

-Oh, solo algunas cosas para tu viaje, botellas de sidra, pasteles, cupcakes, estas botellas rellenas de… arcoiris, ...que raro me pregunto como logran meter esto en una botella… como sea, también hay algunas pócimas y ungüentos y esto, esto es de parte miá-

Levantó entonces un paquete envuelto en simple papel y cerrado con un cinta roja, con su cuerno deshizo la cinta y desenvolvió una capa purpura tan oscura que parecía fundirse en si misma, Spike quedo anonadado mientras Rarity, complacida por su reacción le puso la capa al cuello y la cerró con un broche plateado adornado por diamantes.

-Vaya… creo que nunca antes me había visto tan bien-

-Quería hacer algo lindo para ti y pensé que te sería útil- respondió llena de orgullo, -como puedes notar es uno de mis mejores trabajos, originalmente te la enviaría para tu cumpleaños pero bueno… no sé cuando volveré a verte…-

-Rarity… no sé que decir-

-No necesitas decir nada- susurró para luego besar su mejilla, -solo prometeme que tendrás cuidado-

Guts reapareció del bosque preguntándose por qué aun no terminaban su reunión.

-Ya casi es hora, apresúrense por favor- gruño desde las ramas.

-Creo que ya tengo que irme o sino las chicas tendrán problemas para explicar mi ausencia, me alegra mucho el poder despedirme de ti Spike, no quería que te fueras sin decirme adiós-

-Has sido una gran amiga, nunca te olvidare, jamas lo haré-

- _Te amo…-_ estuvo a punto de decir, -yo tampoco te olvidare, cuidate-

Dando media vuelta corrió hasta el pegaso esperando que Spike no pudiese ver sus lagrimas, Torn le dio una señal y se alejo volando, Spike se quedo contemplando el suelo.

-Adiós Rarity-

Guts se sentó a su lado sin saber que decir, no fue hasta que el pegado y la unicornio desaparecieron que se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Es mejor que empecemos a movernos, no sé si querrás llevar la canasta completa contigo, si te interesa, tengo algo del botín de los perros, puedes buscar provisiones allí también-

Spike asintió y levantó la canasta, -supongo que necesitare algo más practico que esto, ¿pero podrías guardarla de todos modos?, por si algún día regreso-

-Consideralo hecho, y Spike… ella estará bien, ese sujeto me sacó del castillo a vista y paciencia de los soldados, no tengo duda alguna de que podrá llevar a tu amiga a casa sana y salva-

-Eso espero amigo, eso espero-

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, una extraña paz entre aliados que poco y nada se conocían.

En cuanto a los ponis estos habían descendido al ras de las copas de los arboles para observar con unos prismáticos lo que les esperaba y en efecto, algunas patrullas montaban guardia por toda Ponyville.

-Estaremos allí dentro de unos minutos- le informó Torn sumergiéndose entre las ramas para no ser visto.

Rarity no se molestó en contestar, seguía pensando en Spike sabiendo lo difícil que sería volver a verlo, lo que le dolía más era el no haber hecho nada para detener las cosas pero por otra parte, ¿realmente podía hacer algo?, Spike parecía haberse obsesionado con Twilight, Rarity sabía lo que era obsesionarse, lo sabía muy bien y a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones algo en su interior le decía que sin importar lo que pudiese ofrecerle nunca sería suficiente.

Incluso si hubiese insistido con su relación las cosas no cambiarían, lo amaba pero no del modo en que una pareja debía amarse, con él, las cosas parecían ser un constante sueño del que temía jamas poder escapar.

Por eso Fancy tenía su corazón, Fancy era real, tangible, era más que una ilusión de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, la clase de ilusión que Spike se negó a abandonar y que lo había dejado expuesto, vulnerable, que lo transformó en alguien temible al quebrarse.

Siempre lo vería de manera especial pero nunca sería el indicado, ni para ella ni para Twilight.

Era una verdadera lastima, algunas cosas eran demasiado hermosas para perdurar.

…

Medianoche y alrededor de una fogata encendida en medio de los manzanos un peculiar cuarteto de personajes acaba con los restos de su tardía merienda, Rarity llegó a casa a salvo aunque algo más tarde de lo esperado, torn tuvo algunos problemas pues antes de dejarla en casa la modista lo convenció de ayudarle a buscar un par de vestidos para una importante cena que tenían en el castillo, el pegaso aprovecho ese tiempo para hacer algo de reconocimiento, lo que logró recopilar indicaba que algunas patrullas resguardarían Ponyville por un par de noches más para asegurarse de que Spike no volviese, francamente el pegaso pensaba que era un plan bastante débil lo que lo llevó a su segunda conclusión.

-Enviaran a alguien para asegurarse de que llegues al otro lado del bosque, generalmente pedirían la ayuda de los Wonderboltz sin embargo dudo de que quieran involucrar a Rainbow Dash, también pensé en la posibilidad de que le pidiesen ayuda a Fluttershy para que hable con sus amigos animales pero ambos sabemos que ella sería incapaz de intervenir y que la princesa Sparkle no lo permitiría, de hecho, prácticamente nadie quiere involucrarse, sin importar la animosidad que se ha formado en tu contra muchos están reticentes a actuar-

Guts no pudo evitar espiar a su alrededor, lo inquietaba que más intrusos pudiesen entrar al bosque a hacer desmanes.

-¿Estas seguro de que enviaran a alguien?- preguntó inquieto, -dudo de que tu príncipe arriesgue vidas innecesariamente solo para cumplir con su capricho, además sabe ninguno de los dos regresara-

-Me temo de que a estas alturas es más que un capricho, no solo considera a Spike una amenaza para su pueblo, sino que también para su familia, lamento decirlo pero conociendo al príncipe sé que no dejara cabos sueltos-

Spike sopló para avivar las llamas, compartía el mismo pesar que sus compañeros, esa breve esperanza que tuvieron al derrotar a la avanzada de perros diamante y al destruir a la criatura de la mina se evaporaba con la realidad y una sola pregunta se repetía en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que intentara matarme o lastimar a alguien que conozca?-

-¿Matarte y arriesgarse a sufrir la furia de la princesa Celestia?- rió sarcásticamente el pegaso, -no lo hará, le basto con derrotarte, ese decreto y el hecho de tenerte fuera de su territorio cementaran su victoria, en cuanto a tus amigas no lastimara a ninguna-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- intervino el lobo, -el sujeto envió tropas a cazarnos, te envió a ti y a tus amigos y si mal no recuerdo todos estuvimos expuestos a un gran peligro, perdoname por dudar pero no creó que tenga muchos limites en lo que respecta a su ambición-

-Sé que no lastimara a mis amigas Guts-

Sacando una botella de cidra de manzana de su nuevo morral se dedico a repartir un poco a cada uno de los presentes, la bebida ácida fue bien recibida incluso por los lobos de madera que pocas veces podían darse el lujo de probar sus preciadas manzanas de una forma tan refinada.

-Flash es en extremo fiel a Twilight y a sus amigas también, ha pasado años reforzando esos lazos, más años de los que yo he pasado con ellas, jamas se atrevería a ponerlas en peligro, su asunto es conmigo y nadie más-

-Tendrás que ser cauteloso de ahora en adelante joven dragón- aconsejó la loba bebiendo a gusto, -por lo que sé tu enemigo no esta dispuesto a ofrecer ninguna misericordia, alguien enamorado puede ser muy peligroso, en especial si cree que ese amor esta en peligro-

-No le temo a Flash, ni a ninguno de sus lacayos- replicó despreocupado.

-No se trata de temer, interrumpió la anciana, su voz particularmente fría no dejaba lugar a dudas, -se trata de ser precavido, sí, eres fuerte, muy fuerte a decir verdad pero también has tenido suerte, no puedes depender de eso si planeas seguir vivo-

Spike quedo atónito, no tenía como responder a eso,

-Se honesto conmigo Torn, ¿que tan peligrosos son estos amigos del príncipe?- preguntó la anciana, -si queremos salir bien librados entonces tenemos que estar listos-

-Lo suficientemente peligrosos como para operar fuera de su control más allá de las fronteras- respondió el pegado dejando notar lo mucho que le incomodaba hablar de eso, -Gallows es uno de ellos-

Guts gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos centelleantes al recordar la cicatriz en su cuerpo de madera dejada por el hacha del minotauro.

-Necesito revisar los alrededores, buenas noches-

En cuanto el lobo desapareció la anciana extinguió las llamas, utilizarían fuegos fatuos para mantenerse al corriente, pequeñas llamaradas azules casi indetectables.

-Ya es tarde muchachos, sera mejor que vayan a dormir para que puedan partir temprano, no querrán perder tiempo-

…

De madrugada se dijeron adiós y fueron por caminos separados, mientras Torn se dirigía a Ponyville Spike se internaba más en el bosque, nuevamente los centenarios manzanos recuperaban su lugar, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero esa era una ilusión, ya nada sería como antes, después de tanto tiempo batallando la victoria se volvía efímera e insatisfactoria, Guts sabía que le faltaba algo y se rehusaba a admitirlo, sencillamente no hablaría de eso.

-Es normal que la extrañes, yo también la extraño-

Aun después de una vida vigilando el bosque ella era capaz de sorprenderlo, eso demostraba lo mucho que le faltaba por madurar.

-Abuela…-

La anciana se recargó sobre un tronco y levantó una pata para silenciarlo.

-Es una buena yegua, al principió no tenía mucha fe en ella y no pensé que sobreviviría para ver el final de Krieg, que equivocada estaba-

No hacía falta decir más palabras, la admiración en la voz de la anciana era difícil de ignorar así como era difícil de ignorar la terrible angustia que desde temprano amenaza con consumirlo.

-Se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo cabizbajo.

-Ella debe estar entre los suyos-

Resopló con desaprobación, Trixie difícilmente se llevaba bien con los de su propia especie pero jamas se atrevería a contradecir a su abuela, si ella creía que era lo mejor entonces no lo discutiría, bien podría acostumbrarse al hecho de que no la volvería a ver y de que finalmente la unicornio encontraría un lugar fijo entre los suyos.

-Lo sé abuela, Trixie debe quedarse con los suyos mientras nuestro lugar es aquí, descuida, no haré nada estúpido, si eso es lo que temes-

-Tsk tsk, no te he dicho que cortes todo contacto y te conviertas en un ermitaño- lo reprendió la anciana, -sin embargo debes darle algo de espacio, ahora, eso no significa que debas quedarte aquí, espera unos cuantos días y en cuanto ese pegaso vuelva por aquí síguelo-

Guts pensó haber escuchado mal, ¿irse?, nunca antes pensó en abandonar Everfree, toda su vida estaba allí, todo lo que conocía, lo que era, absolutamente todo había pasado en ese lugar.

- _Pero ya no es lo mismo, nunca lo será-_ le dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza, - _Quizás ya es hora de un cambio-_

-¿Que pasará con los arboles?- preguntó estoico, si en serio tomaba esa decisión quería estar seguro de que su lucha no fuese en vano.

-Estarán bien- aseguró la anciana, -soy capaz de cuidar de ellos, además, no estaría nada mal investigar esas tierras, quien sabe, quizás encuentres nuevos arboles-

-Tengo que meditarlo, mientras, quisiera verla por última vez, si es que decido partir-

-Anda, solo ten cuidado y no dejes que te atrapen-

Guts corrió al castillo, necesitaría un día completo para realizar su plan, entonces aprovecharía la aun reinante oscuridad de Everfree para cubrir sus pasos y penetrar la fortaleza, de ese modo podría despedirse apropiadamente de Trixie, la extrañaría terriblemente pero como decía su abuela, su lugar era entre los ponis, no en medio del bosque por culpa de algo que no fue su decisión, además ella ya había sacrificado gran parte de su tiempo a vengarse contra Krieg y a reestablecer la paz, negarle una vida normal sería algo inmensamente injusto.

Una vez llegó a Ponyville y valiéndose de la ahora menos estricta seguridad aplicada tanto de día como de noche se deslizo en medio de los guardias adormilados y escaló los muros, dentro de poco pudo ver su silueta en una ventana que se cerraba, sonriendo tanto como su hocico de madera le permitía apoyó las patas y trató de trepar.

Fue entonces que la escuchó reír.

Confundido por la hora y esa risa tan particular retrocedió y se escondió nuevamente, minutos después un unicornio abrió la ventana, uno de los sujetos que estuvo en el asalto a las minas.

-Te dije que te divertirías conmigo Trixie-

-Pues si, fue… interesante-

El unicornio aprovechó la cercanía y besó a Trixie, Guts sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, la carta que Trixie le había entregado empezaba a pesar más y más y no se creía capaz de cargarla, dando media vuelta saltó sobre el muro y se fue antes de que las primeras luces bañaran a Ponyville, en lo que a él respectaba jamas regresaría a ese lugar.

Seguiría a Spike, eso haría.

…

-¿Que haces?- preguntó el aterrado pegaso al sentir el filo de una daga rozar su cuello.

Su plan se desmoronaba, ¿tan pronto lo habían descubierto?, era imposible, imposible, siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Trixie en cambió no se molestó en ocultar su desdén, no esperaba que pusieran su lealtad a prueba tan rápido, como si ella fuese capaz después de tanto tiempo de traicionar a quienes la rescataron.

-Sé que tratas de manipularme y no funciona- siseó la unicornio, -el único motivo por el que te he seguido el juego hasta ahora es para ponerte en aviso, vuelve a pasarte de la raya, vuelve a tocarme a mi o a mis amigos y te prometo que esta daga terminara en tu corazón-

Con eso y un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Dirty envió al unicornio fuera de su recamara y apagó las luces, tendría que seguir al pendiente.

...

-¿Quien esta ahí?-

No llevaba más de unos días de viaje, la brújula le resultó útil para las noches en que ni siquiera la luna podía penetrar el denso follaje del bosque y se veía desprovisto de la dirección de las estrellas, siendo cauto decidió que lo mejor sería viajar de noche pues era entonces que la mayoría de los depredadores despertaban, de ese modo estaría listo para defenderse de presentarse la ocasión.

Por fortuna hasta entonces no había visto la necesidad de luchar contra nada ni nadie, siendo un dragón de su tamaño pocas criaturas se atreverían a enfrentarlo directamente en combate pero Spike sabía que sus ventajas no significaban nada ante ciertos enemigos, claro que no, existían allí seres capaces de devorar a un dragón de un solo bocado y espíritus perdidos que podían poseer su cuerpo y maldecir su alma, peligrosas plantas más voraces que cualquier bestia e incontables terrores viviendo en medio de la espesura, en definitiva, no era el mejor lugar para bajar la guardia y mucho menos para recorrer desprotegido.

- _Sea lo que sea se sabe esconder bien, llevo mucho tiempo siguiendo el mismo camino y recién me doy cuenta de que me siguen-_

Un murmullo de hojas, la tarde caía lentamente con su cortina dorada.

Una rama quebrándose, eso lo ha puesto en alerta.

-Muéstrate, ya no tiene sentido que sigas escondiéndote-

Una risa burlesca, coqueta… y el hastío en otra voz que apenas se escucha.

-Vaya vaya, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a notarme, príncipe Spike-

Emergiendo de los arboles la esbelta figura cubierta de delicados ropajes no tardó en descubrir una inusual sonrisa, Spike retrocedió instintivamente, algo lo incomoda, lo pone nervioso y no es exactamente el curioso modo en que la poni se desplaza sin hacer apenas ruido, es algo más, algo enterrado en su memoria que casi puede olfatear.

Si tan solo pudiese recordar cuando y como sabría a que temer, pero con los eventos frescos de su reciente destierro no podía hacer más que ponerse en guardia y esperar…

La poni continúa caminando a su alrededor sin acercarse demasiado, como tanteando el terreno antes de cualquier movimiento, luego se detiene y sonríe desde la oscuridad de su capucha

-¿Asustado?, es razonable, no eres la primera ni la ultima criatura que ha acabado en mi lista-

-¿Una lista?, yo no estoy en ninguna lista- dice Spike buscando un arma en el suelo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para mantenerla a raya.

-Tsk, tsk, mi señor, el príncipe Flash Sentry me ha asignado para asegurarle que cumples con tus ordenes, a mi y a Iron Tusk-

Fue entonces que detrás de la poni surgió un corcel blanco que a primera vista parecía común y corriente, hasta que se lo veía acariciar la colección de botellas y pergaminos que cargaba al cuello.

-Tu eres el dragón del que debemos encargarnos, Spike, el hijo de la princesa Celestia, el conspirador-

Finalmente logró alcanzar una gruesa rama que blandir frente a ellos, no deja que su voz traicione lo inseguro que se siente.

-Escuchen ustedes dos, no quiero problemas, solo quiero irme en paz-

La poni nuevamente empieza a caminar, sus cascos apenas visibles tras la tela traslucida de su capa, un objeto metálico se asoma, metal oscuro que solo brilla al ser alcanzado por la ya escasa luz que se filtra entre las hojas.

Sus ojos, Spike nota, son demasiado extraños, casi parece que no perteneciesen a su rostro.

-Me temo que no es posible cariño- dice ella, -no podemos dejarte ir hasta que nos aseguremos de que no recibirás más ayuda externa-

Spike se da cuenta de que lo tienen rodeado y de que saben que Rarity lo ha estado ayudado, - _si la atrapan sera por mi culpa-_ , se dice a si mismo, luego, baja la rama sin soltarla y empieza a retroceder, desea tener a los dos frente a frente, desea alejarlos de Ponyville por el mayor tiempo posible.

-Nadie me ha ayudado, déjenme en paz-

-Suficiente platica- intervino el unicornio, -estamos aquí para darte una muestra de lo que ocurrirá si intentas pasarte de listo-

Spike apenas alcanzó a agacharse antes de que una de las coloridas botellas se estrellase contra el suelo liberando una nube de brillante humo blanco, en pocos segundos lo que sería una noche tranquila de caminata se transformó en un infierno de luces y colores, las múltiples emanaciones afectaban su olfato haciendo imposible que localizara a sus atacantes, cubriéndose los ojos justo a tiempo sintió su pulso acelerarse aun más.

El grillete en su brazo izquierdo bloqueó un arma que iba directo a su cabeza.

-¡Muéstrense!- rugió mientras agitaba la rama en todas direcciones intentando atinarle a algo.

-No te resistas, solo complicaras más las cosas- respondió la monótona voz de Iron Tusk que hacía brillar su cuerno para encerrarlos a todos en una burbuja, -ya no tienes escapatoria, esta sera una lección que no olvidaras-

De un momento a otro la rama salió volando de sus manos, la misma cuchilla que casi se clava en su cabeza parecía venir de todas direcciones, solo los grilletes en sus muñecas lo mantenían a salvo, pero era una cuestión de tiempo, empezaba a cansarse.

Nuevamente la cuchilla pasó a escasos centímetros de su cuello, Spike se adelanto y sujetó con ambas garras lo que en realidad era una lanza, la poni sosteniéndola retrocedió pero no logró liberarse para desaparecer nuevamente en el humo, su rostro reflejaba una aterradora mueca de placer al notar los cortes que había logrado hacer, lamiéndose los labios hizo otro intento por cortar a Spike.

-Eres más hábil de lo que imaginaba príncipe, para alguien que ha pasado casi toda su vida siendo un inútil resulta que no eres tan mal reto-

Una botella impactó directamente detrás su cabeza, el golpe lo hizo soltar la lanza que se desvanecía con la risa maniática de su portadora.

-Deja de jugar Silver Vortex, no puedo mantener este hechizo por siempre-

-Como quieras Tusk…- respondió la poni dejando notar su decepción, -descuida príncipe Spike, no voy a matarte, pero si voy a lastimarte un poco más-

-M _aldita sea-_ pensó Spike al ser derribado por el otro extremo de la lanza, su cuerpo entero se puso rígido y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, empezaba a fallarle la respiración.

- _Están locos, ¿de donde sacan a estos tipos?-_

Iron Tusk desapareció la burbuja más no el humo y se acercó a Spike.

-Recordaras esta noche por el resto de tu vida y por tu bien, no olvidaras quien te hizo esto ni porque, Vortex, acaba con él-

-Sera un placer _-_ entonó la yegua, sin saber el dragón no pensaba rendirse.

Spike escupió una llamarada directamente al rostro del unicornio, las pupilas de este crecieron cómicamente mientras el humo blanco conjurado por las pócimas se inflamaba y expandía, la mezcla química ardía a diestra y siniestra.

El suelo entero retumbo, una explosión gloriosa y luego, la absoluta oscuridad.

Al amanecer el dragón logró al fin ponerse de pie, los arboles a su alrededor mostraban signos de haber sido alcanzados por la furia de las llamas al igual que el suelo que estaba cubierto de cenizas, de sus atacantes no logró ver al unicornio pero si vislumbro la figura encapuchada de su acompañante cojeando rumbo al bosque.

-¿Así que no soy un mal reto verdad?- se burló Spike mientras arreglaba los restos de su arruinada capa y limpiaba las cenizas de su rostro.

-Mmm… no estuviste nada mal- contestó la poni deteniéndose, -espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos a futuro-

Spike se puso a la defensiva, lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas para llegar a su destino.

-Yo espero que no y ojala que esto le sirva de lección a Sentry, ya no soy tan fácil de manipular- amenazó antes de dar media vuelta e ir por sus cosas.

-Sabes…- murmuró la yegua, -para ser un monstruo no estas tan mal, sí, lo que querías hacer con la princesa era enfermizo pero he conocido a sujetos peores, casi quiero creer que eres inocente-

-¿Gracias?-

-No te descuides, te salvaste de pura suerte, la próxima vez no seré tan suave contigo-

Spike se giró para enfrentarla, no podía creer la desfachatez de esa entrometida pero si Flash quería una guerra no la tendría pues no pensaba complacerlo, sencillamente no quería pelear.

-No habrá una próxima vez-

Nuevamente esos poco naturales ojos que parecían penetrar su alma se encontraron con los suyos, una perturbación permanente en la superficie clara de sus pupilas, algo andaba mal con ella, algo que no deseaba averiguar.

-Veremos príncipe dragón, veremos-

Con eso Spike volvió a quedarse solo, su canasta estaba por fortuna a varios metros de la explosión y pesar de estar algo chamuscada conservaba la mayoría de sus cosas, la capa era historia aparte, tendría que repararla apenas pudiese conseguir un sastre pero hasta entonces aguantaría, tenía que hacerlo.

…

A dos días de viaje Silver Vortex supuso que encontraría a su compañero mercenario, no era el primer trabajo que tenía junto a Iron Tusk quien por algún extraño motivo siempre se las arreglaba para salir bien librado a diferencia de ella que solía regresar llena de moretones y cortes.

- _Supongo que eso es lo que me gano por combatir frente a frente en vez de usar trucos-_

-Bah, de todos modos no podría cargar con tanta basura al cuello, es una fortuna que ese idiota no se haya matado a si mismo con una de sus formulas-

Escupiendo las palabras siguió lo que suponía eran los pasos del otro mercenario, Tusk no era su verdadero nombre así como ella no se llamaba Vortex, cambiaban de nombre con cada nuevo trabajo, solo sus empleadores conocían de su identidad y era exclusivamente por lo que hacían.

Mantener en secreto ciertas cosas que nadie nunca debería saber.

Lo que Silver Vortex no sabía era que tanto la suerte de Iron Tusk como la suya estaba a punto de acabarse.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron las explosiones, luego vio la densa neblina producto de sus mezclas mágicas ascender por sobre la copa de los arboles, finalmente captó el olor, un aroma que esperaba nunca encontrar nuevamente, sangre y entrañas, muchas entrañas.

Corriendo a todo galope sacó su lanza y la apuntó al frente, entre las ramas quebradas halló las marcas de los cascos de Tusk que se internaban cada vez más en la espesura hasta que finalmente halló otro claro tanto o más arruinado que el de su propia batalla, solo que en vez del tener un dragón en medio este tenía el cuerpo sin vida del corcel rodeado de decenas de pequeñas alimañas.

Ratas, de un extremo al otro, la mayoría muertas o agonizantes, las restantes luchando por alcanzar el cadáver y alimentarse.

-Celestia salvame- alcanzó a decir antes de sentir un fuerte mordisco en una de sus patas traseras.

Silver Vortex siempre recordaría ese momento, el momento en que un ejercito de ratas se amontonó rodeando las únicas salidas para luego saltar sobre ella que viéndose acorralada no tuvo ninguna otra opción salvo correr, se vio obligada a saltar sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y sin detenerse seguir avanzando porque podía escuchar como se acercaban, como le pisaban los cascos cada vez que disminuía la velocidad.

- _Oh Celestia has algo, has algo, salvame, salvame-_

…

La princesa Celestia apenas había dormido desde la partida de su hijo, el hecho de que todo se manejase sin decirle nada fue uno de los peores insultos que se pudo haber cometido en su contra y solo su afecto por Twilight le impidió el hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

Regresó a Canterlot el mismo día junto a Luna en su carruaje Real y a pesar de que los otros elementos de la armonía le aseguraban en una carta que Spike se encontraba bien y que no partiría solo en su viaje, pues un pegaso le acompañaría por decisión propia, no se hallaba en paz, el pequeño consuelo de saber que su hijo podía comunicarse con ella mediante el hechizo para enviar cartas le había servido en el pasado para estar siempre al tanto del progreso de su alumna y de su pequeño, sin embargo como estaban las cosas...

Se frotó el rostro cansada, de verdad necesitaba un buen descanso pero no podía dejar de pensar, por suerte Luna estaba a su lado y después de chantajearla con algo de pastel finalmente la convenció de hablar.

-¿Estas segura de que podemos confiar en él?, no quiero que mi hijo pase por más dificultades-

No hacía falta que Celestia dijera su nombre en voz alta, ambas sabían de quien estaban hablando.

-Me ha jurado brindar su ayuda, confió en Discord- afirmó Luna molestando a su hermana.

Y Celestia no podía creer en que Luna dejase de lado toda la historia entre los tres, tomando un sorbo de té dejó de lado su taza.

Luna por su parte sabia a que atenerse, estaba ya acostumbrada a esa discusión.

-¿Aun con todo lo que nos ha hecho?- inquirió Celestia cortante, -a veces me preguntó como ha logrado redimirse ante tus ojos aun cuando ambas conocemos sus crímenes-

Luna bajó la mirada, claro que recordaba al monstruo, ¿quien no lo haría?, pero no por eso dejaba de amarlo, aunque fuese algo torpe e infantil a ojos de su hermana, y pues si, en algo tenía razón pero al menos quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

Pues al final ambos compartían la misma obscuridad y el pasado… el pasado no podía reinar sobre los dos.

-Jamas dejaras morir el pasado, ¿no es así hermanita?, lo cierto es que sé que me ama por inverosímil que parezca, por eso te pido que confíes en mi, Discord no me fallara-

Celestia contuvo su indignación, su hermana se negaba a entenderla pues su desconfianza no era con ella, era con el usurpador, el traidor, a él jamas le perdonaría realmente, pero ya estaba harta de traerlo a colación, no quería arruinar su apetito.

-Eso espero hermana, sobre lo otro, ¿aun no me dirás que averiguó sobre el pasado de Spike?-

Luna agradeció el cambio de tema, siempre que pudiese enfocar a Celestia en Spike la dejaría en paz a ella.

Lamentablemente, no tenía buenas noticias.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Discord me ha dicho que es un asunto privado y que es mejor que nadie más se entere por el bien de Spike, ya sabes como es hermana, existe oscuridad en este mundo, oscuridad que ninguna de las dos podemos controlar-

Celestia se sintió alarmada, ¿otra amenaza contra Equestria?, lo dudaba pero con Discord involucrado… no, se controlaría, haría las preguntas adecuadas y observaría.

-Pero nos hemos asegurado de que Equestria sea segura, todos nuestros peores enemigos han sido derrotados o se han convertido en nuestro aliados, con los elementos de la armonía de nuestro lado nada ni nadie puede amenazarnos ni a la paz que hemos construido-

- _Las cosas difícilmente son perfectas hermanita, eso ya deberías saberlo-_ pensó Luna con cierto pesar.

Tomando la pezuña de su hermana se acerco a ella, su voz apenas audible.

-Y aun así sufrimos, amamos, odiamos y vivimos en constante conflicto, incluso nosotros que somos parte de la especie más pacifica de este mundo no estamos ajenas a los devenires del corazón, no podemos pretender que todos los conflictos terminen por nuestra intervención, tú misma lo sabes, por eso enviaste a Twilight a aprender la magia de la amistad, por eso pudo convertirse en una princesa alicornio-

La princesa del sol posó su mirada en los ojos de su hermana buscando la verdad, su voz, más estricta de lo normal estuvo a punto de elevarse pero supo guardar la compostura.

-Sospechas algo, dime Luna, ¿que es lo que crees que está pasando?- ordenó sin vacilar, Luna sabía que mentir no era la mejor opción, nadie había visto a Celestia enojada en siglos y no pensaba repetir la experiencia.

-No estoy del todo segura pero sí sé algo Celestia, hay cosas allí afuera, cosas que solo se pueden ver desde la oscuridad de la luna y que a veces interaccionan con el mundo de la luz y cuando esto sucede el resultado es… caotico-

Batiendo sus alas Celestia se acercó a las puertas de sus aposentos, algo sumamente perturbador se hallaba en sus pensamientos, un terror críptico por el bienestar de su Spike.

-¿Esta mi hijo en peligro allá afuera?, dime la verdad hermana, no me conformare con otra cosa-

La voz real de Canterlot de seguro despertaría a algunos guardias junto al despliegue excepcional de poder, Luna debía ponerle atajo rápido si es que quería proceder en secreto.

-Spike estará bien, confiá en el, confiá en que sabrá defenderse y que sin importar lo que pase te ama, que todo lo que ha hecho y hará es por amor, nada más importa-

Por un segundo la princesa de la noche creyó que su hermana se lanzaría a los cielos para recuperar a su hijo desafiando las mismas leyes por ella impuestas.

Golpeando la alfombra con sus cascos enfundados en oro regresó a la calma e incluso a la tristeza que comenzaba a consumirla, pero no por eso estaba menos molesta y pensaba hacerlo saber.

-Si Flash envió a mi hijo a morir me asegurare de hacerlo pagar, aunque me tarde años en lograrlo- amenazo en voz baja, sin dudas, sin arrepentimiento, entendía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y las consecuencias no podían importarle menos.

Abrazándola con una de sus alas, la princesa de la noche guió a su hermana nuevamente a los bocadillos, dentro de poco estaría repuesta y podría ir a descansar con una infusión calmante.

En todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarse que haría Celestia si Spike fallecía en el exilio, ¿realmente acabaría con Flash?…

Le bastó verla a los ojos para saberlo y toda su voluntad para no retroceder al comprender lo profundo de su compromiso.

- _No tengo dudas de que tomes venganza si llega a pasar lo peor hermana, sin embargo debes darle tiempo a Spike, es la única manera en que va a poder regresar_ -

…

-No hemos recibido más noticias de sus amigos, al parecer no regresaran-

La quieta presencia de uno de los hermanos Dirty no parecía molestarle, más el hecho de que las amigas de Twilight estuviesen tan al pendiente de sus movimientos era algo incomodo que lo tenía en alerta, no quería desconfiar de ninguna de ellas, claro esta, pero ser cauto nunca estaba demás, en especial con las salvadoras de Equestria.

Y ahora, aparte de estar presionado por el asunto de Spike dos de sus confiables forajidos se hallaban desaparecidos, una lastima, pues pensaba recompensarlos por mantenerse alertas en caso de que el dragón tuviese la idea de violar el edicto real.

Dirty Deeds seguía esperando una respuesta y comenzaba a impacientarse...

-No importa, dile a tu hermano que cancele los pagos, no derrocharemos dinero a cambio de nada y a todo esto Deeds, ¿has logrado averiguar más detalles de la historia de Trixie?, siento que estamos dejando algo importante de lado-

Una sucia sonrisa se formó en los labios del unicornio, si la interpretaba correctamente significaba que por fin algo salia bien.

-Lamentablemente no hemos conseguido más información pero mi hermano me asegura que se han hecho buenos amigos y cree que pronto tendremos resultados, aunque también supongo que usted espera que Trixie se abra con la princesa, después de todo se conocían desde antes-

Flash sonrió complacido, no eran resultados aun pero al menos tenían algo, era cuestión de tiempo y para su suerte disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Twilight y Trixie eran enemigas al principio, me lo contó todo, no creerías las aventuras que tuvo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Dirty Deeds no tardó en seguir con la conversación presintiendo que su señor estaba planeando algo, se vio tentado a preguntar pero prefirió guardar sus dudas para después.

-La princesa Twilight es famosa en toda Equestria señor, no creo que haya un solo poni en el territorio que no la adore-

El elogió surgió tan fácilmente de su lengua que Deeds no pudo evitar felicitarse a si mismo, si algo disfrutaba el príncipe era hablar de su amada alicornio.

Flash por su parte tenía el ego por las nubes, con su voz llena de orgullo no tardó en declarar como siempre solía hacerlo su juramento de proteger y amar a Twilight.

-Twilight es un símbolo para todos de lo que el trabajo duro y la amistad es capaz de hacer, es por eso que era tan importante protegerla de Spike, ahora que ese dragón se ha ido finalmente tendremos paz-

-Sigo insistiendo en que pudimos haber pagado por otro servicio, algo de lo que nadie llegase a enterarse-

El unicornio guardo silencio en cuanto la mirada de piedra de su señor se torno extremadamente dura.

-Sabes que no permito esas cosas en el reino Deeds, hay limites que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar-

Tragando saliva Dirty Deeds se postró y ofreció sus disculpas.

-Solo lo sugería mi señor, jamas pensaría mal de usted-

Flash resopló indignado, ¿acaso era tan difícil aprender a cerrar los labios?, ese torpe lo había puesto de mal humor, era una pena que fuese demasiado valioso como para disponer de su ayuda.

-Vete Deeds, se hace tarde y deseo ver a mi princesa-

-como guste, lo mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa que averigüemos-

Ya sin compañía buscó por todo el castillo a su amada, Twilight solía perderse en distintos rincones leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche cuando se veía libre de asuntos de suma importancia, ese era un gusto que podía darse, Flash quería asegurarse de que su princesa estuviese cómoda para gobernar, que nada le faltase y que el destino del reino descansase siempre en sus capaces pezuñas.

Así como esperaba que toda Equestria fuese devota a la princesa, Flash no dudaba de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Incluso si sus métodos no eran del todo puros.

-Twilight, veo que has encontrado los nuevos ejemplares que conseguí para ti, ¿son de tu agrado verdad?-

La alicornio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, se encontraba paseando por los jardines cuando vio llegar una carreta cargada de cajas, cuando preguntó de que se trataba grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir la gran cantidad de libros allí contenidos.

-Son maravillosos Flash, hacia tiempo no recibía tantos libros-

Eso era justo lo que Flash quería escuchar, y para su buena fortuna se encontraban en un lugar ideal, un hermoso jardín dentro el palacio, Twilight se ponía cada vez más hermosa, cosa que atribuía a su embarazo.

Disfrutar de esos momentos en privados con su princesa le daba razón a su vida.

-Son todos para ti amor, en cuanto los revises mandaré a que los pongan en tu biblioteca privada y así…-

Twilight levantó una pezuña y le sonrió dulcemente, Flash cerró los labios.

-Flash, he decidido algo-

-¿Que cosa amor?-

Con algo de nerviosismo la princesa de la magia respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hacer su proposición, solo esperaba que Flash no lo tomase mal.

-Quiero una nueva biblioteca, en la torre que convertiste en calabozo-

Pudo notar de inmediato como se tensaba el rostro de su marido, solo esperaba que no hiciese de su simple petición un problema, pues en realidad tenía un buen motivo.

-Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué en ese lugar?-

- _Bien, eso fue mejor de lo planeado, ahora a lo difícil-,_ armándose de valor, comenzó a explicar sus motivos, -Creerás que es tonto, pero pensé que tal vez me ayudaría a liberarme de su recuerdo, sin esa torre que me lo recuerde constantemente seré libre para pensar en Spike como mi asistente y no como… bueno, ya sabes-

Flash asintió de inmediato, claro, si Twilight deseaba librarse del desagradable recuerdo del dragón con gusto la ayudaría, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien se alegraba de poder remodelar el lugar, luego, la estrechó entre sus patas delanteras y susurró en su oido.

-Descuida Twilight, ya veras como todo esto quedara en el pasado, nunca más tendrás que pensar en ese monstruo, ahora, vere que muevan todo esto a un lugar adecuado y comenzaremos con los planes para tu nueva biblioteca-

-Eso espero amor, eso espero-

Por estar en esa posición, Flash no vio el rostro lleno de decepción de Twilight que no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente quería olvidar a Spike, ¿podría dejar atrás el recuerdo de su primer amigo?, y más importante aun, ¿podría enterrar definitivamente el amor que llegó a sentir por su caballero dragón?, estaba convencida de que era posible.

- _Si estas tan convencida por qué es que dudas tanto-_

Odiaba cuando sus dudas se apoderaban de su corazón, no tenía tiempo para eso, no cuando existían tantas otras cosas en las que pensar.

Necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta convincente para Flash y para si misma.

-Mi felicidad está completa a tu lado-

y cada palabra era una nueva carga para su ya pesado bagaje emocional, tendría que hallar la forma de vivir con eso...

-Te amo Twilight, te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé-

- _Y yo te amo a ti Flash, solo a ti-_

Se hundió en los brazos de su marido, esa era su única ancla frente a la tempestad de emociones que amenazaba con destruir su idílica vida.

Una vida sin Spike.

No volvería a pensar en él de la misma forma, no volvería a utilizar esos vergonzosos objetos ocultos en sus aposentos privados y con el tiempo, con el tiempo aprendería a olvidarlo.

Inclusive si esa biblioteca construida en el mismo lugar que lo albergo por años se burlaba constantemente de ella por resguardar el fantasma de su afecto derrotaría los tristes recuerdos de su asistente, un libro a la vez.

…

Se sentía como ácido ardiente descendiendo por su garganta, la bilis inaguantable de esa tierra desconocida que amenazaba con desaparecerlo en cualquier minuto.

De un golpe se desplomó sobre las ramas, ya había pasado lo peor, atrás quedaba Everfree y adelante estaba el futuro, Northfesta se hallaba a poca distancia, le tomó más de una semana que era lo que tenía presupuestado pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, fuera del alcance de cualquier posible enemigo y de su pasado.

Y aun así demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie.

Spike contempló su canasta ahora desprovista de alimento, estaba tentado a beber las ultimas gotas de sidra y buscar luego alimento, sin embargo sus brazos se negaban a cooperar.

Debía ponerse de pie en cualquier momento, pero se sentía enfermo, las rocas del bosque poco podían hacer para mantener su hambre a raya y allí donde estaba sentado se sentía muy a gusto, corría una fresca brisa y el aire de montaña a su alrededor era increíblemente liberador, solo cerraría los ojos un instante, solo descansaría…

…

…

 _-¿Donde estoy?-_

 _Su propia voz se perdía en todas direcciones, acostado en el suelo bajo un cielo estrellado escuchaba los cascos decorados con perlas y piedras preciosas acercarse por un sendero que conocía muy bien._

 _Pronto llegarían a ese lugar perdido en las entrañas del tiempo, el viejo osario que Twilight solía visitar con la esperanza de verlo._

 _¿Se atrevería a recibirla?, no era el mismo de antes, su serpentina forma viajaba entre las ennegrecidas ramas muertas advirtiendo a cualquier criatura los peligros de jugar con la magia antigua, sin embargo Twilight no era cualquier criatura, una diosa por derecho propio, espiándola desde las sombras pudo notar su figura generosamente dotada producto de la madurez, era, después de todo una representación viviente de la magia de la amistad, sus alas plegadas brillaban con luz propia a la vez que sus cascos partían en dos la densa niebla que se acumulaba en la guarida, sin embargo no era solo la lujuria de ver a una hembra apetecible entrar voluntariamente en sus dominios ni el que esa hembra fuese por años objeto de su afecto._

 _Era su rostro lo que logró conmoverlo, sus ojos… sus ojos reflejaban un gran pesar, ¿no se suponía que era feliz?, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que supo de ella y desde que logró formar su propia familia._

 _Y aun así allí se encontraba, esculcando los restos de un cementerio abandonado en búsqueda de alguien que se suponía estaba muerto._

 _-¿Estas allí hermano?, te extraño, vuelve por favor-_

 _¿Como negarse a tan sencilla petición?, si Twilight deseaba ver el mundo envuelto en llamas y el cielo congelado por la eternidad bien podría cumplir con eso, pero revelarse a si mismo, dejar su exilio…_

 _Extrañaba a su amada, ella sabría aconsejarlo, ¿lo odiaría si sucumbía a la tentación?, esperaba de corazón que ese no fuera el caso…_

 _Resoplando su fuego mágico para encender la noche de cientos de colores fue a su encuentro, no se dejaría ver pero al menos la escucharía, era lo menos que podía hacer._

 _Mientras ella caminase en su dominio Spike haría guardia, y en cuanto viese esa arcaica representación de su juventud le aseguraría que de algún modo seguía vivo y no se había convertido aun en una estrella como sus vástagos y antepasados._

 _Tal era su promesa y su juramento,_

 _-Hermano… no sabes cuanto te extraño, ¿sabes lo que siento por ti verdad?-_

 _No se atrevía a soñar, las esperanzas… no sentía nada desde la muerte de…_

 _-Vuelve a mi, Spike, vuelve, vuelve…-_

 _Alcanzó a acariciarla con su cola las alas de la alicornio, un toque leve tan suave como el viento, sonrió al escucharla reír y se sorprendió al saber lo mucho que extrañaba ese sonido, quizás… quizás no sería tan malo después de todo, quizás ella podría perdonarlo si regresaba a Twilight._

 _Alguien apareció a su lado sacudiendo las ramas._

 _-Ella lo entenderá Spike, sera doloroso al principio, siempre lo es, pero ella lo entenderá, mientras amala con todo tu ser-_

 _-¿Discord?, ¿como llegaste aquí?-_

 _El dios del caos también se guarecía entre las sombras observando, sus ojos carmesí eran la única indicación de que estaba realmente allí._

 _-Los sueños son terreno de Luna así que no estoy del todo seguro, no trates de analizarlo Spike, te volverás loco-_

 _-Supongo que tienes razón…-_

 _Materializando una de sus garras, Discord apunto al espectro azul detrás de Twilight._

 _-Luna también esta aquí, bueno, estuvo, estará… el tiempo y espacio funcionan de manera peculiar en los sueños, es todo muy caotico cuando lo piensas detenidamente-_

 _-Viniste para acompañar a Luna, de verdad la amas-_

 _El dios del caos hizo una mueca de asco, ¿que si la amaba?, pues claro que la amaba pero no por eso iria por allí comportándose como un torpe adolescente._

 _-¿Tienes que ser tan cursi?, como sea, no discutiré mi relación contigo, solo vine a darte un consejo, las cosas se pondrán difíciles Spike, hay algo esperando por ti allí afuera-_

 _Sin que se diera cuenta el sueño comenzaba a cambiar, y las luces del bosque se desvanecían una a una._

 _-¿Tiene relación con mi huevo verdad?, esas visiones que me enseñaste…-_

 _-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo- dijo Discord en tono sombrio, -mira, piensa que se trata de un regalo de parte de tu tía Luna y de su novio, no todos tienen una marca del caos y mantienen su cordura Spike, mucho menos ganan algo de claridad-_

 _Tocando su frente pudo sentir un extraño influjo de energía, aun no entendía que implicaba tener tal marca y la verdad comenzaba a incomodarlo pero no planeaba discutir eso aun._

 _-Ya veo… y sobre lo otro…-_

 _Discord finalmente se dignó a aparecer por completo, con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido._

 _-Twilight esta casada, tendrá un hijo, tendrá muchos hijos, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo-_

 _-Pero al final regresare con Twilight-_

 _Con un ademan de su garra de león el dios del caos los llevo frente a una pequeña cabaña perdida en el bosque, allí adentro el elemento de la bondad jugaba con sus hijos sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, Discord pareció entristecer por algunos segundos antes de endurecer su rostro, se mostraba indiferente pues no quería estar allí, pero era necesario._

 _-¿Crees que cuando amaba a Fluttershy pensaba en buscar una relación con Luna?, no fue sino hasta que apareció esa otra poni que mi pequeña amiga empezó a librarse de su timidez y a conocer a otros ponis y bueno, prefirió a un sujeto aburrido en vez de a mi-_

 _Fluttershy vio por su ventana a un par de aves discutiendo animadamente y las saludo a ambas antes de que se alejasen volando, jamas se dio cuenta de que una de ellas tenía ojos dispares y la otra poseía pequeñas alas de dragón._

 _-Creo que debo empezar a vivir mi propia vida- murmuró Spike, -¿de que hablábamos a todo esto?, recuerdo que estábamos en Everfree y luego…-_

 _Discord le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía como maniático, al parecer el pobre dragón no recordaría mucho de su experiencia._

 _-Ya estas aprendiendo, ojala recuerdes algo de esto cuando despiertes y todo empiece a confundirse, y por cierto, ¡cierra la boca!-_

…

…

-¡Maldición!, me tragué un mosquito-

Poniéndose de pie se frotó el rostro, ¿que había estado soñando?, recordaba a Twilight caminando y… ¿a Discord?.

-Como sea, Northfesta esta cerca-

El atardecer se encendía como las llamas del infierno, un lúgubre presagio de tiempos venideros, desde las montañas que rodeaban el bosque la siniestra carcajada de las almas en pena allí atrapadas destilaba el viento transformando una mera brisa en un potente vendaval.

El pueblo era un desastre, lo que se suponía era una pequeña pero hermosa comunidad estaba reducida a unas pocas casas aun de pie, las pupilas de Spike crecieron al percibir una sombra elevándose en la lejanía para luego descender en picada a toda velocidad.

-¡SPIKE!-

Esa voz, reconocía esa voz, pensaba que ya había regresado a Ponyville y estaba a salvo, ¿acaso se había equivocado?.

-¡WAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Agachándose alzo una de sus garras y rasgó el aire a su alrededor, sangre y entrañas volaron en todas direcciones, la criatura se estrelló contra el suelo y regresó al ataque, quedaron frente a frente, las fauces podridas del monstruo equino y los cascos afilados empujaron contra Spike luchando palmo a palmo por ver quien se mantenía de pie, tuvo que clavar sus garras en el suelo y equilibrarse con su cola para no caer.

-¡WAAAAAAH!-

-¡CALLATE!-

De un cabezazo hizo retroceder al monstruo no sin antes recibir un par de patadas en el rostro, la criatura intentó elevarse nuevamente, esta vez Spike alcanzó a sujetar una de sus patas sin poder evadir que lo mordieran, el pegaso muerto regresó a la carga sujetando su barriga para luego batir sus alas y elevarse, sintió como sus patas se separaban del suelo mientras era asaltado por los histéricos gemidos que provenían de ese ser.

-Calla de una maldita vez-

De un golpe cortó ambas alas y aplastó la espina del pegaso y en cuanto volvió a tocar el suelo lo alzo del cuello con su garra izquierda presionando sin descanso hasta que escuchó como la traquea y huesos se partían en dos.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en especial a los pocos habitantes de Northfesta que ya no sentían deseos de conocer al dragón.

Spike tenía una sola idea en mente.

Incendiaria el cielo con sus flamas verdes, quemaría todo a su alrededor.

Y para cuando acabó podía sentir que inclusos sus escamas ardían.

El cadáver chamuscado quedó retorciéndose en medio de las polvorientas calles, decenas de ojos curiosos y asustados lo vigilaban desde algunas casas.

Muchas más sombras aparecieron desde las montañas amparadas por el moribundo sol que se ocultaba.

Spike extendió sus garras y avanzó hasta el final del pueblo, su oscura silueta formaba una cruz que dominaba la calle principal de Northfesta, la luz de sus ojos danzaba como el mismo fuego que escapaba de sus fauces y que ardía en la marca de su frente.

Sus enemigos no se enfrentarían a un mero dragón, pelearían contra un demonio.

-Spike…-

Los refugiados de Northfesta, entre los que se encontraba una poni armada con una lanza volvieron a ocultarse sosteniendo sus improvisadas armas.

Habían perdido las esperanzas de sobrevivir.

 **FIN.**

…

…

…

Listo, ni idea de cuanto demore en el final pero creo que fue mucho tiempo, y si, hay planes de una secuela que esperó no tome tanto tiempo, nos veremos luego y gracias por sus opiniones.

Felices fiestas.


	13. Chapter 12

**Aplica exactamente la misma aclaración del primer capitulo.**

...

...

...

 **El horizonte II.**

Una enorme herida nacía en las montañas y se extendía al bosque, más allá de las fronteras de Equestria…

Doce, trece, o quizás catorce años, algunos días era especialmente difícil abandonar la morosidad de la biblioteca y enfrentar un mundo sin él, ya no recibía cartas desde la frontera desde hacia muchísimos años haciendo que su ausencia se convirtiese en un triste sueño, la amargura eclipsada por una vida perfecta no era fácil de sobrellevar pero al menos tenía un consuelo, su labor.

Twilight continuaba viviendo del mismo modo que se había propuesto hacia ya tantas primaveras, movida por ese inmenso amor que poseía por su pueblo, un amor al igual que el que Celestia, Luna y Cadence demostraban y el deseo, el sublime deseo de repartir su don y conocimientos a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Luz, sueños, amor y amistad, un mundo en constante armonía que se mece entre veranos llenos de promesas y una chimenea junto a los que se ama durante el invierno.

Una vida pacifica, una vida digna de ser protegida.

Ella misma se sentía sobrecogida por esa noción, por ser parte del flujo interminable de magia que nutría a Equestria y que desbordaba a todos los rincones de la tierra.

La vida, frente a los ojos de cualquiera no podía ser más perfecta.

Era el cumpleaños de su segunda hija, Flash regresaría temprano de una misión diplomática y junto a toda su familia y amigos celebrarían a la joven yegua de cinco años, su hermano mayor quien estudiaba constantemente para ser un poderoso mago de la talla de su maestra Trixie vendría con sus libros y les enseñaría sus descubrimientos.

Pero aun así…

Más allá del bosque, en la ultima frontera que besa el sol antes de desaparecer se encontraba él.

Y no deseaba contar los años que habían pasado desde su despedida ni las polvorientas cartas que se acumulaban desde que las últimas noticias de su paradero fueron dadas a conocer.

Spike… Spike jamas regresaría, no mientras ese edicto real estuviese en efecto, no mientras su nombre fuese motivo de miedo y repulsión en toda Ponyville y en muchas otras partes de Equestria y esa maldición se cerniese sobre su destino, la oscuridad parecía seguirlo, primero en el olvido, luego en la revelación y finalmente en la vigilia, si podía confiar en los pocos rumores previos a su desaparición él estaría vigilando a algo o a alguien, completamente devoto a una causa, a una revancha que no abandonaría.

Del mismo modo en que fue devoto a ella.

Allá lejos en el horizonte…

Una suave brisa hizo volar su cabello, Twilight suspiró entristecida, no debería llorar por él, pero mientras estuviese oculta en esa torre podía permitirse cierto grado de debilidad y Spike siempre sería una debilidad, su pequeño y vergonzoso secreto.

Consumida por la melancolía avanzó a su pequeño balcón, ya era hora de prepararse para el cumpleaños, dentro de poco Pinkie llegaría con su cañón y sorprenderían a la pequeña.

¿Sabría Spike que había sido madre por segunda vez?, ¿acaso… querría a su hija si pudiese verla y hablar con ella?, no quería pensar en que Spike pudiese llegar a odiar a una inocente, sencillamente no era así, nunca podría ser así.

- _Pero podría ser así, podría odiar a tu hija y a tu hijo y a ti tanto como odia a Flash, ¿o acaso no recuerdas quien le rompió el corazón mientras se quedaba junto a aquel que lo humilló?, y a final de cuentas después del desastre de Northfesta, con todas esas muertes…-_

Su traicionera consciencia seguía atormentándola, Northfesta siempre estaría atada al miedo y la superstición, incluso cuando nadie, salvo Spike residía allí.

Sin importar cuanto tratasen de dejar eso atrás jamas lo lograrían, no con todo lo que había pasado, nadie podía salir ileso de algo así, de tan sofocante oscuridad.

Spike ya no sería su joven ayudante ni su fiel amigo, los años de exilio de seguro habían acabado con toda su amabilidad dejando a su paso a un cínico y cruel espejismo de lo que era su amistad, y cualquier amor que aun conservase en su corazón estaría constreñido por el constante recordatorio de que en Ponyville no había nada para él.

Lo único que Twilight deseaba era que Spike hubiese podido encontrar paz lejos del reino, que ambos pudiesen rehacer sus vidas y aunque en principio parecía que sus ambiciones se hacían realidad, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él no estaba del todo segura.

Quizás, musito para librarse de la nube de depresión que parecía seguirla, cuando terminasen la fiesta iría al sitio donde más cercana se sentía de su amigo, un lugar que nadie, salvo ella conocía.

Cerrando los ojos intentó imaginarlo sin mucho éxito, pero en cuanto volvió a abrirlos...

Casi podía verlo sobrevolar los cielos armado con alas tan amplias que oscurecían todo a su alrededor, casi podía verlo respirando fuego sobre las nubes, mezclando las cenizas de la tarde con su propia respiración.

-Debería dejar de ir a este lugar, esta comenzando a afectarme- murmuró la princesa dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo llamó su atención.

En realidad veía algo acercarse sobrevolando los cielos, muy por encima del bosque, una temible figura que cortaba en dos al sol con su silueta, Twilight se quedó paralizada con la boca abierta, ¿finalmente había enloquecido?, soñó incontables veces con el día en que su fiel Spike pudiese regresar pero jamas al punto de verlo, de realmente verlo aparecer aun sabiendo que no dormía.

Pero luego, una aterradora idea cruzó su cabeza, ¿que tal si era Spike quien había perdido la cordura y regresaba en busca de venganza o para finalizar aquellos planes que tenía antes de marcharse?, ¿que tal si jamas llegó a recuperarse de la obsesión que consumía su corazón y la lujuria que lo empujaba a confabular con tal de poseerla?.

-No puede ser, es imposible, no se atrevería, no pondría en riesgo su vida- repetía una y otra vez parpadeando para exorcizar el temor que la consumía, porque deseaba verlo, lo deseaba mucho pero jamas al costo de su vida.

Por más que la princesa intentase engañarse a si misma la verdad era imposible de ignorar, no se trataba de ningún espejismo pues la silueta reflejaba los mismos colores que recordaba tan bien.

Había crecido considerablemente, casi tanto como en aquella ocasión en que su codicia lo llevó a enloquecer…

-Spike…-

Estaba demasiado lejos como para oír, por lo que de nada sirvieron sus gritos al ver como el dragón se elevaba más y más para luego descender en picada en medio del bosque blandiendo un objeto que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Los guardias al escucharla empezaron a tocar la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien, pero Twilight solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Abriendo de par en par sus alas trepó al barandal y se arrojó.

Para cuando los soldados lograron abrir la puerta la princesa se alejaba rumbo al bosque, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, su rostro se debatía entre la esperanza y el infortunio y una negra y cruenta pesadilla comenzaba a hacerse realidad.

Solo podía esperar una cosa.

Que ese sueño, no fuese real.

 _Muchos años atrás…_

…

…

…

Hola, la continuación se hará aquí mismo, mañana subo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte, de paso, intentare subir los nuevos capítulos en intervalos no superiores a dos semanas.

Como punto aparte tengo un par de historias que también he pensado en publicar y que son muy diferentes al Horizonte, dependiendo de como vaya aquí podría subirlas, pero esto vuelve a ser prioridad.

Además, existe la posibilidad de implementar esta parte con otra historia que si tiene relación con el Horizonte, que sera muy corta y explicaría algunas cosas que van a suceder.

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dan sus opiniones, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta lectura, nos vemos luego.


	14. Chapter 13

**Aplica la misma aclaración, no soy dueño de nada y este trabajo es de pura fantasía.**

 **1.**

 _La ilusión fue desprendiéndose de sus retinas con una enloquecedora lentitud, detrás de la aparente calma existía un odio infinito y tras ese odio…_

 _Tras ese odio…_

 _-Ella sigue allí, jamas seré libre- gruñó a la vez que los grilletes se endurecían y mordían con brutal fuerza sus muñecas._

 _-Jamas podré huir, no mientras viva, no mientras este corazón siga latiendo-_

 _Más allá del odio existía algo superior y a la vez intimo, familiar, de naturaleza divina._

 _Más allá del odio existía ella, y tras su ilusión se hallaba la realidad, tan terrible como lo imaginaba, innegable, imposible de ignorar._

 _Fue entonces que el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo y recordó algo fundamental._

 _Nada de eso importaba, era un ejercicio de caos para hacer latir el corazón he inflamar las entrañas, y ni flash, Celestia o Twilight podrían negar tal placer, pues cuando su rostro quedó empapado por la sangre se dio cuenta de que lo único que importaba era que estaba vivo, que seguía vivo._

 _No necesitaba despertar, no mientras pudiese sentirse así, no mientras pudiese sentir que estaba vivo._

 _La amaba, la amaría hasta acabar con su propio corazón._

 _He incluso después de eso, si es que era posible amarla aun más._

…

 _..._

La tierra parecía temblar bajo sus pata, el cielo mismo vibraba canalizando su furia a todos los rincones del pequeño pueblo.

Mientras que reducía a polvo a uno de los cadáveres reanimados otro logró rasgar su espalda para luego quedar empalado por la poderosa cola del dragón que sudaba copiosamente, poco a poco había arrasado con muchos de los monstruos que descendieron de las montañas, Spike estaba más que enfurecido, ya no era él mismo, se había transformado en aquel monstruo que tiempo atrás enfrentó a Flash y a Krieg, la criatura irracional que atacaba todo a su paso sin mayor motivación que la codicia en su alma y el extraño impulso de batallar.

La marca del caos en su frente ardía cada vez con más potencia, en Canterlot, Discord ya estaba enterado de lo que sucedía pero no pensaba intervenir, quería probar de que modo su regalo afectaría a Spike y si es que acaso era capaz de manejarlo.

Al final terminaría cansándose, como cualquiera, entonces recuperaría la razón y volvería a ser él mismo dragón de antes.

Pero por mientras lo dejaría actuar con libertad, confiaba en que no moriría.

De vuelta en Northfesta la lucha estaba llegando a su cierre, muchos de los pegasos no muertos huyeron dejando a unos cuantos en la retaguardia, bajo el sol del mediodía Spike aplastaba el cráneo de uno de ellos bajo sus patas, un dolor punzante en su hombro lo hizo doblarse y gruñir mientras intentaba en vano extraer una punta de flecha clavada firmemente entre sus escamas.

Diez saetas más le dieron alrededor del todo el cuerpo, Spike se tambaleó, sacudió la cabeza y buscó a sus atacantes pero estos ya se habían marchado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie más, lo había logrado.

Se sentía agitado, molesto pero sobretodo cansado.

Parpadeando con dificultad se dispuso a descansar contra los postes de una casa incendiada, luego, eructó tranquilamente y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En cuanto escucharon sus ronquidos los sobrevivientes de la batalla se atrevieron a salir, los ponis, en su mayoría ancianos sujetaban cualquier cosa que pudiesen utilizar como armas, desde utensilios de cocina hasta herramientas de arado, incluso una potrilla bastante joven no se quedaba atrás y le apuntaba con una resortera.

-¿Crees que estará tranquilo ahora?-

-Ni idea, ni siquiera entiendo como pudo con todos esos monstruos, hemos estado aquí meses y apenas hemos podido luchar contra unos cuantos-

-¿Y tú que opinas?, ¿crees que sea seguro salir?-

Balanceando su lanza la extraña yegua salio lentamente de su escondite, con toda honestidad no estaba muy segura de que acercarse al dragón fuese tan buena idea pero sin ningún otro plan y sabiendo que su vida seguía en riesgo creía no tener una mejor opción, pues al menos sería mejor que seguir languideciendo en ese basurero.

-Pienso que no deberíamos acercarnos tanto, ya vieron lo que hizo con los monstruos, ahora imaginen lo que puede hacer contra niños y ancianos- dijo con malicia para deleitarse del miedo de los ponis.

Su amenaza fue suficiente para enviar de vuelta a los aterrados pobladores a su escondite, ella en tanto tenía cosas que hacer, su curiosidad por el príncipe dragón estaba al máximo, ¿eran ciertos acaso los rumores sobre su complot para tomar el trono y convertir a la princesa Twilight en su reina?, porque con la habilidad que había demostrado no tenía duda de que si Spike de verdad lo desease la princesa Twilight ya sería su esclava sexual como en esas sucias revistas que le encantaban a las yeguas de alta sociedad.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era decidir si el dragón vivía o moría, debería ser una elección fácil, era peligroso, muy peligroso, pasó toda una noche peleando contra esos pegasos no muertos y a pesar de estar hecho un desastre seguía respirando, algo inusual, muy inusual.

Incluso creyó detectar un extraño fulgor en la cicatriz de su frente, algo que en cuanto parpadeó ya se había extinguido.

Matar a Spike era la opción segura.

Pero…

-Me confundes príncipe dragón- musitó para si misma, -cualquiera creería que soy una idiota por dejarte vivir, incluso yo creo que soy una idiota por hacer esto, pero no pienso matarte-

Su lanza, que hasta entonces estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello del príncipe se clavó en el suelo, acercándose aun más se dedicó a examinarlo a fondo, cosa que no había podido hacer mientras lo rastreaba por el bosque, Iron Tusk creía que la principal preocupación de Flash era que Spike consiguiera un ejercito e intentase atacar Ponyville, era un miedo valido, incluso en una tierra tan pacifica como la suya existían personajes capaces de hacer lo peor por una cuota de poder, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie después de vivir entre la familia real.

Prácticamente ninguno de ellos era como Celestia, ¿como podrían serlo?, la princesa del sol no tenía ambición alguna salvo proteger a su pueblo y ellos en cambio querían disputarse cualquier pequeño puesto con tal de sacar algunos beneficios y verse bien en la alta sociedad, era repugnante, absolutamente repugnante en todo sentido.

-Por algún motivo estoy convencida de que tú no eres como ellos, de hecho, quiero creer que eres mejor que ellos-

Inconscientemente alcanzó a rozar su mejilla con su casco izquierdo, se veía increíblemente pacifico, inocente incluso, era tan difícil creer que el mismo demonio que se suponía estuvo a punto de asesinar a Flash Sentry y sus soldados para luego desaparecer en una cacería letal fuese aquel que confundiendola con alguien más arriesgase su vida para vengarla.

Pudo verlo en sus ojos, ese tierno momento en que dejó de lado todas sus defensas antes de transformarse, una especie de resolución que solo había visto en sus camaradas previo a una batalla de la que sabían no saldrían vivos.

Spike esperaba morir, morir por ella, por eso se había arrojado de tal modo.

Era un milagro que siguiese vivo.

- _Y todo porque me confundió con alguien más-_

Casi nunca experimentaba algo así, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, no podía matar a alguien como él, incluso si todo parecía estar en su contra lo que había visto era suficiente.

-Vamos a conseguirte algo de comer y un lugar para dormir, me tomara tiempo convencer al resto de que no eres un peligro pero descuida, a mi me aceptaron casi de inmediato, claro, aun no saben que soy con exactitud pero esos son detalles…-

Spike recargó su cabeza contra la pezuña y algo de saliva escapó de sus fauces, suspirando con resignación la yegua se alejó.

-Salgan, ya todo esta bien, aun tenemos que ir a buscar comida y agua-

-¿Que haremos con él?- pregunto una anciana mirando con recelo a Spike.

-¿No es esa decisión de todos ustedes?, lo que es yo preferiría tenerlo de mi lado a que se una al otro monstruo que vive en las montañas, solo imaginen lo que podría hacer con un dragón como él a su disposición-

Con eso y algunos murmullos de desaprobación arrastró a su desafortunado grupo lejos de Spike y en búsqueda de alimento mientras pensaba en que disfraz usar, quizás lo mejor sería seguir viéndose como esa poni, era obvio que Spike la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella lo que le daba muchas ideas, pero si se daba cuenta del engaño eso acarrearía muchos problemas…

- _Supongo que tengo tiempo para decidir-_ se dijo a si misma contenta, - _y de uno u otro modo con todo esto del exilio tendrá que escucharme, no es como si tuviese algún lugar al que huir-_

 _-_ A todo esto- farfullo girándose, -que alguien se encargue de vendarlo y curar sus heridas antes de que pesque una infección-

Refunfuñando una poni regresó adonde estaba Spike para examinarlo mientras maldecía a Vortex en voz baja.

A la aludida no podía importarle menos, se sentía bien ser la que daba las ordenes.

…

 _Nadie estaba del todo seguro de como ni cuando empezó, pero la infiltración para el momento en que su reina decidió atacar estaba completa en un ciento por ciento, prácticamente todas las defensas salvo la milicia que estaba bajo constante vigilancia habían sido intervenidas por sus tropas e incluso en las altas esferas sociales algunos de los más hábiles estrategas se codeaban con el enemigo aprendiendo secretos._

 _Ella fue una de las primeras en entrar como una protegida de un conde que aseguraba era descendiente directo de Celestia, al igual que una veintena más, todos parte de una infinidad de títulos y arboles genealógicos cuyas ramas se extendían hasta el principio de la historia de Equestria._

 _Ya le habían advertido que muchos de esos nobles no le hacían honor a sus títulos, que utilizaban su poder para cometer fechorías, que quedarse a solas con uno de ellos era entregarse a lo peor._

 _Pero no, tenía que arriesgarse por la información, tenía que jugar su mismo perverso juego._

 _Cuando se vio acorralada por las yeguas supo que con suerte saldría bien librada, era obvio que no la matarían, era demasiado importante para morir, pero no para ser participe en la clase de diversiones que tenían planeada._

 _Era enfermizo el modo en que esas ponis criadas en la crema y nata de la sociedad podían hundirse tan bajo y cometer actos tan abominables, en especial contra alguien a quien llamaban una amiga y mucho peor cuando la expusieron encadenada y con el vestido roto frente al peor monstruo que había visto._

 _El solo pensar que alguien tan hermoso pudiese ser tan retorcido la hacia enfermar, Blueblood… su nombre era como la peste, un cobarde que ocultaba una perversa alma tras su apellido y conexiones._

 _Cuando terminó de jugar con ella junto a las demás ponis besó su mejilla y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de haber sido quien la domara, fue entonces que ella juró tomar su cabeza durante la invasión, antes de que Twilight Sparkle y su dragón arruinasen las cosas…._

Despertó en medio de la noche sudando y con la lanza en alto, por un instante su disfraz fue hecho a un lado para permitirse la vulnerabilidad que se negaba a si misma frente a cualquier otro, a su lado dormía el dragón, príncipe Spike.

-Y pensar que a ese le permiten vivir en Equestria mientras a ti y a muchos otros los olvidan…- murmuró con asco mientras miraba a Spike.

Su título no valía nada, no era un verdadero príncipe, más bien era… una mascota, si lo que Flash decía era cierto.

Una mascota muy peligrosa que se había encariñado con su ama y que debía ser puesta en su lugar.

Debajo de los vendajes y la sutura se hallaba algo… alguien que era tan monstruoso como le habían dicho y tan inocente como sospechaba.

Ahora podía entender la aprehensión de Flash frente al dragón, si antes apenas había sido un reto enfrentado frente a esos monstruos era una pesadilla, Vortex ya antes había presenciado en el campo de batalla la furia ciega que consumía a algunos soldados, la locura que les impedía detenerse incluso cuando no les quedaba absolutamente nada.

Era muy útil en batalla, sin embargo, no estaban en batalla, para Spike volver a entrar en ese estado sería un suicidio.

Tan solo tendría que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia hasta estar segura de que no era un verdadero peligro, aunque por el modo en que la vio cuando imitó a esa tal Rarity casi quería creer que de hecho, no era un mal sujeto y que gran parte de los rumores no eran más que un malentendido que se había salido de proporciones.

-La vida no debería ser tan complicada Spike, si todo fuese normal tú vivirías entre otros dragones, yo estaría en mi reino y Equestria jamas se enteraría de nuestra existencia, en vez de eso estamos atrapados en este agujero sin esperanzas de salir, créeme, lo he intentado…-

Mientras intentaría volver a dormir, acomodandose nuevamente junto a Spike se cubrió con una manta se acurrucó pensando en la boba sonrisa del dragón justo después de masacrar a esos monstruos.

-… Si no fueses tan peligroso estaría tentada a pensar que puedes ser lindo, buenas noches príncipe dragón-

…

Por algunos días el poblado de Northfesta pudo experimentar algo parecido a la paz, sin embargo los viejos temores de que el azote de los muertos regresase a terminar con su labor seguían vivos a pesar del nuevo guardián que habían ganado.

Vortex había convencido al los ponis del lugar de que Spike no solo los ayudaría, sino también de que venía de parte de la mismísima Celestia para destruir a la fuente del mal que por años los había estado acosando.

No era raro escuchar esa clase de historias, con la extensión más que generosa de tierra que representaba el territorio de Equestria muchos lugares como Northfesta pasaban desapercibidos para el control Real, pero ese era exactamente el problema con Northfesta, se suponía que era una ruta de trafico muy conocida, tanto que los mercaderes paraban a hacer reuniones allí por la conveniente cercanía a la ruta principal.

El que de la noche a la mañana fuese olvidada delataba evidente manipulación, la pregunta entonces era quien estaba ocultando todo, quien silenciaba a los mercaderes y quien estaba conteniendo a las criaturas que ponían en peligro a los ponis del pueblo.

Tenía algunas teorías y si aun estuviese de servicio podría comprobarlas, pero con el estado actual de las cosas y el hecho de que su reina se hallaba desaparecida no podía hacer mucho salvo sobrevivir, puesto que sus intentos de escape acabaron todos en fracaso el hacer equipo con Spike y tratar de sacar el mejor provecho parecía una buena opción, solo tendría que esperar a que el dragón despertase lo que al parecer, tomaría muchos días más.

Un incomodo peso se posó en su estomago, ¿era acaso el fin?.

Se acercaba el otoño y pronto sería invierno, sin cosechas estarían acabados...

…

En efecto Spike tardó algunos días en despertar, con todo, su viaje que apenas debía de durar una semana había tomado casi un mes, tiempo durante el cual la princesa había enviado más de una carta pidiendo explicaciones que no podía dar.

Fue de noche cuando recuperó la consciencia, sudando frio y luchando por abrir los parpados, el recuerdo de los cuerpos destrozados por sus propias garras era un cruento recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer, después de todo no había extinguido por completo a la criatura codiciosa que habitaba en sus entrañas, solo la había adormecido lo suficiente como para alejarse de Twilight.

Pero se suponía que debía estar acabada, frunciendo el ceño recordó que Discord mediante su magia la expulsó por completo.

No sabía que hacer, masajeando sus cienes se preguntó nuevamente que haría con su vida, debería de estar investigando el origen de la magia que utilizaron los perros diamante para crear al monstruo que protegía sus minas y en vez de eso se encontraba oculto en una casa al borde del pueblo sin nadie con quien hablar, los ponis locales le temían mucho como para entablar una conversación y esa extraña poni había desaparecido diciendo que tenía algunos negocios que atender y que sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

Apenas tenía algunos recuerdos de lo ocurrido, en algún momento, de algún modo una furia ciega poseyó su cuerpo, algo incluso peor que aquella necesidad enfermiza de apoderarse de Twilight.

Pensaba seriamente en marcharse de ese lugar, si enloquecía nuevamente…

-Y ni siquiera sé donde están esos otros dos, se suponía que me alcanzarían en este pueblo y hasta ahora nada, debo moverme-

Ese era otro motivo de preocupación, ni Torn ni Guts aparecían, ¿acaso el bosque se había transformado en algo mucho más siniestro?, Everfree era de por si un lugar peligroso con sus incontables secretos, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si algo o alguien se aprovechaba de eso.

-Supongo que tendré que salir a vigilar nuevamente, al menos es mejor que pasar todo el día aquí, de paso podría escribirle a mi madre antes de que se preocupe más…-

Estirando su espalda se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, era la única en pie, el resto, que antes era una tienda había sido demolido por una criatura a la que nunca lograron atrapar, a decir verdad Spike estaba bastante curioso por ver más de esas criaturas pero como le habían contado casi siempre que lograban acabar con una su cadáver desaparecía al día siguiente.

-Este lugar… algo anda horriblemente mal con este lugar y no solo se trata de lo obvio, es algo peor, lo presiento…-

Con la mirada perdida en las montañas caminó sin darse cuenta rumbo a una voz que desde las sombras lo llamaba, sentía cierto escozor en la frente pero no al punto en que de verdad lo molestara, no cuando tenía tanto interés en encontrar esa voz.

…

-¿Te gusta amor?, dentro de poco estará terminada, tan solo necesitamos amoblarla y será justo como la quieres hasta el más mínimo detalle-

Ya poco quedaba del calabozo de Spike, su prisión en la torre ahora estaba pintada de lavanda con reglones morados, la ventana había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar un amplio balcón ideal para el té de las tardes adornaba su nueva biblioteca privada, incluso las marcas de garras desaparecieron al igual que cualquier cosa que pudiese recordarle a Spike.

Era como si su amigo nunca hubiese existido en ese lugar, en su lugar candelabros, libreros, mesas, tinta y pergamino ahogaban las pilas de tesoros acumulados allí por años.

No volvería a escucharlo ir de aquí para allá cargando libros, ni probaría sus emparedados ni podría verlo salvo buscase su imagen en algún álbum de fotografiás.

Con cierta apatía se dio cuenta de que muchas de esas cosas apenas las recordaba, desde hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Spike, desde hacia muchísimo tiempo que lo desconocía.

Realmente lo había perdido, y de ningún modo lo recuperaría…

-Es preciosa Flash- dijo para enmascarar la verdad.

Porque la biblioteca realmente se veía hermosa, y todo lo que su marido hacia por ella era conmovedor.

¿Podría Spike ser igual de atento y amarla con la misma intensidad?.

Temía llegar a conocer esa respuesta, de hecho se aseguraría de jamas llegar a responderla, aunque fuese una salida cobarde.

Al menos era lo correcto para todos.

-No puedo esperar a verla terminada Flash, la amare tanto como a ti-

Por dentro Twilight deseaba gritar, pero no lo haría, jamas lo haría, no dejaría de lado su familia por las ilusiones que debió de matar en cuanto dejo de pensar en Spike como un simple amigo y lo transformó en algo mucho más hermoso, algo que era imposible de alcanzar si es que deseaba proteger su familia.

Besó a Flash y volvió a agradecer por la biblioteca, lo besó con la esperanza de que de algún modo Cadence pudiese ayudarla a revivir las flamas del amor y a dejar atrás los tristes ojos verdes que no volvería a ver.

…

-¿Puedes moverte?-

El dolor era agudo más no insoportable y eso, era lo que lo confundía, después de todo el espectro fue capaz de alcanzarlo en pleno vuelo y cortarlo aunque realmente nada le ocurrió a su cuerpo, ninguna pluma estaba fuera de lugar, ni siquiera sintió alguna molestia hasta que trató de alzar vuelo nuevamente.

Fue entonces que todas sus extremidades protestaron y una extraña presión le robó el aliento, ¿era acaso el producto de una maldición que le robaba la fuerza?, no tenía forma de saberlo ni el tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Sí, mis alas están mejor, gracias- mintió esperando que no se notara, el lobo meramente gruñó con reprobación antes de sujetarlo con sus dientes y subirlo a su espalda.

-En ese caso será mejor que sigamos adelante antes de que aparezcan más de esas cosas-

El sendero que seguían seguía viéndose como una trampa a pesar de que más allá de hojas y ramas no podían ver nada.

Estaban perdidos.

-No pude cortarlas, ni siquiera pude dejarles un rasguño- murmuraba el pegaso mirando de un lado al otro, -no sé como eso es posible, nunca antes me había pasado algo así-

-Vamos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo aquí-

Un ronquido siniestro comenzó a descender sobre ellos mientras las ramas crecían y cerraban el paso.

La risa de niños, el llanto de una madre y los alaridos de una familia entera consumida por fieras salvajes, los ecos de tiempos oscuros de violencia y desesperanza.

-Siento que aun nos observan, que no se han ido-

Guts se dio cuenta de que el pegaso comenzaba a delirar, algo sumamente extraño había descendido sobre ellos, algo con la evidente misión de conducirlos a un destino menos que deseable.

El violento espirito encarnado en los arboles susurraba sobre las muertes con las que un dios habría de encarnar junto a su pueblo, sueños de peste, plaga y piras funerarias se entremezclaban con la peligrosa esencia de huesos secos que se levantaba de la tierra.

Era un aroma que conocía, un aroma que en la actual Equestria sería imposible de percibir, canibalismo y superstición.

Y de la nada, los ojos pálidos de alguien que ya no existía...

-Es porque siguen aquí- explicó Guts mientras se abría paso entre la vegetación, -no se han ido, quizás nunca se vayan-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-No importa, será mejor que sigamos adelante-

-Como digas…-

El trayecto siguió igual de miserable, cada vez que doblaban un nuevo muro de vegetación se alzaba a su paso, cuando escarbaban entre las ramas a estas le salían espinas para detenerlos, incluso el suelo parecía conspirar en su contra creando súbitos accidentes.

Finalmente encontraron un boquete por el cual escapar, era apenas una abertura pero a través de ella se veía a aquel en el que estaban.

-Vamos, creo que esa es la salida- murmuró el lobo mientras rompía las ramas con sus patas, el pegaso se trepó hasta el cuello dela bestia de madera para poder ver.

-Que extraño, parece ser un espejismo-

Guts debía de admitir que así lo parecía, pero su nariz no lo engañaba, definitivamente lo que veian al otro lado no era una mera visión.

-No lo es, puedo olerla, debe ser real-

Luego de unos minutos atravesaron la pared, para cuando eso sucedió no quedaba prácticamente ningún otro lugar al que moverse, el sendero por el que habían caminado fue engullido por las ramas.

-Guts…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ellas siguen hablando-

El lobo cometió el error de mirar atrás y desde lo poco que quedaba del agujero la pata ensangrentada de un poni se agitaba tratando de alcanzarlos.

Podía escucharlos también, a todos los que desaparecieron en el bosque en la misma trampa, sus gemidos rasgaban las hojas mientras las espectrales sombras se manifestaban nuevamente.

-Sujetate y no te sueltes, te sacare de aquí-

Emprendió carrera sabiendo que si se detenía sería el fin para ambos.

…

- _Acercate más príncipe, ven, ven a las entrañas de la tierra de donde nunca podrás escapar-_

Spike seguía obnubilado por la extraña voz de las montañas, la calma y a la vez insidiosa presencia que brotaba desde la tierra como un misterioso manantial, a cada momento el ardor en su frente empeoraba pero el dolor aun era incapaz de cortar la ilusión tejida sobre su mente.

- _Ven, ven y húndete en nuestro abrazo, se uno de nosotros príncipe desterrado y renuncia a lo que una vez fue tu vida, renuncia a ambición que por tantos años te ha dominado, renuncia a ella-_

En su mente Twilight se hacia más y más borrosa, insignificante… ¿podía realmente olvidarla?, eso quería creer, eso necesitaba creer.

Pero ella era una parte fundamental de su vida, quizás la parte más importante.

- _El corazón recuerda Spike-_ interrumpió una voz que creía reconocer, _-sin importar cuanto trates de negar lo mucho que importa, incluso si te transformas en alguien completamente diferente siempre existirá una parte de ti que la siga amando, no permitas que te roben de quien eres-_

-… No, no renunciare a ella-

Y tras un largo silencio el hechizo fue roto, Spike se halló a si mismo frente a un estrecho camino entre las montañas que ascendía por un rustico corredor tallado en la piedra.

Las hojas a su alrededor se agitaron movidas por el ronquido seco que antes lo llamaba.

- _Entonces muere Spike, te tendremos de uno u otro modo-_

Saliendo completamente del trance se vio asaltado por la violenta silueta de un espectro que surgiendo de la nada pasó a través de él, poco a poco una angustia indescriptible fue apoderándose de su pecho.

- _Dejaste fuera de combate a muchos de mis hijos, ¿cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?-_

 _-_ Detente- rogó el dragón mientras retrocedía buscando una ruta de escape, -detente, deja de… deja de manipularme, de condenarme, yo...-

- _Eres una horrenda criatura Spike, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo seras-_

Apretando las fauces para no llorar dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de la inexplicable culpa que comenzaba a devorarlo, sentía el rechazo y la decepción de Twilight venir en oleadas, una marejada de sentimientos que reflejaban a la perfección la perdida de la poni a la que amaba.

De pura fortuna logró evadir a la congregación de criaturas que deseaban asesinarle solo para llegar al mismo lugar del que había salido, los habitantes de Northfesta se acercaron rápidamente y lo llevaron de vuelta al pueblo.

-Veo que ya te enteraste porque nadie puede salir de aquí príncipe Spike, cualquiera que lo intenta se encuentra con esas cosas- le dijo alguien que no podía ver.

Spike asintió tontamente y se atrevió a mirar atrás, casi podía jurar que lo seguían observando.

Cualquier noción de escape parecía fútil.

…

…

…

Y empezamos de nuevo.

El calor me esta matando lo que disminuye mi productividad, pero espero recuperar un buen ritmo.

Gracias por sus opiniones, me alegra que disfruten la historia y espero que lo que viene sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos luego.


	15. Chapter 14

**Aplica la misma aclaración, y nos fuimos!**

…

...

...

 **2.**

Cuando la neblina finalmente se despejó y las voces cesaron de cantar fue capaz de notar el cielo ocre con tintes rojos desaparecer tras el manto de la noche, su respiración entrecortada salia apenas del cansado pecho constreñido por una inexplicable angustia, por un momento, de modo casi imperceptible pudo sentir el frio abrazo de su madre, la dragona que nunca conoció, alcanzarlo desde el otro lado de la tumba.

Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, la luna, el sol, las estrellas, todos y cada uno de los astros eran diluidos del firmamento por una voraz presencia que resonaba en su aletargado subconsciente, de algún modo no solo había visto despertar a los muertos, sino que algo en su interior también regresó a la vida antes de ser consumido por las flamas caoticas del hechizo de Discord.

Spike volvía lentamente en si, a su alrededor las siluetas de los desconocidos formaban un circulo protector que lo alejaba de las voces del bosque.

Por suerte alguien tuvo la precaución de encender algunas fogatas alrededor de lo que quedaba del pueblo, la luz era el único medio del que disponían para mantenerse a salvo.

Una poni que apenas reconocía agarró su rostro entre sus pezuñas y examinó sus ojos, después de unos minutos murmurando para si misma lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Creo que ya esta mejor, traigan algo de beber, algo potente-

Un pegaso que reconoció como Torn se acercó y lo obligó a tragar el contenido de una botella.

Spike tragó con poca dificultad el amargo liquido, poco a poco el alcohol adormiló la sensación de pánico que lo envolvía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaban a llegar al pueblo.

Sin mirar atrás fue la poni quien le explicó.

-Esa es la razón de que no podamos huir, todos los que entran se pierden- sentenció a la vez que daba señales para que encendieran más antorchas.

-Se sentía horrible- gruñó Spike, -creo que vi a mi madre-

El grupo se quedó quieto, los rostros demacrados de los ponis del pueblo no querían dar crédito a la idea de que la princesa, la última esperanza que tenían estuviese atrapada en ese lugar.

-¿La princesa Celestia estaba allí?- preguntó alguien desde el grupo.

-No, no era Celestia- dijo Spike cabizbajo, -no era ella-

Presintiendo que las cosas empeorarían Guts empujó a Spike -Será mejor que nos resguardemos, no quiero que nos quedemos atrapados nuevamente-

…

Un par de centinelas resguardaban las antorchas que rodeaban al pueblo, de cuando en cuando, desde las sombras del bosque las siluetas de sus amigos muertos aparecían para danzar, una dosis de potente licor de raíz de árbol muerto era todo lo que necesitaban para expulsar la ilusión pero era la música, específicamente la música de tambores lo que realmente los enloquecía, una tonada de tierras lejanas que les helaba la sangre, una marcha fúnebre cargada de pesar, los centinelas se habían acostumbrado a hacer todo lo posible por ignorarla después de que ese minutauro que solía patrullar por sus tierras volviese con la cabeza cercenada de su viejo capitán enloquecido por la misma música, "fue el bosque", les había dicho, "algo allí le quitó la cordura, cuando lo hallé estaba arrancándose trozos de piel, intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo, lamentablemente tuve que matarlo".

Su capitán fue uno de muchos en sufrir el mismo destino y se rumoreaba que Gallows había sido consumido también por la música antes de desaparecer en una misión para la nueva princesa y perder todo contacto con su pueblo.

Ambos se preguntaban cuando tardaría en llegar la ayuda, algunos arboles ya estaban perdiendo hojas, una vez se quedasen sin comida no tendrían energía para mantener la oscuridad a raya.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto subterráneo debajo de lo que quedaba del ayuntamiento una reunión se llevaba a cabo, Spike estaba sentado en un rincón revisando las cartas de su madre y componiendo una misiva, su ceño fruncido indicaba lo preocupado y confundido que estaba, necesitaba respuestas, buenas respuestas antes de proceder.

Sin embargo tenía una gran duda sobre si su petición de ayuda a la princesa sería beneficiosa, o incluso útil, no dudaba del poder de su madre pero después de ver a tantos enemigos de gran calibre no podía evitarse el preguntar si acaso la pondría también en peligro.

La misma yegua que lo examinó al salir de la ilusión y que se había identificado como la curandera del pueblo se cruzó de patas mientras exhalaba de una pipa, sus suspicaces ojos marrones escaneaban lo que quedaba de sus amigos, diez adultos incluyéndola a ella que era la más joven, doce pequeños y sus nuevos huéspedes.

- _Esto no lleva a ningún lado-_ se dijo a si misma, raspando su pipa sobre un cenicero para hacerla sonar llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Lo que creo es que alguien ha estado manipulando las cosas desde Canterlot para silenciar todo este incidente- les dijo, -es imposible que de otro modo todo este desastre fuese ignorado, alguien se esta esforzando en esconder lo que realmente esta pasando-

Spike suspiró profundamente mientras pensaba en las palabras de la yegua, -¿quién sería tan estúpido como para traicionar a mi madre?- preguntó, -no le veo sentido-

-Vamos Spike- contestó Vortex, -¿en serio crees que nadie lo ha pensado?, incluso si no la desafían abiertamente añoran más poder, el único motivo por el que no intentan derrocarla es porqué la consideran una diosa viviente, pero eso no significa que no hagan otras cosas-

Sonaba tan descabellado que el dragón sencillamente no lo quería creer, ¿quién pensaría que esos ponis pudiesen ser tan listos como para orquestar toda una operación para mantener en las sombras la purga de un pueblo?

-Sé que no son los mejores ponis pero me parece que estas siendo algo prejuiciosa-

-¿Prejuiciosa?- explotó Vortex golpeando el suelo con sus cascos, -yo viví entre esos ponis, sé como piensan, lo sé mejor que nadie, tú mismo deberías entender eso Spike-

-Pues… no sé que decirte- murmuró el dragón sin imaginar el desagrado que tendría la poni por el resto de la familia Real.

-¿Que acaso no vivías con la princesa?- preguntó Torn sin entender como alguien como Spike ignoraba esas cosas.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el dragón que posó sus ojos sobre sus garras entrelazadas.

-Pues mi madre no me dejaba hablar con ellos- confesó, -la verdad no conocía a muchos de los que la visitaban, aparte de Twilight y algunos guardias no hablaba con nadie más-

-Vaya, y yo que creía que serías un experto en estos asuntos- murmuró Torn.

No era la primera vez que Spike escuchaba algo así cuando revelaba quien era su madre, muchos no le creían y los que lo hacían preguntaban de inmediato cómo era crecer en la realeza.

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero jamas me vi involucrad en esa vida hasta después de que fuese a vivir con Twilight, el único motivo por el que me conocen como príncipe es porque mi madre lo hizo público hace algunos años atrás-

La curandera, llamada Golden Fumes cuya cutie mark era un caldero humeante volvió a aspirar de su pipa, el príncipe le parecía una extraña criatura, no solo por su especie sino también por su comportamiento, no era como los pocos dragones que había conocido y ciertamente no era como ningún otro poni, desde la brutalidad que demostraba en combate a la extraña tranquilidad que lo poseía el resto del tiempo, eso, la ponía en alerta, no era normal de alguien cambiar tanto y tan repentinamente por lo que no podía sino cuestionarse la sanidad mental del príncipe, lo único que esperaba es que contactase prontamente a su madre y que si las cosas empeoraban no dudase en luchar.

-¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó al pegaso Torn, mientras dejaba a Spike terminar su carta.

-Puede que tenga razón, no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurre, hay mucho de por medio aquí, ¿saben lo que pasara cuando el resto de Equestria se entere del desastre aquí?, obviamente a alguien le conviene mantener todo esto en secreto-

-Gracias, ¿y que hay de ti grandote?-

El lobo de madera, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio vigilando la puerta giró su cabeza al centro de la reunión.

-Hay algo siniestro en esa montaña- gruñó con asco, -el viento y la tierra huelen a cadáveres y temor-

La yegua y el resto de los presentes sintieron escalofríos por la severidad con la que hablaba el lobo.

-… Bien, supongo que eso apoya mi teoría-

-Esta hecho- anunció Spike mientras enviaba la carta, -espero que responda pronto-

Sin tener más que hacer por la noche Vortex se puso de pie

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir, tendremos un día ajetreado mañana, habrá que fortalecer este lugar, hacerlo habitable, honestamente no sé como se las han arreglado hasta ahora-

Spike asintió, -voy contigo Vortex, nos vemos mañana- se despidió mientras desaparecía junto a la yegua.

Sin cuestionar por que esos dos dormían juntos tanto Torn como Guts se quedaron allí, el resto de los presentes salvo Fumes se marcharon a sus propios refugios.

-Pueden quedarse conmigo- ofreció Golden Fumes, -tengo espacio aquí, es seguro y lo más cómodo que podrán encontrar-

-Si no es inconveniente aceptare su oferta, ¿que hay de ti Guts?-

-Preferiría el bosque- confesó el lobo, -pero creo que bajo estas circunstancias no sea lo mejor-

La yegua asintió a la vez que buscaba un par de cobertores para sus invitados, -pónganse cómodos por favor, mañana tendremos un día pesado-

-Adelántense, iré a ver a los centinelas- anunció el lobo escurriéndose por las escaleras hacia arriba.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Fumes viendo al lobo.

-Si, es solo que extraña a alguien y no le gustan los espacios cerrados- respondió Torn, -quizás acabe durmiendo afuera haciéndole compañía a los centinelas-

-Ojala eso les ayude a subir la moral-

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará, lo conozco desde hace poco pero créeme, es confiable-

La yegua terminó de apagar las luces sin decir nada más, quería confiar en ellos, quería creer que cambiarían las cosas pero no podía, al menos no por el momento, sabía mejor que nadie que esperar milagros era una tontería, pero si tenía que aferrarse a cualquier esperanza para mantener a los pocos sobrevivientes a salvo lo haría, haría todo lo necesario incluso confiar.

Cualquier cosa por sacar a su pueblo de ese abismo.

…

Discord descansaba apaciblemente junto a Luna, generalmente a esa misma hora la princesa de la noche estaría encargándose de sus deberes pero esa noche en especial pudo convencerla de dejar todo para después con la promesa de que la despertaría a tiempo para que pudiese bajar la luna, claro esta, el draconequus tenía toda la intención de cumplir su palabra, también tenía la intención de teñir su superficie de morado y llenarla de puntos multicolor pero eso era algo que podía esperar.

Algo le molestaba, algo importante, un mal presentimiento que ya no podía ignorar, quizás aquello que vio en las memorias de Spike era más nefasto de lo esperado y dejar que el muchacho se encargase solo no era lo que un draconequus adulto y responsable debía de hacer.

-Pero debe de hacerse, no hay futuro para Spike aquí- musitó en voz baja, -es el único modo-

Rindiéndose, supo que esa noche no dormiría, no había modo de saber que el peligro en ese lugar fuese tan grande, Discord solo podía esperar que la magia del caos le sirviese bien y que algún día pudiese regresar.

Concentrándose en Luna se acerco a sus labios, ¿que pensaría ella de todo ese embrollo en el que se había metido?, detestaría decepcionarla poniendo a su familia en peligro.

-Luna… tengo una confesión que hacer- dijo nervioso, -veras..-

Un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo detenerse, irguiéndose por completo se preparó para acabar con cualquier intruso lo suficientemente estúpido como para irrumpir en la recamara de su princesa.

Eso, hasta que vio a Celestia irrumpiendo en sus aposentos blandiendo un pergamino y arrastrando a los muy avergonzados guardias de Luna.

-¿Qué significa esto Discord?- demandó Celestia mientras le enrostraba el pergamino, -me prometiste que Spike estaría bien allí afuera, el único motivo por el que accedí a toda esa farsa fue para ayudarlo y ahora resulta que esta metido en un verdadero desastre, !quiero explicaciones ahora¡-

La furia palpable de Celestia le hizo tragar saliva, mientras se limpiaba el sudor pensando en una explicación Luna se despertó.

-¿Esta todo bien hermana?, ¿pasó algo con Spike?-

Celestía le quitó la carta a Discord y se la dio a su hermana, poco a poco el rostro cansado de la alicornio se volvió tan hostil como el de la princesa del sol, -vaya… estoy… decepcionada de ti Discord- farfulló Luna dándole una mirada llena de veneno al draconequus.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

El tono acusatorio que empleaban no era nada nuevo para él, al menos cuando provenía de Celestia pero Luna era otro asunto.

-Verán- trató de improvisar, -tengo todo fríamente calculado-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado Discord?, y no me des más excusas, es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando-

EL cuerno de Celestia se iluminó, presintiendo que todo puede empeorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Discord levantó sus brazos retrocediendo, -vamos, ¿de verdad creen que Spike no puede manejar esto?, es un adulto, deberían confiar más en él-

-Esto no se trata de confianza Discord- intervienó Luna poniéndose entre su hermana y su amante, -si hay un peligro real allá afuera necesitamos ayudar, si las cosas son tan malas como lo que se lee en la carta de Spike entonces necesitamos intervenir-

Discord guardó silencio, sabía que las cosas eran difíciles en Northfesta pero no a tal extensión, aun así, no podía permitir que las princesas se entrometiesen, era un riesgo demasiado alto para las dos.

-S _upongo que tendré que confesar antes de que ambas vayan a su muerte-_ pensó mientras ideaba el mejor modo de revelar lo que sabía.

-Lulu, Tia- susurró el draconequus usando los apodos con que cariñosamente se refería a ellas en otra época, -tengo una historia que contarles, cuando la escuchen por completo sabrán algunas cosas que de otro modo no me atrevería a decir, si al terminar este cuento aun desean acudir en la ayuda de Spike no las detendré, incluso iré con ustedes, pero antes tendrán que escucharme-

Ambas princesas rememoraron la época en que Discord llegó al palacio de sus padres, los antiguos Reyes de Equestria, una extraña criatura encorvada envuelta en harapos atrapada dentro de una jaula, los dispares luceros rojos que vieron prometían un nuevo mundo de secretos que las jóvenes alicornios añoraban conocer, él era el guiá y la encarnación de la magia prohibida y seductora que dormía tras la faceta de un bufón, un peligro latente que ambas deseaban desesperadamente enfrentar ya sea para vencer o ser vencidas.

-Te escuchare amor, cualquier cosa que tengas que decir-

Discord sonrió, sin necesidad de magia alguna Luna ya era presa del maleficio de su voz, Celestia no tardaría en seguir a su hermana, por su bien ambas escucharían y comprenderían.

No era una cuestión de poder, para seres tan superiores como ellos tres el aniquilar cualquier tipo de mal apenas era un reto, no, era algo muy diferente, algo que operaba de modo distinto mediante la manipulación y el deseo.

Temía que Celestia y Luna acabasen viendo lo que albergaba en sus corazones, porque entonces no tendrían motivo para huir y en esa confusión, aquellos que realmente esperaban por una oportunidad para deshacerse de ellas no tendrían ningún problema en ejecutar sus planes.

Las protegería incluso de ellas mismas, ese era su juramento y por el bien de Equestria, esperaba que Spike estuviese listo para el reto.

…

Sin que las princesas pudiesen saberlo alguien más estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Spike, no era para menos, sus espiás llevaban años vigilando cada movimiento de las alicornios para estar siempre un paso adelante de ellas, obviamente no planeaba nada grave, solo mantener su posición privilegiada dentro de la familia, después de todo su nombre, aunque importante no era suficiente y si planeaba a futuro dejar de ser un codiciado soltero cuyo tiempo estaba pasando para ser algo mucho más glorioso entonces tendría que tomar el juego con seriedad, no podía entregarse nuevamente a los excesos, mucho menos a la pasividad, no con todo su potencial en boga listo para ser explotado.

La unicornio que le traía el reporte era una buena amiga de su familia, confiable y con la misma ambición, ambos se beneficiarían gracias al incidente que involucraba a Spike, sin el dragón de por medio Celestia estaría destrozada, ellos utilizarían esa oportunidad para cumplir el rol que desde hace siglos ejercían, acompañar a la princesa.

-Mi señor, hay terribles noticias, tan solo son rumores pero me temo que alguien más puede enterarse de nuestro papel en lo concerniente a Northfesta-

Blueblood guardó silencio por algunos segundos absorbiendo la información, no era lo que esperaba, mucho menos lo que tenía planeado.

Nuevamente el orbe le ha mentido, la esfera pulida de la que dependen sus maquinaciones otra vez había probado que podía ser tan cruel como su dueño.

-¿Mi señor?- preguntó tentativa la poni, asustada por la falta de respuesta del príncipe.

-Tranquila, podemos manejar esto, no es la primera indiscreción que tenemos que silenciar-

-Pero mi señor- interrumpe la unicornio, -nunca antes hemos enfrentado algo de este calibre, !todo el pueblo esta en ruinas¡, no podemos hacernos los ciegos e ignorar todo esto-

-Tsk tsk, ¿que he dicho de interrumpirme?- la reprendió el príncipe, -sabes que no lo soporto-

La unicornio retrocedió asustada recordando muy bien la clase de disciplina que ha utilizado el príncipe, se ha transformado, a final de cuentas, en alguien muy diferente desde que esa extraña reliquia le fuese legada.

-¿Ha tenido una nueva conversación con él verdad?-

Blueblood observó la piedra negra, casi puede delinear en la lisa superficie los contornos del espectro que le habla y le aconseja, ignoró la acusación implícita en la pregunta de la unicornio, no desea brindarle el alivio que tanto añora, ha aprendido que muchas veces es mejor mantenerla en suspenso, de ese modo se vuelve mucho más diligente en su deber de complacerle.

-He de poner atajo a este impaz ahora mismo, necesito enviar algunas cartas de manera discreta y atar algunos cabos sueltos, no quiero verme involucrado en todo esto antes de tiempo-

-¿Qué hay de Spike?, apuesto a que la princesa Celestia organizara una misión de rescate al alba y si tienen forma de contactarse no quiero ni imaginar la clase de secretos que puedan descubrir-

-Eso no ocurrirá, tengo todo bajo control, siempre y cuando guardemos en secreto nuestros esquemas nada ha de cambiar-

-Señor, si me permite el atrevimiento…-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres ahora?-

La poni sabe que camina sobre hielo delgado, una palabra incorrecta, un gesto indecoroso e invocara la ira del príncipe, sin embargo ha visto la necesidad de involucrar aliados poderosos y discretos a la vez.

-¿Cree que sea buena idea no informar al príncipe Flash de sus planes?, lo entiendo de las princesas pero Flash se ha convertido en un gran aliado con el tiempo-

El elegante rostro de Blueblood se transformó por completo, el odio llegó a dominar su complexión por algunos segundos antes de regresar a su habitual personalidad.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si Flash llegase a enterarse que mi pequeña empresa podría poner en peligro a su amada Ponyville?, pondría nuestros cuellos en peligro, no queremos que pase eso querida, no revivamos a los fantasmas del pasado-

Blueblood observó con sádico placer el avergonzado rostro de la poni, obviamente aun recordaban a su juguete de antes de la invasión de la reina Chrysalis, de no haber sido por la pronta intervención de Flash ni siquiera estaría en posesión del orbe, mucho menos del plan que aseguraría su glorioso futuro.

Esa pobre idiota creería que la ayuda del entonces guardia real era puro altruismo, y eso, es lo que hacia de su existencia algo sumamente apetecible, si algún día la volvía a encontrar...

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo mi señor, esa yegua se lo tenía merecido- interrumpió su asistente.

Blueblood se acercó a ella y comenzó a rodearla del mismo modo en que lo hizo con esa otra yegua.

-No niego que fue… interesante, pero también peligroso, muy peligroso, sencillamente no vale la pena tanto riesgo, ahora mismo deberíamos concentrarnos en otras cosas como silenciar a aquellos que podrían delatarnos-

-Se refiere al minotauro- declaró la unicornio tratando de poner distancia entre los dos, el príncipe se apartó de inmediato pensando en un plan.

-Ese tonto es demasiado fiel para su propio bien, generalmente no me molestaría con alguien tan obtuso pero en este caso tendré que hacer una excepción-

-¿Tiene a alguien en mente para encargarse?-

-Mmm… si, y creo que será Flash quien nos ayudara con esto, después de todo tiene a los agentes adecuados-

-Esta hablando de esos dos, ¿no es cierto?, los gemelos-

La poni no pudo evitar el sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sabiendo lo eficaces que eran esos sujetos no quería ni imaginarse hasta que punto llegarían para cumplir con un trato.

-Han cubierto algunas de nuestras indiscreciones pasadas, de seguro gustarán de tener la posibilidad de servir a Equestria-

-No será fácil convencerlos señor, el príncipe Flash mantiene su red de contactos en secreto por una razón, jamas emplearía a alguien que no le fuese completamente leal-

EL murmullo casi imperceptible para todos salvo el príncipe dio el primer indicio de un plan ya gestado, Blueblood dejó de escuchar a la yegua y se concentró en las palabras que flotaban hacia su oído, un estratagema se desenvolvía en su mente con suma claridad.

-Entonces le daremos motivo- indicó a la yegua, -toma nota, escribe exactamente lo que te dicté, debemos enviar una carta hoy-

…

De vuelta en Ponyville, a la noche siguiente el príncipe Flash se paseaba por su estudio, no quería dudar de la información que Blueblood le había enviado, aun así, la sola idea de tener a un traidor entre sus lineas era demasiado perturbadora como para ser ignorada.

El problema era que hacer con exactitud, no podía simplemente eliminar a Gallows en base a un rumor sin importar lo convincente que pudiese parecer, ¿por qué estaría colaborando el verdugo con los enemigos de Equestria?, no tenía sentido, Gallows era prácticamente su voz en las tierras lejanas manteniendo el orden con su hacha y su soga, con todo el poder a su disposición jamas había dado muestras de rebelión.

Pero luego estaban los detalles que añadía Blueblood, el tiempo extremadamente conveniente entre su partida de la frontera y su llegada a Ponyville, la desaparición de sus otros contactos en el exterior incluyendo a dos de sus más confiables mercenarios y la perdida total de comunicaciones desde el exterior, ¿podría ser cierto que Gallows estuviese ayudando a Spike a formar una resistencia?, o peor, separar por completo esas tierras de su control usando al dragón y actuando como un desquiciado para verse más convincente... parecía inconcebible, realmente inconcebible que alguien tuviese la desfachatez de hacerse llamar su amigo y camarada para luego traicionarle de forma tan baja.

Con resignación supo que no tendría otra salida, la carta contenía incluso una excusa perfecta para apresar al minotauro, puede que muchos de sus actos hayan tenido la venía de la corona de Equestria pero aun así a ojos de la Ley eran ilegales, la sola ejecución de un forajido sin el debido proceso era suficiente para iniciar una investigación y tenía la información en su escritorio, lo único que debía hacer era firmar la orden.

Minutos después llamó a los hermanos Deeds que hasta entonces mantenían una discreta vigilancia sobre Trixie para informarles de su decisión.

-Quiero que hagan un trabajo limpio, someterlo no debería ser un problema para los dos pero en caso de que se ponga violento son libres de actuar, solo recuerden, lo necesito vivo-

Lo que Flash no sabía era que los hermanos Deeds ya estaban enterados de todo el asunto, y alguien les prometía un generoso pago de provocar un accidente que pudiese silenciar al minotauro.

…

Gallows aun no recibía el visto bueno para partir y ya se estaba impacientando, extrañaba sus tierras y a su gente y en especial, extrañaba la libertad, Ponyville era un lindo pueblo y todo pero había un limite a lo que podía soportar en cuanto a civilización.

Durante su estadía no tuvo la fortuna de conocer a muchas ponis, francamente, aterraba a muchas con su habito de pasearse por las calles arrastrando la soga de verdugo y el hacha cosa que le informó la única dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él.

Era una criatura extraña que le recordaba unos dulces esponjosos de fresa que un mercader del desierto le ofreciese una vez.

Pinkie Pie era una rareza, afuera, en sus tierras nadie se hubiese atrevido a hablarle sin mostrar el debido respeto que emanaba de su posición pero en Ponyville. Después de que se enterasen de su participación en el destierro de Spike se convirtió a si mismo en un paría, las amigas del dragón lo trataban con desdén y el resto de la población lo consideraba menos que un caza recompensas aprovechando el infortunio la princesa, era muy desconcertante, por eso prefirió pasar sus días en una tienda en el bosque esperando por las ordenes de Flash, eso hasta que la vio venir.

De un modo u otro, logró sacarle una disculpa por golpear a Spike e incluso le hizo una fiesta a la que solo asistieron los dos, ella había tratado de involucrar a más de sus amigas pero nadie se atrevió a aceptar la invitación, de todos modos no quería conocer a más ponis, ya conocía a suficientes en su hogar pero Pinkie Pie…

Ella era especial, lo suficientemente especial como para hacerlo cuestionar sus métodos, algo que nunca antes había hecho, en ese mismo instante iba camino a verla con un saco lleno de moras cargado en su espalda, quería al menos ofrecer un regalo antes de despedirse, era lo justo.

Quedándose de pie bajo una lampara dejó caer el saco y resopló cansado.

-Salgan de las sombras, saben que no tiene caso el tenderme una emboscada si van a ser tan descuidados-

Empuñando su hacha se fijó en los alrededores, las calles bien iluminadas eran un pésimo lugar para tratar de atraparlo desprevenido y de todos modos, prácticamente podía olerlos, la magia de los hermanos gemelos compartía el mismo hedor.

Pudo verlos salir desde las sombras, ambos ataviados con sus armaduras y amuletos, imposibles de distinguir salvo porque uno de ellos tenía una insignia que lo identificaba como un superior.

-¿Qué quieren?, ¿acaso el príncipe al fin me dejará volver a mis labores?- les preguntó sin bajar su arma.

Los unicornios comenzaron a rodearlo, lo tenían flanqueado.

-El príncipe te requiere, deja todo lo que estés haciendo y ven con nosotros- ordenó Dirty Deeds encendiendo su cuerno.

Se debatió por su fidelidad a Flash y su deseo de visitar a su nueva amiga, y si bien jamas pensaría en desobedecer no deseaba pasar por alto el hecho de que lo dejasen por tanto tiempo en las sombras, además, realmente quería ver a Pinkie Pie antes de marcharse, esa bien podría ser su ultima oportunidad.

-Pueden decirle al príncipe que estaré a su disposición a primera hora de la mañana, ahora tengo planes-

Dirty Cheap bloqueó su camino, -¿Vas a ver a alguien verdad?- inquirió el unicornio, -sabes, no creo que sea buena idea molestarla a esta hora, debe estar ocupada-

-Tú no sabes nada de mis asuntos- gruñó el minotauro, -ella me esta esperando-

Sin embargo eso no le bastó para librarse de los hermanos Deeds.

-Ella tiene marido e hijos, imagina los problemas que tendrá por culpa tuya la amiga de la princesa Twilight y todo porque estabas aburrido y sin nada más que hacer- intervino Dirty Deeds, -honestamente no sé que pasa contigo, el príncipe Sentry no tiene problemas con que te quedes en una habitación de huéspedes, incluso te dejaría dormir en los jardines si eso te hace feliz-

-¿ _Piensan que Pinkie y yo…?, !inconcebible¡-_ Gallows había tenido suficiente, su poca paciencia había alcanzado el limite y estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-¿Qué quieren los dos?- bramó, -no quiero perder más tiempo con ustedes-

Con la mirada fija en Dirty Cheap que trataba de calmarlo no se dio cuenta de la ballesta que le apuntaba directamente oculta en las sombras.

-No lo tomes a mal, es para algo importante, algo relacionado con tu trabajo- decía Cheaps tratando de calmarlo.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a dejar estas moras silvestres y luego…-

Un fuerte impacto con el pomo de una espada le dio en la mejilla, no fue suficiente para derribarlo pero de seguro le dolió.

-Creo que no escuchaste bien- escupió Dirty Deeds, -se trata de algo oficial, recuerda quien es tu jefe imbécil-

-!BASTA¡, apártense de mi camino o sufrirán las consecuencias-

Con su mejilla aun adolorida dio un par de pasos dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, nunca antes se había sentido tan agraviado por una misión, primero, es alejado de sus tierras, luego, se mete en problemas por casi matar a una de sus presas… aunque según Pinkie Pie tal muestra de violencia no era realmente necesaria.

-Me esperan- terminó de decir pensando que al fin lo dejarían en paz.

-Lamento decirte que no será así-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

Dirty Cheap lo atacó de improviso con un estruendo y un resplandor explosivo que lo dejó ciego por un instante, mientras intentaba acertar con su hacha una soga lo atrapó del cuello y lo tiró al piso, luchando con un brazo para soltarse y con el otro para no soltar el hacha sintió como algo se clavaba en sus muñecas, para cuando pudo recuperar la visión vio la ballesta frente a su pecho y cuatro dagas clavadas en sus muñecas.

Dirty Deeds no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sosteniendo su espada gracias a la magia se puso detrás de él, -te cortare los tendones para que no puedas huir, luego, me asegurare de que no puedas volver a hablar y al final, nos encargaremos de tu amiga usando tu propia hacha-

El minotauro vio rojo, sus ojos enfurecidos fueron al rostro nervioso de Cheap que respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al unicornio, -de tu hermano lo esperaría, pero no de ti-

-Lo siento Gallows, tenemos nuestras ordenes, te has convertido en un peligro para todos nosotros, créeme, no quiero hacer esto pero debo, por el bien de Equestria?-

-Deja de darle explicaciones a este imbécil- replicó Deeds, -no las necesita, tan solo terminemos el trabajo-

Sacando fuerzas de la nada el minotauro arrojó su cuerpo entero hacia adelante, la flecha apenas salió de la ballesta antes de que la atrapara entre sus pezuñas que aplastaron el arma por completo, con una patada Gallows logró que Deeds soltase la espada, sus pezuñas le dieron directo en el cuerno casi partiendolo a la mitad.

Embistiendo al pobre Cheap plantó carrera rumbo al hogar de Pinkie para prevenirla.

De un momento a otro ambos volvieron a entrometerse en su camino con toda intención de acabar con él, un nuevo par de dagas volaron en la oscuridad directo a su cuello, Gallows no perdió tiempo preguntándose que pasaba, en vez de eso arremetió contra los hermanos aun con el acero enterrado en su cuello, estos apenas alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado antes de que el minotauro los pudiese aplastar, siguieron lanzando sus armas y tratando de atraparlo con cuerdas pero fue inútil, no se detuvo hasta llegar al edificio con forma de cupcake en donde se desplomó mientras intentaba contener la sangre.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue otra flecha que pudo evadir, pero no vio la punta de lanza enterrarse bajo su paladar, el único motivo por el que no lo mataron fue la conmoción que toda la batalla causó, sabiendo que la misión estaba arruinada ambos hermanos desaparecieron, de todos modos, podrían acabar con el minotauro mientras se recuperaba.

Pinkie escuchó el jadeo desde el otro lado de su puerta, - _Debe haber corrido todo el camino hasta aquí-_ se dijo a si misma sonriendo, esperaba ver a su nuevo amigo que le había prometido moras silvestres, dentro de todo sentía lastima por él, lo consideraba bueno en el fondo pero demasiado ciego como para ver lo que en realidad había hecho, de todos modos se alegraba de su avance, poco a poco le enseñaba cosas que dudaba el minotauro conociese, quizás, con tiempo podría incluso lograr que fuese más amable y abandonase esa lúgubre noción de castigo y justicia que se complacía en ejercer.

Abrió la puerta con un delantal puesto, quería preparar algo delicioso para recibir a su marido e hijos que estaban de viaje y de paso presentarles a su nuevo amigo, confiaba en que podría preparar algo delicioso usando las moras silvestres.

-¿Gallows?, ¿eres tú?, ya era hora de que llegaras, necesito que me ayudes con algo…-

Se quedo en silencio sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Pinkie- tosió el minotauro antes de regurgitar una gran cantidad de sangre, -Escondete...-

…

...

...

Lamento la demora, escribir este capítulo fue más difícil de lo que esperaba a pesar de que no pasa mucho, pero era necesario para mover la historia.

Sobre otros asuntos, tomando en cuenta el curso de esta historia he pensado en agregar una historia complementaría para aclarar algunos detalles que ya han surgido sobre la historia de Spike en este universo, esa historia esta hasta la mitad y espero subirla esta semana.

Nuevamente, mi agradecimiento a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia y a los que dejan sus opiniones las que por cierto, son muy apreciadas, espero que la disfruten y que pasen una buena semana, hasta la siguiente entrega, nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 15

**3.**

 **Aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo.**

…

Como en los viejos tiempos el salón de juegos de las princesas se transformó en un escenario, Luna y Celestia no eran más las poderosas soberanas de Equestria, volvían a ser las jóvenes alicornios que un día, aterradas por las noticias de una inminente guerra buscaron consuelo en el más leal de sus compañeros, allí, rodeado de la misma magia que habían aprendido a reconocer se hallaba el objeto de sus fantasías infantiles, una criatura incomprensible de tiempos olvidados.

Discord se alzaba desde el suelo hasta alcanzar el techo para luego soplar y traer a la vida un sin número de constelaciones, sonriendo ante el asombro de las jóvenes regresó a su tamaño, con su encantamiento en la punta de los labios procedió a apagar las luces, la ilusión era perfecta.

Y con se remontaron al pasado.

- _Hace muchos años, antes de conocerlas viajé por el mundo tratando de aprender sobre las diversas criaturas que habitaban la tierra y el mar, entonces era curioso e ingenuo, además de orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso para darme cuenta del peligro en el que mucha veces me metía, sin embargo nunca fue tan grave, mi poder me permitió evadir la muerte en incontables ocasiones, fue tanto mi éxito que poco a poco fui haciéndome un nombre y no fue, sino hasta que el padre de ustedes dos me halló que conocí a mi igual, ninguna otra criatura viva o muerta se acercaba a mis capacidades, sin embargo hubo una que estuvo cerca, no porque fuese fuerte, sino porque era astuta y maliciosa-_

 _El humo de la ilusión se alzaba sobre las pequeñas princesas alicornio, con sus expertas garras el draconequus fue tejiendo su historia en los complejos patrones que nacían de su magia hasta crear un domo sobre los tres, un firmamento errante pronto a extinguirse que daría paso al amanecer._

 _-Fue durante mis viajes por una ciudad abandonada en una jungla más allá del mar que lo encontré, no tenía nombre, al menos no uno que pudiese pronunciar, pero lo que tenía y que recuerdo bien era una hermosa voz, una voz que estuvo cerca de convencerme de la fragilidad de mi propio poder, de entregar mi vida, mi esencia a un propósito superior-_

 _Los pilares abandonados, la piedra resquebrajada, enredaderas que devoraban las monolíticas estructuras y tumbas abiertas carentes de cadáveres, ni siquiera sus huesos permanecían allí, en su lugar, siluetas negruzcas manchaban la profundidad haciendo que fuese imposible el saber si tenían o no un fin._

 _-¿Saben cual es su mejor arma?, todo lo que dice tiene sentido, absolutamente todo, ofrece un alivio incomparable contra cualquier malestar y yo, que estaba enfermo de mi soledad lo deseaba con desesperación-_

 _Celestia, la siempre ansiosa estudiante fue la primera en hablar, su mente trataba infructuosamente de hallar la solución al dilema que se le presentaba._

 _-¿Qué antídoto Discord?, dinos- preguntó al fin._

 _-Paciencia mi pequeña poni, tú y tu hermana deben ser pacientes y prestar atención, jamas olviden lo que tengo que decir-_

 _El draconequus desgarró con su talón de águila una porción de la selva liberando su malicia._

 _Una vieja maldición que se aferraba a los pilares de piedra y bebía de las fuentes turbulentas de la jungla, Discord que era por muchos considerado un dios pudo detectar la naturaleza divina de la criatura invisible que allí residía, sin embargo, algo era terriblemente desconcertante en lo concerniente a ese dios, algo que no podía comprender._

 _Torciendo sus garras dio vida a un árbol que nunca antes habían presenciado._

 _-¿Ven como los arboles se pudren pero no mueren?, es un antiguo maleficio sin nombre que no esta contenido en ningún libro-_

 _Celestia protestó, ¿algo que no estuviese en sus libros?, imposible, todo el conocimiento del mundo estaba a su alcance, la biblioteca de palacio era la mejor del mundo, ¿cómo era posible que tal maleficio encapace a sus textos?_

 _-Pero toda la magia esta en los libros, es imposible que haya sido creada a partir de la nada-_

 _-Muchas veces lo imposible ocurre princesas- susurró el draconequus, -muchas más veces de lo que pueden imaginar-_

 _-¿Qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Luna antes de que su hermana pudiese interrumpir de nuevo._

 _La selva onírica se fue oscureciendo, y la ciudad una vez desierta cobró vida._

 _-¿Cuantos eran?, es imposible saberlo, se reunieron por un motivo que desconozco, escarbaron la tierra, trabajaron en las canteras y murieron para llevar a su templo las piedras que completarían un altar, luego, uno a uno entraron en sus sarcófagos mientras otros bañaban los pilares de sangre-_

 _La vivida descripción de la locura que impregnaba la tierra más allá del palacio era desconocida para ambas princesas._

 _Luna no pudo sino esconder el rostro detrás de sus alas, incapaz de ver lo que ocurría._

 _-Esta historia no me gusta Discord-_

 _Chocando ambas palmas un fuerte resplandor hizo desaparecer la ilusión, el cuarto recobraba sus colores normales y los sonidos de esa lejana jungla desaparecían._

 _-Tranquila pequeña, tan solo jugaba, nada de eso fue real-_

 _-Te pasaste Discord, hiciste llorar a Luna-_

 _Fue entonces que Discord se dio cuenta de lo frágiles que eran las futuras soberanas de Equestria, era una fortuna que a diferencia de las heredera de otros reinos ellas no estuviesen sujetas a otras tradiciones, solo podía imaginar la confusión que sufrirían ambas si se viesen obligadas a elegir un consorte o producir un heredero, él había presenciado como otros reinos manejaban asuntos diplomáticos mediante matrimonios y mientras la idea no le aborrecía tampoco estaba de acuerdo en someter a sus protegidas a esa practica._

 _Tendría que protegerlas, aunque su intención jamas fue la de permanecer en ese reino el clima político empeoraba cada vez más, incluso un dios como el Rey tenía problemas para mantener bajo control el fuego de la rebelión debido a las confabulaciones de varios enemigos, si algo llegase a pasarle..._

 _-Lo siento pequeñas, ¿que puedo hacer para compensarlas?-_

 _Su oferta, aunque inocente escondía un doble significado, no solo porque era en cierto sentido un niñero glorificado, sino por lo que habría de venir, la guerra era un asunto detestable para el dios del caos._

 _-… Podrías… ¿hacer llover leche con chocolate?- preguntó Luna secándose las lagrimas, Celestia lo observo con esa misma fascinación infantil que él una vez llegó a poseer._

 _-Sera un placer jóvenes soberanas-_

 _Después de ese día Discord fue incapaz de revelar lo que realmente había ocurrido y cómo, enfrentado a un mal ancestral hizo llover fuego sobre una ciudad abandonada en medio de la jungla para luego hundirla en las entrañas de la tierra, aun tenía pesadillas algunas noches con lo visto y sentido en ese lugar, no porque le aterrasen los espíritus condenados de los sacrificios, sino porque le enseñaron otra realidad, un mundo en el que su especie prosperaba y él hallaba un camino en la vida muy distinto._

-Discord, no teníamos idea-

Tanto Celestia como Luna lo ayudaron a disipar la ilusión, el draconequus guardó silencio y de la nada

-Eran demasiado jóvenes, mi trabajo era protegerlas, no sé por que pensé que decir esa historia ayudaría-

Celestia no pudo sino sentir gratitud frente a Discord, finalmente era el mismo que recordaba y no el azote de Equestria, -¿Qué pasó realmente con la ciudad?- preguntó realmente curiosa por el destino de tan peligroso sitio.

Discord guardó silencio por un momento tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Trataron de crear el paraíso en la tierra y lo convirtieron en el infierno, una sola identidad confusa que lucha por subsistir, que devora a cualquier que pueda ofrecer esa ilusión de normalidad-

Luna lo abrazó, había algo verdaderamente perturbador por el modo en el que se refería a ese incidente, tanta seriedad en Discord la inquietaba mucho.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido destruirla- le dijo, -¿pero crees que Spike podrá hacer lo mismo?-

-No tengo duda alguna de eso, si vamos allá seremos una molestia, no solo porque nuestro bagaje emocional nos hace más susceptibles a la manipulación de esa criatura, a final de cuentas los tres hemos perdido a muchos amigos y si los vemos nuevamente…- Discord se frotó la frente tratando de explicar mejor, -es demasiado el riesgo, y además ustedes son necesarias aquí, deben mantener el orden en Equestria-

-Si te refieres al edicto Real no me importa ignorarlo- farfulló Celestia, -aun tengo la última palabra, sé que me haría de algunos enemigos pero no sería la primera vez-

-Está vez tendrás que ser mucho más cauta, no puedes ignorar el edicto o tus enemigos te harán ver como una déspota que deja al descubierto a su estudiante estrella, la heroína, en favor de un traidor que ha sido condenado, eso no sonaría bien-

Pateando el suelo la princesa del sol sintió otra jaqueca en camino, había llorado tanto por Spike que parecía no le quedaban más lagrimas y a cada intentó por recuperarlo algo o alguien se interponía.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- gruñó, -no puedo dejar que se enfrente a esa cosa Discord, sin mencionar todas las vidas que se han perdido, es un desastre demasiado grande como para ignorar-

-Tengo un plan, primero, debemos asegurarnos de rescatar a los ponis que aun vivan, solo entonces podremos hacer más por ellos, el riesgo esta en como hacerlo sin perder más soldados ni morir nosotros, recuerda que está cosa se alimenta de otros, imagina el poder que tendría si pudiese devorar a una diosa-

-¿No hay algún hechizo contra eso?- inquirió Luna, -entiendo que en esa época no tuviésemos una solución pero hemos hecho muchos avances-

Discord intentó recordar algún encantamiento que pudiesen utilizar, durante su reinado había asaltado varias bibliotecas para contrarrestar los planes de cualquiera que intentase destronarlo.

-No sé si sean efectivos- les dijo, -podríamos debilitarlo al punto en que los habitantes de Northfesta puedan huir, pero solo dispondremos de algunas horas, a menos que pueda encontrar exactamente donde se oculta y que forma ha tomado dudo de que pueda destruirlo-

Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y la luna debía de hacer su recorrido, los tres abandonaron el viejo salón.

Apenas estuvieron afuera Celestia se giró para ver un vitral que retrataba a sus padres.

-Aun no puedo creer que algo así exista y que lo hayas escondido durante tanto tiempo, y todo por protegernos-

El dios del caos luchaba por encontrar algo que decir, sencillamente no se le daba eso de la honestidad, ¿realmente creían que sus motivos eran nobles?, si, era cierto que deseaba protegerlas pero también buscaba protegerse a si mismo, protegerse de los recuerdos, de una locura muy distinta a la suya.

-Discord…-

El rostro de Luna quebró la ansiedad que se apoderaba de su corazón, no podría decirle a ninguna de las dos lo que había visto en realidad.

Una familia, una vida, los padres que jamas pudo conocer, los hijos que no pudo tener, lo único que jamas logró encontrar en ese mundo fue...

-Me tienes aquí y ahora amor- presionó la princesa mientras lo besaba -me tienes a tu lado y te amo-

Volvió a respirar e incluso se las arregló para sonreír, era cierto, Luna estaba allí, era real y era suya.

-Luna… gracias-

Dejando a un muy sonrojado draconequus la princesa de la noche salió volando por una ventana abierta, Celestía los miro divertida, mucho de su viejo rencor contra Discord se había evaporado.

-Empezare a preparar un plan de rescate Discord, creo que si pedimos ayuda a los Wonderbolts lograremos evacuar a todos con mayor facilidad.

…

Con la llegada del otoño varias cosas empezaron a cambiar, pero otras seguían siendo iguales, mientras Luna, Celestia y Discord reunían la información necesaria para suprimir la siniestra magia que ocultaba a Northfesta el resto de la familia real se hallaba pendiente de otros asuntos.

Y alguien que veía con cierta desaprobación su propia conducta pasada buscaba remendar algunos de sus actos.

Cadence había viajado durante toda la noche, un sueño recurrente la asediaba y sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer para ponerle fin, debía hablar con Twilight, debía hacerle comprender que lo ocurrido con Spike no era del todo su culpa porque incluso si la mismísima princesa de la magia lo negaba el sentimiento de culpa estaba allí y eso ensombrecía otra emoción mucho más profunda que debía ser explorada y expurgada.

Su recepción, como siempre fue cálida, Twilight la esperaba en su biblioteca, Cadence observo complacida, la maternidad le sentaba bien a su amiga lo que hacía de la necesidad de corregir sus errores algo mucho más imperante.

-Cadence, me alegra verte, ¿vienes a ver mi nueva biblioteca verdad?-

-Así es Twilight, en cuanto supe que estaba lista no pude resistirme- respondió la princesa del amor, - _por la biblioteca y por ti-_

La conversación con Twilight fue breve, lo mismo de siempre ha decir verdad, los preparativos para la llegada de su retoño, sus nuevos avances, estudios, libros, etc, etc, etc. en ningún momento hizo mención del tema del que Cadence quería hablar.

-Y he estado muy ocupada con unos pergaminos, ¿sabes?, Flash me ha insistido en que disminuya el ritmo y empiece a descansar un poco más pero no estoy para nada cansada, apuesto a que Spike…-

El incomodo silencio que siguió hizo del encantador balcón un escenario de opresiva turbulencia, una vez expuesta, Cadence se decidió a completar su tarea y reparar aquello que estaba roto.

-Twilight, dime la verdad, ¿qué sientes por Spike?-

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeó Twilight buscando una respuesta.

-Puedes ser honesta conmigo- le aseguró Cadence, -te conozco desde que eres una potrilla, no me atrevería a traicionar tu confianza-

-Él… ya no importa-

De ser posible toda la alegría que hasta entonces había exhibido Twilight pareció desaparecer, en su lugar una tristeza muy bien escondida se asomaba, la misma tristeza que Cadence había contemplado en cientos de otros ponis, la tristeza de un corazón roto.

-Twilight, ¿qué ocurre con Spike?-

-Se ha ido, le dije que no sentía lo mismo y que debía marcharse- sollozó Twilight, -le dije a mi mejor amigo que se fuera, mi mejor amigo… y él… durante todos estos años él…-

-Te amaba- completó Cadence, -de verdad te amaba-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Sí, lo sabía- suspiró la princesa del amor, -sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos por ti-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Si bien el tonó que empleaba la princesa de la magia parecía ser de acusación Cadence podía ver algo más, Twilight se sentía herida y traicionada.

-¿Crees que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes?- cuestionó Cadence, -mi deber como diosa involucra tomar decisiones difíciles, hago lo mejor para que todos encuentren a su poni especial, siempre he tenido en mente el bienestar y la felicidad de todos los que me necesitan-

Twilight se limpió el rostro con una elegante servilleta, su mirada perdida en el horizonte traicionaba la verdad oculta, el silencio que seguía atormentándola por las noches.

-Pensaba que solo sentía cariño- confesó con pesar y rencor, ¿a quién?, eso ni siquiera ella lo sabía -tantos años persiguiendo a Rarity… yo… yo deseaba su amor y pensé que si él no me amaba al menos Flash lo haría, y que así se daría cuenta pero con los años nada de eso sucedió, al final acabé enamorándome de Flash y Spike se convirtió en mi secreto, lo amo Cadence, pero no puedo hacerlo, no lo suficiente como para renunciar a mi familia-

Esa confesión resonó en el interior de Cadence, debía enmendar las cosas pero no tenía idea del verdadero daño causado, no tenía idea de lo mucho que debía reparar, más, si empezaba a hablar tendría que contar todo, incluyendo su parte en esa tragedia, no veía otro modo, un sacrificio era lo único que podía ofrecer para aliviar el corazón de su amiga, un sacrificio de alguien que de todos modos, en su opinión merecía cargar con parte de ese dolor por su silencio.

No podía permitirse perder a más de sus seres queridos, sus tías aun sufrían por la partida de Spike, si Twilight seguía la misma senda todo su esfuerzo sería en vano.

-Spike fue el gestor de su propia caída, guardó silencio en el momento de decir la verdad, jamas se atrevió a confrontarte como un adulto, en vez de eso esperó a que algo saliera mal en tu relación, fue su cobardía, Twilight, y no su amor lo que lo encadenó a tu lado-

Sorprendida por las duras acusaciones de Cadence, Twilight dejó de llorar.

-No, no fue del todo así- negó la princesa de la magia, -no pudo haber sido así-

-¿Aun crees que sus motivos eran nobles?- se burló Cadence, -siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que Spike te veía más que como a una amiga y una hermana, no se quedó contigo porque disfrutase tu compañía, lo hizo por egoismo-

-Spike juró protegerme, quedarse a mi lado, si no hubiese sido por eso él hubiese hallado la felicidad con alguien más-

-!Estaba obsesionado contigo Twilight¡, incluso si no quieres admitirlo ambas lo sabemos, lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es dejarlo ir-

Respirando agitadamente Twilight se puso de pie, su mirada desafiante encontró a Cadence.

-Jamas volveré a verlo, a hablar con él, no puedo creer que seas tan cruel sabiendo lo que siento-

-Hay un modo, si quieres un verdadero cierre hay un modo-

Twilight se desplomó nuevamente sobre su asiento acojinado, -¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer que regrese?- preguntó mientras trataba de esconder la esperanza que afloraba en su voz.

-No, no me refería a eso, más bien pensaba que podrías mantener correspondencia con Spike, ¿aun tiene el hechizo ese verdad?, entonces de seguro puedes escribirle, saber que es de su vida y alejarte a tu propio ritmo-

-No estoy segura, ¿no crees que eso empeoraría las cosas?-

Cadence suspiró cansada, Twilight estaba probando ser especialmente difícil de convencer.

-Trata de usar otra perspectiva, solo estarás haciendo lo que una amiga responsable haría-

-Pensé que te alegrarías de que ya no fuese amiga de Spike- rió Twilight, -sé que no te agrada mucho y es tan raro, antes nos llevábamos bien todos, no tengo idea de lo que nos pasó-

-Las cosas cambian Twilight- dijo Cadence resignada, -los amigos, las ciudades, incluso nosotras mismas, todos cambian y a veces se deben tomar decisiones difíciles, Spike es una parte de tu vida que nunca olvidaras pero ya se ha ido, debió haberse ido hace ya mucho tiempo, es momento de vivir el presente-

-Intentaré escribir algo, con saber que esta bien me basta-

Cadence se sintió al fin aliviada, aun necesitaría trabajar con Twilight pero el progreso ya era remarcable, tanto ella como Spike podrían poner fin a cualquier cosa que siguieran sintiendo el uno por el otro y ese sería el final del asunto, todo estaría bien.

-Estoy segura de que no lo lamentaras Twilight, solo ten cuidado con lo que le escribes y todo saldrá bien-

-Veremos- respondió la princesa de la magia, -en este punto una sola puede esperar-

…

De vuelta en el reino de cristal Cadence reflexionaba sobre su reunión con Twilight.

Su plan había salido… muy bien, no era exactamente lo que deseaba pero estaba cerca, obviamente no recompondría todo, Twilight y Flash seguirían juntos como debía ser pero al menos su consciencia ya no la molestaría con visiones de un dragón viviendo en constante luto por la perdida de su amada.

Apenas se recostó a dormir después de ver a sus hijos y besar a su marido, volvió a verlo.

Spike, mucho más viejo, sentado con las piernas cruzas y una vieja hacha clavada en la tierra, sus hombros subiendo y bajando lentamente, la respiración entrecortada, músculos tensos y un aire salvaje imposible de ignorar, a su alrededor los restos de un campo de batalla, tierra ennegrecida por el fuego y un montículo de rocas junto a un solitario manzano.

Spike, vigilando un punto inexistente en una cadena de montañas que nunca antes había visto, esperando, aguardando.

-Twilight… volveré pronto-

…

Había muerto un par de veces durante la madrugada solo para despertar gracias al escándalo producto del equipo medico que trataba de mantenerlo con vida, era una fortuna que estuviese completamente aletargado, de otro modo ya se hubiese puesto de pie para buscar explicaciones, más, la conversación que escuchaba era igual de importante que su futura retribución.

Una voz femenina fue la primera en hablar.

-Heridas envenenadas, tendremos que abrirlas nuevamente, si sigue así perderá el uso de sus pezuñas-

Ahora lo recordaba, había muerto a manos de sus camaradas, porque al menos así solía verlos, eran sus camaradas, incluso si no los conocía a todos personalmente todos le debían lealtad a la misma figura.

Otra poni le respondió, al parecer ambas estaban horrorizadas.

¿Tan mal estaba?

-En el peor de los casos tendrá que usar prótesis, y mira el daño en su cuello, en su paladar, sé que no es una herida fatal pero me sigue sorprendiendo-

Se suponía que Flash era un buen príncipe, un gran príncipe, ¿por qué otro motivo alguien como la gran Twilight Sparkle contraería nupcias con un simple guardia de palacio?, debía de ser honorable, valiente, leal… lo era, estaba convencido de que lo era.

¿Entonces por qué ese intento de asesinado?, si era leal y valiente y cumplía al pie de la letra la palabra del príncipe...

-¿Nadie más ha venido a verlo?-

-Si, un par de sujetos que venían de parte del príncipe vinieron a pagar sus gastos médicos y preguntaron cuando despertaría-

-Mmm… supongo que tendrán que esperar, ¿nadie más?-

-Pues un reportero vino a sacar fotos y también…. Sí, aquí la tengo, Pinkie Pie-

-Que extraño, ¿no dijo para que quería verlo?-

-Dice que es una amiga-

-Vaya cosas de las que uno se entera-

Gallows no era muy inteligente, pero incluso él podía reconocer la traición y del mismo modo reconocía algo que creyó no vería en Ponyville.

Verdadera lealtad.

…

Tardó meses en sanar producto de la acción del veneno que seguía infectando sus heridas, durante ese tiempo los rumores sobre una batalla campal en la frontera eral la noticia en boca de toda Ponyville, relatos de un furibundo dragón señor de la guerra se esparcían a diestra y siniestra, Spike había pasado a ser mucho más en el imaginario colectivo de lo que se podría esperar, ya casi nadie recordaba al asistente de la princesa que se mantenía escueta a responder cualquier pregunta sobre su anterior protegido, en vez de eso al mencionar su nombre bien podría escucharse la descabellada historia de un enloquecido Spike que capturaba doncellas unicornio para reemplazar a su amor prohibido, que tenía un harem de ellas y un tesoro de piedras preciosas y soldados sanguinarios a su disposición.

Por supuesto Pinkie, que seguía visitandolo no creía nada de eso, para ella no se trataba de nada más que la siempre febril imaginación de los ponis, incluso le contó la historia de una cebra que vivía dentro del bosque Everfree a la que todos creían una especie de hechicera malvada y que resultó ser una chica completamente normal… dentro del amplio rango de personajes extraños que componían lo "normal" en Ponyville.

Gallows aprovechaba cada momento de compañía para gozar de la alegre poni, sencillamente adoraba beber de su personalidad, de su atención, de su cuidado, adoraba sentir que alguien lo veía como algo más que una herramienta.

Pero no era ciego al detrimento que causaba su presencia, Pinkie tenía una familia de la que cuidar, su marido, Cheese Sandwich había regresado de su viaje junto a sus hijos y deseaba pasar tiempo con su muy especial poni.

Por eso la conversación que había tenido con el príncipe era tan importante.

Flash Sentry llegó de noche junto a los hermanos Deeds, que aunque invisibles a los ojos comunes dejaban su funesta presencia en la magia que los envolvía.

La oferta del príncipe fue breve, una nota lo acusaba directamente de ser un conspirador y de haber prestado ayuda a Spike, y aunque negó todo no fue suficiente para convencer a su empleador, alguien de mayor confianza había hablado en su contra y lo que correspondía era recobrar su honor, la alternativa, si es que se negaba, sería pasar el resto de su vida tras los barrotes de alguna prisión por una de sus más famosas ejecuciones.

Flash lo tenía literalmente entre la espada y la pared previniendo otra posible "traición", como si tal cosa fuese posible en primer lugar.

Toda esa coerción le parecía bastante divertida al minotauro, sus promesas así como su honor eran risibles, ¿pasar el resto de sus días en una prisión?, moriría antes de sacrificar su libertad.

Flash debería saber que sus amenazas eran completamente innecesarias, ambos sabían que aceptaría la misión en un santiamén, pero ya no por su ciega lealtad, algo de mayor importancia estaba de por medio.

…

Cuando se despidió de Pinkie cerda del inicio del invierno la poni derramo lagrimas, era la primera vez que alguien derramaba lagrimas por su causa, la primera vez que alguien se entristecía de verlo partir.

Lo peor de todo es que ella sabía exactamente las condiciones de su liberación, sería escoltado todo el camino hasta Northfesta donde retaría a Spike a duelo y cortaría su cabeza.

Flash, porque ya no llamaría a ese unicornio príncipe nunca más, le dio una serie de precisas instrucciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra, recobró su hacha, su soga y un presente que por ordenes expresas tendría que usar el resto de su vida.

-Detesto que tengas que usar esa cosa- dijo Pinkie, -es tan… humillante, no sé por qué Twilight lo permite-

La capucha negra ocultaba su rostro por completo dando un toque solemne a su ya intimidante figura que se había vuelto mucho más contemplativa, triste por así decirlo, incluso junto a alguien como Pinkie Pie parecía ser la encarnación de un enviado de la muerte listo para cosechar almas.

-Detesto que te obliguen a hacer esto- confesó la poni, -he intentado hablar con Twilight y me prometió que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría bien y que no hiciera caso a los rumores, creyó que solo estaba siendo extraña…-

Gallows se arrodilló junto a Pinkie y acarició su mejilla.

-No lo haré, no cumpliré la misión-

La verdad, después de tanto tiempo se sentía correcta.

-¿No lo harás?- preguntó aterrorizada Pinkie, -pero van a ejecutarte si fallas-

La escolta que lo llevaría era más para asegurar su éxito que su protección, ambos hermanos Deeds estarían entre los soldados, aun así, planeaba cambiar el destino de las cosas, si de algo le servía ese nuevo set de cicatrices en sus muñecas y cuello era para recordar, recordar que hubo alguien dispuesta a abrir su corazón a quien no lo merecía, y él, que por años se llamo a si mismo un defensor de la justicia podría al fin cumplir su verdadero cometido.

-Tenme algo de confianza- bromeó el minotauro, -vamos, ¿realmente crees que le temo a esos sujetos?, no pudieron conmigo esa noche y no podrán ninguna otra noche-

-Gallows…-

-Estaré bien Pinkie-

-¿Y qué tal si no es así?-

-Entonces… al menos podré decir que tengo una amiga-

Pinkie bajó la mirada mientras caían sus lagrimas, Gallows la levantó entre sus brazos sabiendo que ese era el adiós.

-No llores mi pequeña poni, no debemos darle la satisfacción a nuestros enemigos de vernos derrotados-

-No quiero que mueras- rogó ella, -no vayas, quedate, cuidare de ti, buscare la forma de que podamos salir de esto, no me dejes-

Esa, fue su epifanía.

Ahora entendía a Spike, ¿como no tener sentimientos por esas complejas y extrañas criaturas?, ofrecían su corazón en bandeja de plata, amaban sin inhibición y buscaban el bien en los demás, ahora comprendía como un dragón, una de las criaturas más indiferentes del ancho mundo podía desarrollar sentimientos por una de ellos, una que significaba todo, absolutamente todo para él.

Gallows apenas había conocido a Pinkie por unos meses y la amaba, eso lo tenía por seguro, la amaba más de lo que alguna vez hubiese amado a cualquier otro ser vivo.

Por eso valía la pena intentar dar un vuelco a su destino.

Pinkie estaría a salvo en Ponyville y posiblemente jamas volverían a verse, pero tendría un buen recuerdo, que era más de lo que merecía.

-Ahora debes ir a casa y descuida, haré todo lo posible por salir vivo-

Bajó a la poni de los brazos y fue a reunirse con su escolta que guardaba una respetuosa distancia, eran un montón de soldados que desconocía, los hermanos Deeds y una unicornio.

-Eres Trixie, ¿no es así?-

La unicornio lo vio directo a los ojos, -puedes ir en paz, la gran y poderosa Trixie se asegurara de que nada le pase a ella-

Dando una leve reverencia vio partir a la unicornio al encuentro de Trixie para guiarla de vuelta a su hogar.

Gallows partió de noche rodeado de soldados, bandas de bronce en sus muñecas, una soga atada en la cintura y un hacha doble sobre sus hombros, el silencio sepulcral de quienes lo acompañaban se había transformado en un cruel recordatorio de lo que habría de venir, sin otra esperanza que la de alcanzar su hogar trató de ignorar el peligro que se cernía a su alrededor, como una vieja daga ancestral bañada en veneno que pendía peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

...

Para el pequeño pueblo una luz de esperanza se encendía, finalmente sabían que eran escuchados por lo que trabajaban el doble de duro, se suponía que una misión de rescate se preparaba para sacarlos de ese lugar y que tendrían que estar listos para huir en cualquier momento

Solo podían esperar a que la salida estuviese lista para antes del invierno, ya estando en pleno otoño solo se concentraban en dos cosas, mejorar las defensas del pueblo y conseguir comida para aguantar la temporada fría, y a pesar de que los recursos no eran numerosos el mero hecho de disponer de aliados ayudaba.

Durante ese tiempo los centinelas, que eran en realidad remanentes de una vieja guardia de expedición, soldados retirados y civiles se las habían arreglado con la ayuda de Guts para preparar nuevas tácticas, el elemento psicológico era muy importante para una fuerza de defensa ya arrasada y tener a alguien que podía sin esfuerzo destrozar a un enemigo con sus fauces les subía el animo, además, con la ayuda del único pegaso residente se las arreglaban para detectar a los enemigos mucho antes de que pudiesen formar un verdadero ataque, su nueva motivación rendía frutos.

Algunos pocos incluso pensaban que podían dar vuelta a la invasión y recuperar el terreno perdido.

Vortex era menos optimista en ese aspecto, y sabía que el resto de sus camaradas compartían ese punto de vista.

Confrontada ante la extensión de lo que era la traición de Sentry no podía sino sentirse desanimada, Sentry la había salvado una vez ganando su confianza, su lealtad, incluso su vida, todo lo que estuviese en su poder lo haría por el príncipe, más, no desconocía los aspectos menos encantadores de su labor y del carácter de Sentry, la férrea determinación con la que tomaba sus tareas y protegía su propia imagen.

Eso la llevó al lugar en el que se encontraba, atrapada tras una empalizada, en un cuarto que ofrecía poca y ninguna privacidad mientras consolaba a alguien.

Vortex sabía que las cosas entre Spike y la princesa Twilight no habían terminado bien, pero realmente no esperaba que una carta pudiese causar tanto daño.

Spike se hallaba recostado contra la cama apretando el trozo de pergamino entre sus garras, su expresión solemne dejaba escapar una que otra lagrima que ella, en silencio secaba con extrema delicadeza.

Era injusto, muy injusto, el palpable dolor de Spike le dejaba un amargo sabor, además de que sentía algo de celos, había empezado a ver al dragón como algo más que un amigo y el poder que aun tenía Twilight Sparkle sobre él le incomodaba.

- _Dejale saber que no esta solo-_ pensó, - _que recuerde que aquí es importante, que lo valoras-_

-Spike-

-Sé que ella no me ama, lo sé-

Suspirando, Vortex se dejó caer junto a Spike.

-No puedo ofrecerte consuelo Spike- le dijo al oido, -no sé como hacerlo, más allá de compartir el lecho y brindar compañía no tengo las palabras para hacerte sentir mejor-

-Fue mi culpa, debí haber sido más listo, que una poni como ella pudiese sentir lo mismo, en especial teniendo a alguien como Sentry a su lado era ridículo-

Alzando una ceja con incredulidad lo sujetó para que pudiesen verse frente a frente.

-Oye, no es para tanto, al menos pudiste viajar, ¿no?, y estas haciendo algo útil mientras Sentry pretende gobernar-

Spike sonrió amargamente. -¿Si?, te arrastre a ti, a Guts y a Torn a un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, los arrastre al peor de los destinos- bufando aplastó el pergamino, -nada de esto debería estar pasando, no a ustedes-

-Vamos, sabes que no es así, ellos eligieron seguirte y yo acepte mi misión, las circunstancias nos reunieron-

La sinceridad de Vortex alivió en algo lo que sentía, pero por más que quisiera pretender lo contrarió ellos seguían estando allí por su culpa, de no haber enloquecido sabía que las cosas serían diferentes.

-Aun así siento que es mi responsabilidad, no sé que hacer para remediarlo-

-Algún día podrás recompensarnos, planta esos arboles, averigua que desea realmente ese pegaso y en cuanto a mi… pues soy parcial a las joyas-

Spike dejó de lado el pergamino y abrazó a Vortex, podía oler su cabello, era una esencia única que aun le costaba trabajo decifrar.

-Si salimos vivos de aquí te conseguiré todas las gemas que desees-

Aprovechando la cercanía la yegua tanteó terreno, quería disfrutar de ese descanso de Twilight Sparkle, planes y batallas.

-Vaya Spike, es una oferta tentadora, ¿qué más voy a recibir?-

Spike tragó saliva, ¿estaba flirteando de nuevo?, al parecer si.

-¿Siempre has sido tan codiciosa?-

-No- confesó, -pero tengo que velar por mi futuro y una pequeña fortuna en piedras preciosas ayudaría-

-Supongo que se puede arreglar, voy a conseguirte un tesoro… de algún modo-

-Mmm… ¿sabes?, con tanta fortuna necesitare a alguien para ayudarme, alguien en quien pueda confiar-

Ahora se miraban a los ojos ingnorando por completo cualquier otra distracción, las garras de Spike jugaban a peinar la larga crin de Vortex cuya pálida complexión estaba adornada con un ligero rubor.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero deseo independizarme, ser un esbirro de Flash me ha traído demasiados problemas y bueno, creo que si hago las cosas por mi cuenta me ira mejor-

-Ni siquiera sé en que trabajas- admitió Spike, -¿vamos a cazar delincuentes o algo por el estilo?, porque eso suena bastante peligroso-

-Vas a disfrutarlo Spike, viajaremos, conoceremos muchos lugares, seremos absolutamente libres, imagina eso, tú y yo recorriendo el ancho mundo, ganando fortunas y venciendo rivales, sera una gran aventura y quiero vivirla contigo-

-Tentadora, ¿como sabes si aceptare?-

-Tengo mis métodos…- susurró Vortex, -no hay nada que temer Spike, estamos juntos en esto, si quieres claro-

El beso que siguió fue breve, casto, pero suficiente como para despertar algo dormido en Spike, había olvidado lo que era ser el centro de atención de alguien.

-¿Por qué ?- preguntó realmente confundido, Vortex se limitó a recostarse sobre él para escuchar su corazón.

-Piensa que es un adelanto de todas las aventuras que tendremos- le dijo al fin, -no es tan sorprendente, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, además será un buen recordatorio de que hay más hembras que Twilight-

-Ponis- corrigió Spike.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nunca te refieres a ti misma como una poni, no tienes cutie mark, careces de cuerno y aun así te he visto hacer magia…-

-¿Cual es tu punto?- se defendió Vortex enfrentando a Spike con una gélida mirada, -¿A qué quieres llegar Spike?-

-Mi punto es, querida, que eres una hembra muy peculiar, no que me este quejando ni nada, pero debes admitir, no cualquiera mostraría interés por un dragón-

En ese punto la voz de Spike casi sonaba como un ronroneo, atrapándola entre sus brazos beso su cuello.

-Si que lo estas disfrutando, sigue así Spike, el día en que logres sacarme la verdad tendrás más que un beso- desafió ella.

-Ya compartimos la cama- bromeó Spike, -tendré muchas más oportunidades para interrogarte-

-Vaya, alguien ha estado teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos, me pregunto que otras ideas has tenido...-

-Algún día te lo diré- y si, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo pero no aun.

-¿Debes escribir de vuelta?, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho- se quejó Vortex, Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejar esto de lado o me ocasionara más problemas, a final de cuenta ella sigue siendo la princesa-

Vortex se sintió algo decepcionada, pero seguía teniendo esperanza, quería sacar a relucir todo el potencial del gentil dragón al que había llegado a conocer y si para ello era necesario esperar lo haría, tiempo tenía de sobra hasta que pudiesen huir.

-Lo sé, no esperó que la olvides de un día para otro, te confieso que he actuado de puro impulso y que temía tu reacción pero por lo que veo, puede que tengamos algo bueno aquí, entre los dos-

Spike la abrazó por última vez, se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo de pergamino, pluma y tinta para responder.

-Me gustaría explorar más esto- dijo antes de empezar, -la verdad es que me gustaría llegar a conocerte más y saber cual es el misterio que me ocultas-

Con esas cripticas palabras se dispuso a componer su carta, Vortex se acostó en silencio, ¿podría Spike sospechar quién era ella en realidad?, no había sido sino cuidadosa desde la invasión fallida pero debía admitir que frente a Spike se había relajado más de la cuenta, y quizás no sería tan malo, estaban muy lejos de Equestria como para que ese gran detalle importase, tendría que confiar en él.

Tenía un buen presentimiento, realmente le gustaba el dragón, solo podía esperar que sintiese lo mismo.

Cuando ambos se fueron a dormir esa primera noche de invierno entrelazaron sus cuerpos y se besaron, nadie los interrumpiría hasta la mañana siguiente, entonces Torn divisaría una silueta cruzando sus defensas cargando lo que parecía ser un cuerpo mutilado.

Las alarmas los despertarían.

…

Todavía estoy terminando la historia del origen, incluso resumiendo no he alcanzado a terminarla pero falta menos.

Gracias por sus opiniones, ojala disfruten este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto.


	17. Chapter 16

**4.**

 **Aplica la misma aclaración del primer capítulo.**

…

...  
...

El retumbar de escudos, lanzas y bramidos era la música de los viejos dioses de la guerra, un réquiem de violencia desmedida que jamas habría de detenerse, levantando su hacha resquebrajó una armadura por completo noqueando al pobre diablo que la portaba, el muro de cuerpos se hacia considerablemente más pequeño con cada embate de su arma pero incluso si luchaba durante toda la noche no sería suficiente, el frio comenzaba a hacer estragos con su cuerpo mal herido y la combinación letal de veneno y magia terminaría por acabarlo, al parecer todo estaba perdido.

Gallows estaba seguro de que perecería, y si no conseguía dar su mensaje a Spike todo habría sido por nada.

La capucha le molestaba para ver y sus pulmones ardían, las voces de los unicornios se burlaban desde las entrañas del bosque.

-Hasta aquí llega tu traición minotauro- dijeron al unisono, -cuando terminemos contigo volveremos a Ponyville a atar cabos sueltos-

Las risas de los gemelos eran más de lo que podía soportar, bramando, arrojó su hacha al bosque y escuchó con satisfacción el grito de dolor de uno de ellos, su victoria fue corta, el descuido le costó dejar su barriga expuesta a las afiladas armas de la escolta Real.

-!No intervengan¡- gritó mientras partía las lanzas aun clavadas en su barriga, los aterrados soldados desenvainaron sus espadas pero él los hizo a un lado azotándolos con su lazo.

-No temo al endeble acero de Canterlot ni a sus guerreros- tosió, -!ni a las amenazas de los cobardes que olvidan a quién en verdad deben lealtad¡-

Los soldados lejos de sentirse insultados temieron por sus vidas, el cansado minotauro caminó hacia el bosque siguiendo el origen de los gritos, siendo seguido a todo momento por lo que quedaba en pie de su escolta, una vez los encontró usando su lazo ató a Dirty Cheap que trataba en vano de detener el sangrado de su hermano.

Removió el hacha disfrutando de los gritos de dolor del unicornio y de los insultos que proliferaba su hermano, sin mayor preámbulo sujetó a Dirty Deeds del cuello y lo alzó.

-Vas a decirme quién está detrás de todo esto, quién convenció a Sentry de que yo era un traidor-

-No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando- susurró el unicornio atemorizado, -solo empeoraras las cosas para todos-

Ignorando el urgente modo en que el unicornio trataba de liberarse comenzó a revisar sus alforjas hasta hallar un objeto sumamente curioso, una elegante daga de hoja dorada que se asemejaba al cuerno de un unicornio y cuyo pomo protegía una capsula de cristal llena hasta el tope de una cristalina sustancia liquida, manipulando el mango pudo ver cómo el veneno de diseminaba por el filo y goteaba al suelo, tenía el mismo olor que el veneno de su herida, una delirante fragancia que ocultaba entre el damasco y la canela el aroma de huesos molidos y terror.

-Esta no es un arma cualquiera, tiene el sello Real- dijo Gallows en voz baja fijándose en el escudo grabado en el pomo, -nunca antes había visto algo así, ¿se las dio el mismo sujeto que quiere acallar lo que ocurre en la frontera verdad?-

-Te diré la verdad- gruñó Dirty Cheap acallando a su hermano que estaba pronto a insultar al minotauro, -pero tienes que jurar que nos dejaras ir a todos-

Gallows consideró sus opciones, y si bien torturarlos hasta que confesaran parecía ser la mejor solución también era la más lenta, al final decidió que no representaban tanto peligro y que siempre podría extraer más información al final.

-Si esa es la manera más rápida de hacerte hablar lo juro, tú y tu hermano y el resto de los soldados en pie podrán irse, en cuanto me digas la verdad- prometió con desgano, -pero si me enteró de que ocultan algo regresaré por ambos y no descansare hasta que sus cuerpos cuelguen a las afueras de Canterlot-.

Con esas palabras dejo caer a Dirty Deeds y lo pateó junto a Dirty Cheap, recuperó la soga y les puso a ambos el hacha al cuello mientras se enfrentaba a la escolta, -enciendan una fogata y cúbranse los oídos si no quieren morir, dentro de poco podrán irse- les ordeno, los soldados corrieron en búsqueda de leña y dentro de poco tenían las brasas listas y a los heridos siendo atendidos.

Deeds tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y aunque deseaba enviar al minotauro por una senda equivocada sabía que el tiempo escaseaba, -lamentaras conocer la verdad por el resto de tus día- murmuró con desagrado, -lo que debo añadir, no serán muchos-

Gallows se contuvo de acabar con el unicornio por poco, de todos modos si tenía suerte la perdida de sangre lo mataría mientras deliraba, -Cuéntame de este objeto y la ponzoña que contiene, quiero saber todo-

Dirty Cheap procedió a curar las heridas de su hermano, el hacha por poco le arranca la pata trasera izquierda, su cutie mark estaba hecha un desastre y necesitaría un montón de trabajo que no podrían hacer hasta volver a Ponyville, olvidando toda precaución decidió confesar todo para salvar a su hermano, ya se preocuparía de las consecuencias.

-Esa daga es una reliquia ancestral del verdadero dueño de las tierras que solías vigilar, Blueblood es su nombre y en efecto, no hay remedio alguno contra su veneno, él te ha condenado-

-¿Blueblood he?, nunca lo hubiese pensado de ese pomposo cobarde- musitó el minotauro sorprendido, -solo él sería tan estúpido como para utilizar un arma que pudiese volverse en su contra y sin un antídoto, ni modo, ahora explica qué quiere de mi-

-El príncipe desea esas tierras, ha trabajado por mucho tiempo para conseguirlas, tú, por desgracia, te has vuelto de utilidad- escupió Deeds mientras vendaban su pata, -ciertamente tu aparición fue inesperada, pero no hay más que hacer, es inevitable…-

-¿No estará pensando en destronar a las princesas verdad?, no tiene oportunidad contra ellas-

-No está solo- dijo Deeds a regañadientes, -hay alguien guiándolo, un mentor, un maestro cuya identidad permanece en secreto, tampoco sabemos lo que desea, nadie salvo Blueblood lo sabe, de lo único que estamos seguros es que Spike se ha convertido en un obstáculo a remover por cualquier medio posible-

-Y ahí entro yo, quiere que haga el trabajo sucio mientras cuida de su imagen en Canterlot, sin embargo eso no explica el veneno, ¿para qué me quiere muerto?-

Dirty Cheap resopló mientras lo enfrentaba con resignación.

-No es cualquier veneno, nos dijo que te empujaría a pelear si es que notábamos resistencia de tu parte, vas a enloquecer Gallows, perderás la cordura y no podrás distinguir a amigos de enemigos, eso es lo que sacas por tu impulsividad, nunca debiste habernos atacado, ¿qué planeabas?, ¿derrotarnos y volver a Ponyville para pretender que tenías un futuro con esa poni?-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio para darle tiempo de digerir esas palabras, ¿acaso pensaban llevarlo hasta ese pueblo y soltarlo como si fuese un animal rabioso?, y Pinkie...

-No podre volver a Ponyville- sentenció sujetándose el pecho en un vano intento de contener la angustia, -Pinkie… jamas la volveré a ver-

-No tenemos nada más que decirte- lo cortó Cheap, -ahora cumple tu parte del trato y dejanos ir-

Gallows asintió lentamente y antes de que pudiesen detenerlo le dio una paliza a ambos hermanos, en cuanto estuvo satisfecho los dejó junto a la fogata, -pueden cargar con ellos si quieren, partan con las primeras luces del alba y no se detengan hasta llegar a Ponyville y por su bien, espero que está sea la última vez que nos encontremos-

Con la ponzoña corriendo en sus venas fue consciente de que al fin y al cabo no sería capaz de detener la batalla contra Spike, corriendo tan rápido como sus heridas lo permitían se dirigió a Northfesta, sin embargo con la espesura propia del bosque y las nubes que cubrían el cielo tenía problemas navegando, fue entonces que notó una luz en la distancia, un faro, su afiebrado cerebro tomó esa señal para avanzar, y mientras, su cordura se iba diluyendo, era mucho terreno que avanzar y pronto vendrían las primeras tormentas, ya soplaba una fuerte ventisca como preludio de la tempestad que se avecinaba.

De haber podido saber que clase de criatura lo guiaba hubiese dudado de seguirla, pero no disponía de tal lujo, entre los incontables susurros de las almas en pena atrapadas en el bosque solo la luz guiá lograba quebrar por instantes la sed de sangre, Gallows temía que en cuanto dejase de escucharla sería demasiado tarde y su rebelión final terminaría en otro sangriento combate.

…

Vortex guió a Spike hasta uno de los puestos de vigiá que utilizaban los centinelas, como todas las mañanas Guts y Torn acompañaban a un par de tiradores que habían divisado un nuevo atacante, sin embargo este se veía muy diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrado, para empezar, no hallaban rastro alguno de la peste que solía impregnar a las tropas de no muertos, tampoco cojeaba ni se le veían heridas letales aunque si tenía marcas de haber estado en batalla, solo cuando se alejó de la protección de los arboles pudieron verlo en toda su extensión.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- preguntó Golden Fumes mientras se encaramaba para ver junto con el resto del pueblo al extraño invasor, -¿cómo pudo regresar con esas cosas acechando cada rincón del bosque?-

Gallows dejó caer una mortaja llena de huesos, sacudía la cabeza y hablaba consigo mismo, toda su resolución se diluía mientras la terrible furia que mantenía a raya finalmente tomaba control de sus miembros, con la luz de su faro ausente solo quedaba el veneno, cerrando sus ojos enrojecidos se arrojó al suelo golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez.

- _Es el momento, ya no puedo hacer más por ti-_ Susurró un ente espectral al minotauro, - _Recuerda por quién haces esto-_

Bramando mientras agitaba su hacha fijó la vista en Spike y se puso de pie.

-!Escuchame dragón¡- gritó a los cuatro vientos, -!Sé quien esta detrás de todo esto¡-

Spike tragó saliva, una fuerte punzada recorrió su frente y se aferró a su cerebro igual que si un clavo ardiendo lo hubiese atravesado, el poder del dios del caos incendiaba sus nervios y sangre haciéndolo salivar por la batalla que se avecinaba, casi podía oler la pungente corrupción manando desde las heridas del minotauro, su alma estaba cercana a ser consumida por la misma siniestra presencia de los bosques, sin embargo...

-!Spike¡, no me queda mucho tiempo, debes escuchar- insistió con urgencia el minotauro, -Debes… debes escuchar-

Sin embargo el poder de aquella criatura no lo había dominado aún, podía notarlo en sus ojos, en el terror que lo invadía cada vez que su autocontrol se reducía, ignorando a sus amigos dio un salto sobre la empalizada y aterrizó a cuatro patas sabiendo que bien podría haber un centenar de soldados detrás del minotauro listos para descuartizarlo, la sola idea de enfrentar nuevamente el grueso de las siniestras huestes del bosque y la montaña no hacían sino enloquecer aún más a Spike.

-Habla, !dime qué quieres con nosotros¡- rugió poniéndose de pie.

Gallows se tambaleó y presionó las puntas de lanza imbuidas en sus estomago para volver a estar alerta.

-Blueblood, Blueblood quiere que este lugar desaparezca, quiere controlar estas montañas y tú te has interpuesto en su camino-

-¿Blueblood?, ¿hablamos del mismo sujeto verdad?- preguntó incrédulo, el minotauro asintió rápidamente.

-Tampoco lo creía, pero ha convencido a Sentry de enviarme aquí para tomar tu vida, ambos quieren tu cabeza- respondió Gallows con pesar.

Detrás de los dos Torn retrocedía aterrorizado, -No puede ser, de todos los ponis de la tierra… no se atrevería, sabían que estaba aquí, lo sabían…- susurró temblando de furia y pánico, -Mi madre, !él sabía que mi madre estaba aquí y no hizo nada por ayudarla¡-

Spike estaba realmente desconcertado, ¿acaso esa era la poni por la cual Torn había viajado a Northfesta?, se sintió avergonzado de no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo, más, tampoco podía hacer mucho con el dilema que tenía en frente, escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte de Gallows que hundía el filo del hacha en su pierna para recuperar la cordura.

-Pinki, pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie…- repetía Gallows incesantemente buscando a alguien que obviamente no estaba allí, -¿Podrás perdonarme amiga?, lo intentó tanto… !Oh Celestia ayudame¡, Pinkie lo siento tanto...-

Todo movimiento por parte del minotauro cesó, luego, con la mirada perdida en la nada se balanceó de un lado al otro arrastrando el hacha, desde la empalizaba lo observaban con los arcos listos para derribarlo a la menor señal de agresión.

-¿Por qué habla de Pinkie?, ¿acaso…?- se preguntó Spike en voz alta.

Gallows se giró lentamente para volver a enfrentarlo, -dile que lo siento- le pidió antes de que sus ojos se tiñesen de carmesí y un brutal ronquido escapase de su garganta.

-!MUERE¡- bramó a la vez que emprendía carrera contra el dragón.

Un par de flechas fueron a impactarse contra Gallows que las bloqueó con su hacha, los arqueros intentaron atinarle nuevamente pero Guts se interpuso y tomando una espada de un centinela se la arrojó a Spike.

-Hazlo Spike, libralo de su miseria-

Spike ni siquiera dudó y aunque una parte de él se daba cuenta de que antes, bajo ninguna circunstancia se atrevería a matar a alguien la realidad de las cosas es que sus garras ya estaban manchadas de sangre, le tomo unos segundos recorrer los rostros de sus amigos, Torn seguía temblando, Guts guardaba la compostura y aguardaba, Vortex… su labio inferior temblaba pero salvo eso no traicionaba emoción alguna, tan solo asintió sabiendo lo que Spike no se atrevería a decir.

Era inevitable.

El hacha pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello en un fluido arco que estuvo a punto de cercenar su cabeza, Spike se había agachado a último minuto al sentir el retumbar de los cascos sobre la tierra, luego, mientras Gallows recuperaba el equilibrio lo pateó contra la empalizada y asumió la postura que Shinning Armor le había enseñado sosteniendo la espada con ambas garras y ligeramente inclinada.

-Es tu fin dragón- escupió el minotauro con la boca llena de espuma, -te matare a ti, a tus amigos, !a todos en este pueblo¡-

Hacha y espada se encontraron una y otra y otra vez hasta sacar chispas, Spike resistía el violento asalto manteniéndose estoico, sabiendo que al menor descuido acabaría muerto, el metal mellado ofrecía poca protección y sus muñecas sufrían el castigo pero para Gallows la situación era muy distinta, con el veneno completamente diseminado en su cuerpo su corazón trabajaría al triple de su potencia hasta detenerse por la fatiga o ver desmembrado a su enemigo, desde el bosque y la montaña los tambores resonaban a modo de burla por el sacrificio que pronto sería ofrecido.

Con un increíble influjo de poder, el minotauro alzó su hacha y logró al fin partir a la mitad la espada del dragón, trastrabillando Spike rodó por el suelo y escupió un par de llamaradas para distraer a su enemigo, Gallows dejó caer el hacha y Spike se le abalanzó.

El coro de almas torturadas intensificaba sus profanos cánticos mientras la tempestad se mecía sobre sus cabezas.

Gallows lo recibió entre sus cuernos y mientras Spike se sujetaba para evitar que las afiladas puntas abriesen sus entrañas fue empujado contra el muro de madera donde Gallows comenzó a embestirlo, Spike respiraba agitadamente, con la marca del caos trabajando exigiendo más y más se preguntaba de que modo el minotauro lograba mantenerse a la par y resistir con ese veneno en sus venas.

-Voy a enviar tu cráneo aplastado a Ponyville, dragón, !pronto no serás más que otra victima de mi soga!-

Los cuernos resbalaron de entre las garras de Spike que escupió sangre al ser aplastado por el pesado cuerpo del minotauro, con una última embestida Gallows retrocedió y soltando su laso lo lanzó y atrapó a Spike del cuello para luego cerrarlo de un tirón a la vez que le ponía una pata en el pecho, la soga se cerraba inmisericorde sobre su traquea y amenazaba con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Spike luchaba por respirar, sujetando el laso para que no le cortase por completo el oxigeno intentó en vano escupir fuego, pero solo podía producir humo que lo ahogaba aún más, al borde de la inconsciencia su marca lo obligó a despertar, un resplandor plateado pasó volando frente a sus ojos.

La lanza de Vortex voló cual centella y se clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Gallows, el minotauro embravecido pateó a Spike y trató de alcanzar a la yegua, sin que se diese cuenta Spike cortó la soga y en un instante estaba mordiendo el vientre expuesto de Gallows, el minotauro olvidó a Vortex y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al dragón. Y mientras este se desplomaba exhausto fue en búsqueda de su hacha, entonces sintió un doloroso ardor en su pierna izquierda que lo hizo mugir y balancearse, temblando, trató de mantenerse en pie perdiendo sangre a un ritmo aterrador.

Spike había visto su oportunidad, utilizando su cola como látigo abrió las heridas en el muslo de Gallows, la profunda brecha en la carne del minotauro marcaba el fin de la pelea.

Gallows ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para defenderse cuando Spike estuvo sobre él.

El musculoso cuello del minotauro ofreció una dura resistencia, pero incluso así fue reducido en cuestión de minutos a un sangriento desastre, y mientras las fuerzas abandonaban el cuerpo de Gallows la música de los lejanos tambores desapareció junto con el ejercito de inmortales seguidores del dios muerto que se ocultaba en las montañas, tan solo el viejo espíritu de un unicornio de la realeza se quedó a observar para planear su siguiente jugada.

Gallows terminó de rodillas jadeando en el suelo, Spike lo sostuvo por uno de sus cuernos y lo obligó a alzar la cabeza, -aquí termina todo para ti- dijo para luego gritar al bosque -!ya no eres el esclavo de nadie¡-

-Gracias, Pinkie...- tosió Gallows regalando su último aliento a la poni rosa que significaba el mundo entero para él, -gracias-

El corte final extinguió todo rastro de vida en Gallows, Spike lo recostó sobre la tierra y cerró sus ojos, -ella te escucha- murmuró, -y jamas te olvidara-

Se volteó a ver a sus amigos, a los horrorizados sobrevivientes que nuevamente veían la naturaleza oculta de quien se había transformado en su protector.

Guts saltó a su lado y gruñó en dirección al bosque -hablaremos más tarde- dijo a Spike para luego empujarlo a la empalizada y pedirle que subiera, -iré por leña para cremar el cadáver antes de que nuestros enemigos intenten reclamarlo, envía una carta a las princesas, ponlas en alerta-

Spike asintió resignado sin poder ver lo que había hecho, no podía limpiar la sangre de sus garras, añadiría otro nombre y rostro de alguien que había perecido por causa suya, sin embargo el arrepentimiento que pudo llegar a experimentar se encontraba ausente y eso le aterraba, una vez el instinto despertó este tomó control de su cuerpo, la marca del caos catalizó tal instinto, lo convertía justamente en la clase de monstruo que podía segar vidas sin remordimiento, la clase de demonio que asesinaría sin compasión con tal de obtener la victoria.

-No…- susurró, -soy más que una bestia, más que una mascota, hice lo necesario para sobrevivir, hice… hice lo que me pidió-

-Spike- lo interrumpió Vortex para luego ofrecerle su pezuña mientras escalaba, -ven conmigo, buscaremos algo de aceite y paja y tú te encargaras de avisar a Celestia y Luna para que detengan a Blueblood-

Spike asintió de inmediato y la siguió, entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía tocando a Vortex y se apartó violentamente, había manchado de sangre parte del pelaje de la yegua, aguantando las nauseas puso un poco de distancia entre ambos.

-Dudo de que sea buena idea que me involucré aún más y más aún que te veas involucrada-

-Tonterías- sentenció la yegua viendo la sangre con mórbido interés, -es el peor momento para que estés solo, y no, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer-

-No tienes que fingir- pidió el dragón, -no tienes que ocultar lo que sientes al ver lo que soy en realidad-

La yegua trató de buscar el modo de explicar exactamente que sentía, porque para ser sincera, no le molestaba para nada que Spike asesinase a alguien, era a final de cuentas un duelo y el minotauro había sido explicito con sus deseos, además, por lo que habían conversado no era la primera muerte que causaba, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad Spike conocía menos del mundo de lo que dejaba a la vista y no era para extrañarse.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Spike- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, - y sé que esto no borra quien eres en realidad, es solo que me cuesta reconciliarlo y a ti te pasa lo mismo, vas a tener que aprender a vivir con esto, estamos en guerra no solo con estas criaturas, sino que también con cualquier otro que intenté arrebatarnos nuestra libertad-

-Lo que más temo es perder el control- admitió Spike, -ya me has visto, hoy pude contenerme pero si llegase a perder la cabeza…-

Vortex suspiró profundamente, Spike recordaría esa palabras por el resto de su vida.

-Hay cosas que no puedes controlar Spike, si quieres sobrevivir es mejor que aprendas a enfrentar ese hecho, si lo haces serás el amo de tu propio destino y nadie, nunca, podrá encadenarte-

Spike la siguió en silencio, ¿amo de su propio destino?, quizás de eso se trataba realmente el regalo de Discord, quizás… el tener a su disposición un poder incontrolable incluso para él mismo era parte del gran plan del dios del caos para explotar su naturaleza draconiana solo en casos de emergencia o tal vez… tal vez Dicord había improvisado todo de último minuto y le dio el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente con tal de salvar su entonces destartalada mente.

De un modo u otro nada cambiaba lo que había hecho.

La muerte era la única certeza que tenía.

…

Guts quebraba algunas ramas para transportarlas cerca del pueblo, el trabajo que a un poni regular le tomaría un día apenas le quitaba una hora al lobo de madera, apoyando las patas delanteras contra un troncó lo derribó, tenía pensado arrastrarlo hasta las afueras del Nothfesta y comenzar de inmediato con la incineración de los restos mortales del minotauro.

Mientras aseguraba las ramas vio a alguien descender frente a él, sin prestarle atención al pegaso fue de regreso con su carga firmemente protegida entre sus mandíbulas, Torn le siguió de cerca y eventualmente aterrizó sobre la espalda de Guts.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó el lobo sin detenerse.

-Es una larga historia Guts, no sé por donde empezar-

Bufando por la terca respuesta del pegaso se detuvo y sentó junto a un árbol, Torn le siguió, ambos quedaron mirando de frente a la empalizada que protegía a Northfesta, la distancia era ideal para mantener la privacidad de su conversación sin descuidarse ante un ataque repentino.

-Sabes por lo que he pasado- comenzó Guts, -desde la aniquilación de mi manada hasta mi relación con Trixie, estoy seguro de que puedes ofrecerme la misma cortesía y confiar en mi-

-Lo que voy a decirte nadie más lo sabe, al menos nadie siga vivo- murmuró Torn mientras se acercaba al lobo hasta que quedaron lado a lado, -Blueblood y yo estamos relacionados, somos hermanastros, soy hijo del anterior príncipe-

-No sé que decir- confesó Guts, -sé que en otras especies no todos los cachorros sobreviven, que a veces se deben hacer sacrificios para asegurar el bien de la manada pero aún no comprendo que otra cosa podría motivar a alguien a abandonar su prole-

Torn resopló por la nariz y se recargó contra Guts, -si tan solo hubieses conocido a mi padre… solo lo vi en un par de ocasiones, cuando visitó a mi madre para recordarle que debía mantenerse callada y antes de que entrase a la academia militar, creeme Guts, el príncipe era tan pomposo y cruel como su heredero, solo que Blueblood no salió favorecido con la inteligencia-

-¿No te llevas bien con ninguno de los dos?- preguntó el lobo.

-Nunca hubo interés- respondió Torn desinteresado, -yo era su pequeño secreto y como a los otros hijos bastardos de la realeza me enviaron lejos para no tener que lidiar conmigo, mi padre murió hace varios años atrás y mi hermano desde entonces tomó sus funciones, sin embargo eso no es todo, pues por mucho que el viejo príncipe me despreciase sí amaba a mi madre-

-Aún así la envió lejos, junto contigo- dijo Guts sorprendido, -no creí que alguien con tanto poder no tuviese los medios para mantener a quien ama a su lado, incluso si es un arreglo poco convencional-

-No se arriesgaría a un escándalo por una sirviente cualquiera y mucho menos por el hijo ilegitimo de esa sirviente-

El tono de voz de Torn disminuyó, su voz se hacía más y más amarga al recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual había entrado a la academia militar de Equestria a tan temprana edad.

-Mi padre era egoísta, Guts, deseaba tenerlo todo, su título, su influencia, su fortuna y amistades, deseaba tener a su consorte real y a mi madre y un heredero digno y poseía todas esas cosas, aún así… él jamas pudo soportar que mi madre eligiese tenerme y dar por acabada su aventura, al principio no me di cuenta de lo mucho que le afectó esa decisión, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?-

Dándose cuenta de que lloraba ocultó en rostro entre sus alas, llevaba años ocultando la verdad, sirviendo fielmente a una corona que básicamente lo había utilizado como un peón cualquiera, esmerándose por un padre que solo lo vio como un inconveniente y una madre que al final...

Guts lo abrazó con una de sus patas, Torn, sorprendido por el gesto trató de sonreír, -la deje ir- confesó, -abandoné mi hogar y a cambio de eso mi madre recupero el favor del príncipe, forjé una nueva identidad y entré en la academia fingiendo que no tenía familia, me aceptaron a pesar de que aún era menor de edad porque Blueblood y su padre abogaron a mi favor y me hicieron pasar por un huérfano-

-¿Y tu madre no dijo nada?- preguntó el lobo escandalizado, -de seguro no pudo haber sido tan sencillo-

-Ella también me olvidó- respondió derrotado, -se enteró de lo que había hecho y al principio se mostró desconsolada, pero luego… dejó de visitarme, de escribirme, no fue sino hasta que él murió que volví a verla, sin el favor de mi padre lo único que la protegía era el honor de Blueblood, a cambio de nuestro silencio la dejaría escoger un lugar donde residir, tendría un estipendió pagado por lo dos para sus gastos y podría vivir en paz-

-Entonces Blueblood la envió aquí sabiendo lo que ocurriría sin decirte nada-

-No estoy seguro, él prometió que la mantendría a salvo, sin embargo parte del acuerdo era que mantuviera mi distancia, por eso vine con Spike, la última carta que recibí de ella indicaba que se mudaría a un pueblo en la frontera-

-Puede que haya cambiado de parecer- dijo Guts intentando aplacar al pegaso, -de otro modo ya nos hubiésemos enterado-

Torn no respondió de inmediato, se quedo acurrucado junto al lobo sumido en la abyecta traición que había cometido Blueblood en su contra, ya no podía pretender ignorancia, no cuando todas las evidencias apuntaban a que su madre era una más de las victimas de las montañas, todo por ocultar un secreto, un adulterio tan común como cualquier otro cometido en los salones del palacio real.

Guts, notando que algo los observaba desde el bosque se puso de pie, -vamos, aún tengo que terminar la pira funeraria y no me vendría mal algo de ayuda, además, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí-

Volviendo a asegurar el material para la pira entre sus fauces Guts caminó a paso lento de vuelta a Northfesta, Torn le siguió de cerca y en silencio, algo en lo más recóndito de su mente amenazaba con quebrarse, sin que lo supiese la malévola influencia exploraba nuevos métodos para explotar la recién encontrada debilidad del pegaso y lo mejor de todo era que sería su propio hermano, el príncipe Blueblood quien lo empujase al abismo.

…

Mientras Spike escribía su carta, en Canterlot, Blueblood aguardaba impaciente por noticias de los hermanos Deeds, paseándose de un lado a otro solo se detuvo al notar el lejano resplandor emanar desde la habitación secreta en la que resguardaba el orbe, movido por una fuerza sobrenatural se internó en la oscura estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si, luego, con un pequeño toque de magia encendió los candelabros que iluminaban en cuarto, allí, rodeado de viejos tapices y cuadros que relataban la vida de los nobles antepasados de Equestria y reliquias de incontable valor, sobre un pedestal de mármol descansaba la esfera de la cual se podía ver emerger una criatura que pronto adoptó la apariencia del otrora príncipe y regente de la frontera, el antepasado de Blueblood con el cual compartía su nombre.

Inclinándose para recibir a su pariente, Blueblood observo fascinado como la espectral figura cobraba consistencia, de no ser porque sabía que se trataba de una ilusión no tendría duda alguna de que el viejo príncipe aún caminaba entre los vivos del mismo modo que lo hizo en la antiguedad.

-Mi muy amado pariente, temo que es hora de tomar la ofensiva- dijo el anciano, -el plan para acabar con la vida de ese impertinente dragón a fracasado, Spike sigue vivo y sabe que estas involucrado-

-Esos infelices, -maldijo el príncipe, -!les dije que no aceptaría errores¡, de seguro ahora se esconden como cobardes-

La proyección del anciano trotó alrededor de Blueblood para llamar su atención, -ya tendrás tiempo para planificar un castigo apropiado, ahora, la prioridad es mantenerte a salvo-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Blueblood, -nadie me respaldará abiertamente contra las princesas y hablamos de su hijo, de seguro ya me tienen rodeado y han puesto fecha para mi encarcelamiento-

-En efecto- asintió el anciano, -sin nadie que la detenga Celestia movería cielo y tierra por Spike, sin embargo, podemos sacar ventaja de este contratiempo, la princesa no actuara impulsivamente mientras tenga el consejo de su hermana y ese repelente engendro del caos para mantenerla a salvo de nuestra influencia-

-¿Planeas atraparla en esos dominios al igual que esos campesinos buenos para nada?, buena suerte con eso, olerá tu maldad a kilómetros-

-No si la empujamos- contraataco el viejo espejismo, -y creo tener una buena idea de la clase de motivación que necesita-

-Hasta ahora ni siquiera tus fuerzas han sido capaces de acabar con el dragón- bufó Blueblood molesto, -dudo de que sean rivales para toda la corona, puede que tu "señor" sea un dios, pero no es rival para las fuerzas del orden y el caos combinadas-

-Me subestimas príncipe, no es la primera vez que operó bajo sus narices, conozco a Celestia mejor de lo que crees y sé, que no arriesgaría por nada del mundo la vida de un inocente-

Algo en el tono de voz de su antepasado puso al unicornio en alerta, una especie de alarma primitiva imposible de pasar por alto, Blueblood había estado trabajando desde hacia muchísimo tiempo en el anonimato, sus planes, sus estratagemas y alianzas, todo se manejaba desde las sombras, pero solo en ese momento fue consciente de la extensión real de su red de mentiras, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás.

Aún así jugaría como de costumbre, a la segura, eso le funcionaba.

-Entonces necesitamos a alguien para sobornar a Celestia- rió, -que mal que todos los ponis importantes para ellas estén más que protegidos de cualquier intentó de secuestro-

-No para ti…- aclaró el anciano, -es momento de poner a aprueba tu compromiso mi joven pariente, después de todo no puedes ser un Rey sin tenacidad y ambición y este es el modo perfecto de demostrar esas cualidades-

- _Ahí esta, no puedo retrasar más las cosas-_ pensó Blueblood, -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó cauto, preparándose para la siguiente tarea en su ascenso al poder.

-Aún puedes abusar de tu estatus de príncipe, y no es necesario que consigas una presa grande, no cuando tienes a dos niños a tu disposición-

Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-Pero… los únicos que conozco son los hijos de Cadence- respondió temeroso, -¿en serio esperas que utilice a mi propia familia?-

El anciano rió perversamente mientras se desvanecía, gozaba de la desesperación de Blueblood, se alimentaba de ella y a cambio lo contaminaba con su propia ambición.

-Esa es la respuesta que puedo brindarte- gruñó antes de desaparecer por completo al interior de la esfera, -tomala, a menos que desees perecer como un traidor...-

-No quiero lastimar niños, mucho menos si son de sangre real-

La voz de su antepasado retumba en su cabeza acallando cualquier duda, _-Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿o acaso crees que Northfesta carece de ellos?, no, no, no. Hay muchas vidas inocentes segadas por tu ambición, detenerse ahora no serviría de nada-_

-¿Cómo entrare entonces?, el viaje es largo y sospecharan de mi-

- _Te daré el poder, solo por esta vez, de teletransportarte, una vez llegues al reino de cristal podrás hacerte de ambos príncipes y los traerás a mi, en cuanto hayan atravesado la niebla nadie podrá rescatarlos_ -

-Y entonces Cadence será nuestra- murmuró deleitado, -tendremos a sus soldados de nuestra parte, a Shinning, incluso a Flash, los tendremos a todos danzando para nosotros como si fuesen marionetas-

 _-Así es, !oh vamos¡, no es el momento se sentir lastima por ti mismo, abraza el poder Blueblood, tu ambición es lo único que te queda-_

-Iré ahora mismo- sentenció Blueblood, -el tiempo apremia-

 _-Bien, bien, pero antes deja algunas distracciones, revisa en tu armario, he puesto una valiosa reliquia a tu alcance que sé que te servirá-_

…

Las semanas desde la desaparición de Blueblood y el secuestro de los hijos de Cadence comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta a toda la familia real, las investigaciones a pesar de ser infructuosas no daban resultado, cualquiera que haya sido el método utilizado por el príncipe Blueblood para aparecer desde Canterlot al reino de cristal y abducir a los herederos de la princesa seguía siendo un misterio, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que había empleado medios bastante ruinosos para su cometido, allí se centraba la investigación de Twilight, en los cinco sujetos que perecieron esa noche.

La primera era la asistente de Blueblood, una unicornio llamada Cream Caramel, los guardias de palacio la hallaron deambulando por los jardines, en cuanto la detuvieron para cuestionarla por el paradero de Blueblood la yegua los atacó ferozmente, se necesitó de seis soldados para someterla y encerrarla en un calabozo, los otros cuatro sujetos lamentablemente no habían sido tan afortunados.

Eran del reino de cristal, soldados que cuidaban la entrada, dos de ellos degollados, otro muerto por herida de lanza y el último por espada, había sido una masacre justo afuera de la habitación de sus sobrinos y sin testigos solo se podía especular, lo que tenían hasta ese momento era que Blueblood se las había arreglado para llegar desde Canterlot al reino de cristal sin ser detectado en cuestión de minutos, allí, habría sido seguido por un par de guardias, habrían encontrado a un tercero y justo a las afueras de la habitación de los pequeños entablarían combate con el cuarto, el resultado estaba claro, la escaramuza dio como resultado cuatro cuerpos y ni una pista de Blueblood salvo una nota dejada por los niños que lo escucharon todo.

Twilight se había enfrascado de inmediato en recuperarlos, y para ello investigaba cada grimorio, manuscrito y tomo arcano a su disposición para revelar la fuente del súbito poder del príncipe, con algo de suerte lograría interceptarlo antes de que abandonase Equestria, neutralizar su poder y hacerlo enfrentar a la justicia.

Sin embargo pronto se daría cuenta de que Blueblood no estaba tan oculto como quería hacer parecer, en realidad el poder de la joya legada por su antepasado le permitía trascender varías barreras mágicas antes infranqueables y planeaba explotar tal potencial.

Así, mientras Twilight revisaba otra crónica sobre sucesos extraños en los días de Starwirld no se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su biblioteca era abierta ni del pergamino que se materializaba sobre una pila de libros, eso, hasta que tuvo que estornudar y el inconfundible tintineo de la magia negra la hizo absorber en cuestión de segundos la opresiva manifestación que era canalizada directamente al castillo.

-Princesa Sparkle, veo que ha recibido mi carta- se burló Blueblood proyectando su voz desde todas direcciones, -ya me estaba cansando de mantener mantener un bajo perfil, ambos sabemos que eso de pasar desapercibido no es lo mio-

Twilight aspiró profundamente y se concentró en la presencia, poco a poco la ubicación exacta de Blueblood era revelada, solo necesitaba hacerlo hablar para poder descubrir su paradero con exactitud.

-Devuélveme a mis sobrinos- ordenó Twilight, -hazlo y tendré clemencia-

Como si fuese liquido, el príncipe apareció por completo justo afuera de la ventana y entró sin mayor demora, su pelaje estaba cubierto de sudor y se notaba que no había cuidado de su apariencia desde el escape, más, no mostraba signo alguno de cansancio.

-No lograras hallarme princesa, no con el poco talento que posees, veras, te he superado y por mucho- explicó mientras conjuraba en el aire una imagen de los príncipes secuestrados que se hallaban completamente atados y amordazados, -he aquí a Sunrise y Blessed, sanos y salvos por ahora, podrás recuperarlos en cuanto cumplas con mis exigencias-

-No tengo nada que negociar- se defendió Twilight, -no eres más que un pobre cobarde que usa a su propia familia para beneficiarse, además, incluso si tienes una nueva fuente de poder no eres rival para mi magia de alicornio-

-¡No juegues conmigo princesa!, puedo acabar con la vida de esos dos en un instante-

El salvajismo con el que se expresaba Blueblood fue tal que Twilight tuvo que retroceder, al parecer poco quedaba del pomposo príncipe que recordaba, se veía completamente hostil.

-Vas a cumplir con mis demandas, tú y el resto de la corona, llamá a tu hermano y hazle saber que la vida de sus hijos pende de un hilo, llama a las otras princesas e informales que pronto tendrán a un nuevo poder al que responder-

Twilight parpadeó, -supongo que eso tendrá que esperar- dijo a Blueblood sin darle importancia a sus amenazas, -ahora mismo tengo que detenerte- y antes de que el príncipe pudiese hacer algo por defenderse el poder de Twilight lo alcanzó en su escondite.

-¿Cómo?, no es posible, !nada de esto es posible¡- gritó mientras era arrastrado por la pura voluntad de Twilight, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

De ese modo la reliquia, un anillo plateado gravado de inscripciones y símbolos profanos, fue despertada, el cuerno de Blueblood fue iluminado por aquella magia corrupta hasta consumir toda la habitación con los gemidos de las torturadas almas que le brindaban su fuerza, actuando por puro instinto Twilight retrajo su presencia y arrastró todo lo que pudo desde la locación oculta, su recompensa fue tener de vuelta a su sobrino que descansaba dormido frente a sus patas, pero en cuanto a Blessed y Blueblood…

-Princesa, esa fue una horrible equivocación de tu parte- escupió el unicornio maldiciendo y revisando sus magulladas patas, -podríamos haber hecho esto de la manera civilizada y al final todos saldríamos ganando, en vez de eso me has despojado de uno de mis rehenes y casi me arrancas los cascos delanteros-

Twilight no se dejó amedrentar y plantándose frente a Sunrise que seguía durmiendo enfrento sin temor al enfurecido Blueblood.

-Es ahora o nunca Blueblood, entregame a mi sobrina y deja de huir o usare todo mi poder para hacerte pagar-

Blueblood temblaba de furia, literalmente no tenía salida, no pensaba que Twilight Sparkle realmente pudiese trascender su poder incluso en contra del anillo que él tenía como ventaja.

Pensó seriamente en rendirse, hasta que la joya volvió a actuar sacando a relucir frente a la princesa de la magia el aspecto más retorcido que podría llegar a tomar, la determinación, la ambición, la victoria, estas eran las únicas cosas que le importaban ahora al príncipe, cualquier lazo de amistad o cariño debía de perecer para ser transformado en algo mucho más glorioso, después de todo planeaba convertirse en un Rey y como tal no podía mostrar debilidad o compasión.

Sin pausa hizo despertar a Blessed, Twilight estuvo apunto de alcanzarla cuando otra pulsación del anillo la detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que Blueblood pudiese levitar una daga bajo el cuello de la aterrada poni.

-No quería llegar a estos extremos princesa Sparkle, pero el tiempo apremia, le diré lo que ocurrirá, desde este momento hasta que finalice el invierno tanto mi invitada como yo tomaremos refugio en el lugar donde he de levantar mi reino, si para esa fecha tu mascota, spike, sigue viva y causando problemas me veré obligado a erradicarla que es lo que deberías haber hecho desde un principio-

-!Deja a Spike fuera de esto¡- amenazó Twilight extendiendo las alas, -sea lo que sea que tengas en mente no te atrevas a involucrarlo-

-Vaya, ¿aún defiendes a esa lagartija traidora?, pues no veo como pueda beneficiarte, además, no has escuchado la totalidad del acuerdo que ofrezco y antes de que intentes algo recuerda… la vida de tu sobrina sigue estando en juego-

Jugando con la daga cortó delicadamente a la poni haciéndola gemir de dolor, Twilight estaba congelada y le faltaba la nada misma para estallar, -debes estar bromeando si crees que te dejaré salirte con la tuya- le dijo seriamente, -¿tienes idea de a cuantos ponis has puesto en tu contra?, prácticamente toda Equestria quiere verte tras los barrotes y sigues creyendo que puedes ganar-

-Supongo que haremos las cosa del modo difícil entonces…- suspirando atrajo a la pobre yegua a su lado y la acarició lujuriosamente, -será una larga temporada en mis dominios, pero al menos tendré compañía-

-No te atreverías- murmuró Twilight escandalizada, -es apenas una…-

Blueblood se detuvo, sus pezuñas congelada sobre los flancos de Blessed bajaron nuevamente, más, la pobre yegua no paraba de temblar y pedir por ayuda a través de la mordaza, temblando por completo casi cae al suelo antes de que un fuerte tirón en la cola la hiciese despabilar.

-No haré nada siempre y cuando se escuchen mis demandas- informó Blueblood, -descuida, no he caído tan bajo, pero nada de eso impide que la utilicé en otras formas que me encantaría pudieses apreciar, no obstante me faltaría tiempo, hasta la próxima, Twilight Sparkle, y no lo olvides, la seguridad de tu sobrina depende de lo que decidas, es ella o Spike-

Y así Blueblood se desvaneció por completo, Twilight azotó el suelo con sus cascos, en pocos minutos tenía reunida a la guardia real mientras Sunrise era atendido, ya había enviado tropas para revisar el lugar en el que creía se escondía Blueblood a pesar de que de seguro ya había huido, lo último que le faltaba era presentarse ante Cadence y Shinning para arreglar el rescate de Blessed, tendría que darles el pergamino con las demandas de Blueblood las que por cierto eran completamente descabelladas, prácticamente pedía mano de obra de Equestria para servir bajo un reino que quería formar y aparte, un listado de ponis que tendrían que ser entregados como prisionero.

Solo al final se encontró con el nombre de Spike, y ya su mente buscaba formas de arreglar una solución en la que no tuviese que volver a sacrificarlo para salvar a su sobrina, ya estaba harta de perderlo y estaba decidida a no pasar nuevamente por aquella experiencia.

…

...  
...

Las próximas semanas estaré ausente, lamento mucho tanta demora pero entre bloqueos de escritor y otros compromisos difícilmente he avanzado con la historia, de todos modos aquí tienen algo por mientras, nos vemos luego estimados, y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

**5**

…

 **Aplica la aclaración original.**

…

La fría caverna era lo único que podía ver, paredes de piedra pintadas de rojo y extrañas transcripciones que apenas comprendía, pasaba sus días encadenada por un grillete firmemente embonado en uno de los muros y languideciendo sobre una cama de paja que era todo el confort que su captor le ofrecía, en cuanto a sus necesidades personales se veía obligada a usar un balde lleno de agua helada y un trapo que apestaba.

El alimento escaseaba, al igual que cualquier tipo de distracción.

Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre, saber que su familia estaba allí afuera agotando todos los medios para rescatarla y que quizás…

- _Si te rindes ahora él habrá ganado-_

Suspirando profundamente volvió a su juego habitual de buscar siluetas en la pared, mientras Blueblood estuviese ausente no tendría que preocuparse de recibir nuevamente las amenazas del príncipe ni que la estrangulase para remarcar quien tenía el control, porque era obvio, Blueblood estaba al mando en esa caverna, al menos hasta que la rescatasen.

Solo tenía que aguantar, solo tenía que…

El sonido de cascos raspando el suelo de la caverna la puso en alerta, allí estaba de vuelta.

-La tormenta ha empeorado princesa, las partidas de búsqueda que se atrevieron a penetrar mis dominios han sido aniquiladas al igual que cualquier otra oposición, no hay escapatoria-

Blessed no respondió, tan solo frunció el ceño mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, Blueblood por su parte se despojó de su nuevo atuendo, la piel marrón que era su capa fue a parar a un colgador de hierro antiquisimo, las botas, sombrero y espada acabaron en un rincón, una vez estuvo cómodo se acercó a la pequeña yegua.

De un pelaje similar al de su padre pero con los rasgos faciales de su madre, apenas había descubierto su cutie mark hacia unos meses, el arpa era ciertamente una rareza considerando a ambos padres pero tenía sentido si se tomaba en cuenta que la familia de Cadence incluía músicos en algunas de sus ramas lejanas, dentro de todo se sabía en los círculos sociales importantes que en cuanto se convirtiese en una jovencita se seguirían todos los rituales propios para conseguirle un poni especial a su altura, mas, ese futuro ya no podría realizarse, los aristócratas de Canterlot no tendrían piedad con ella si es que regresaba viva, cosa que Blueblood aún no decidía, todo dependería de la respuesta a sus demandas.

Sin embargo sacrificar tal trofeo le parecía un desperdició al príncipe que no dudó en hacérselo saber a Blessed.

-Sabes, en cuanto mi reino sea establecido podría guardar un sitio para ti en mi corte, de ese modo te evitaría la vergüenza de regresar a Equestria como un simple botín- ofreció, la yegua tan solo desvió la mirada.

-En tus sueños- respondió indiferente, -sé que me rescataran-

La patética resistencia de la poni divertía a Blueblood que ya comenzaba a notar el desgaste que le producía a su prisionera el vivir en esas condiciones.

-Pobre ilusa, ¿crees que el poder de tu familia puede alcanzarme aquí?, no hay modo de que logren derribar a aquel que me brinda su sabiduría y poder-

-Espero que digas lo mismo en cuanto mis padres te atrapen, vas a pagar Blueblood-

Blueblood sonrió maliciosamente y atrapó a la princesa usando su magia para luego acercarse y susurrar en su oído.

-¿Y cómo van a hacerme pagar cuanto te tengo a ti como rehén?- le dijo, -tu madre y padre estarán desconsolados pensando en lo que le haré con su dulce hija y es cuestión de tiempo para que se quiebren, Twilight y Flash harán exactamente lo mismo, Celestia no podrá negarse y Luna la seguirá, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a sacrificar a una inocente y ya sea que cumplan con lo que pido o que intenten rescatarte el resultado será el mismo, todos estarán bajo mi control-

-!Ellos jamas se doblegarían a alguien como tú¡- escupió la poni, -preferiría morir a someterme a ti-

Blueblood se limpió la saliva y sin darle más tiempo empezó a asfixiarla, un haló azul se extendió por todo el cuello de Blessed que se cerraba lentamente.

-Dejame recordarte algo princesa- gruñó Blueblood alzándola del suelo para obligarla a pararse en las puntas de sus cascos, -todos, !absolutamente todos tienen un punto de quiebre¡, incluso tus soberanas, pues si no me equivoco la princesa de la luna pasó una larga temporada exiliada en el firmamento a causa de su ambición-

Para cuando terminó su discurso Blessed comenzaba a perder la conciencia, arrojándola como una muñeca de trapo apretó el grillete que la encadenaba y le vació el balde de agua helada, la yegua despertó de golpe, tosiendo, temblando y tratando de alejarse de su captor.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi tía, ¡monstruo!, ella es buena- tosió mientras ocultaba el rostro con sus patas delanteras, -no sabes de lo que hablas-

-¿Y si es tan buena que hace durmiendo con uno de los enemigos de Equestria?-

Esa simple pregunta descolocó por completo a Blessed, habiendo nacido con posterioridad a los últimos ataques de Discord contra Equestria no supo que responder así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Discord es nuestro aliado ahora, él se ha reformado… ya no es nuestro enemigo-

Luego, sintió que su rostro se calentaba y veía estrellas danzando frente a sus ojos, era la primera vez que alguien la abofeteaba.

-!Discord es un tonto y por sobre todo una bestia¡- gritó el príncipe irguiéndose por completo sobre sus patas traseras, -no ama a Luna ni a nadie, solo la utiliza para satisfacer sus bajos apetitos y ella no es mejor, mancillando nuestra noble sangre con ese animal, ambos deberían haber sido ejecutados… no sé en que momento Celestia se volvió tan permisiva, mis ancestros no lo hubiesen tolerado-

El fuego en sus ojos, la convicción de sus palabras… Blueblood realmente había llegado a odiar a su propia familia, ya nada quedaba del príncipe que conocían, era un ser completamente diferente, un ser que la aterraba.

-Estás loco- murmuró la yegua, -completamente loco-

Blueblood la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, -Piensa lo que quieras princesa, aquel que reside en la montaña aguarda, pronto, reducirá la ilusión que hemos creado a polvo y nos ofrecerá una probada de su divinidad, es inevitable-

Con esas últimas palabras se internó en la caverna sin llevar iluminación alguna salvo su cuerno, Blessed se quedó nuevamente sola sobre la cama de paja, esperando un rescate que bien podría no llegar.

…

Tras la ventisca, Northfesta era poco a poco envuelta en luces naranja producto de múltiples fogatas, más allá de la capa blanca de hielo y nieve, en la lejanía que incluso los arboles no podían ocultar, se hallaba un ejercito siempre al acecho, Spike los observaba en calma, uno a uno, los ojos encendidos por la locura y la desesperanza lo retaban a enfrentar el cruento destino de otros exiliados, pero hasta entonces se mantendría estoico en su sitio.

Tenía un buen motivo para mantenerse en vigilia, poco después de la muerte de Gallows y la huida de Blueblood se enteró de que su sobrina había sido secuestrada, por lo poco que Celestia y Luna se atrevían a informar el príncipe había dejado atrás un montón de demandas, quería un territorio independiente para gobernar y ponis para vivir bajo su mando, a cambio, prometía la vida y bienestar de Blessed y una tregua con el resto de Equestria, sin embargo, eso no era todo.

La última petición llegó atada a una flecha disparada desde Everfree, un pergamino que contenía, entre otras cosas, un mechón de la crin de su sobrina.

Blueblood le habló ese día, resguardado por más de una docena de criaturas que bien pudieron haber sido alguna vez ponis actuando como su escolta personal se acercó a la empalizada, Spike descendió de esta y fue a su encuentro con toda intención de recuperar a su sobrina y acabar con el príncipe, sin siquiera preocuparse de los tiradores ocultos en la blanca espesura del bosque.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente quien fuese una vez uno de los más respetados príncipes de Equestria le dirigió una sencilla solicitud incluso antes de que Spike pudiese alzar su espada, rendición absoluta e incondicional, Northfesta sería demolida por completo y cada uno de sus habitantes pasaría al servicio personal de Blueblood, vivirían en un palacio que se hallaba oculto en medio de las montañas, en cuanto a Spike y Guts por no ser ponis se les daría una opción debido a que Blueblood no admitiría a ninguna criatura "extraña" en sus dominios.

Tal opción era, como esperaba, el exilio incondicional o la muerte.

A cambio, aseguraba la vida, bienestar y protección de los ponis restantes y de su sobrina.

Meditaba sobre estás cosas cuando la escuchó acercarse.

-Al finalizar el invierno…- musitó lleno de odio -ese fue el plazo que me dio, hasta entonces tendrá a Blessed cautiva en su guarida-

Vortex se colocó a su lado, una gruesa capa cubrió sus hombros, la tela negra lo envolvió por completo dejando afuera tan solo su cuello y cabeza.

-Te has estado escabullendo de noche para vigilar- le dijo cansada, -si sigues así vas a enfermarte y nos contagiaras a todos-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Spike bajando la mirada, -tan solo esperaba por alguna señal, algo que indicase que el escudo se ha roto porque si fuese así, entonces Twilight podría utilizar su magia para buscar a mi sobrina-

Vortex se interpuso frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, -Spike, la barrera es demasiado fuerte, sé que Discord y Luna trabajan en ella pero dudo de que sea suficiente, si quieres salvar a tu sobrina tendrás que buscar otra alternativa-

-… Si hablas de entregarme ahora mismo lo he estado pensando-

-!No me refería a eso¡- trató de decir Vortex, -yo…-

-No es una idea tan descabellada- continuó Spike, -si me acompañas podrás asegurarte de que Blueblood la deje bajo tu cuidado-

-O podría terminar en desastre y en vez de un rehén tendría tres- gruñó la poni, -podría matarnos a los tres y acabar con la escuálida resistencia que nos queda-

Spike se desmoronó, la impotencia lo estaba matando.

-Puedo ofrecerte otra alternativa Spike-

El dragón tardó alguno segundos en registrar lo que le decían, a decir verdad no imaginaba que la solución a uno de sus muchos problemas estuviese tan cerca.

-Lo que sea, pídeme lo que sea y lo haré- dijo a Vortex mientras la abrazaba.

Vortex sonrió y se acurrucó en el cuello de Spike, -escuchame y escucha bien- susurró en su oído, -vendrás de vuelta esta noche y todas las noches hasta que podamos hallarla, puede que tome algo de tiempo pero estoy completamente segura de que podré lograrlo, sin embargo, hay algo que quiero de ti…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Vortex se separó de Spike y se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo, -lo sabrás esta noche- gritó en la lejanía antes de que el viento empezase a soplar con aún más fuerza.

Spike la vio alejarse y con un último vistazo al bosque se ajustó el abrigo y la siguió preguntándose a cada momento qué vería.

…

El cuarto que había llegado a conocer tan bien se veía completamente distinto, rodeado por una neblina plateada con tintes verdosos las luces parecían desaparecer para fundirse en las sombras, casi podía oler la magia en el ambiente, un tinte melancólico que evocaba un pesar largamente enterrado, abandonando la capa se internó en los dominios de Vortex, fue entonces que la vio

-¿Twilight?- preguntó cayendo de rodillas, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Frente a él estaba la princesa de la magia tal y como la recordaba, frotándose los ojos parpadeó creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión, luego trató de tocarla y para su sorpresa era completamente solida.

-No soy ella Spike- respondió la supuesta Twilight sacudiendo la cabeza, -aunque no me sorprende que fuese ella la primera en aparecer-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confundido mientras se ponía de pie, -¿cuál es el significado de esto?-

-Temía que esto pudiese ocurrir, no Spike, lo que ves es el reflejo de tu corazón-

Y si bien sus ojos eran presa de la ilusión su olfato era otra historia, reaccionó sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Vortex…- murmuró mientras la acariciaba, -eres tú, ¿no es así?, debajo de ella estas tú-

-No dejes de observar, no te detengas- lo animó la poni.

No le tomó más que unos segundos para comenzar a notar las diferencias, con cada toque la imagen era reemplazada por una criatura diferente.

-Puedo verte debajo de ella, al menos eso creo-

-Sigue, ¿qué otra cosa puedes ver?-

Las piezas finalmente cobraban sentido, y ya no veía un cuerno purpura ni ojos lavanda, sino un cuerno negro, afilado y lleno de agujeros y en cuanto a los ojos...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó nerviosa, -sé que es… diferente, que no he sido del todo honesta pero debes comprender que tengo mis razones-

-… Así que esto era lo que ocultabas- concluyó Spike, -eres… muy linda-

Vortex tragó saliva y volvió a cubrirse de pelaje blanco, -para utilizar mi magia por completo debo dejar de lado esta apariencia- confesó, -nadie más puede enterarse Spike, he guardado este secreto desde la expulsión de mi reina de Equestria, y he sobrevivido gracias a eso-

-Lo suponía, no hueles como una yegua, ni te mueves como una- comentó Spike, -¿y te has mantenido así por años?, eso es extraordinario-

-Esperó que esto no cambie las cosas entre nosotros- se apresuró a decir Vortex, -me estoy jugando la vida contigo, Spike, y si crees que no puedes soportar todo esto…-

-¿Por qué cambiaría?- la interrumpió el dragón, -es decir, si, es algo diferente pero tomando en cuenta que yo tampoco soy lo "normal"…-

-¿Somos muy extraños no?-bromeó Vortex, -vaya, ha sido un día pesado, me voy a dormir, si quieres acompañarme…-

Spike no demoró en responder a la oferta y levantándola entre sus brazos la depositó en la cama para luego enroscarse a su alrededor, después de desearle buenas noches se quedó dormido.

Pero ella, seguía despierta.

…

El sueño no llegó con facilidad esa noche, su corazón se hallaba constreñido por el peso de la revelación a la que había sometido a Spike, y no era para menos, después de vivir oculta tras la fallida invasión se vio a si misma presa de múltiples complots, en esos días ni siquiera tenía un nombre, adopto el de Vortex porque sonaba interesante y amenazador, básicamente, era ideal para alguien que tendría nula vida social aparte de los otros mercenarios al servicio de Flash Sentry, como tal, sin lealtad para nadie salvo el entonces guardia real y si misma la idea de enamorarse le era ridícula.

Los Changelling como especie experimentaban una amplia gama de emociones, pero sentirlas por otras especies era… reprobable, por obvios motivos.

Las otras criaturas eran una fuente de alimento y riquezas, nada más, incluso los elusivos dragones no escapaban de esa regla a pesar de que su amor fuese más por los tesoros que por los seres de carne y hueso, por ello ninguno de los changelling había logrado la hazaña de conquistar a una de esas poderosas criaturas en siglos, eran demasiado distantes, demasiado diferentes.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo para si misma acurrucándose junto a Spike, -y tú no eres cualquier dragón, además, creo que no cuenta como traición a menos que se trate de un poni o un grifo-

La dulce sonrisa que tenía hasta entonces fue reemplazada por una mueca de desagrado.

-Twilight Sparkle aún tiene un lugar en tu corazón Spike-

Lo peor era que su reacción fue totalmente justificada, no podía pasar por alto toda una historia, mucho menos esa clase de historia, que Spike estuviese en ese lugar no era mera fortuna, era un castigo Real, un castigo producto de un amor malsano, una terrible obsesión.

Era tal como temía, Spike había abierto su corazón en presencia de su magia y la había visto a ella.

Todo volvía a la princesa, siempre a ella y era una completa y absoluta desgracia.

Spike seguía amándola, al menos una parte de él lo hacía.

-Pero es cuestión de tiempo- susurró con convicción, -ya has visto detrás de la ilusión y te has mostrado complacido, de seguro una vieja flama no puede contra algo real, tangible, el poder de la princesa se desvanecerá conforme crezca la distancia, distancia que yo no he de padecer, pues estás a mi lado Spike-

La sola idea de intimar aún más era… interesante, por decir lo menos, no podía ocultar su curiosidad lo que era natural y quizás, si Spike tenía la misma curiosidad, tendría aún más ventaja sobre los recuerdos de Twilight, ella podría ofrecer todo lo que la princesa de la magia no podía dar y a cambio tendría lo que deseaba.

Ya no era una mera ilusión para la changelling, por primera vez en años no necesitaba restringir su hambre por los sentimientos ni ocultarse tras un disfraz, no cuando lograba alcanzar algo que era tabú fuera de los de su especie, una relación prohibida entre seres completamente distintos.

Tan solo podía esperar.

…

Siendo casi el amanecer y dando por concluidas sus labores, Luna regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Discord roncando profundamente, bostezando, fue a acostarse junto a su amante esperando tener unas agradables horas de sueño, lo que no esperaba es que durante su ausencia, la misma presencia que había estado espiándolos buscaría el modo de influenciar aún más a su favor el debacle al que sometía a Equestria.

Los sueños eran frágiles, muy frágiles… y ni siquiera los dioses estaban a salvo.

...

 _-¿Qué eres?-_

 _Estaba en su biblioteca bebiendo el té de la tarde cuando lo vio trepar el balcón y tomar asiento frente a ella, solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño, uno muy placentero, y que pronto todo terminaría._

 _-Diosa de la magia y la amistad, que gran título para tan pequeña poni-_

 _Ciertamente no era la pesadilla habitual, Twilight no se molestó en examinarle, otros intentaron trucos similares en el pasado con poco éxito, entrometerse con la mente de un alicornio no era aconsejable en ningún caso, de todos modos desvanecerle sería un juego de niños, o al menos eso creía, pues al concentrarse en desaparecer a la criatura ésta permaneció en su lugar, mofándose de ella desde los confines del sudario con el que se ocultaba._

 _-Dime quien eres- demandó Twilight, -no es común que mis pesadillas sean tan obstinadas-_

 _Quitándose la capucha que formaba el sudario una máscara blanca y reseca similar al cráneo de un equino conoció la luz, una máscara carente de un rostro que la portase._

 _-Soy un dios al igual que tú- explicó, -he venido a conocerte-_

 _-Entonces tu eres la criatura que atormenta a Northfesta y se vale de Blueblood para sus fechorías- atacó Twilight, -te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo, no pienso mostrar compasión por ti ni por tus lacayos-_

 _-Solo ejerzo mi dominio princesa, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, a final de cuentas hago lo que debo hacer por mis niños-_

 _-¿Niños?- exclamó la princesa escandalizada, -he visto los monstruos que has creado y sé que no tienes nada bueno en mente-_

 _La figura se puso de pie y creció hasta ensombrecer a Twilight que estoica lo retó con la mirada._

 _-Veo que eres incapaz de comprender princesa- le dijo desapasionado, -te compadezco por eso, tener tanto potencial y carecer de la ambición, de la visión para emplearlo-_

 _-Dime que se oculta tras tu máscara de hueso- ordenó ella, -enseñame tu rostro-_

 _-¿Quieres ver?, creeme, lo que encuentres podría ser… estremecedor-_

 _-!No juegues con mi paciencia¡-_

 _Ahora la criatura pasó al ataque y rodeó a Twilight que se defendió con una barrera mágica que al final lo hizo retroceder, pero ambos sabían que aún no había acabado._

 _-No princesa, eres tu la que no debe tantearme- amenazó el dios, -recuerda quien está en mis dominios, recuerda quien está_ _bajo mi merced-_

 _-Eres despreciable- escupió la princesa, -verdaderamente despreciable-_

 _-Ese… monstruo- dijo la criatura con asco, -ese monstruo al que llamabas amigo ha sido toda una molestia, pero descuida, su hora de acerca-_

 _-!No te atrevas a lastimarlo¡, si le pones un dedo encima...-_

 _-!TODOS USTEDES DANZAN PARA MI¡- gritó a la vez que expandía su sudario enseñando cientos e cráneos y huesos unidos, -tu mascota no podrá dañarme mientras esa unicornio sea prisionera de Blueblood y tú no me tocaras por lo mismo, el miedo de perder al otro los debilita, pero yo puedo librarlos de ese temor, y enseñarles un camino a la vida eterna- dijo enloquecido, -!yo puedo enseñarles el verdadero camino¡-_

 _-Vamos a encontrarla, no caeremos en tu juego-_

 _Al darse cuenta de que Twilight no se rendiría, la bestia adoptó otra táctica, si no podía convencerla por las buenas la obligaría a ver el error que cometía._

 _-Que así sea princesa- sentenció con una elegante reverencia mientras volvía a su anterior forma, una abultada masa oculta por un sudario apolillado-solo una última cosa… disfruta de las pesadillas-_

 _El mundo alrededor de Twilight se desvaneció por completo, lo que una vez fue la apacible semblanza de su biblioteca acabó por diluirse en un violento torbellino que dio paso al sombrío paraje de lejanas tierras desconocidas, en ellas, sobre una colina se vio a si misma siendo escoltada por abominables seres de ultratumba que la habían encadenado para transportarla, sus alas estaban firmemente atadas entre si con hilos dorados y su cuerno completamente resquebrajado apenas se sostenía en una pieza, sin embargo, eso no era lo peor._

 _A su alrededor sus amigas estaban siendo transportadas en iguales condiciones, cada una con sus flancos marcados por algo más que la cutie mark, un símbolo que le era completamente desconocido, una efigie que representaba_ _el cráneo de una cebra, cada vez que se detenían el aire era cortado por látigos y varas, cada vez que clamaban por compasión eran silenciadas por los miembros de la guardia que las llevarían a su ejecución, pues allí, a la cabeza, se encontraba el cruel príncipe que había logrado someterla después de asesinar a su marido y poner su cabeza en una estaca._

 _Blueblood y su ejercito aparecieron de la nada, los pocos soldados a su disposición no tuvieron oportunidad, luego, siguieron sus hijos y la mitad de Ponyville, para cuando Twilight hizo su ofensiva ya era demasiado tarde y no quedaba más por hacer, fue secuestrada antes de que Canterlot o el reino de cristal pudiesen responder y Ponyville y sus alrededores fueron arrasados._

 _-Esta es mi promesa para ti, princesa Sparkle- le habló una figura que había aparecido de la nada para caminar a su lado._

 _-Eres tú, reconozco tu peste monstruo-_

 _La figura, esta vez utilizando como disfraz una armadura hueca, rió, o al menos emuló una risa que más parecía un desagradable gorgoteo, -desafiante hasta el final, y yo que pensé que el ver los frutos de tu rebeldía te haría entrar en razón-_

 _Twilight trató de atacarle pero fue arrastrada violentamente por las cadenas, sus patas fueron separadas extendiéndose en cuatro direcciones mientras su cabeza colgaba._

 _-Jamas dejare que me arrastres a mi ni a nadie a tu lado, te combatiré hasta vencerte- tosió la princesa, -nunca me verás convertida en una esclava-_

 _-No puedes vencerme princesa, nadie puede y para probártelo te daré un vistazo a lo que ocurrirá con aquellos que se interponen en mi camino-_

 _Twilight jamas imaginó lo que acabaría viendo, su pesadilla apenas comenzaba._

 _-¿Spike…?-_

 _No era un dragón gigante como esperaba, al contrario, conservaba el tamaño que tenía al abandonar Equestria, pero aparte de eso se veía totalmente diferente, diversos parches de carne eran visibles en los lugares que solían tener escamas, sangre seca de color negruzco adornaba su rostro el cual se hallaba desfigurado por tres enormes cicatrices que abrían su carne pasando desde sus ojos hasta su quijada._

 _Lo peor de todo era la desesperación que emanaba de Spike, la completa desolación que lo envolvía_

 _-Si te sirve de consuelo su pequeña escaramuza duro sorprendentemente un mes, pero al final no era rival para mi, lo arrastramos aquí después de matar a todos los que lo acompañaban- comentó despreocupadamente la criatura._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Twilight llorando, -¿qué hiciste con mi Spike?-_

 _-Lo averiguaras por ti misma-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿no vas a matarme?-_

 _La confusión de Twilight divertía al dios, sin darse cuenta la princesa se rendía ante su ilusión, ya pronto no sería capaz de diferenciar la realidad del sueño._

 _La haría sufrir, la haría padecer, la vería quebrarse ante sus ojos y al final, le negaría la muerte._

 _Twilight Sparkle danzaría por la eternidad._

 _-Claro que no querida, solo llevo conmigo a mis seguidores- explicó amablemente mientras daba una orden a sus niños, -tú en cambio padecerás en vida por siempre junto a tu mascota, solo imagina lo atractivo que será para los visitantes que se rehúsen a aceptar mis bendiciones_ _el ver a la anterior princesa de la magia encadenada, copulando con una bestia y luchando por la poca comida que reciban, un espectáculo insuperable, ¿no estas de acuerdo?-_

 _-Esto no es real, no es real- repitió Twilight agitándose, buscando librarse de cualquier modo._

 _-Lo dejé vivir solo para ti Twilight Sparkle- murmuró el ser dulcemente, -ha enloquecido completamente y ahora, podrán pasar toda la eternidad el uno junto al otro-_

 _Gritando, la arrastraron hasta quedar sobre el pedestal en el que exhibían a Spike, allí le pusieron un elegante grillete plateado al cuello y lo unieron mediante una cadena al eslabón_ _que colgaba_ _del cuello del dragón, luego, se alejaron dejándolos solos._

 _Apenas se fueron Twilight tiró de la cadena para arrastrar a Spike y huir de ese lugar, pero Spike no se movía._

 _-Spike- rogó Twilight, -tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, Spike, !Spike¡-_

 _El dragón abrió sus fauces y degustó el aire, Twilight siguió tirando de la cadena hasta que Spike sujetó los eslabones por su lado y tiró por su cuenta._

 _La atrajo hacia él, y la recostó de espalda sobre sus arruinadas alas._

 _-¿Spike?-_

 _Sintió las afiladas garras melladas por el maltrato, y sus escapas ásperas recorriéndola por completo, cerrando los ojos rogó porque todo fuese un mal sueño._

 _-Mmm… tan dulce, muy dulce- ronroneó Spike mientras la besaba, -voy a disfrutar devorándote una, y otra, y otra vez-_

 _Las lagrimas brotaron libremente de sus ojos empapando el suelo, Spike invadía cada espacio, cada hendidura, no había vergüenza alguna en él y ella comenzaba a disfrutar de sus ministraciones, era algo terrible, degradante, odiaba cada segundo y a la vez..._

 _Estaba perdiendo la cordura._

 _-Ya es hora querida, por fin es hora-_

 _Twilight abrió sus enrojecidos ojos y se forzó a si misma a hablar._

 _-Ésto esta mal Spike, algo… algo no anda bien, ¿no te das cuenta?- sollozó desconsolada, -no lo imagine así, no así, yo no quería… no quería...-_

 _Lo amaba, lo amó por mucho tiempo, y verse forzada a esa clase de suplicio, sabiendo que Spike no era dueño de sus acciones la enfermaba al punto de las nauseas, le faltaba el aliento y se sentía mareada, volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que finalmente, un liquido viscoso comenzó a recorrer…_

 _-Spike- gimió la princesa, sabiendo que todo había terminado._

…

…

…

Mes difícil y lo que se viene parecer peor, si no he respondido a algo, siéntanse libres de recordármelo, por lo demás, como siempre gracias por todo, en especial por la paciencia, esperó que dentro de poco tenga tiempo para publicar más a menudo y de paso subir los otros proyectos que tengo en linea.

Hasta luego.


	19. Chapter 19

**6.**

…

…

…

Y había muerto, pero volví.

…

…

…

 **...**

Despertó en medio de la noche mientras alguien la sacudía violentamente, sin saber como, fue arrastrada con rumbo desconocido por un corcel que hablaba sin parar sobre como estaban todos en aprietos y que la necesitaban urgentemente. para qué exactamente era algo que solo podía especular pues en un castillo tan bien protegido y patrullado no se esperaría ser separada de su cama por cualquier mero inconveniente. Era por ello que Trixie a pesar de sentirse somnolienta tenía en claro una y sola una cosa que le permitía seguir trotando.

Debía de ser algo grave.

Sentía cierta ansiedad, algo que la molestaba y de lo que no estaba segura, casi como si fuese observada por alguien que a su vez no podía ver, pero que estaba allí y que ponía una perturbadora atención en todo lo que hacía… sin embargo, no podía permitirse el ser controlada por esa inseguridad pues en cuanto llegó junto al corcel a la habitación Real pudo ver en la pura desesperación que dominaba el rostro de Sentry que su anterior suposición era completamente cierta y que en efecto, algo terrible estaba pasando.

-No despierta- gimió el horrorizado príncipe mientras acomodaba la crin de Twilight que gemía de dolor, -hemos tratado de todo y no podemos despertarla, Twilight empeora a cada momento-

Trixie se acercó a la cama y vio como el pelaje cubierto de sudor de Twilight era marcado por heridas frescas mientras sus ojos aun cerrados se movían de un lado al otro, la princesa abría y cerraba la boca en lo que parecía ser un grito que jamas llegaba a manifestarse y se agitaba huyendo de un enemigo invisible, Trixie no perdió el tiempo y usando su magia intentó de todo para despertar a Twilight, pero para su desgracia, nada parecía funcionar, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando recordó algo que le podía ser de utilidad, aunque presentaba un gran riesgo.

-¿Y Bien?- preguntó Flash, -¿hay algo que puedas hacer?-

Trixie abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

-Sí- sentenció resoluta, -pero es riesgoso, tendrás que confiar en mi y seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra-

-Ya enviamos una nota a las princesas en Canterlot- replicó Flash cabizbajo, -no sé que más hacer señorita Lulamoon, temo que de seguir así Twilight y mi hijo…-

Trixie comprendía muy bien el miedo que sentía Flash, Twilight se hallaba adolorida y angustiada y no tenían ninguna forma efectiva de ayudarla, su hijo también sufriría las consecuencias si es que su magia no la ayudaba, suspirando, la unicornio pidió al mismo corcel que la había despertado que trajese sus cosas desde su habitación mientras otro de los sirvientes le preparaba café.

-Lo que voy a intentar es muy difícil y necesitó que guarden silencio para poder concentrarme- explicó, -solo lo he hecho en una ocasión, voy a visitar la mente de Twilight y una vez la encuentre podré despertarla-

-¿Entonces crees que puedes ayudarla?-

La unicornio asintió despacio, estaba decidida a ayudar a Twilight y lo haría, daría todo de si para lograrlo.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para salvar a Twilight, al menos, debería ser capaz de contener el daño hasta que la princesa Luna llegue-

Flash tan solo cerró los ojos y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Twilight sin decir nada más, los presentes contuvieron el aliento, el mismo corcel que había ido por Trixie llegaba de vuelta con un baúl pintado de azul, Trixie agradeció al corcel y con su cuerno abrió el candado.

-Sin importar lo que ocurra no deben interrumpirme- advirtió la unicornio, -deben confiar en mi, mantengan a Twilight segura y no la abandonen y muy pronto, esta pesadilla habrá acabado-

Lo último que hizo Trixie fue beber de una botella un amargo brebaje, luego de haber depositado velas e incienso alrededor del cuarto se recostó cerca de Twilight, su cuerno se iluminó y cayó en un profundo estado de trance, exhalando, su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta y sus latidos disminuyeron, fue en ese momento que su consciencia logró hallar el camino hacia Twilight Sparkle guiada por la potente aura de la joven diosa.

…

- _Twilight_ … _-_

 _Un viento de naturaleza demoníaca azotaba la tierra yerma que se extendía hasta el horizonte, más allá de lo que debió ser un bosque y que se había transformado en un desierto se alzaba una monumental torre, el remanente de un castillo por siglos abandonado._

 _Trixie cerró su capa con un broche de madera y se cobijó bajo su sombrero, sabía que lo que buscaba estaba más allá de la torre. Buscó una ruta para alcanzar a Twilight cuando se encontró con algo más que la hizo temblar por completo._

 _En una gruta abierta rodeada de cristales de misterioso origen se hallaban los huesos de los viejos dioses del cambio, allí, oculto de cualquier otra forma de vida reposaba un ser nacido de la muerte de sus congéneres, criado en el hielo y la soledad. El entonces joven dios poseía las respuestas que ansiaba la unicornio, ya sea poder, inmortalidad o amor, él conocía el método exacto para conseguir cada una de estas cosas._

 _En ese mundo de las posibilidades, ese mundo recién nacido de las cenizas del viejo mundo y del congelado llanto del cielo, con un nombre que ella aprendería a pronunciar._

 _Mas…_

 _-Twilight- repitió una voz en su cabeza, -vienes a buscar a Twilight Sparkle, y ella no se halla en este lugar…-_

 _Los astros aparecieron a pesar de que era mediodía, cientos de estrellas tintineando y desapareciendo hasta que la gruta fue nuevamente cubierta de nieve, siglos bajo la escarcha sempiterna fueron dejados atrás hasta que el manto blanco desapareció para dar paso a los arboles, luego, la torre derruida fue reconstruida y abandonada nuevamente por los nuevos habitantes de la tierra y los cielos. El joven dios se hizo viejo… su poder menguaba frente la luna y el sol que se llenaban de una extraña magia incomprensible a su naturaleza, las guerras apenas fueron un parpadeó y del dios nada se volvió a saber, la luna se consumió a si misma y solo el sol quedo para gobernar hasta el amanecer de una nueva estrella... Al finalizar, Trixie pudo ver al fin a Twilight Sparkle convertida en diosa, su luz bañaba la tierra con el distintivo fulgor lavanda que la caracterizaba, por un instante, Trixie quiso fundirse en la calidez de esa luz y desaparecer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz retrocedía y una sombra amenazaba con devorarla._

 _La misma presencia del castillo llegaba a su encuentro, sus masivas fauces amenazaban con devorarlo todo, el pútrido aliento de la bestia envenenó la tierra y el aire hasta hacerle toser._

 _-Dime mi pequeña poni, ¿qué es lo que deseas?-_

 _Trixie no lo supo entonces, pero reconocía esa escalofriante voz, el profundo ronquido que en más de una ocasión había presentido mientras enfrentaba a la jauría de Krieg y en el oscuro foso que sirvió de vientre a aquella abominación hecha de ponis muertos, era un terror absolutamente primitivo, primordial, de la clase que la oprimía desde todas direcciones y que se aferraba a sus huesos._

 _Y a la vez… fingía a la perfección la bondad de la que carecía, una benevolencia falsa que le rodeaba._

 _-Puedo darte lo que desees, puedo convertirte en una diosa, temida y reverenciada en toda Equestria, cientos, no, !miles se arrodillaran ante ti!-_

 _-Apartate de Twilight- ordenó Trixie temblando de miedo y rabia -no tengo interés alguno en lo que ofreces-_

 _-Twilight es mía- respondió la voz amenazadora, -¿por qué te arriesgas a salvarla?, ambos sabemos que tu relación con ella no siempre ha sido la mejor, y ahora, ahora puedes tomar todo lo que quieras…-_

 _-¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre lo que deseo?, si tanto te interesa hice las paces con Twilight hace años y no tengo interés por ocupar su lugar… ni el de su marido, no me interesa de ese modo- respondió la poni con una sonrisa torcida._

 _Trixie se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, de la oscuridad que se formaba a su alrededor surgió un semental de pelaje marrón con una crin verdosa, su cutie mark eran lianas entrelazadas alrededor de dos ramas entrecruzadas, sin embargo, su característica más distintiva era aquella que le congeló la sangre, pues los ojos del semental le eran completamente familiares._

 _-Tú… bastardo… miserable bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a usarlo?- gimió la unicornio luchando por detener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos._

 _El corcel paseó alrededor de Trixie sonriendo a cada momento._

 _-Tu corazón es un misterio incluso para ti misma Lulamoon, pero de esto, no hay duda alguna, la lujuria es particularmente difícil de enterrar-_

 _Trixie cerró los ojos en un vano intento por desvanecer la ilusión, pero sabía que seguía allí, podía oler la tierra impregnada de rocío, los retoños verdes de la primavera y las hojas secas del otoño, era… él, todo en esa ilusión le hablaba de él, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo encontró frente a frente, los mismos orbes amarillos que reconocía de las largas noches de invierno._

 _-¿Y acaso no sería eso lo mismo que mentir?- se preguntó a si misma suspirando, -ese… él no es el verdadero, jamas lo será-_

 _-¿Qué importa?- sugirió la voz retumbando a su alrededor, -si lo quieres puedes tenerlo de la forma en que lo desees, un corcel, un lobo, puedo transformarlo, puedes transformarlo y poseerlo, de otro modo..-_

 _De la nada Guts retomó su forma original y una diminuta flama comenzó a devorarlo, extendiéndose desde su hocico hacia el resto de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó Trixie horrorizada, -esto… esto es enfermizo, es cruel, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?-_

 _-Esto es solo un vistazo del futuro que ustedes mismos se han ido labrando- gruñó la criatura a la vez que manipulaba las flamas para hacer caer al lobo, -han interferido de la forma más irrespetuosa, pero ya no más, esta será mi última advertencia Lulamoon, concedeme la libertad para destruir lo que queda de Twilight Sparkle o acabaré con todo lo que amas, si me ignoras, esto, será el futuro-_

 _Trixie tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, y sin mirar atrás escapó de la visión del lobo de madera._

 _No miraría atrás, no mientras esa siniestra criatura siguiese riendo, se alejaría persiguiendo la luz de Twilight._

 _Y luego de lo que parecieron décadas en las sombras, pisando las cenizas de quien fuese su amigo, al fin la halló._

 _El tiempo, congelado y muerto, retomó su curso y le enseñó un futuro que no deseaba ver._

 _Twilight Sparkle estaba encadenada junto a los restos humeantes de una bestia, las escamas purpura contrastaban con el agreste paraje ocre y los pálidos pilares que los rodeaban, allí, la princesa de la magia lloraba en silencio sujetándose del cráneo del monstruo._

 _-¿Twilight Sparkle?-_

 _La princesa de la magia la ignoró, el pesar que la envolvía era asfixiante._

 _¿Por cuanto tiempo se había extendido la tortura para la princesa?, de seguro debió haber sido mucho como para terminar con el extraño dragón en ese estado deplorable y con ella al borde de la demencia._

 _-Twilight, esto… nada de esto es real- dijo Trixie, -es un sueño, debes despertar-_

 _-¿Sueño?- murmuró Twilight- no, no, Spike… él estaba aquí, dijo algo… algo importante, no puedo recordar, no puedo recordar nada…-_

 _Trixie volvió a observar a la bestia, ahora se daba cuenta de que se trataba de Spike, aunque seguía sin entender el por qué le parecía tan extraño._

 _-No es el verdadero Spike, es una ilusión, !Spike ya ha despertado¡- exclamó Trixie sacudiéndola, -si quieres verlo debes despertar, es la única forma-_

 _-¿No es Spike?- preguntó Twilight confundida, -pero… él rompió las cadenas, se azotó a si mismo hasta romperlas y luego…-_

 _-¿Qué cosa Twilight?-_

 _El rostro de Twilight palideció aun más, su rostro demacrado encontró el hocico de Spike mientras trazaba con sus pezuñas la piscina de sangre formada bajo su cráneo._

 _-Murió tratando de quebrar las mías- respondió al fin, -ha muerto, su fuego lo quemó por dentro, se asfixió a si mismo-_

 _El cielo empezó a nublarse, un siniestro presagio de que el sueño estaba por tornarse en algo mucho peor si es que no huían._

 _-Debemos irnos, ya- dijo Trixie, -no podemos esperar a la princesa Luna, tenemos que salir ahora-_

 _-Mi hijo… dijo que me arrancaría a mi hijo, que mataría a mi familia, a mis amigos, mató a Spike…-_

 _Trixie se dio cuenta de que Twilight ya no estaba en sus cabales, pensando sobre la marcha trató de desvanecer todo lo que pudo de la ilusión, desapareció las cadenas y limpió el cadáver de Spike, luego, ayudo a la princesa a levantarse y la obligó a trotar lejos del monte de los pilares._

 _-Twilight… ¿quieres salvar a tus seres queridos verdad?, si es así, debes despertar-_

 _De entre las nubes de tormenta, una media luna surgió y comenzó a crecer más y más, Trixie llevó a Twilight al único lugar en que la luz de la luna caía, el sitio de los cristales._

 _-!Eres una diosa¡- gritó Trixie, -está endeble ilusión puede ser dominada y destruida, ¿puedes ver los pequeños detalles?, ¿las cosas que no encajan?, abre tus ojos Twilight y juntas saldremos de aquí, juntas… juntas podremos salvarlos-_

 _El mundo a su alrededor se hizo borroso, y ya nada parecía ser lo mismo, Twilight cerró los ojos, su temple dolía mucho, quería recordar, necesitaba…_

 _Y pudo ver la ilusión como lo que era estallando frente a sus ojos, una mentira fabricada para engañarla, para atraparla en esa pesadilla y dejarla por siempre en un estado de terror._

 _Afuera la esperaban._

 _-Si, ahora puedo recordar, ahora me doy cuenta- gimió la princesa sonriendo aliviada._

 _-Bien- respondió Trixie, -es momento de despertar-_

 _Juntas corrieron hacia los cristales, la luna se partió a la mitad y de un estallido las sombras fueron consumidas por las fieras llamas del caos, pero la criatura, lejos de intimidarse o perseguir a sus presas las dejo ir._

 _No estaba derrotada del todo._

…

Tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez fueron horas, lo único que importaba era que el sueño había terminado y que ambas habían salido bien libradas, Trixie fue la primera en ponerse de pie y luego de toser pidió que le sirvieran algo de agua, su garganta estaba seca por la infusión de hierbas que ingirió para entrar en estado de trance profundo y el abundante incienso que seguía desprendiendo su aroma.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, Trixie bebió el resto del agua de golpe y se limpio el rostro para encontrarse recién con sus soberanas, fue Celestia quien le habló primero.

-Veo que has traído a Twilight de regreso, felicitaciones Trixie Lulamoon, fue impresionante lo que hiciste-

Trixie se inclinó al darse cuenta de que las princesas Luna y Celestia estaban en su presencia, pero antes de que pudiese contestar Twilight comenzó a despertar.

Al abrir los ojos y se encontró de vuelta en su habitación, Flash le sonrió al verla, Twilight notó sus ojos enrojecidos y mejillas humedad, devolviendo la sonrisa se dejo abrazar por su marido, ya podía sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad, que ese mal sueño había acabado.

-Llegamos hace poco- dijo Luna, -me alegra que ambas hayan regresado ilesas-

Trixie asintió sin levantar el rostro, manteniendo la compostura respondió en voz clara, -Me alegra haber asistido a la princesa Sparkle-

Celestia y Luna intercambiaron miradas, por lo poco que recordaban, Trixie Lulamoon era la clase de unicornio a la que le gustaba hablar de sus logros y no perdía oportunidad alguna en recordarle a todo mundo lo hábil y poderosa que era.

Su espontanea humildad era desconcertante, pero ambas supusieron que al igual que muchas otras ponis, actuaba de manera diferente frente a la realeza.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Trixie- dijo Celestia a la vez que la hacía alzar la cabeza para poder verla de frente, -no cualquiera hubiese arriesgado tanto ni hubiese tenido la inteligencia y el conocimiento para hacer lo que hiciste, por eso, siempre te estaremos agradecidas-

-Eres una hechicera admirable- continuó Luna, -y una gran amiga para Twilight-

-Eso es cierto, es una gran amiga- añadió Twilight que se había recostado junto a Flash, -me alegra que haya decidido quedarse a vivir aquí-

Trixie se quedo sin palabras y e ruborizó por completo, le encantaba ser reconocida y admirada, más por una buena razón.

Un reloj anunció que ya eran las cinco de la madrugada, teniendo en cuenta que casi amanecía y que pronto Celestia tendría que levantar el sol para que Luna pudiese descansar las dos princesas se decidieron a abandonar el castillo, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo otro centinela apreció de improvisto trayendo importantes noticias.

-Lamento interrumpir- se disculpó, -pero algo ocurre en el bosque y necesitamos urgentemente ayuda de la Princesa-

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no pueden manejarlo en el pueblo?- gruñó Flash, -si no te das cuenta, apenas salimos de una emergencia, de seguro cualquier problema que tengan puede solucionarse por ustedes mismos sin la necesidad de que presionen más a mi Reina-

El centinela bajó la cabeza avergonzado y respondió vacilante, -Es un fuego que no se extingue Principe Sentry, incluso con toda la nieve y la ayuda de varios pegasos y unicornios no hemos sido capaces de controlarlo y mucho menos detenerlo-

-Suena mal- murmuró Flash, -pensé que a estas alturas las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, pero al parecer poco a cambiado, supongo que tendré que ir yo mismo a ver que ocurre-

-Dime, ¿quienes están allí?- preguntó Twilight somnolienta, -si hay alguien atrapado debemos ir de inmediato-

-Applejack y Zecora majestad- se apresuró a contestar el centinela. -ambas trataron de ayudar cuando se hizo evidente que el incendio no tenía causas normales, las perdimos al huir-

-Debo ir enseguida- dijo Twilight tratando de levantarse, -!debo ayudar a mis amigas¡-

Pero antes de que pudiese salir de la cama Trixie la detuvo.

-No es buena idea que vayas Twilight, apenas te libraste del maleficio que te mantenía dormida, no es seguro que te expongas nuevamente al peligro, mucho menos es sano para tu hijo-

-!Pero me necesitan¡- exclamó la princesa de la magia, -son mis amigas, !no puedo dejarlas de lado¡-

Trixie abrazó a Twilight para calmarla, apenas por un instante y luego se separó.

-Yo iré Twilight Sparkle, confía en la gran y poderosa Trixie-

Ahora era el turno de Twilight de quedarse sin palabras, la sinceridad y compromiso que mostraba Trixie le conmovió por completo, casi no podía reconciliarla con la molesta embustera que conoció hacía ya tantos años atrás.

-En ese caso estaremos al pendiente para ayudar- intervino Celestia, -¿puedes encargarte del sol por unos minutos hermana?, iré a tu encuentro en cuanto me asegure que el castillo no esconde otro peligro-

Luna asintió y despidiéndose salió del castillo junto a Trixie que se dirigió al incendio guiada por el centinela, desde lejos, podían ver las columnas de humo levantándose en el cielo invernal mientras docenas de pegasos intentaban en vano extinguir el fuego

-Terminaré de guiar a la luna hasta que sea hora de amanecer pero estaré cerca, si lo que encuentran es demasiado peligroso no duden en avisarme- ordenó Luna, -en el peor de los casos… enviaré a Discord, pero esperemos no llegar a eso- con eso, Luna alzó vuelo y se elevó al cielo nocturno.

Tanto Trixie como el centinela asintieron desconcertados mientras la princesa de la noche se aejaba, no había mucho por hacer si las cosas se descontrolaban aun más y terminaban pidiendo ayuda al viejo enemigo de Equestria.

-Dime más de este fuego, ¿seguro que no tienes idea de lo que lo causo…?- preguntó Trixie mientras trotaba a todo galope.

-Mace, mi nombre es Mace, estaba… bueno, un amigo y yo teníamos algunas botellas de sidra e íbamos camino a su casa cuando comenzó todo, lo siguiente que supimos era que el fuego nacía de una especie de neblina blanca, mi amigo Flair que es un pegaso controla en algo el clima, pero no fue suficiente para apagarlo-

-¿Y en cuanto a Zecora y Applejack?- preguntó temiendo lo peor, -¿crees que sigan… vivas?-

-Eso es lo raro- respondió Mace, -no vi cuando ni de donde aparecieron, el fuego no las alcanzó como a los arboles, más bien… las rodeó, vimos sus sombras dar media vuelta y huir, es por eso que estoy convencido de que hay algo mágico tras todo esto y de que tienen que estar vivas en algún lugar de ese infierno-

Trixie frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso, tenía otro feo presentimiento, le recordaba a la noche anterior a su captura por parte del perro de diamante, cuando la hicieron una esclava.

…

Horas antes…

Una vieja loba de madera corría en dirección al castillo de Twilight Sparkle con noticias importantes, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño, un sueño de la clase que no podía ignorar, fue por ello que ignorando la nieve acumulada abandonó su endeble madriguera para hablar con su anterior protegida y prevenirla del peligro, sin embargo, la anciana no contaba con que alguien más estuviese al acecho, alguien que contenía en si la siniestra flama del nuevo enemigo de Equestria y que extendía ese mismo fuego en todas direcciones.

El bosque ardió de la nada, grandes lenguas de fuego derritieron la nieve y devoraron la tranquilidad de Everfree destruyendo todo a su paso.

Fue casi al final de su travesía, al límite de Ponyville que un árbol frente a ella se vino abajo deteniéndola de golpe, la loba se giró lentamente olfateando el aire, las viejas ramas que cubrían su lomo se levantaron mientras gruñía, una asquerosa peste se vertía desde el manto blanco del bosque.

-Deja de correr, no hay escapatoria- advirtió una voz femenina que venía desde los arboles, -solo empeoras las cosas anciana, si tan solo te quedases quieta…-

-!Jamas¡- bramó la loba retrocediendo hasta quedar contra el tronco derribado -tu peste te delata, sé que tus intenciones no son buenas-

-¿No te parece algo cruel juzgar tan fríamente a alguien que recién conoces?- preguntó inocentemente su interlocutora, -ni siquiera me has escuchado de verdad, tan solo me juzgas por algo que no puedo controlar-

La loba aguardó a que su enemiga se revelase a si misma, hasta que pudo escucharla gracias a las ramas que se partían bajo sus cascos, surgió desde la nada rodeada de una extraña neblina blanca que retrocedió en cuanto la luz de la luna perfiló su forma.

Usaba una capa blanca invernal que ocultaba mucho de su cuerpo salvo por su cabeza, la crin plateada estaba trenzada y descendía elegantemente por su largo cuello, un hilo del mismo color la recorría y seguía por su rostro uniendo partes de pelaje de manera muy sutil, mas no invisible. La loba estaba completamente segura de que la criatura, la poni, que estaba frente a ella debió de haber sido alguien muy importante en vida como para recibir ese tratamiento especial. Tan impresionante era su aspecto que casi pasa por alto el factor más importante.

No había latido alguno en su pecho, ni sangre corriendo por sus venas y la costura plateada era mucho más profunda de lo que creía, tanto que estaba completamente segura llegaba a su cráneo y unía sus huesos.

-Sorprendente, ¿no?, yo tampoco pude creerlo al principio- dijo la yegua acercándose, - lo que puede hacerse con hilo y paciencia es milagroso, divino en ciero sentido, incluso mi cuerno luce sensacional- añadió a la vez que lo iluminaba con magia.

Tal cuerno, como la loba pudo apreciar, colgaba de una delicada cadena que rodeaba el cuello de la unicornio.

-No eres un milagro- respondió la loba enseñando los colmillos, -eres un alma torturada atrapada por la ambición de otros, vagando en este mundo de los vivos cuando perteneces a la tierra-

-No, no aun…- susurró la yegua, -no mientras ella siga viviendo con mi rostro, no hasta conseguir mi libertad y tener justicia, incluso si esa justicia proviene del mismo demonio-

La anciana loba sintió escalofríos, esa… cosa, no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- demandó la loba desafiante, -¿Por qué incendias el bosque?, esta… magia, es corrupta, llena de odio y desamor-

La yegua empezó a rodear a la loba cercando su camino, cerrando toda ruta de escape, las flamas lamían las ramas que poco a poco se convertían en ardientes pilas de madera, el constante ruido de los troncos cayendo y resquebrajándose ocultaba los gritos desesperados de las ponis que se hallaban cerca y que apenas lograban caminar.

-Eres útil anciana, útil al igual que esa molesta unicornio, si alguna tragedia le llegase a ocurrir a cualquiera de las dos entonces esa molesta alimaña que criaste perdería las ganas de luchar-

La loba ignoró el insulto, era obvio que la unicornio jugaba sucio, pero no se hundiría a su nivel, incluso si era el fin de su vida, se iría con dignidad.

-Atacar al enemigo en su flanco más débil es despreciable, Trixie no tiene nada que ver contigo, no tenías motivo para involucrarla y si crees que Guts dejará de pelear porque yo este muerta estas muy equivocada, no conoces a mi nieto-

La yegua negó con la cabeza y de forma burlona arrojó al piso un objeto que traía oculto, un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con estrellas.

-Pobre Trixie, si tan solo no se hubiese metido en lo que no le competía... podría haber tenido una larga vida de ser más inteligente-

-Imposible, solo tratas de distraerme- dijo la loba observando el sombrero con profunda tristeza, tratando de buscar una y mil excusas para seguir creyendo que su alumna seguía viva, -!no hay modo de que hayas logrado entrar en el castillo y mucho menos acercarte a ella¡-

-Llevo semanas entrando y saliendo de ese castillo anciana, tanto Twilight Sparkle como tu alumna han sido envenenadas y ahora se encuentran presas de una poderosa maldición, incluso si despiertan habrán perdido la cordura para siempre-

De haber podido derramar lagrimas la loba estaría sollozando por la cruel revelación, su alumna, la misma que había rescatado para llevar de vuelta con los de su especie sufriría lo impensable.

- _Es una mentira, Trixie… ella esta bien, debe de estar bien-_ pensó, incapaz de aceptar que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir a la pequeña poni.

-Pobre anciana- musitó la yegua, -puedo ver en tus ojos que te niegas a aceptar la verdad, pero descuida, dentro de poco te sacaré de tu miseria y entonces, me encargaré de que esa bestia que llamas familia se desmorone y desee morir-

Justo entonces Applejack y Zecora aparecieron de improviso, ambas muy magulladas por el fuego, cubiertas de tizne y tosiendo fuertemente, se quedaron quietas al ver a la loba de madera y a la yegua que la enfrentaba.

-Vaya, !que sorpresa que sigan vivas¡- exclamó la unicornio, -y yo que creí que ya se habían sofocado, supongo que no debí subestimar a las amigas de la princesa Sparkle-

Con una reverencia se postró ante la confundida cebra, Zecora no sabía que decir, lo único que recordaba era que alguien se había introducido en su hogar y que antes de que pudiese hacer algo el viejo árbol era consumido por las llamas, de no ser por Applejack que derribó la puerta de seguro habría perecido, y en cuanto a la poni de tierra, había sido arrastrada desde su habitación sin siquiera poder defenderse, tampoco vio el rostro de su atacante, aunque sí reconocía un detalle, la crin plateada.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?- preguntó Applejack, -fuiste tú, ¿no es así?, la que me secuestró y me trajo al bosque, la misma que le prendió fuego al hogar de Zecora, eras tú-

-Sí- confesó la yegua, -necesitaba distraer a Ponyville y de paso dejar un mensaje, al ser las dos cercanas e importantes en la comunidad me pareció perfecto usarlas, hasta tenía pensado incluir a Fluttershy, pero me faltó tiempo-

-Eres un monstruo- dijo Zecora horrorizada, sin poder siquiera hacer una rima, -un verdadero monstruo…-

-Tu especie se halla íntimamente ligada a la mía, cebra, fue por ustedes que todo comenzó, no lo olvides- comentó la unicornio con enfado, -solo por esa muestra de ignorancia te privaré de la asfixia que te dejaría abandonar este mundo durmiendo, en vez de eso, te cortaré hasta cansarme y solo entonces te dejaré morir-

Zecora apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a Applejack antes de que una lanza plateada pasase al lado de su cuello solo para ser detenida de un tirón.

-!Maldito vejestorio¡- se quejó la yegua tratando de liberar su pata de las fauces de la loba que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había saltado encima, -¿qué crees que haces?, sabes que no eres rival para mi, las mataré a las tres-

-Tú eres la que no sabe lo que hace- respondió la loba sin soltar la pata de la asesina, -puedo sentir que Trixie se acerca para rescatarnos, hasta entonces solo debo mantenerte a raya, solo eso necesito para ganar-

La yegua trató de librarse jalando, pero cada vez que lo hacia las fauces de la loba apretaban con más fuerza, luego, antes de que pudiese ir por la lanza para contraatacar la anciana la arrojó en dirección contraría, lejos de Applejack y Zecora.

Plantándose frente a ellas dejó caer las viejas prendas rusticas que cubrían los ancestrales troncos de los que estaba hecha, la misma esencia verde de los árboles que le daba vida surgía a raudales de su hocico. Era su última gran pelea, salvaría a esas dos jóvenes a como diese lugar, lo haría puesto que confiaba en su joven discípula y amiga, tenía toda su fe depositada en que Trixie lograría burlar cualquier conjuro que esa desdichada alma en pena hubiese puesto sobre el castillo, que hallaría la manera de vencer.

-Así que así lo quieres- dijo la unicornio suavemente mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su capa, -una muerte en medio de la batalla, que noción más cursi-

-Descuida- respondió la loba preparándose para el siguiente ataque, -pronto te liberaré a ti también, puede que sea vieja, pero sigo siendo una temible guerrera cuando se necesita-

La yegua sonrió, era casi como estar viva nuevamente, -por cierto- aclaró, -mi nombre es… era, Silver Leaves, soy Silver Leaves, recuerda eso cuando llegues al otro mundo-

En medio del infierno, mientras la noche era consumida por el fulgor naranja opresivo y destructor, tanto Zecora como Applejack vieron los destellos de luz plateada y verde encontrarse en medio de las chispas ardientes de Everfree, un vórtice de muerte en la amalgama de neblina y magia que allí residía, la misma magia que dentro de poco se liberaría en tierras lejanas, tierras azotadas por un invierno dejado a su suerte.

Ocultándose tras la poca nieve que aun no se derretía ambas cayeron dormidas, sin saber que estaba amaneciendo y que del otro lado, Trixie se despojaba de su capa y botas para extinguir el fuego que varios equipos de pegasos, ponis de tierra y unicornios trataban de apagar, un fuego que no debería existir en esa temporada, que desafiaba constantemente todo lo que conocían.

…

Sitió algo quebrándose en su interior y su flama, la flama que alimentaba sus entrañas ardió salvajemente quemando la neblina verde que ataba su cuerpo de madera. Era un dolor que solo una criatura de su clase podía comprender, como cadenas arrastrándolo al suelo y cortando su cuerpo en pequeños trozos, termitas que lo devoraban desde adentro y lo convertían en una mera ilusión, la añoranza de los arboles por un guardián que estaba a medio camino entre los seres a los que debía enfrentar y los silenciosos aliados demasiado perdidos en su propio ciclo de las estaciones como para notar que para ellos todo era diferente.

Era la más temible experiencia por la que pudiese pasar, superior a la muerte y el olvido, era una eternidad sin ellas.

-Ponyville, algo ocurre en Ponyville- rugió angustiado, maldiciendo en la antigua lengua de los arboles, ignorando a los ponis que lo observaban aterrados y a la copia calcada de la Princesa Sparkle que seguía a un enloquecido dragón.

Ya se había trepado a la empalizada cuando Spike se le unió y ambos corrieron al bosque internándose en la negra noche invernal para atravesar al desprevenido ejercito de abominaciones que no esperaba el repentino asalto. Juntos, rompieron sus filas y dejaron fluir en la inmisericorde nieve la sangre coagulada de las previas victimas del ejercito no muerto que trataba inútilmente de poner un alto al ataque.

Guts y Spike convirtieron el terror que ambos sentían por sus seres amados en Ponyville en un arma, ningún miembro del ejercito de no muertos poseía el mismo potencial asesino de Krieg ni la increíble resistencia de la bestia necrotica que enfrentaron en las minas de los perros diamante,. Sin táctica alguna dependieron de su número y armas viejas y en mal estado.

Y ahora sus números disminuían, pero aquello que se había roto en el corazón de Guts, aquella herida en su alma seguía abierta, remeciendo sus entrañas con el aullido final de su único pariente con vida y del grito descarnado de la poni que se había convertido en su amiga y a la que amaba.

- _¿La amo?-_

Su breve confusión al admitir la verdad permitió que un par de soldados oportunistas clavasen sus lanzas en su flanco izquierdo, confiados de que podrían tornar la distracción del lobo a su favor, más y más soldados no muertos le rodearon.

- _Se supone que la mantendrían a salvo, !a las dos¡, ella no puede estar muerta y Trixie… Trixie...-_

 _-_ Sin ella…- murmuró viendo a los ojos a la multitud agolpada que luchaba por derribarlo, -sin ella, yo… yo…-

Con un último aullido olvidó todo a su alrededor, absolutamente todo, a su abuela, a Trixie, el bosque en el que su jauría había sido aniquilada, ya nada de eso existía, nada le importaba salvo matar. Sus fauces se encendieron por completo, la madera crujió al ser impulsada por sobre los cadavéricos ponis para descender como un torbellino sobre ellos.

Su frenesí asesino duraría horas, dejando a su jauría, a su abuela y a Trixie en la parte más recóndita de su mente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era mediodía y que estaba rodeado de un gran número de cadáveres, la nieve a su alrededor se había derretido formando un gran parche ocre que se humedecía por una ligera nevada que recién comenzaba a caer, el aroma de carne pútrida y chamuscada asaltó sus sentidos de inmediato haciendo que recordase algunos fragmentos de lo sucedido la noche anterior y que el impacto por saber del destino de su abuela y Trixie volviese a golpearlo de lleno.

-Se suponía que estarían a salvo lejos de nosotros- bramó Guts sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, -se suponía que estarían bien-

-Nadie esta a salvo, no con un enemigo así-

Guts buscó a Spike y lo encontró recargado contra una roca, se veía perturbado mientras examinaba las mortajas chamuscadas bajo sus patas, la marca del caos de su frente continuaba ardiendo y se había extendido por el resto de su frente hasta las espinas que coronaban su cabeza tornándolas pálidas.

-Creo que acabamos con la mayoría de ellos, bien podríamos salir de aquí caminando sin que otro de los engendros que trajo Blueblood nos siga- dijo Spike escupiendo al suelo, -es por eso que estoy seguro que esto era una mera distracción y que lo que dejaron de sus fuerzas era carne de cañón-

Guts asintió gravemente, era cierto, no había modo de que esos enclenques guerreros fueran los únicos apostados contra Northfesta y Equestria, de seguro las fuerzas principales aguardaban en otro lugar y sabiendo que ellos no necesitaban comida, agua ni abrigo ese lugar podía ser cualquiera, bien podrían enterrarse a si mismos y surgir una vez la barrera fuese disuelta, quizás…

-Spike, creo que es más que obvio que han estado jugando con nosotros, en una batalla frontal ninguno saldría bien librado, ¿cuál crees que sea su plan?-

-¿Honestamente?- suspiró el dragón, -creo que no tiene un plan, creo que nunca ha tenido un verdadero plan salvo seguir existiendo y se ha contentado con mantenernos en la incertidumbre-

-Entonces nada ha cambiado- asumió Guts dando media vuelta para regresar a Northfesta, -vamos, no nos queda más que hacer aquí y hasta que podamos rastrear a tu sobrina no hay razón para abandonar nuestro refugio-

-No debería ser tan complicado- comentó Spike siguiéndole, -en el tiempo que he conocido a Blueblood nunca dio señales de ser un conspirador, a lo mucho era otro estirado de la clase alta y miralo ahora, secuestrando princesas y comandando ejércitos bajo el estandarte de un monstruo-

Guts resopló despacio, era cierto que las acciones del príncipe Blueblood no tenían mucho sentido, para alguien de su estirpe conseguir posición mediante una alianza matrimonial o algún otro arreglo sería lo lógico.

- _Y por culpa de su ambición a mi me han arrebatado a mi familia-_ pensó el lobo, -Trixie… _me pregunto si piensas en mi, si recuerdas nuestro hogar en el bosque, ¿siquiera fue un hogar para ti Trixie?-_

-Algo horrible ocurrió en Ponyville- se apresuró a decir al no poder contener más la frustración de no saber, -Trixie esta mal herida, posiblemente muerta y mi abuela…-

Spike se detuvo y posó una garra en su lomo.

-Lo siento amigo- susurró el dragón, -yo esperaba… esperaba que allí estuvieran a salvo-

-La princesa Sparkle también fue afectada, ¿verdad?- afirmó Guts mirándolo a los ojos, -ella y tú…-

-Estuve cerca de hacerlo- confesó gravemente, -estuve cerca de convertirme en… eso, que se supone había desaparecido, no tengo idea de qué ocurre allá, pero voy a averiguarlo- prometió.

Guts sacudió la cabeza, tenían serios problemas, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Necesitaban encontrar a esa poni de prisa y romper la barrera, debían de huir pronto.

-Por cierto, la marca luce diferente- comentó el lobo al percatarse de que la marca del caos demoraba en regresar a su diseño original dejando estragos en las arruinadas escamas purpura de Spike.

-¿Si?- rió el dragón rascándose la nuca, sus púas se sentían particularmente sensibles, -tuve que aplastar mi propia cabeza para despertar de la pesadilla que tenía y creo haberme sobrepasado, ¿se ve muy mal?-

-Es solo otra cicatriz- bufó Guts restándole importancia, -para cuando termine todo esto tendremos muchas más…-

…

La changeling acababa de ajustar los vendajes de sus patas delanteras que a pesar de la cuantiosa mezcla de pomada seguían doliendo, su noche de pasión había sido un desastre, su mañana fue aun peor. Ahora, solo esperaba a que Spike regresase para hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido durante la noche cuando dejo de tomarla a ella y comenzó a susurrar el nombre de otra.

-Twilight Sparkle, incluso aquí tienes poder sobre Spike-

Su voz llena de amargura se perdía en la desordenada habitación, enviando de vuelta un espejo a su rincón acabó por transformar su apariencia en la de una poni, de vuelta al pelaje blanco y la crin nevada, mientras se mantuviese en calma la ilusión permanecería y Spike no se daría cuenta de lo que terminó por hacer en su violento arrebato.

-¿Vortex?-

La poni se dio media vuelta para verlo, el dragón que se convertiría en su amante mostraba un demacrado aspecto, ojeras profundas delineaban las esmeraldas de sus ojos que se habían apagado, desde los hombros cansados hasta la quieta cola demostraba que tampoco había conseguido conciliar el sueño y de eso se alegraba, no solo porque creía que se lo mereciera, sino también porque temía que de haberse quedado dormido afuera acabaría congelado.

-Veo que Guts fue capaz de traerte de vuelta, ¿tuviste una noche interesante?- Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, -vamos Spike, cuéntame que ocurrió-

Spike se frotó el rostro con ambas garras, -hice un desastre, ¿no es así?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a Vortex, -lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó-

Vortex resopló molesta, obviamente no recordaba nada, la forma en la que sus ojos se encendieron al enloquecer evidenciaba la intervención de fuerzas externas en la ignición de su demencia, la manía se esparció violentamente por todo su cuerpo de tal forma que ella ni siquiera se percató de que sus besos la quemaban ni de la forma monstruosa que había adoptado.

Cuando Spike huyó para refugiarse en el bosque, Vortex se levantó para seguirlo, algo maligno se había apoderado de Spike, algo que le parecía sumamente familiar y que la obligó a seguirle hasta que se topó con el lobo de madera y se vio forzada a detener su búsqueda.

- _Guts_ … _él se dio cuenta, me vio transformada en Twilight Sparkle, ¿pero cómo?, adoptar la forma de una poni de forma inconsciente no es algo común en mi especie, ¿acaso fue por Spike?-_

-Hey, vamos, ¿no tienes hambre?, encontré algunas moras, podríamos comer juntos- dijo Spike sacudiendo una canasta llena de frutos, -bueno, en realidad me las dieron, es mi ración de la semana y quería compartirla contigo-

- _Debe haber sido eso, debe ser porque piensa en ella-_ pensó, - _y yo que creí que estaba superando a Twilight… no debí haberme hecho ilusiones-_

Spike frunció el ceño sin saber que le ocurría hasta que no pudo aguantar más y acarició el rostro de la changeling con el dorso de una de sus garras.

-¿Ha?- preguntó la changeling confundida mientras se apartaba de él, -lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa, ¿entonces no tienes idea de lo que te pasó Spike?-

-Escuché a alguien gritando- murmuró Spike mientras le ofrecía las moras, -creí que mi cabeza se iba a partir a la mitad, que mi estomago se quemaría por dentro si no corría-

Vortex asintió cabizbaja y comió algunas moras, seguía confundida y algo temerosa de Spike.

-¿Te lastimé verdad?-

Vortex se atragantó y tuvo que levitar una jarra de agua para beber, ¿acaso Spike podía ver a través de la ilusión?, ella estaba segura de haberla perfeccionado para que ninguna criatura pudiese notar su verdadero ser, pero Spike…

-Puedo olerte, ese aroma… es mi fuego-

Lo había olvidado, incluso si su transformación era lo suficientemente profunda como para alterar algo más que su apariencia, el estado de la habitación y el aroma en ella la delataba.

La changeling comenzó a sollozar despacio, sintió los brazos de Spike envolverla, el dragón se había arrodillado frente a ella y ocultaba el rostro mientras decía en voz baja lo arrepentido que estaba, lo avergonzado que se sentía y que jamas volvería a ponerle una garra encima. Ella por su parte se sintió avergonzada y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire recuperó la compostura.

-¿Qué ocurrió Spike?, necesito saberlo- demandó impávida mientras secaba sus lagrimas y controlaba la temblorosa voz, -me merezco al menos eso después de la humillación de anoche-

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo Spike en voz baja, -recuerdo haber estado encadenado y sediento, mi cuerpo entero dolía, incluso respirar era difícil… fue entonces que me la pusieron en frente y que supe que podía saciar mi apetito con ella-

-¿Entonces fue la clase de sueño que te hace fantasear con la princesa?- preguntó celosa, -lo siento Spike, pero me tomará tiempo recobrar la confianza en ti, si hay algo que sé es no forzar las cosas, no estoy dispuesta a ser tu segunda opción, seguiré ayudándote, pero solo como una amiga-

-No eres una segunda opción- contestó Spike cabizbajo, -incluso si Twilight dejase a Flash no iría con ella, me tomó mucho tiempo el darme cuenta de que me hacía daño a mi mismo estando a su lado y de que también la lastimaba-

-… Entonces dime lo que realmente quieres Spike- imploró la changeling, -dime algo para justificar el que siga aquí, compartiendo una cama contigo-

Spike guardó silencio, estaba aterrado de revelar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de recordar el exilio y la torre y a Twilight junto a Flash. Esa vida que lo definía por completo y que lo llevó a la ruina producto de la obsesión.

-Me lo suponía- suspiró la changeling decepcionada, -no resultó ser sino un juego, una distracción de tu querida princesa-

Vortex iba a dar media vuelta, recogería sus cosas y se iría, pero antes de que pudiese empacar el dragón se plantó frente a ella.

-!Espera¡- exclamó Spike desesperado, -yo… yo tengo algo más que decir-

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Vortex, -mira Spike, no quiero discutir contigo, no tengo… yo…-

Cerrando los ojos trató de poner sus ideas en orden, ¿qué decir al dragón?, ¿cómo explicar lo mucho que le dolía todo lo ocurrido?

-Soy pésima en esto- admitió Vortex, -Si fueras de mi especie todo sería más sencillo, no me convertiría en otra hembra para ti, yo… no quiero ser su reemplazo Spike, ¡no voy a ser sus substituta!, no voy a permitir que me uses y mucho menos que me lastimes-

Spike comprendió la clase de dolor que ella sentía, nadie quería verse desplazado, mucho menos por el fantasma de un amor que jamas llegó a nacer, fue por eso que la beso y le dijo todo lo que recordaba.

-Ayer, estoy seguro de que algo despertó el peor aspecto de mi ser, algo que quería castigar a Twilight por todos esos años que pasé amándola en la torre mientras me olvidaba de vivir mi propia vida- confesó Spike, -vindicativo, ambicioso, orgulloso… quería hacerla pagar, Vortex, que sintiera lo que su indiferencia me había hecho y probará en carne propia toda mi frustración-

Levantando la cabeza enfrentó a Vortex, ella tenía el derecho a saber y Spike no pensaba ocultar ningún detalle.

-Fue por eso que corrí apenas me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me sentí asqueado por mi mismo, a decir verdad, solo pensaba en matar a la cosa que me hizo verte como ella, porque sabía que no soportaría lastimar a ninguna de las dos y que si lo hacía me destruiría a mi mismo-

-¿Por eso la veías a ella?- preguntó Vortex sintiendo que sus quemaduras volvían a arder, -Pensé que Discord te había curado por completo, que eras libre de ese enfermizo amor-

-Tampoco lo entiendo, lo único que puedo decirte es que no quiero ser esa clase de dragón, incluso si tengo que dormir encadenado… juro que jamas volveré a lastimarte-

Mientras acariciaba el rostro de la changeling con su talón fue testigo de su verdadera forma resurgiendo, allí la tenía nuevamente, no como una yegua, sino como ella misma.

Pero sus heridas seguían siendo invisibles, aun no estaba perdonado.

-Desearía que dejasen de usar magia tan insidiosa, que nos dejarán vivir en paz- maldijo Vortex, -pero eso sería esperar un milagro, cada vez que las cosas parecen mejorar volvemos a cero-

Acariciando la marca del caos, la changeling recordó la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque y se cuestionó cuanto control ejercía esa cosa en la vida del dragón que en cualquier otro caso era absolutamente pacifico.

-Desearía haberte conocido mucho antes de que tuvieras esa cosa- confesó Vortex con una triste sonrisa, -hubiésemos huido juntos, lejos, muy lejos de todo-

-Hubiese protestado mucho- rió Spike, -Discord tuvo que reconstruir parte de mi cerebro para librarme de lo peor de la maldición, no hubiese sobrevivido de otro modo con esa cosa minando mi cordura-

-Pero siguen atados de algún modo, debe ser algo muy poderoso- concluyó la changeling frunciendo el ceño, -no me imagino lo que fue pasar todos esos años a su lado escondiendo lo que sentías-

-No fue mi mejor época…- contestó el dragón, -sé que debí haberme marchado antes, pero entonces no concebía la vida sin Twilight, ahora, no imagino volver a ella, ni a Ponyville, no cuando puedo tener algo propio aquí, contigo-

-En ese caso buscaré el modo de controlar esa magia, debe existir alguna manera de subsumir por completo la obsesión, creo… creo tener una idea, si gustas lo intentaremos en cuanto me cure por completo-

Spike asintió y suspiró aliviado, con el invierno en pleno no ansiaba volver a la soledad, mucho menos en un lugar como Northfesta en que la muerte aguardaba en cada rincón.

¿Crees que alguna vez tendremos una vida normal Spike?- preguntó Vortex besando su frente, -¿crees que al final lograremos vivir como nos plazca?-

Spike sintió la calidez de la changeling irradiar por todo su cuerpo, eso mismo se preguntaba a diario, ¿sería posible salvar a todos los ponis que a duras penas aguantaron hasta su llegada cuando él mismo no tenía certeza de su propia supervivencia?, hasta entonces había confiado en sus instintos para luchar, dejando que la marca del caos le guiase en batalla y perdiéndose a si mismo en el frenesí de la sangre, pero eso podría no ser suficiente a futuro.

La marca había fallado por primera vez en detectar al mal que se apoderó de sus sueños, era una noción aterradora el saber que ese oscuro deseo que albergó por Twilight podía revivir con tanta facilidad.

-Sea lo que sea que nos depare el futuro, lo enfrentaremos juntos, es lo mejor que puedo prometer-

El hechizo que ocultaba las quemaduras se desvaneció y Spike pudo sentir en toda su extensión el daño que su fuego había hecho al verla tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor, se sentía patético. El Príncipe dragón de Equestria, héroe del Reino de cristal, sirviente de la diosa de la magia y la amistad… ni siquiera podía proteger a su pareja ni a si mismo, y ni toda su fuerza y poder servía para mantenerla a salvo, en vez de eso la había forzado a ocultar su verdadera apariencia por vergüenza.

¿Eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecer?, ¿todo lo que podía dar?, la magia que había devorado de los libros que le brindaron por años compañía apenas podían cubrir lo que en realidad necesitaba saber, sus conocimientos eran puramente teóricos, incompatibles con la anatomía y cualidades de un dragón y mucho menos de una changeling.

Poco podía hacer, salvo aguardar a su lado y seguir combatiendo.

-En ese caso…- respondió Vortex, -buscaré la forma de librarte de esas pesadillas, y enfrentaremos a este demonio juntos Spike, de alguna forma lo lograremos-

La changeling dejó su maleta y abrazó a Spike que acariciaba su lomo y alas mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre las escamas magulladas por el frio y la nieve, y sin saber como, de alguna manera sus quemaduras comenzaron a sanar, no se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta la noche, mientras Spike retiraba los vendajes y decía en voz baja un viejo encantamiento que creía podía ayudarla a recuperarse.

De algún modo, su magia había hallado la manera de sanar.

…

Protegido de la tormenta, el príncipe prófugo, Blueblood, contemplaba los frutos de su arduo trabajo, allí, en el santuario interno de la montaña sus nuevos sirvientes apilaban viejos féretros y mortajas saqueadas de varios cementerios y tumbas cercanas, de ellos se extraían lo restos mortales que irían a parar a los fosos ceremoniales para dar forma a su nuevo ejercito.

Una tras otra, las torturadas almas de todos aquellos que fueron sacrificados en los altares que se esparcían por Equestria eran reunidas en la pútrida profundidad de los fosos ceremoniales, en su interior, luchaban hasta que una lograba imponerse por sobre el resto para reinar el cuerpo sacrílego que habría de surgir desde las profundidades, una criatura nacida de la mismísima muerte y atada a la vida por el miedo que les sofocaba al verse una vez más en la tierra de las criaturas vivas.

Y para cuando se encontraban con las criaturas vivas a las que envidiaban desataban toda su furia, las devoraban y arrastraban en su interminable marcha, y devorarían y matarían hasta que nada quedase para satisfacerles, todo bajo la promesa de un ser igual de desdichado que jugaba a ser dios y sus ciegos seguidores que enmudecían al presenciar tanta maldad.

-Mi señor Blueblood, estamos listos-

Asintiendo, reposó su vista en la seca calavera del consejero principal de su ancestro que había aguardado por siglos la llegada del siguiente Blueblood, y para ello, además de rehusarse a cambiar las antiguas vestiduras de galardón propias de su cargo había mantenido el santuario interno en prístinas condiciones, tanto que cualquiera pasaría por alto el hecho de que ese lugar careciese de cualquier forma de vida por incontables años.

Pero Blueblood no se hacía ilusiones respecto al anciano, el único motivo por el que servía al nuevo príncipe era la lealtad que guardaba desde antes al supuesto dios sin nombre.

-¿Los túneles son seguros?- preguntó Blueblood, -no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que nuestro ejercito sea enterrado mientras avanzamos-

-Todo se ha completado de acuerdo al diseño original- explicó el corcel no muerto, -el proyecto de Nigromancia del traidor Krieg nos ha sido de mucha utilidad, sus abominaciones hacen palidecer el poderío militar de Canterlot, no pensé que su atrofiada mente fuese capaz de recrearlos con tal nivel de detalle-

-Excelente, ¿y en cuanto al otro proyecto?-

Silver Coins, como era llamado ese corcel, rio cruelmente al recordar lo que involucraba el otro proyecto de Blueblood, -hemos hecho todo lo posible por cerrar la puerta de la elevación y con ello, retener a nuestra excelencia, pero debo advertir...-

-Así que sigue empeñándose por huir- bufó Blueblood interrumpiéndolo -no importa, hallaré el modo de destruir a esa cosa y quedarme con su poder, me rehusó a ser esclavo de un ser tal vil-

-Con todo mi respeto príncipe, creo que comete un error, morder la pezuña que lo alimenta… esto no terminará bien para usted- advirtió el corcel como de costumbre.

-Recuerda a quien le debes tu lealtad- siseó el príncipe, -puede que esa cosa sea poderosa, pero sigue confinada en la montaña gracias a la trampa que le tendió mi antepasado, su aparente omnipotencia no era sino una farsa, no es un dios-

-Como usted diga príncipe, no es mi lugar cuestionarlo- murmuró molesto el corcel encorvándose y dándole la espalda a Blueblood.

 _-_ Olvidalo, solo asegurate de mantener a esa cosa sedada y encadenada, y hablando de cadenas, ¿cómo esta mi querida princesa?, confío en que no la hayas atormentado demasiado-

Con eso, Silver Coins volvió a alzar la cabeza, con algo de hastío formuló una respuesta adecuada para el soberano.

-Para nada mi señor- respondió complaciente, -ahora mismo una de sus doncellas se encarga de su aseo, al parecer ha llegado a aceptar su destino en el nuevo orden-

-¿Y ya ha dejado de protestar?- preguntó Blueblood ansioso, -¿no es necesario un nuevo castigo?-

-Se comporta de manera esplendida, le hemos inculcado modales de la forma en la que nos ha ordenado-

Blueblood suspiró aliviado, esa era una noticia que quería oír, ya que deseaba llevar a cabo un acercamiento menos "hostil" a Equestria le serviría tener de su parte a Blessed, incluso si era por obediencia forzada y falso respeto.

-Espero que el látigo no haya dañado demasiado su pelaje, sería una pena que la primera princesa de estas tierras acabase arruinada por un descuido- se lamentó, -pero es tan terca… que no me deja más opciones que utilizar métodos bárbaros-

Silver Coins estaba agradecido de que la mortaja de piel que quedaba de su rostro fuese insuficiente para delatar su desinterés por el tema, de otro modo Blueblood se hubiese enterado de que los torturadores se habían sobrepasado en más de una ocasión y que era de pura fortuna que la joven poni no tuviese peores marcas.

-Hemos sido sumamente cuidadosos mi señor- mintió Silver Coins, -si me acompaña, veremos en toda su extensión los beneficios de la educación que hemos inculcado en su protegida-

-Como gustes Silver Coins, de todos modos no hay otras distracciones alrededor…- respondió aburrido, -tan solo espero no trate de apuñalarme de nuevo con una cuchara, fue muy molesto-

Silver Coins asintió a todo lo que el príncipe dijo durante el trayecto y fue el cordial asistente de otro Blueblood poniendo al alcanza la información suficiente para verlo actuar y pretender que el poder estaba con ellos.

-Y he aquí…- anunció el viejo corcel, -su princesa-

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, y allí adentro, una yegua yacía en el piso encadenada.

Tan solo que era la yegua equivocada.

-¿Es esto una broma?- relinchó Blueblood, -¿acaso quieres tomarme el pelo?-

-Mi señor…- se apresuró a decir Silver Coins, -esto ha sido un error, pero déjeme solucionarlo-

-Blessed ha huido- siseó Blueblood mientras rechinaba los dientes, -tu incompetente "doncella" la dejó escapar-

-Pero es imposible, las cadenas y los grilletes son de primera calidad, no hay forma alguna de que una mera poni pudiese escapar- se defendió el corcel.

-Pero ha escapado… y tú eres el único responsable-

Blueblood desenvaino su espada y la apunto al cuello del corcel con toda intención de acabar con su existencia, Silver Coins no era sino otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar.

-La encontraré mi señor, enviaré a una partida de búsqueda de inmediato- rogó Silver Coins postrándose, -confié en mi, se la traeré y le juro que jamas volverá a huir-

-Más te vale, a no ser que quieras formar parte del ejercito en la vanguardia-

Con eso el príncipe dio media vuelta y se alejó envainando la espada y dejando que su capa golpease el rostro del humillado Silver Coins.

…

-Solo un poco más, un poco más…-

La ventisca arrastraba a la pequeña poni montaña abajo, con apenas el abrigo de una manta roída y un candelabro como arma sabía que sus oportunidades de salir de allí con vida eran prácticamente nulas, aún así, debía intentar pues había divisado, muy a lo lejos, lo que creía ser una fogata encendida y que de seguro era el pueblo en donde Spike se encontraba.

Luego de tanto tiempo en cautiverio, siendo llevada de una celda a otra había perdido casi por completo la esperanza, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que presenció al descender al corazón de la montaña, el horror que allí habitaba…

-No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso- se repetía a si misma mientras la nieve se deslizaba bajo sus cascos, -jamas regresaré a ese lugar-

Pero por más que intentase, la caverna excavada en las rocas con sus pilares tallados en cripticas imágenes y sus fosos llenos de cadáveres jamas se borraría de su memoria, así como los angustiosos gritos de todos los que murieron allí nunca la abandonarían.

-Voy a volver a mi hogar, van a encontrarme y todo, todo estará bien al fin-

Blessed siguió su arduo descenso, y no se detuvo hasta que al fin, sus casos cedieron y se hundieron en la nieve...

…

…

…

…

Me demore mucho, mucho en actualizar y eso que tengo el final listo desde hace meses, lo que es tener un bloqueo mental…

En fin, volvimos, las siguientes semanas seguirán siendo igual de difíciles pero llegaremos, otra cosa, les voy a contar y agregar aquí abajo del inicio de otro fic que tampoco he avanzado y que sigo atascado en medio, quizás no lo he dicho nunca, pero difícilmente veía el show y hace mucho que perdí la continuidad, no por eso no me gusta, es solo un problema de horarios y de que mi control remoto murió en extrañas circunstancias que involucraban a un martillo.

A todos los que siempre comentan y siguen, les agradezco infinitamente por su paciencia y espero que disfruten del capítulo, y ahora que tengo un poco más de inspiración intentaré actualizar el siguiente lo más antes posible.

Nos vemos.

 **Corazón siniestro.**

 **...**  
...

 **1.**

Discord no era sino otro maestro de segunda envuelto en la rutinaria y tediosa vida de los maestros de segunda, su vida consistía en una interminable seguidilla de eventos poco importantes que no hacían sino recalcar el hecho de que era un don nadie, un pobre diablo condenado al anonimato que bien un día podría desaparecer sin que nadie en todo el ancho mundo pudiese llegar a interesarse, era tal su insípida vida que lo único de valor que alguna vez llegó a hacer fue pertenecer a un club escolar de misterios siendo aun un adolescente y desde eso habían pasado varios años, en resumidas cuentas nadie se esperaría que detrás del aburrido exterior se encontrase quien en realidad era una peligrosa criatura con más trucos bajo la manga que cualquiera de sus viejos amigos.

Y quizás por eso es que ni Celestia ni Luna se dieron cuenta de que lo habían contratado para trabajar justo en el lugar en el que necesitaba estar, Equestria High.

- _Y se supone que eramos amigos, me imagino lo que Mordred y Hecate pensarían si se llegasen a enterar, y ni hablar de Asterion, enloquecería-_

Recordar el viejo club le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, parpadeando con sus extraños ojos dispares se acercó a las puertas de entrada de la escuela, frente a él, la estatua que servía como portal brillaba iluminada por el sol y los restos de magia esparcidos por el césped, una vista absolutamente maravillosa de la clase de lugares que lograban quitarle el aliento.

-A ellos les hubiese encantado ver esto- dijo en voz alta, un grupo de estudiantes pasó a su lado, los ignoró, no tendría que lidiar con ellos sino hasta un par de semanas cuando su puesto se hiciera oficial.

Por mientras planearía, debía de haber un modo de acceder al portal, un modo seguro que no involucrase utilizar la clase de encantamientos que se rehusaba a realizar.

Luchando contra el deseo de encender un cigarrillo jugó nerviosamente a acomodare la corbata, el traje ocre era una pesadilla así como el resto del atuendo, demasiado casual, demasiado… normal, no tenía idea de como se las arreglaría para soportar todo un año repitiendo la misma rutina sin enloquecer, tomando un par de bocanadas de aire para calmarse se dijo a si mismo que todo mejoraría, había pasado por peores cosas que fingir normalidad y al menos no estaba encerrado como la última vez.

- _Por suerte saqué eso de mi curriculum-_ pensó aburrido, - _aunque dudo que sea el único maestro que haya terminado en un lugar así, cualquiera se volvería loco con esta vida-_

Estaba a punto de irse cuando las vio aparecer con una canasta de picnic.

Eran justo lo que esperaba, cinco chicas reunidas en grupo a los pies de la estatua, adolescentes que conocían más del otro mundo de lo que él podría llegar a saber y por tanto sujetos de observación.

Sin hacer nada por disimular la siniestra sonrisa que consumía sus labios acarició su barba de chivo, - _Si, si, son justo lo que necesito, ellas son la clave-_ se dijo a si mismo, - _cinco elementos reunidos, solo debo encontrar el modo de abrir el portal, el elemento faltante y todo estará completo-_

La bestia en su interior se agitó extasiada, ninguno de sus viejos camaradas podría explotar tan bien como él esa oportunidad, aún podía recordar sus experimentos y lo mucho que añoraba repetirlos. Luna y Celestia que por momentos parecían poder comunicarse con los astros, Hecate que era capaz de alimentarse de las emociones ajenas, Mordred, poderoso y terrible, un maestro del terror y finalmente el único que se le acercaba, Asterion, el cruel príncipe de aquellos lejanos mares que soñaba con dominar al mundo y sumirlo en las tinieblas.

Para Discord ninguno de ellos llegó a representar tanto peligro como Asterion, claro está, su poder sobrepasaba a los otros cuatro, pues no existía modo de detener al cambio, la caotica magia dúctil que rebasaba las leyes de la naturaleza y la magia y las burlaba como si fueran nada, que convertía a cualquiera bajo su influencia de las formás más creativas, ¿cómo dominar aquello que no puede ser controlado?, Discord entendía ese principio, vivía de acuerdo a el y nunca antes le había fallado, las personas no eran otra cosa que marionetas y el mundo era su patio de juegos, o al menos así debería ser.

-Así era, por un tiempo, era bastante más inocente en ese entonces…-

De todos sus viejos amigos solo de Celestia y Luna conocía el paradero, Hecate llevaba años desaparecida en un culto que de seguro ya la tenía a la cabeza, no sería raro conociéndola, Mordred fue presa de su propia oscuridad experimentando con algo que no debía experimentar y Asterion…

-Posiblemente muerto, y para bien-

Recordar a Asterion era recordar las vejaciones sufridas en cautiverio y los crímenes que de verdad lo convertían en un monstruo.

Pero esa vida se había quedado atrás, y Discord tenía libertad absoluta para volver a sus viejos planes sin el miedo de fracasar, no volvería a fracasar.

Abandonado el campus se dirigió al apartamento que arrendaba, la abominación en su interior estaba hambrienta al igual que él, pronto vendrían días agitados, la prueba de fuego por así decirlo, con un último vistazo a las muchachas memorizó sus rostros, jóvenes en apariencia ingenuas que algún día le ayudarían a alcanzar ese otro mundo.

Pero había algo que Discord ignoraba.

Lo que no sabía el dios del caos es que se equivocaba rotundamente, no solo Celestia y Luna lo reconocían, sino que otro enemigo, uno mucho más terrible tenía la mirada puesta en su objetivo, y el primer paso que tomaría sería uno que Discord nunca antes había usado ni usaría conscientemente pues incluso la encarnación del dios del caos tenía sus limites.

Una enfermiza presencia apareció cerca de la escuela, ojos rojos como los de Discord pero mucho más siniestros, tras la sucia gabardina el cuerpo quebradizo de alguien que llevaba años desaparecido sentía las primeras muestra de poder incinerando sus venas, una corriente que alimentaba la maltrecha carne y remendaba una piel correosa y arrugada.

Desde las sombras la observó hasta el atardecer, ella sería la primera, absolutamente perfecta, y una vez fuese convertida en un ofrecimiento las otras le seguirían.

Pero antes jugaría con ella pues no siempre podía darse el gusto de tener un objeto tan hermoso en el que aplicar su arte, la joven logró verlo y esos atemorizados ojos violeta aceleraron su corazón.

-Rainbow Dash- susurró, -es cuestión de tiempo, Rainbow Dash-

Relamiéndose los labios posó su vista en el dios del caos y le dirigió una cruel mueca antes de apuntar al cielo.

-Y en cuanto a ti viejo amigo…- dijo, -una muestra de caballerosidad, quizás entres en razón y te alejes de mi camino al saber que sigo existiendo-

Discord tembló, apenas había abandonado el amplio jardín que precedía a Equestria High cuando tuvo que alzar la mirada y vio, en el sol de la tarde, como se dibujaban en las nubes un par de afilados cuernos oscuros.

-Debe ser una señal- murmuró el dios del caos, -una señal de que no soy el único en el juego-

...

...


End file.
